FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS
by mamanyadedeksehun
Summary: Sehun yang berusaha menahan hatinya agar tidak terbawa perasaan ketika bersama Jongin. karena munurutnya prilaku seorang lelaki berurusan dengan kelanjutan hati. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan telah memberikan segalanya? - KAIHUN, HanHun, GS. Beberapa adegan diambil dari kejadian nyata.
1. Chapter 1

**FRIEND WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo dll.**

 **Genre : GS, Comedy Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

...

Sejak empat jam yang lalu gue masih terlungkup di atas kasur sambil mantengin laptop. Iya mantengin doang, habisnya otak gue udah buntu nggak tahu lagi musti pakai kata-kata apa supaya tugas makalah ini selesai. Sebenarnya satu jam juga bisa aja selesai seandainya gue berkonsentrasi dan nggak pegang-pegang smartphone gue. Karena setiap otak gue buntu, gue akan berakhir dengan benda persegi ini. Buka isntagram kek, twitter kek atau liat-liat barang di _olnline shop_ , kan lumayan hehe.

 _Well_ seharusnya hari ini gue bisa dateng ke acara ulang tahunnya Kris, temennya si Chanyeol, abang gue. Tapi gue masih sayang sama nilai IPK gue yang nggak bagus-bagus amat jadi berakhirlah gue diem di kamar, pacaran sama laptop.

Tapi nggak juga si orang dari tadi gue lagi _chat_ -an sama cowok gue hehe. Namanya Luhan, kangen gue sama dia, udah tiga hari nggak ketemu gara-gara dia dapet tugas ke luar negeri selama sebulan. Kering deh gue nggak diapa-apain. Ups hehehe.

Setelah gue mengakhiri obrolan gue sama Luhan, gue pun iseng nge- _chat_ temen gue.

 **"Soo, udah selesai?"** Tulis gue dan dikirim ke Kyungsoo, temen deket gue di kelas.

 _"Belum juga mulai hun, hehehe..."_ Balasnya.

Lah si anjir gue lupa di mah kalo ngerjain cepet, satu jam juga selesai jadi gak masalah kalau belum ngerjain. _Well_ jam sepuluh pagi itu masih besok kan, jadi kalo misal dia ngerjain satu jam sebelum masuk juga bisa. Lah gue mah panik, ini aja tiga jam baru setengahnya doang. Ya Tuhan, dosa gue kebanyakan apa gimana ini.

Gue pun mencoba semangat lagi sambil duduk bersila dan taroh laptop dipangkuan gue. Jari-jari cantik gue udah mulai beradu dengan keyboard dan mata gue udah mulai bolak balik laptop-buku buat nyalin referensi. Tapi... belom ada dua puluh menit serius ini hp gue udah mulai bunyi-bunyi lagi.

Gue intip sebentar dan nama Chanyeol tertulis di sana.

Ngapain nih si caplang.

 _"Hun, nggak mau kesini? Ada yang nyari lo nih"_

Setan banget nggak si, gue lagi ngerjain tugas njir.

 **"Diem yeol! Nggak usah pake bawa2 orang"**

 _"Minum gartis huuun... "_

Aaah sialan!

Tapi enak ya minum biar gak mumet begini.

Besok kelas jam sepuluh hun, jam sepuluuuh...

 **"Brisik lo krupuk seblak!"**

 _"Tapi sumpah ada yang nyariin lo nih"_

 **"Siapa? Cewek apa cowok?"**

 _"Cowok hun, cakep haha... Sini deh, nggak nyesel lo kesini sumpah"_

Kemudian gue diem setelah baca balesan dari Chanyeol.

Gue mikir.

Apa gue kesana aja ya dari pada disini sendirian, tugas nggak kelar-kelar, mana cowok gue juga lagi sibuk tadi bilangnya. Aah si kunyuk Chanyeol gue jadi berubah pikiran nih.

Mana temennya Chanyeol kan cakep-cakep. Lumayan cuci mata.

Minuman gratis lagi, udah lama gue nggak minum. Luhan mana ngebolehin si gue minum, paling sesekali kalau kita lagi dateng ke pesta, itu pun diawasin sama dia. Ke bar aja gue harus ngumpet-ngumpet dari dia, pokoknya Luhan itu nggak suka kalau gue udah gabung sama temen-temen tongkrongan gue yang tak lain adalah temen-temennya Chanyeol juga.

Jadi keputusannya adalah... Gue tutup laptop gue dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Gue emang belom mandi dari sore gara-gara mikirin tugas sialan itu. Ya salah gue si, seharusnya tugas tuh dikerjain bukan malah dipikirin. Yaudalah pokoknya gue besok harus bangun pagi biar bisa nyelesain setenghanya, berarti malam ini gue nggak boleh mabok parah karena yang ada gue nggak bisa bangun pagi besok.

Shit! minunan gratis padahal.

Selesai mandi gue langsung pake _make-up_ sambil pilih-pilih baju di lemari. Gue udah _chat_ Chanyeol buat nanyain _dress code_ malam ini dan ternyata temanya hip-hop. Jadi gue cuma ambil kaos _crop tee_ putih dan _hot pants_ hitam dari lemari. Supaya nggak kena omel sama Mama, gue nggak lupa pakai jaket dan celana panjang, biar nggak keliatan amat mau _clubing_.

Terakhir, gue tinggal pakai sepatu _kets_ dan selesai. Gue langsung ambil tas dan turun ke bawah. Suara sepatu gue yang bergemuruh menuruni anak tangga langsung mengalihkan perhatian Mama sama kaka perempuan gue yang lagi asik nonton tv.

"Ma, aku ke acara ulang tahunnya Kris dulu ya Ma" kata gue sebelum nyokap bertanya.

"Kok malam banget, Chanyeol udah berangkat dari tadi loh" Kata nyokap gue, wajahnya agak ragu.

Gue melirik jam di tangan kiri gue.

Yaelah baru jam sepuluh. Palingan jam dua belas juga acaranya baru mulai Ma.

" _Clubing_ kali Ma" Celetuk si Baekhyun, kakak perempuan gue.

Dia ini emang suka sirik sama gue. Udah pelit, suka kompor lagi. Ewh!

"Kalau nggak percaya tanya Chanyeol aja deh Ma" Gue agak sewot gara-gara abis dikomporin Baekhyun.

Liat aja nggak gue cariin cowok lagi nanti. Jadi perawan tua lo sana!

"Ijin Papa dulu Hun" Kata Mama

Gue sempet berdecak sambil berbalik arah buat cari Papa sebelum akhirnya Papa nongol dari arah dapur.

"Mau kemana kamu malam-malam?" Kata Papa sambil nenteng cangkirnya.

"Ulang tahun Kris Pa, ada Chanyeol kok di sana" Kata gue dengan wajah manis.

 _Well_ nama Kris udah nggak asing lagi buat Mama-Papa gue karena dia itu temen deketnya si Chanyeol.

"Yasudah sana. Pulangnya bareng Chanyeol ya" Katanya

"Oke!" Gue langsung ngibrit keluar rumah.

Gue tahu bokap gue itu nggak ribet, gue ini anak bungsu kesayangannya jadi dia jarang protes dengan apa yang gue lakuin selama itu masih di batas wajar. Oke, wajar buat gue disini adalah ketika bokap nggak tahu apa yang udah gue lakuin hehehe.

Dulu pernah dia nemuin satu bungkus rokok di laci kamar gue gara-gara dia mau pinjam gunting. Dia kaget dan marah, tapi yang bikin gue terharu adalah dia nggak bilang sama nyokap tentang masalah ini karena dia tahu nyokap gue marahnya akan lebih menjadi-jadi, nanti yang ada bisa mati digorok gue gara-gara ketahuan ngerokok.

Sekitar 20 menit perjalana gue naik taxi dari rumah, akhirnya gue sampai juga di bar yang biasa gue sama temen-temen gue datengin. Gue tadi udah sempet copot celana panjang di dalem taxi dan gue masukin tas sedangkan jaketnya masih gue pake biar nggak terlalu terlihat terbuka. Ya padahal udah jelas-jelas ini paha gue umbar kemana-kemana, kalau ada Luhan udah diomel-omelin nih gue.

Sampai di depan pintu masuk ada dua penjaga yang biasa merikasin kartu identitas. Mereka udah kenal sama gue tapi tetep aja gue ditanyain ada undangan atau nggak, kalau nggak ya gue tetep bayar. Tapi seumur-umur gue bolak balik ke tempat ini, gue si belom pernah bayar karena gue kesini kalau ada temen yang buka sofa, kalau nggak ya ngapain ke sini, buang-buang duit aja.

Setelah lapor dengan membawa nama Kris gue akhirnya dipersilahkan masuk. Nggak jauh dari pintu masuk gue udah bisa liat di mana Chanyeol dan temen-temennya kumpul. Sebelum nyamperin Chanyeol gue lebih dulu ketemu sama Kris dan gue langsung peluk dia buat ucapin selamat ulang tahun.

"Nikmatin pestanya Hun, minum sepuas yang lo mau" Katanya di akhir dengan tawaan.

Gue sempet ketawa-ketawa bareng dia sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah sofa yang didudukin Chanyeol. Gue bisa lihat si abang gue itu lagi cekakak cekikik heboh sama teman-temannya yang beberapa ada yang gue kenal juga.

Ketika dia lihat kehadiran gue di depannya, muka dia langsung sumringah gitu dan kelakuannya makin heboh. Gue nggak ngerti deh sebenernya Chanyeol ini abang gue apa bukan kok kelakuannya gak gue banget. _Well_ , diantara kita bertiga emang sifatnya nggak ada yang mirip. Baekhyun yang pelit, Chanyeol yang cengengesan dan gue yang judes dan kelewat bodo amat. Tau deh mungkin nyokap gue waktu ngidam aneh-aneh makanya anaknya beraneka ragam.

Gue duduk di samping Chanyeol bagaikan primadona karena kebanyakan yang duduk di sekitar gue adalah cowok-cowok. Nggak lama Chanyeol langsung nyodorin satu gelas _wishky_ dan tanpa ragu langsung gue minum sampai habis.

"Mana katanya ada yang nyariin gue?" Celetuk gue sambil taroh gelas kosong di atas meja.

"Hai Sehun..." Sebuah suara yang dalam menyapa gue.

"Nah ini dia orangnya yang nyariin lo" Kata Chanyeol sambil ngunyah kacang yang baru dimasukin ke mulutnya.

Gue langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

 _What_? Siapa nih?

Omeygat kok ganteng sih.

Dan cowok ganteng ini duduk di samping gue. Dia tersenyum menawan sambil liatin gue yang cuma diem antara terpesona sama bingung.

"Lupa ya sama gue" Katanya sambil deketin mukanya.

Aduh duh. Kok gue langsung merinding gini denger suaranya.

Siapa si dia?

Tunggu!

Oh!

"Si Jongin, begok!" Teriak Chanyeol di kuping gue.

Lah si anjir baru gue mau nebak.

"Yah sedih deh dilupain" kata si Jongin sambil pura-pura sedih.

Dan gue masih aja diem bengong sambil liatin dia. Ya ampun si Jongin? Si Jongin yang dulu kakak kelas gue waktu SMP, temennya Chanyeol, yang rumahnya dua puluh langkah doang dari rumah gue. Kok bisa ganteng beginii? Dulu item deh perasaan, sekarang sih agak cerahan dikit.

"Nggak, nggak... Gue inget kok, cuma tadi syok aja. Lo... banyak berubah" Kata gue sambil senyam-senyum.

Ini kenapa gue centil banget si ewh.

"Makin ganteng ya hehe" Katanya.

Lah sama aja kek Chanyeol. Narsis.

Tapi sumpah ini gue masih agak nggak percaya yang di depan gue ini Jongin. Sumpah dia dulu buluk banget udah gitu item. Ih nggak ada demen-demennya sama sekali gue sama dia, mana bocahnya nakal suka dipanggil ke ruang BK, sama juga noh sebelas-dua belas kek Chanyeol.

Setelah itu gue dan Jongin pun terlibat percakapan yang cukup panjang dan menarik. Dia pinter banget cari topik pembicaraan yang bikin obrolan kita hidup dan nggak garing. Dia juga cerita sekarang dia tinggal dimana dan kuliah dimana. Jadi setelah lulus SMP dia memang pindah rumah karena bokapnya suka pindah-pindah kerja gitu dan pas kuliah dia mutusin buat balik ke Seoul dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Sebenarnya dia udah pernah beberapa kali ketemu Chanyeol di tempat tongkrongan tapi pas gue tanya kenapa baru nyariin gue sekarang, dia cuma bilang nggak tau juga kenapa tiba-tiba keinget gue.

Lah ini kesannya gue ke-GR-an banget dicariin doi kwkwk.

Dulu gue nggak pernah ngobrol sama dia, paling nyapa doang kalo nggak sengaja ketemu. Gini-gini gue juga masih menghormati dia sebagai temennya abang gue. Dan sekarang gue baru tahu kalau dia orang yang asik diajak ngobrol.

Malam semakin larut yang menujukan pukul 12 malam dan pesta terlihat semakin ramai. Kan gue bilang juga apa, jam-jam segini acaranya baru rame dan temen-temennya Kris juga banyak yang baru dateng, beberapa juga ada yang gue kenal.

Sebenernya kenapa gue nggak pernah manggil Chanyeol dengan embel-embel 'kak' atau 'abang' karena usia gue sama dia cuma terpaut dua tahun dan rata-rata temennya dia juga temen gue jadi gue ke dia juga kek berasa sesama temen. Chanyeol si nggak pernah masalah asal gue masih menghormati dia sebagai kakak.

Gue kembali menenengguk satu gelas _wishky_ yang dituangkan oleh Jongin. Sebenarnya pengen nolak karena gue masih inget tugas gue yang belom selesai. Kalao sampe mabok gue nggak bakal bisa bangun pagi. Tapi sial emang sial, kayanya gue emang udah ngabisin satu setengah botol _wishky_ bareng Jongin. Sebelum gue mabok minuman, gue udah mabok duluan sama pesona Jongin jadi gue nggak bisa tolak ajakan dia buat minum.

 _Oh shit!_ Kepala gue udah mulai pusing sekarang. Dan disaat itu juga gue merasakan tangan kanan Jongin yang meluk pinggang gue sambil dielus-elus. Antara sadar nggak sadar gue menikmatinya.

Nggak jauh dari tempat gue, gue lihat si Chanyeol lagi dicekokin satu botol bir ke mulutnya langsung tanpa menggunakan gelas sama si Kris. Sampai si Chanyeol batuk-batuk itu botol baru dilepas dari mulutnya dan si Kris ketawa seneng banget.

Wah gila tuh orang udah mabok parah.

Setelah itu si Kris kembali cari mangsa buat dicekokin sama botol bir yang dia penggang. Hingga dua korban sudah berlalu, gue menyadari sesuatu kalau Jongin ternyata lagi nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gue sambil kasih kode ke Kris.

Ah sial, pasti korban selanjutnya gue nih!

Nggak lama Kris pun mendekat ke arah gue. Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan gue dia langsung masukin mulut botolnya ke mulut gue.

Brengsek nih si Jongin!

Setengah botol sudah bir itu masuk ke tenggorokan gue dengan paksa. Akhirnya gue nggak kuat lagi dan langsung semburin sisanya yang masih ada di mulut gue sambil batuk-batuk. Gue liat beberapa orang pada ngetawain gue termasuk Chanyeol yang udah ngakak parah. Jongin juga ikut ngetawain tapi setelah itu dia langsung ambil tisu di meja dan bantu ngelapin muka gue yang basah karena bir.

"Sial! Gara-gara lo nih" Umpat gue

"Hahaha _sorry, sorry_ " Katanya masih cekikikan sambil elapin muka gue.

Akhirnya setelah kejadian itu gue cuma diem aja. Bukan karena gue marah sama Jongin tapi sumpah ini kepala gue udah pusing banget, mana mata udah kiyep-kiyep. Pengen pulang tapi kayaknya si Chanyeol masih belom pengen pulang. Buset dah tuh orang kuat banget kalo minum.

Akhirnya gue senderin ke pala gue ke sofa saking pusingnya dan Jongin langsung menyadari itu. Dia masih pegang gelas yang berisi _wishky_ dan disodorin ke gue.

"Masih mau minum?" Katanya dengan senyum yang menawan.

Gila kali gue udah teler begini masih disuru minum. Gue pun mengeleng sebagai jawabannya dan Jongin memilih untuk meminumnya sendiri.

Baru gue memjamkan mata beberapa detik, gue merasakan tangan gue lagi di elus-elus sama seseorang. Ya siapa lagi pelakunya kalao bukan cowok ganteng di samping gue. Lalu dia deketin mukanya ke muka gue.

"Pusing?" Katanya sambil menyibak beberapa rambut gue yang menutupi muka.

Gue manggangguk lemah dan Jongin langsung tarik kepala gue buat menyeledeh di bahunya. Tapi kemudian gue merasakan sensasi yang memabukan lainnya keteka menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin.

Ya ampun kenapa baunya sexy banget.

Jadi pengen ciumin lehernya.

Mungkin Jongin sadar dengan kelakuan gue yang setengah sadar lagi ngusel-ngusel dibahunya, dia pun kembali merengkuh pinggang gue dan turunin mukanya sambil cium pipi gue. Gue tersenyum kecil sambil sedikit mengintip ke arah Jongin yang juga lagi senyum, nggak lama Jongin kembali turunin mukanya buat memanggut bibir gue.

Ah yeah. _It's feel good!_

Gue membalasnya lumatannya, menggigitnya sesekali dan mulut gue langsung terasa penuh ketika dia memasukan lidahnya. Tangan Jongin menarik tengkuk gue untuk memperdalam ciumanya dan tangan satunya berkeliaran dipaha gue, berjalan menuju selangkangan gue tapi sebelum itu gue menghentikannya lebih dulu.

Jongin melepas ciumannya sebentar lalu beralih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher gue. Tangannya berusaha lepas dari cengkraman gue tapi gagal karena gue benar-benar mencengkramnya kuat. Belajar dari pengalaman aja kalau misal lo lagi ciuman sama cowok napsuan begini mending tangannya lo pegangin terus biar nggak berkeliaran kemana-mana.

Cukup lama dengan posisi tersebut, gue mencoba mendorong bahunya agar berhenti. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tadi Chanyeol sempet liatin ke arah sini, gue nggak enak aja takut dia nyangka yang macem-macem.

"Ke tempat gue yuk" Ucap Jongin sambil elus-elus tangan gue dan wajahnya begitu dekat. Kalau aja gue bener-bener nggak sadar kayaknya itu bibir bakal gue lumat lagi.

Ah! Kenapa si gue nggak ketemu Jongin dulu sebelum Luhan.

Biarain deh buat malam ini gue mau jahat dulu sama Luhan. Bye!

"Ayo ke ketempat gue" Ajaknya lagi. Dan gue baru sadar kalau gue belom jawab ajakannya dari tadi.

"Ngapain?" Kata gue sambil membalas tatapannya.

Matanya berkilat antara mabuk atau lagi 'pengen'

Jangan dipikir gue bodoh, gue tuh udah bepengalaman banget sama urusan cowok yang macem begini.

"Ya istirahat lah, kan tadi katanya pusing" Jawabnya sambil kecupin tangan gue yang digenggamnya dari tadi.

"Gue besok kuliah Jong jam sepuluh" Gue mencoba beralasan sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Sumpah nggak baik banget buat kesehatan jantung kalau terlalu lama natap mata Jongin.

Yaelah alay banget gue, baru dua jam ngobrol bareng kok udah baper.

"Gue anterin besok sampe kampus" Katanya.

"Bener ya?"

"Iya sayang" dan dia cium pipi gue.

Aduh duh dipanggil sayang.

Dan tanpa ada penolakan atau alasan lainnya yang keluar dari mulut gue, Jongin langsung tarik tangan gue buat berdiri dan bawa gue keluar dari tempat itu.

Gue aja lupa nggak sempet ijin sama Chanyeol. Abis tadi dia ngilang nggak tahu kemana.

Mata gue mengerjap gelisah antara ngantuk tapi penasaran sama sekitar. Akhirnya gue melek dan sesuatu yang pertama gue lihat adalah senyuman Jongin. Dia lagi nyetir. Saat itu juga gue baru sadar kalau gue ada di mobil Jongin. Gue udah nggak bisa mikir lagi ini Jongin mau bawa gue kemana, mata gue udah berat banget pengen merem. Akhirnya gue ngubah posisi duduk gue dan kembali tertidur dengan menghadap jendela.

Dan gue pun kembali sadar waktu Jongin nyuru gue masuk ke apartemennya. Tempatnya sederhana, dimana dalam satu ruangan yang cukup besar ada ruang tv, dapur, tempat tidur dan kamar mandi. Oke gue nggak akan lihat lebih detail lagi karena yang gue butuhkan sekarang adalah kasur yang empuk. Tapi emang badan gue nggak memungkinkan, akhirnya gue ambruk di sofa sebelum menggapai kasur Jongin yang kira-kira berada 3 meter lagi dari sini.

"Jong, gue bagi air mineral dong. Haus" Kata gue dengan serak.

Gue liat Jongin lagi buka jaketnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur yang disusul dengan suara air yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas. Nggak lama Jongin tiba-tiba udah duduk di samping gue sambil sodorin gelasnya.

Tanpa basa-basi gue langsung ambil dan tengguk airnya sampai habis. Ketika gue menjauhkan gelasnya dari mulut, gue baru sadar kalau Jongin dari tadi liatin gue.

"Apa lo liat-liat?" kata gue sambil taro gelasnya di meja depan kami.

"Nggak..." Katanya, tapi masih liatain gue. Kali ini tangannya mulai iseng dengan sok-sokan nyelipin rambut gue ke belakang telinga.

Kami masih bertatapan. Gue yang menatap dengan berbagai pertanyaan dikepala, sedangkan Jongin nggak tau dia lagi mikirin apa.

Dia mulai elus-elus pipi gue dan yeah... Mulut gue tiba-tiba penuh oleh bibirnya.

Jongin _is fucking boy_!

 _He's good kisser_.

 _For you information_ kalau gue suka banget yang namanya ciuman. _Oh God_ ! gue nggak bisa kalo liat bibir nganggur di depan gue kek begini. Buat gue ciuman itu candu, gue nggak bisa berhenti. Bahkan gue pernah ciuman sama Kris, tanpa rasa apapun, yang ada cuma nafsu karena kita sama-sama mabuk waktu itu dan sekali lagi, gue nggak bisa nolak kalau diajak ciuman. _I like this guys!_

Ciuman Jongin semakin liar, seakan-akan dia nggak butuh bernafas. Gue yang udah engap cuma bisa dorong-dorong bahunya, tapi Jongin tetep nggak mau lepas sambil tarik punggung gue supaya makin deket. Akhirnya gue gigit bibir bawahnya dan Jongin sedikit meringis sambil lepasin ciumannya.

Kami kembali bertatapan dengan posisi Jongin yang masih peluk gue kemudian wajahnya mulai ngusek-ngusek di leher gue. Bau harum parfumnya menyuak hidung bikin gue nggak mampu buat menghentikan ini semua.

Jongin sedikit menurunkan telapak tangannya untuk menyipabak kaos gue. Dia mulai masuk, meraba-raba kulit punggung gue dengan sangat pelan tapi penuh nafsu. Gue pura-pura sesak nafas dengan bergerak-gerak supaya dia lepasin pelukannya. _Well_ , gue cuma menghindari tangannya yang pasti bakal kemana-mana.

Tapi Jongin malah mengerang sambil menggigit leher gue.

Ah sial! Semoga nggak berkeas nanti.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya sambil bergerak berubah posisi untuk mengangkangi gue. Tapi dengan sigap gue mendorongnya.

"Awas! Gue mau tidur" kata gue sambil berusaha keluar dari kungkuhannya.

Jongin pun mengalah dan akhirnya gue bisa keluar dan langsung jalan ke arah kasur sambil melepas jaket dan gue lempar ke arah sofa.

Gue terlungkup diatas kasur, pura-pura merem padahal otak gue lagi mikirin yang barusan terjadi. Kalau tadi gue pasrah aja yang ada gue udah diapa-apain sama Jongin. Gue emang suka ciuman sama siapa aja selain Luhan, tapi kalau buat yang levelnya lebih tinggi, sumpah gue cuma sama Luhan doang.

Masih dalam rasa hawatir, tiba-tiba kasurnya bergoyang dan gue merasakan kehadiran seseorang disamping gue. Ya siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jongin. Dia berbaring terlalu dekat bikin gue deg-degan. Entah ini karena gue takut diapa-apain atau hormon gue menginginkan dia. Kurang ajar si Jongin!

"Hun!" Panggilnya tepat di kuping gue.

Ge cuma bergumam.

"Oh belum tidur" Tangannya udah raba-raba pinggang gue.

Tapi gue nggak bohong kalau gue emang ser-seran tiap dipegang Jongin.

Ah anjir siapa si ni cowok, nafsu banget gue tiap ngeliat dia.

Gue putuskan balik badan buat ngejauhin Jongin. Tapi niatan itu musnah seketika waktu gue liat dia ternyata nggak pake baju. Lah anjir niat banget nih cowok mau apa-apain gue.

"Kok lo nggak pake baju si" Kata gue sedikit nggak suka.

Padahal mah pengen juga pegang-pegang. Ya ampun itu otot tangannya aja sexy. Errr...

"Emang kenapa? Suka-suka gue lah, orang kamar, kamar gue" Jawabnya. Dia terlungkup tapi kepalanya meghadap gue.

"Tapi kan disini ada cewek"

"Gue nggak suka kalau tidur pake baju" Katanya.

Entah itu hanya alasan atau dia ada maksud lain gue nggak tahu.

Lalu kita diam. Gue tau dia masih ngeliatin gue. Dan gue yang tadinya ngantuk parah gara-gara mabuk kok jadi bisa sadar begini ya... Aneh.

Gue lirik dia. Nah kan bener lagi ngeliatin gue. Parah, parah nggak kuat gue liat matanya, kek seakan-akan lagi menelanjangi gue. Cobaannya berat banget malam ini.

Luhan maafin aku. Aku emang suka nakal kalo nggak ada kamu. Makanya jangan suka ninggalin aku lama-lama kwkwk.

"Udah sana tidur, ngapa liatain gue?" Gue dorong-dorong badannya biar nggak nempel-nempel.

"Lah kan tadi katanya lo yang ngantuk. Gue si lagi nemenin lo aja" Katanya.

Iya si bener. "Nggak tau nih gue jadi nggak bisa tidur"

"Mau gue tidurin?"

Gue reflek langsung liat Jongin, dia malah ketawa-ketawa aja.

"Sana lo jauh-jauh!"

Gue dorong-dorong dia sambil gue tendang-tendang. Tapi cowok kalo diajak becanda emang suka kurang ajar. Tangan gue malah ditarik dan sekarang gue dibekep di dalam pelukannya. Kakinya menumpang di kaki gue supaya gue nggak bisa bergerak.

"Jongin lepas! Gue sesek nafas kampret!" Gue menjerit-jerit tapi sambil ketawa-ketaa gara-gara dia gelitikin gue. Sebenernya gue sesek nafas bukan karena pelukannya tapi gara-gara bau wangi badanya. Bisa-bisa gue mabok dua kali nih.

Nih orang beli parfum di mbah dukun kali ya terus dikasih jampi-jampi supaya cewek-cewek pada klepek-klepek sama dia.

"Jongin!" Gue memekik sambil pukul bahu telanjangnya waktu dia remes pantat gue.

"Sssttt. Berisik! Nanti tetangga pada denger" Katanya sambil misuh misuh

"Biarin aja, biar digrebek sekalian"

"Ya lo juga lah yang kena" Suaranya agak meredam karena sekarang dia lagi endus-endus leher gue. Lagi. Dan gue diem aja. Bego.

Anjir emang nih cowok. Baru beberapa jam deket sama gue udah kurang ajar segininya. Salah emang nih gue iyain diajak ke sini.

Gue nggak tau lagi apa yang gue pikirin. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol juga masih mempengaruhi gue makanya gue kayak orang edan gini. Gue tau ini salah tapi sekali lagi, hormon gue menginginkannya.

Jongin berhenti, tapi masih dalam posisi yang sama. Kita sama-sama diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Gue udah nggak berontak karena memang gue merasa nyaman dipeluk dia. Uh kapan lagi si dipeluk cowok ganteng, keker, sexy begini. Jujur aja, badan Luhan nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jongin. Hingga akhirnya dia menarik wajahnya dan menatap gue dan gue juga tatap dia.

Tangannya naik untuk megelus wajah gue, turun ke leher gue, lalu Jongin menariknya untuk mencium kembali bibir gue. Awalnya dia hanya melumat dengan lembut penuh penghayatan, tapi ketika gue membalas, Jongin mulai liar. Lidahnya masuk menarik lidah gue untuk diajak beradu.

Daging tak bertulang itu menggelitik langit-langit mulut gue sampai sebuah air liur menetes diantara kami. Gue reflek menjelilatya dan merasakan sensai menggelitik waktu menyentuh dagunya yang dipenuhi rambut-rambut kecil yang menusuk.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dia menggeser tubuhnya buat cari posisi yang nyaman sambil bawa tangan gue ke lehernya dan kembali melumat bibir gue.

Oh Tuhan... Ciumannya luar biasa.

"Eungh..." Jongin mengerang dan gue bisa merasakan ereksinya yang menggesek paha gue.

Anjir udah ereksi aja nih orang. Belom ngapa-ngapain.

Tubuh Jongin mulai mengencang dan suhu tubuhnya terasa lebih panas.

Oke tenang. Gue bisa menghentikan ini sebelum hal-hal yang lain terjadi.

Kaki gue reflek merapat mengencang ketika lutut Jongin berusaha membuka lebar paha gue karena gue tahu apa yang bakal dia lakuin. Tapi Jongin terus berusaha sampai akhirnya salah satu kakinya masuk diantara paha gue dan gue langsung mengapitnya suapaya dia nggak bergerak.

Terlalu fokus dengan keadaan di bawah sana bikin gue kecolongan satu hal. Tangan Jongin sekarang udah masuk ke dalam kaos gue dan mulai remes-remes dada gue.

Sialan!

Tapi ini... Sungguh...

"Emhh..." Gue mendesah waktu Jongin mengelus tonjolan coklat di dada gue.

Dia melepas ciumannya dan bergeser turun sambil menyibak kaos gue sampai leher. Dada gue yang masih tertutup bra terlihat dengan jelas di mata Jongin. Lalu dia menatap gue dengan mata yang penuh kilatan nafsu, hingga akhirnya gue menyadari kalau tangannya menggerayang di belakang buat buka kait bra gue.

"Hahh!" Gue bernafas lega waktu kaitan branya terlepas, dan Jongin menyeringai senang.

Tangannya kembali bergerayangan sambil pelan-pelan mendorog bra gue ke atas. Entah apa yang menyebabkan gue diam, membiarkan Jongin lakuin itu semua dengan mudah tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun dari gue. Oke sabar, gue bisa menghentikan ini semua, tolong sabar!

"Oh my god..."

Tapi gue terlambat karena Jongin udah lebih jauh. Mulutnya menghisap dada gue, menjilati putingnya, menghisapnya lebih keras, lebih keras, lebih keras sampai akhirnya gue kembali mendesah sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Aaah!" Tangan Jongin meremas keras dada gue yang satunya.

Ya Tuhan, udah lama gue nggak ngerasin ini. Terimakasih Jongin, lakukanlah sesukamu...

Edan lo Hun!

Kini Jongin melepaskan mulutnya dari dada gue. Dia mencium turun ke perut tapi kedua tangannya masih remes-remes dada gue.

Turun, turun, turun sampai dia mengigit pelan perut bagian bawah gue.

Ayo Sehun! Jangan sampe kecolongan lagiii.

Dada gue naik turun sambil ngeliatin Jongin yang masih asik cium-ciumin perut bagian bawah gue hingga tangannya mulai elus-elus pinggang gue. satu persatu jarinya bergerak menuju resleting celana gue dan...

"Jongin" Dia mendongak "Nggak!" Kata gue sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

Dia malah ketawa dan merangkak naik ke atas gue.

Ugh badannya... Boleh nggak si peluk lagi?

Hus! Jangan kasih lampu hijau Sehun.

Dia cium bibir gue. "Kenapa? Lo masih perawan?" Katanya masih sambil ketawa.

 _What the_! Emang gue keliatan cewek murahan banget apa, pake tanya masih perawan atau nggak. Ya emang nggak, terus kenapa hah?

"Bukan..." Gue menyela ragu, dan Jongin malah menyengrit "Gue... Punya pacar" Jawab gue dengan lirih dan sangat pelan.

Sukur-sukur Jongin nggak denger. Eh tapi kok mukanya langsung berubah gitu?

Tiba-tiba Jongin langsung menarik menjauh dari hadapan gue "Oh oke, sorry" Katanya tanpa ekspresi.

Dia sempat diam terduduk sebelum akhirnya berbaring di samping gue sambil memunggungi gue.

Duh! Jongin kenapa? Gue salah ngomong apa yak.

Pelan-pelan gue lirik Jongin. Dia lagi meringkuk masih dengan posisi memunggungi gue. Kasian si gue, pasti yang dibawah sana udah kesakitan. Ya terus gue kudu gimana?

Akhirnya gue cuma gigit jari dan ikut berbalik memunggungi Jongin. Perasaan gue campur aduk antara takut, nggak enak, sama deg-degan. Nah yang deg-degan ini gue nggak tahu kenapa. Nggak lama, sekilas gue liat tiba-tiba Jongin bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mungkin dia mau menyelesaikan urusanya.

Maaf Jongin bikin lo tersiksa.

Selepas Jongin pergi gue bangun dan buru-buru benerin bra gue yang tadi udah acak-acakan. Nggak sengaja mata gue ngelirik ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

4 pagi?

APA?

Gila, gila, besok gue ada kuliah jam 10 anjir. Tugas gue juga belom selesai. Gue harus bangun jam berapa coba buat nyelesain tugasnya.

Oke Sehun, sekarang tidur!

...

Suara keras berdering berkali-kali bikin tidur gue nggak nyaman dan terpaksa gue harus buka mata dan nyari keberadaan sumber suara itu. Gue menggeliat, tapi nggak bisa bergerak. Ternyata si Jongin tidurnya nyumpel-nyumpel ke gue.

Buset dah perasaan ini kasur ukurannya gede, ngapa jadi kaya kembar siam gini sih nempel-nempel.

Mau nggak mau gue dorong-dorong tubuhnya supaya minggir dan langsung bangun buat cari hape gue. Dengan jalan terseok-seok karena masih ngantuk akhirnya gue sampe di sofa, dimana semalem gue ninggalin tas gue, dan hape gue ada di dalam sana.

Shit! Udah setengah delapan.

Gue buru-buru ngetik pesan ke Kyungsoo buat bawain gue baju. Nggak mungkin dong gue ke kampus pake baju penuh dengan bau alkohol dan rokok begini.

Setelah pesan terkirim gue langsung buru-buru ngambil handuk di cantolan dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Bodo lah palingan juga ini handuknya Jongin.

Selesai mandi gue langsung pake celana panjang yang semalem sempet gue pake dan main nyerobot kaos Jongin di lemari. Gue nggak mau pake kaos yang semalem lagi, ewh bauuu.

"Jongin... Jongiin... Bangun dong! Ayok katanya mau nganterin gue ke kampus" Gue teriak-teriak sambil beresin barang-barang gue

"Hem..." Dia cuma jawab gitu doang.

"Jongin gue pinjem kaos lo ya, sama laptop lo juga bentar mau nyelesaiin tugas" Gue langsung duduk di meja belajar dan nyolokin _flashdiks_ ke laptopnya tanpa nunggu jawaban dari yang punya.

"Lo-nya bangun dong! Sana mandi biar cepet" Gue misuh-misuh sambil ngetik di depan laptop,

Anjir giliran kepepet aja gue cepet ngerjainnya. Lah semalem kok gue buntu banget yak. Bodo lah yang penting tugas selesai.

"Jongiiin!"

"Iya... Jam sepuluh kan lo masuk" Katanya.

"Ini udah jam depalan lewat. Lo pikir jalanan nggak macet? Gue harus datang lebih awal buat ngeprint tugas dan segala macem" Gue ngoceh tapi tetep terpaku sama laptop.

"Jongiiin!" Gue kembali teriak waktu Jongin nggak ngerespon sdikitpun.

"Iya, iya ini gue bangun. Cerewet!"

Jongin pun berjalan terkantuk-kantuk ke kamar mandi.

Gue mikir. Perasaan baru semalem gue ketemu dan ngobrol panjang sama Jongin kok udah sedeket ini ya. Berasa kayak sahabatan udah lama, apa pacaran udah lama kwkwk. Apaa si gue, baru digituin aja udah baper.

Tapi Jongin masih marah nggak ya gara-gara semalem gue ngaku udah punya pacar? Tapi punya hak apa dia marah sama gue. emang dia siapa huh!

Lagi serius ngetik tiba-tiba suara ponsel berdering. Gue yakin itu bukan hape gue, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan punya Jongin. Dengan terpaksa fokus gue teralihkan buat nyamperin hape Jongin biar nggak ganggu konsentrasi.

Ternyata panggilan masuk.

 _My Krystal is calling..._

Wow, siapa nih?

Nggak cuma _name phone-_ nya yang bikin gue kaget, tapi foto yang tertera disana. Itu foto Jongin sama cewek, mungkin cewek itu 'My Krystal' yang dimaksud.

"Ngapain Hun?"

Gue kaget dan langsung ngerasa canggung waktu Jongin tiba-tiba udah berdiri di belakang gue.

Ini orang jin ya, nggak tau kapan keluarnya tiba-tiba udah nongol disini. Bikin kaget aja!

"Em... Itu, tadi ada yang nelpon ke hape lo" Kata gue agak gugup.

Jongin langsung bergeser buat ambil ponselnya "Tapi udah keburu mati" Lanjut gue masih kikuk.

Karena nggak ada tanggapan lagi dari Jongin akhirnya gue balik ke meja belajar buat nyelesain tugas yang tertunda.

Jam sembilan lewat akhirnya gue baru jalan dari apertemen Jongin. Karena belum selesai juga akhirnya gue berlanjut ngerjain tugas di mobil Jongin. Gue fokus dengan tugas gue dan Jongin fokus nyetir, hingga akhirnya dering ponsel Jongin memecahkan keheningan.

Siapa tuh?

My Krystal lagi?

Jongin mengangkatnya dan nggak sengaja gue denger suara seorang cewek menyapa dari seberang sana. Walaupun nggak jelas ngomong apaan tapi gue tau itu suara cewek.

"Iya maaf tadi aku lagi mandi jadi nggak sempet angkat telepon dari kamu" Kata Jongin menanggapi si penelpon

Aku? Kamu?

Wah udah aku-kamuan nih.

Gue pura-pura ngetik aja padahal mah lagi nguping.

"Ini lagi otw kampus"

"Sama siapa? Ya... Ya sendiri lah" Jongin keliatan gugup sambil lirik-lirik gue.

Hm... Ketahuan lo sekarang.

"Oke! Bye..." Kata Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Pacar lo ya?" Tanya gue tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan Jongin belum sempet taroh hapenya di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Eum... Ya" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Apa? Jadi Jongin punya pacar?

Kok gue cemburu ya. Agak sakit sakit gimna gitu hati gue dengernya.

Astaga, gue kan punya Luhan!

Gue nggak nanggepin lagi jawaban Jongin dan langsung fokus sama tugas gue yang nggak selesai-selesai. Aduuh, Kenapa gue jadi nggak bisa konsen gara-gara denger Jongin punya pacar si.

Bete ah!

Akhirnya jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit gue sampai di kampus dan langsung lari ke tukang _foto copy_ buat nge- _print_ tugas. Untungnya nggak rame jadi gue nggak perlu ngantri lagi. Setelah itu gue langsung kirim pesan ke Kyungsoo buat samperin gue di toilet sekalian ganti baju. Dosen gue yang satu ini emang nggak ngebolehin mahasiswanya kuliah cuma pake kaos doang, katanya nggak sopan, makanya gue minta Kyungsoo buat bawain baju.

Kyungsoo pun dateng sambil nyerahin kresek yang isinya baju yang gue pinjem. Dia cuma liatain gue sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia udah maklum banget kalau gue minta bawain baju berarti semalem gue nggak pulang ke rumah.

"Tugas lo udah selesai?" Tanyanya. Dia emang temen gue yang paling perhatian dah pokoknya.

"Udah kok, baru tadi pagi gue kerjain. Nih sampe nggak sempet gambar alis" Kata gue sambil nujuk alis gue yang cacat banget gara-gara nggak sempet diukir.

Si Kyungsoo malah ketawa "Pantesan hari ini muka lo aneh, ternyata alisnya ilang" Katanya.

Sialan lu Soo!

"Lagian ada tugas bukanya dikerjain malah keluyuran malem-malem" Sindirinya.

"Gue tadinya mau pulang Soo, tapi gue dikerjain sampe mabok dan berakhir di apartemen Jongin" Kata gue sambil nyisir rambut.

"Jongin yang mana?"

Eanjir gue keceplosan.

Gue lupa kalau Kyungsoo tahu semua temen-temen tongkrongan gue, walau pun dia nggak pernah ikut nongkrong tapi gue sering cerita sama dia. Dan kalau ada apa-apa kan dia juga bisa tahu, penyelamat banget si Kyungsoo ini.

"Entar aja gue ceritain. Udah jam sepuluh nih" Gue mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil tarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

Gambar alisnya nanti aja deh. Gue lebih sayang absen kok dari pada alis.

 _ **To be continue...**_

A/N : Lanjut gak ya, lanjut gak ya... kwkwk :v ini cuma iseng siy, lagi pengen nulis aja. "Trus ff yang kemaren belom kelar gimana?" Giaman ya... Maunya si lanjut tapi liat nanti deh hahahha. Oia, di sumary udah dijelaskan kalau ini kisah nyata. Iya emang kisah nyata, kisahnya temen gue, temen deket gue. Bisa dibilang waktu itu posisi gue ada di kyungsoo, gue tau semua apa yang dialakuin tanpa harus kebawa sama pergaulannya yang emng parah. clubing, minum, rokok, tapi no sex. Kalau dicerita ini emang sedikit dibikin lebay lah biar kerasa banget nakalnya, tapi nggak semuanya murni mirip kok. Gue cuma ambil jalan ceritanya dia aja yng mana waktu itu cowoknya ada tugas ke luar kota, dan dia ketemu someone yang tak lain temen abangnya dulu, jadi ya gitu deh... Ini kalau responya lumayan lanjut deh, tapi kalo gada yg minta yowes bye! review jangan lupa gengs!


	2. Chapter 2

FRIEND WITH BENEFITS

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han

Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo dll.

Genre : GS, Comedy Romance

Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun

...

Hati-hati ada adegan 18+ di bawah. Bagi yang nggak kuat skip aja :)

...

Jadi, sekarang gue lagi ada di kontrakannya si Kyungsoo. Iya dia itu anak rantauan yang dapet beasiswa kuliah di Seoul, jadi mau nggak mau dia harus ngontrak.

Hari ini gue kuliah cuma sampai jam 3, jadilah gue ke tempat Kyungsoo dulu karena gue hutang cerita sama dia. Sebenernya si gue nggak mau ceritain masalah Jongin ke dia, tapi karena tadi pagi udah keceplosan jadi berakhirlah gue disini.

Gue duduk bersila dia atas kasur Kyungsoo, sedangkan yang punya kasur lagi asik beresin rak buku sambil nyimak curhatan gue.

"Jadi lo selingkuh?" Tanggapnya setelah gue selesai cerita.

Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi bikin gue deg-degan. Sumpah 3 tahun gue temenan sama dia tapi masih aja suka ketakutan ngeliat ekspresi wajahnya. Suka nggak terduga gitu, kaya pisikopat.

"Gue nggak selingkuh, gue sama Jongin nggak ada hubungan apa-apa" Gue menyangkal dengan yakin.

"Tetep aja. Lo tertarik sama orang lain aja itu udah suatu penghianatan kecil, apalagi semalam lo tidur sama dia" Kyungsoo tetap bertahan dengan spekulasinya

"Cuma tidur, nggak ngapa-ngapain"

"Satu kasur!"

"Iya, tidur, satu kasur, gitu doang" Dan gue terus ngeyakinin dia.

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak menatap gue "Gue si nggak yakin" Katanya.

Anjir!

" _Ok, just kissing!_ " Gue menyerah. Kyungsoo nggak akan semudah itu dikibulin, dia sangat tahu gue.

" _And then?_ " Dia masih berusaha mengulik suapaya gue jujur.

"Udah. Itu doang"

Gue nggak mungkin cerita kan kalau Jongin udah buka-buka bra gue dan hampir mau buka celana gue juga. Gue tahu batesannya kalau cerita sama Kyungsoo, dia bakal menganggap hal itu udah fatal, _well_ gue emang tipe orang yang banyak melakukan kesalahan tapi gue nggak mau dihakimi. Gue tahu itu salah, dan yaudah itu cukup jadi kesalahan gue. Gue nggak mau dihakimi karena gue sendiri tahu letak kesalahan gue dimana.

"Hati-hati aja, bisa jadi Jongin cowok brengsek" Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah kasur yang lagi gue dudukin

"Kenapa gitu?"

Entah ini responan yang bodoh atau gimana sampe-sampe mukanya Kyungsoo langsung jengah gitu dengernya.

"Kalau dia cowok baik-baik dia nggak mungkin ngajak lo nginep di kamarnya, dimana lo sama dia aja belom ada deket sehari. Di sini posisi Jongin udah punya cewek hun, dia berani-beraninya bawa cewek ke kamarnya. Apa namanya kalau bukan brengsek? " jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Terus apa bedanya sama gue?"

"Ya emang nggak ada bedanya. Cocok deh lo berdua. Sama-sama rusak" Kata Kyungsoo masa bodo. Dia naik ke kasur dan terlungkup sambil buka-buka majalah.

Gue mendengus sebal.

Tuh kan, tuh kan, dia kalau ngomong emang suka nyakitin, tapi apa yang dia bilang itu emang bener. Gue aja baru kepikiran sebenernya apa tujuan Jongin waktu itu ngajak gue ke apartemennya? Apa cuma mau ngajak gue tidur doang? Emang pacarnya itu kemana sampai dia harus bawa cewek lain buat diajak tidur. Apa Jongin itu semacam cowok _'hyper'_ yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan abis itu dia tinggal pergi? Ih ya ampun brengsek sekali.

Tapi sejauh ini jujur aja gue masih penasaran sama Jongin, nggak tau deh kenapa. Penasaran dalam arti gue pengen kenal dia lebih jauh. Gue tau mungkin gue terlihat buru-buru karena gue aja baru ketemu dan deket sama dia semalam. Walau temen lama tapi kan sebelumnya kita nggak pernah ngobrol seintim itu sampai mau ngelakuin hal yang nggak-nggak.

Katakanlah gue sedikit kebawa perasaan waktu Jongin tatap gue, peluk pinggang gue, dan cium gue. Padahal gue tahu itu hanya nafsu dia semata, nggak ada perasaan apapun. Tapi disini gue perempuan, yang mana perlakuan cowok itu berpengaruh banget sama kelanjutan hati. Buat sekarang si karena udah banyak dapet petuah dari Kyungsoo, gue mau lihat aja Jongin bakal hubungin gue atau nggak, mengingat tadi pagi kita sempat tukeran id. Alasanya si karena gua mau ngembaliin kaos dia gitu, tapi kalo ternyata dia nggak hubungin gue, berarti semalam dia emang nyari temen tidur doang. Bye!

...

Jam tujuh malam gue baru sampai rumah sehabis dari kontrakan Kyungsoo. Gue sengaja karena gue emang nggak terbiasa pulang sebelum gelap. Malu gue, entar diketawain sama pintu rumah kalau tiba-tiba masih terang gue udah pulang. Walau kuliah sampe siang doang gue bakal nyempetin buat keluyuran dulu, entah ngajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan sabil diiming-imingi traktiran, atau kemana kek yang penting nggak ke rumah. Habis kalau di rumah juga gue ngapain? Kalau siang cuma ada Mama doang, gue kan nggak satu jalan pikiran gitu sama Mama, nanti yang ada gue diceramahin. Bukan apa-apa si, tapi isi materi cermahnya tuh sama aja dari hari ke hari, lah gumoh gue.

Gue berjalan masuk dengan santai menuju ke arah tangga sebelum akhirnya suara dari ruang TV menghentikan langkah gue.

"Baru pulang lo? Bawa apaan tuh?" Itu si Baekhyun. Dia lagi pake cat kuku di kakinya.

Matanya lirik-lirik ke arah kantong kresek putih yang lagi gue pegang.

"Kue _Brownies_ " Jawab gue males.

"Bagi kali..." Katanya dengan muka sok manis.

Dasar perawan tua. Coba kalo dia yang bawa makanan, bakal diumpetin di kamarnya sampe buluk.

Akhirnya gue berjalan malas ke arah sofa yang lagi dia dudukin dan taro kue _Brownies-_ nya di atas meja depan dia.

"Jangan diabisin! Sisain buat Papa sama Mama" Kata gue.

Soalnya Baekhyun itu suka nggak tau diri, rakus, pelit dan suka ngerepotin orang tua, tapi si Mama masih aja suka belain. Ya gue tahu dia itu dulu sering dapet peringkat di sekolahnya, nggak kaya gue. Tapi buat gue moral dia itu jelek. Gue pernah hampir mau nusuk dia pake garpu gara-gara dia bentak Papa. Gue marah dan nggak terima itu jelas, selain tindakan di nggak sopan gue juga nggak suka ada yang nyakitin orang tersayang gue. Bahkan gue yang sering bete sama nyokap aja nggak berani buat ngebentak, paling cuma ngedumel. Awas aja kalo dia lakuin itu lagi bakal gue tusuk beneran.

"Eh, eh, anak perawan baru pulang"

Gue langsung menoleh sambil nyengir waktu nyokap nongol dari arah dapur. Si Mama nggak tau aja nih anaknya udah nggak perawan. Ups kwkwk

"Disuru pulang bareng Chanyeol malah ilang" Dia mulai misuh-misuh.

"Hehehe maaf Ma lupa ngabarin. Aku ada tugas yang belom selesai jadi nginep di tempat temen yang deket kampus biar nggak telat" Alesan gue sambil cengar cengir.

"Kebiasaan kamu suka lupa. Padahal hape dipegang setiap saat, Papa jadi marah-marah tuh sama Chanyeol"

"Iya, iya maaf. Nih aku beliin kue _Brownies_ buat Mama hehe" Gue ambil kotak _Brownies-_ nya dan disodorin ke Mama. Tanpa ragu-ragu Mama pun langsung ngambil semuanya dari tangan gue.

Nah, nah, kalo lagi begini nih Mama jadi sebelas-dua belas sama anak sulungnya. Si Baekhyun juga kicep dari dari, kan biasanya kompor banget.

Jadi, gue itu emang sengaja beli kue _Brownies_ di toko kue pinggir jalan tadi. Kasarnya, sogokan lah biar Mama nggak marah berkepanjangan gara-gara gue baru pulang haha.

 _See,_ Mama pun fokus makan kuenya sambil nonton TV dan gue langsung aja pergi ke kamar. Sampai di kamar gue pun langsung loncat ke kasur saking lelahnya. Nggak tau deh lelah kenapa, mungkin karena semalam gue kurang tidur.

"Woy!"

Baru gue mau merem eh tiba-tiba ada raksasa berdiri di pintu.

"Parah lo ya. Gue cariin muter-muter taunya lo pergi sama si Jongin" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kasur gue.

Gue nggak jawab, malah membiarkan mata gue menutup saking lelahnya.

"Nggak sopan! Lagi diajak ngomong juga" Chanyeol nendang kaki gue

"Gue capek anjir!" Gue sempet tendang balik kakinya sebelum terlungkup buat ngehindarin Chanyeol.

"Lo ngapain aja semalem sama Jongin?" Tiba-tiba Chanyoel bisik-bisik di kuping gue.

Gue reflek langsung berbalik dan duduk di depannya sambil memandang curiga. Dia malah cengar-cengir. "Jongin nggak cerita apa-apa kan sama lo?" Tuduh gue sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Nggak. Emang lo ngapain sama Jongin?" Chanyeol malah semakin penasaran sambil deketin mukanya.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain" Kata gue meyakinkan.

"Bohong. Orang gue liat lo ciuman sama dia waktu masih di bar" Chanyeol balik nunjuk-nujuk gue dan langsung gue tepis.

"Gue kan mabok, ya mana sadar"

Tapi mata Chanyeol menyipit tak percaya.

"Kok lo nggak percaya sama gue si" Omel gue yang berusaha biasa aja tapi gue ngerasa kalau muka gue rada panas. Anjir aer mana aer.

"Lah kok lo ngomel-ngomel. Kan gue cuma nanya tadi" Sialan. Si kunyuk ini makin mojokijn gue.

"Lo bukan nanya, tapi nuduh gue. Orang gue cuma tidur doang"

"Tidur? Lah lo dibawa kemana emang? Hotel?" Chanyeol syok gitu sambil majuin mukanya lebih deket.

Goblok banget mulut gue. Harusnya gue bilang aja tadi kalau Jongin cuma nganterin gue ke tempat Kyungsoo .

"Gue tidur di mobilnya anjir! Dia nganterin gue ke tempat Kyungsoo biar besoknya nggak telat ngampus" Nggak nyangka, abis gue maki-maki mulut gue malah lancar bohongnya.

"Percaya nggak ya gue..." Chanyeol ketuk-ketuk dagu seakan mempertimbangkan ucapan gue. Anjir ini orang ngeselin banget.

Gue tahu kalau dia tahu gue bohong tapi tetep aja gue nggak mau bocorin rahasia gue sama Jongin semalem, kecuali emang Jonginnya yang bocorin ke Chanyeol. Selama Jongin nggak ngomong apa-apa berarti gue masih aman. Inget, gue orang yang nggak suka dihakimi. Gue cukup tahu kalau gue salah, itu aja.

"Udah sana keluar! Ganggu istirahat gue aja" Gue usir dia sambil gue tendang-tendang, tapi Chanyeol masih terus godain gue.

"Percaya nggak ya gue..."

Dia masih terus ulang kalimat itu sampe gue emosi dan akhirnya dorong dia keluar dan langsung gue kunci pintunya.

Gue menarik nafas lalu berjalan ke arah kasur sambil copotin baju. Sekelibat bayangan Jongin mampir di pikiran gue, dalam hati gue sedikit berharap kalau dia bakal hubungin gue. Entah sekedar sapaan, basa-basi atau mau bahas kaosnya yang gue pinjam juga nggak papa, yang penting gue punya alasan buat ngobrol lagi sama dia.

Kenyataanya sampai sekarang belom ada tanda-tanda kalau dia hubungin gue. Gue pun berpikiran kalau Jongin memang cowok brengsek yang suka tidur sama banyak cewek lalu besoknya dia lupain dan cari cewek yang baru. Ya istilah kerenya _one night stand_ gitu deh, tapi hati gue sendiri ragu dengan pemikiran gue itu karena mungkin gue punya perasaan yang beda sama Jongin. Entah apa itu namanya gue belum bisa menjelaskan.

Gue sering kenalan sama cowok-cowok di _bar_ macem dia. Kita ciuman, tapi nggak sampe ngelakuin _sex_. Setelah itu hubungan gue nggak berlanjut sama mereka, dalam artian gue nggak sampe kepikiran segininya. Bolehkah gue menyebutnya kalau Jongin itu berbeda? Atau mungkin karena Jongin teman lama? Tapi menurut gue nggak juga, gue sama temen-temen Chanyeol yang lain biasa aja, nggak ada yang gue baperin.

Wow, gue baru aja mengakui kalau gue baper ya?

Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Mungkin Jongin juga udah nggak inget apa yang kalian lakuin semalem. Murahan banget gue, astaga!

Sekarang gue cuma pakai bra dan celana dalam doang. Pengennya langsung mandi tapi badan gue masih gerah, akhirnya gue berakhir terlentang di atas kasur sambil ngadem di bawah AC. Tangan gue meraba-raba disekitar kasur buat cari hape, pas gue buka _lock screenya_ mulut gue reflek menganga kaget dengan _notifikasi_ yang gue baca.

 _Kim Jongin add you as a friend_

Omeygad!

Ini Jongin?

Ya ampun ternyata dia nggak lupa sama gue.

Gue buru-buru _add_ dia balik dan nggak lama sebuah _notifikasi chat_ pun masuk dari Jongin.

" **Ciyeee yang add balik"**

Padahal gitu doang tapi gue bacanya sambil senyam-senyum. Tahan Sehun, tahan... Jangan keliatan murahan, oke.

" _Ciye yang add duluan"_ Tulis gue.

" **Gue si mau nagih kaos gue balik"**

" _Alibi. Paling kangen sama gue"_

" **Emang. Haha"**

 _See_ , tipikal cowok kebanyakan.

" **Gue pengen ketemu lo"** Tulisnya sebelum gue bales.

Ow ow... Gue juga pengen ketemu lo lagi kwkwk.

" **Besok malem temen gue ada yang open sofa di EXODUS. Mau gabung?"**

" _Wow EXODUS... Tapi kan gue nggak kenal sama temen-temen lo"_

Ngomong-ngomong, EXODUS ini _bar_ elit dan mahal yang isinya orang-orang kaya. Minuman disana juga mahal-mahal dan rasanya luar biasa. Gue pernah sekali kesana sama Luhan waktu temennya ngerayain kenaikan jabatan.

" _Kan ada gue hun, tenang aja gue nggak bakal kemana-mana kok"_ Balas Jongin.

Tunggu deh, ini dia beneran ngajak gue nih? Sebenrnya gue pengen tanya sama dia kenapa dia nggak ajak ceweknya aja, kenapa gue? Jangan-jangan ceweknya ini macem cewek yang alim yang susah diajak keluar malem. Hah salah lo pilih cewek Jong, harusnya lo cari yang cewek yang macem gue haha. Ya emang bener si kata Kyungsoo, gue sama Jongin emang cocok, sama-sama rusak.

" **Oke deh gue mau hehe..."**

Nggak ngerti apa yang lagi gue rasain sekarang. Kasmaran? Entahlah. Gue masih inget kok kalau gue punya pacar namanya Luhan, tapi jongin ini kayak seseorang yang dikirim buat nemenin gue yang kesepian. Gue tipe yang nggak bisa ditinggal lama atau jauh-jauh karena gue itu orang yang manja, cepet jenuh dan bosan, jadi nggak ada salahnya dong kalau gue melampiaskannya ke Jongin. Toh gue sama dia nggak ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman lama.

Gue nggak bisa menafsirkan kalau gue lagi jatuh cinta atau kasmaran, mungkin cuma perasaan kagum. Tapi entah apa yang gue kagumi dari sosok Kim Jongin ini. Ya itu tadi, mungkin gue merasa jenuh dan ingin mencoba hal baru.

...

Hari ini kelas gue selesai jam 12 siang karena ini hari jumat jadi mata kuliahnya dikit doang. Menjelang _weekend_ emang bikin males juga buat masuk kuliah atau kerja makanya jamnya lebih sedikit dari biasanya.

Tadi gue duduk di depan fakultas bareng Kyungsoo tapi sekarang dia pergi sama temennya ninggalin gue. gue tahu dia bete sama gue gara-gara gue cerita sama dia kalau malam ini gue mau pergi sama Jongin. Kyungsoo bukan ngelarang tapi lebih ke rasa khawatir karena dia belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya sama Jongin. Menurutnya kehadiran Luhan disamping gue itu jauh lebih baik karena cuma itu satu-satunya cara biar gue anteng, diem dan nggak nakal. Ya nakal si kadang-kadang selama Luhan nggak tahu hehe.

Seharusnya emang gue nggak usah cerita sama Kyungsoo, habis udah kebiasaan juga suka curhat karena gue bermaksud berbagi kebahagiaan tapi si Kyungsoo malah nggak suka. Yaudah deh sekali-sekali gue nggak dengerin omongan dia nggak bakal mati juga.

Temen deket gue di kampus emang cuma Kyungsoo. Bukan gue nggak punya temen atau mereka yang nggak mau temenan sama gue, tapi gue yang nggak mau. Karena buat gue mereka semua itu _fake_ dan bermuka dua. Di depan gue mereka itu sok manis, sok baik, dan cuma mau numpang tenar biar ngehits kaya gue. Ya gue bukannya sombong tapi coba tanya aja sama anak-anak sini siapa yang nggak kenal sama gue. Banyak juga anak-anak cowok kampus yang deketin gue, ngajak kenalan, atau ada juga yang nembak. Tapi mereka semua langsung patah hati gitu waktu tahu kalau gue udah punya Luhan. Udah lah, lagian prinsip gue itu emang nggak mau punya pacar atau gebetan anak satu kampus, bakal ribet ngadepin omongan orang-orang.

Balik lagi ke masalah temen-temen cewek gue yang sok manis, di luar itu mereka semua ngomongin gue. Jangan dipikir gue nggak tau, ada beberapa orang yang cerita ke gue dan gue juga pernah denger sendiri kalau mereka ngatain gue rusak lah, cewek murahan lah, cewek nakal dan hal jelek lainnya. Alah muna banget si jadi cewek, gue aja nggak yakin kalau mereka masih pada perawan. Sebenernya kita sama-sama rusak, cuma bedanya gue keliatan dan mereka nggak. Ewh.. kalau rusak ya rusak aja sekalian, nggak usah muna.

Terus Kyungsoo? Entahlah karena dari awal masuk kampus gue udah deket sama dia dan selalu cerita apapun ke dia, dia juga selalu jujur sama gue. Entah ngatain gue cewek rusak atau apa tapi gue terima aja, yang penting nggak _fake_ dan nggak ngomongin gue dibelakang. Saking jujurnya Kyungsoo juga pernah bilang sama gue kalau dia pengen ngerasain yang namanya _sex_ , tapi dia terlalu takut dan gue bilang mending nggak usah dari pada nanti dianya kenapa-kenapa. Ya ampun Kyungsoo, cukup gue aja yang rusak, lo nggak usah ikut-ikutan.

Kahirnya selama hampir setengah jam nunggu, si Jongin chat gue kalau dia udah ada di depan kampus.

Jadi tadi pagi dia nanya kalau gue pulang siang atau nggak karena dia mau jemput gue dan katanya si mau ngajak nonton. Gue juga udah sekalian bawa baju buat nanti malem ke EXODUS sama dia.

Setelah nemu mobilya Jongin gue langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang samping dia. Hari ini dia keliatan makin ganteng pake kaca mata hitamnya atau cuma perasaan gue doang kali ya haha. Sayang, bukan pacar gue.

"Mau nonton dimana?" Tanya gue waktu mobilnya udah jalan beberapa meter.

"Di Apartemen gue haha" Jawabnya sambil ketawa.

"Lah gue kira mau nonton diamana. Nonton apaan di apartemen lo?"

"Gue pengen nontonnya berdua aja sama lo hehe. Ya nonton apa kek, gue banyak koleksi film kok nanti lo tinggal pilih aja mau yang mana" Jelas Jongin.

 _What the_ , ini cowok pinter banget ambil kesempatannya, ngapain coba nonton berduaan doang sama gue? gue nggak tahu ini modus yang menjurus kemana, entah cuma gombalan belaka atau ada hal lain yang dia inginkan. Intinya gue nggak boleh langsung kemakan omongan cowok macem Jongin begini, nggak bisa dipercaya. Liat kan, dia aja main-main sama gue dibelakan ceweknya.

 _Terus apa bedanya sama lo hun?_ Akal sehat gue berbicara.

Iya iya tahu, diem kek lo.

"Tapi mau makan dulu nggak? Gue laper" Kata gue.

"Oke, gue juga belum makan kok" Dia tersenyum.

Ya ampun ganteng banget si pacar orang.

Kita cari tempat makan yang nggak begitu jauh, ya kira-kira cuma 10 menit dari kampus gue. sampe disana kita langsung pesen makanan masing-masing. Gue pesen pasta sedangkan Jongin pesen ayam. Dia sempat cerita sama gue kalau ternyata dia itu _Chiken mania_ dari kecil sampe sekarang. Pokonya kalau udah bingung mau pesen makan apa ya ujung-ujungnya dia bakal pilih ayam. Pantesan hormonnya tinggi ternyata kebanyakan makan ayam ck ck ck.

Gue melirik Jongin yang baru selesai makan. Gue pengen nanya sesuatu sama dia yang bikin gue penasaran, tapi Jongin suka nggak ya kalau gue bahas masalah ini sekarang? Coba aja deh.

"Jongin" Panggil gue.

Dia langsung mendongak liat gue, tapi mulutnya asik nyedot minuman.

"Gue mau tanya sesuatu deh, pacar lo kemana?" Tanya gue dengan santai walau sebenarnya agak khawatir.

Jongin berhenti menyedot minumannya dan menelan pelan yang tersisa dimulutnya sambil liatin gue.

"Ada" Jawabnya.

Udah, gitu doang?

Gue nggak menimpali jawabannya, cuma diem sambil pasang muka bingung buat minta penjelasan lebih dari Jongin.

"Gue LDR sama dia" Lanjutannya setelah menghela nafas.

Oooh jadi LDR, pantesan ini orang kegatelan sama cewek lian. Brengsek, gue cuma dijadiin pelampiasan dia doang.

 _Terus lo berharap lebih hun? Ingat Luhan._

Itu siapa si yang ngomong, diem kek.

"Jadi...?" Gue terus pancing Jongin supaya mau cerita lebih jelas.

Oke gue emang kepo, terus kenapa hah?

"Jadi kita satu kampus tapi dia ikut pertukaran mahasiswa di Inggris" Jelasnya terlihat lebih santai.

Wow pertukaran mahasiswa. Kebayang nggak si pinternya kayak apa, kok bisa dia mau pacaran sama cowok model kayak Jongin begini. Buat masa depan aja nggak bisa diharepin. Tuh kan apa gue bilang, ceweknya Jongin ini macem cewek-cewek alim yang susah diajak nakal. Mabok kayaknya itu cewek mau sama Jongin.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya gue setelah menelan kunyahan terakhir makanan gue.

"Satu tahun. Dia baru berangkat sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu"

"Wah kasian. Kering dong lo nggak diapa-apain. Eh" Tangan gue reflek langsung tutup mulut setelah sadar apa yang barusan gue bilang.

Muka Jongin langsung syok gitu sambil nahan ketawa.

Anjir frontal banget gue ngomongnya. Gue aja nggak tau mereka ngapain aja kalo pacaran. Aduh pasti Jongin udah mikir jorok gara-gara gue ngomong gitu.

"Hahaha" Ketawa Jongin lepas juga setelah dia sadar kalau muka gue merah gara-gara nahan malu "Udah, udah lupain. Terus lo sendiri?" Lanjutnya sambil majuin badanya ke meja,

"Gue? Kenapa?"

"Iya, cowok lo sendiri mana?"

"Ooh... Dia lagi ada kerjaan di luar negeri" Kata gue, dan Jongin langsung mengangkat alisnya.

"LDR juga?" tanyanya.

"Em... Buat sekarang iya, tapi cuma sebulan doang kok, bulan depan juga udah balik"

"Cuma sebulan doang?"

Gue mengangguk tapi reaksi Jongin kayak langsung cemberut gitu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gue sambil nyedot minuman yang dari tadi belom gue minum.

Kebanyakan ngobrol ampe seret tenggorakan gue.

"Terus kalau pacar lo pulang, lo nggak bisa jalan lagi dong sama gue" Kata Jongin sambil aduk-aduk minumannya pake sedotan.

Waw! Jujur aja ini pertanyaan yang sulit. Gue aja nggak kepikiran sejauh itu. Iya ya, kalau nanti Luhan pulang berarti gue bakal jarang ketemu apalagi jalan berdua sama Jongin. Kok gue ngeasa sedih ya...

Gue mengangkat bahu "Liat nanti aja gimana" Kata gue dengan muka agak sedih juga. Sedih karena nggak bisa jawab dengan pasti pertanyaannya Jongin. Pasti Jongin juga ngerti kalau gue nggak mau cepet berpisah sama dia.

...

Setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya gue sampai di apartemen Jongin. Hari ini gue nggak mabuk jadi gue bisa lihat jelas bentuk dan keadaan apartmennya. Nggak begitu rapih si, ya tipikal kamar-kamar cowok pada umumnya tapi nggak jorok juga, paling cuma beberapa baju kotor yang belum taro di ranjang pakaian atau beberapa kaos kaki yang terlepas dari sepatunya dan piring kotor di _washtafel_ yang belum sempat dicuci. _Its ok_ , itu masih wajar kok.

Gue duduk di sofa depan tv dan Jongin berjalan pungutin baju atau barang yang berserakan buat diberesin sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke dapur buat ambil minuman. Gue sedikit _flashback_ dengan keadaan ini, dimana waktu itu Jongin ngambilin air putih buat gue yang lagi teler di sofa.

Jongin datang sambil taro satu gelas sirup di atas meja dan berjalan ke belakang TV buat colokin _flashdisk_. Kemudian dia duduk di samping gue sambil pegang remot.

"Lo mau nonton film apa?" Tanyanya.

"Terserah, kan lo yang ajak nonton" Kata gue setelah menyeruput sirup yang Jongin bikinin tadi.

"Udah nonton film Kung Fu Yoga belum? Filmnya Jackie Chan yang baru" Gue menggeleng "Oke kita nonton itu aja" Katanya memutuskan.

Waktu intro film berjalan dia sempet pergi sebentar buat ambil _popcron_ di lemari dapur. Katanya dia emang selalu sedia makanan karena temen-temennya sering kumpul dan nonton bareng disini. Dan khusus hari ini temen-temennya dilarang dateng karena ada _Princess_ mau dateng hahaha.

"Sini deketan" Kata Jongin sambil tarik-tarik tangan gue waktu filmnya udah mau mulai.

"Dikata filim horor kali ah" Kata gue. Tapi tetep aja gue bergeser supaya deket sama Jongin.

Emang kadang mulut sama hormon gue nggak pernah singkron.

Akhirnya gue nonton filmnya sambil lendotan dibahu Jongin, dan Jongin lagi asik elus-elus rambut gue. kadang hal-hal kecil kayak gini nih yang suka bikin gue baper dan ngerasa spesial di mata Jongin, ya walau gue tahu ada seseorang yang lebih spesial buat dia. Tapi kalau ternyata ada cewek lain yang lebih spesial selaian gue dan Krystal ya mana gue tahu.

Gue menikmati filmnya karena selain lucu juga gue belom pernah nonton jadi ada rasa penasaran buat terus lanjut. Tapi seserius apapun gue menikmati filmnya, ada aja yang bikin gue nggak fokus. Ya siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si Jongin.

Katanya mau nonton film, tapi sepanjang film yang udah mulai salama 30 menit, kerjaan Jongin cuma mainin rambut gue, cium-cium kepala gue, elus-elus tangan gue terus diciumin, atau yang bikin gue bener-bener nggak fokus waktu tangan dia udah mulai masuk-masuk ke baju gue. kan gue jadi kepikiran, ini kira-kira tangan mau kemana nih, sialan. Kadang gue pukul tangannya, atau gue cubit perutnya. Tapi yang namnya Kim Jongin emang kurang ajar, tetep aja hal itu dilakuin lagi.

Nah, sekarang dia lagi cium-ciumin leher gue.

"Jongin... Bisa diem nggak?" Kata gue sedikit judes.

Dia malah cekikikan terus cium pipi gue "Parfum lo manis banget si bikin gue pengen jilatin" Katanya dengan muka mesum.

Gue cuma memutar bola mata dan lanjut nonton filmnya.

Baru aja gue mau fokus sama filmnya tiba-tiba hape gue bunyi. Dan setelah gue intip siapa pelakunya gue langsung kasih kode ke Jongin buat diem dan langsung angkat teleponnya.

Anjir ini Luhan.

"Halo..." Sapa gue rada gemeteran.

" _Sehun, kamu lagi ada kelas?"_

"Nggak kok tapi ini lagi ngerjain tugas kelompok sama Kyungsoo" Kata gue sambil ngelirik Jongin, dan dia cuma ketawa tanpa suara sambil mainin jari tangan gue satunya.

Luhan menghela nafas di seberang sana _"Maaf ya aku baru kabarin kamu sekarang. Kemarin aku bener-bener sibuk dan selesai kerja langsung tidur"_

"Iya Luhan nggak papa kok aku ngerti. Kamu nggak usah pikirin aku, fokus aja sama kerjaan kamu" Sumpah gue ngerasa bersalah banget ngomong kayak gini.

Luhan maafin aku...

" _Yaudah kamu terusin sana kerja kelompoknya, bentar lagi aku juga ada meeting. Jangan nakal ya..."_

Dikit doang kok Luhan.

"Iya sayang. Semangat ya _meeting-_ nya. Bye bye..." Gue langsung matiin sambungan telponnya.

Bukan jahat, nanti kalau lama-lama ngobrolnya makin banyak juga gue bohong sama dia, dan gue semakin ngerasa bersalah. Gini, gini tuh takut sama Luhan. Dia itu galak dan kasar, kalau emosi suka main pukul tapi itu nggak berlaku buat gue. Cowok macem apa dia berani pukul ceweknya.

"Dasar tukang bohong" Kata Jongin, nyindir gue.

Gue langsung nengok dan bersiap ngomelin dia "Heh ngaca! Apa bedanya sama lo" Maki gue dengan muka judes.

"Emang nggak ada bedanya hahaha"

"Hih dasar!" Gue pukul aja dia pake bantal sofa.

Tapi Jongin menangkis dan kedua tangan gue malah ditarik. Gue memekik sambil ngehindar waktu dia mau cium gue.

"Cium doang dikit" Kata Jongin masih berusaha sambil monyongin bibirnya.

"Nggak mau!"

Tapi usaha Jongin nggak sampe disitu karena dia punya ide lain buat ngerjain gue. Dia lepasin tangannya yang tadi narik gue, alhasil gue yang lagi menarik diri terpental dan jatuh terlentang diatas sofa. Jongin pun langsung merangkak di atas gue dan ambil kesempatan buat memanggut bibir gue.

Sialan! Gue kalah lagi.

Seperti biasa, Jongin selalu kasar ketika berciuman. Giginya yang menggigit bibir bawah gue, serta lidahnya yang terlatih, bibirnya yang tebal dan penuh, semuanya laur biasa ketika berada dimulut gue. Nggak ada alasan buat menolak ciumannya.

"Emhh!" Lututnya membuka kaki gue dan bikin selangkangan kita bergesekan.

Jongin melepas ciumannya dan meneggelamkan kepalanya di leher gue. Tapi dia diam seperti sedang mengatur nafasnya. Tanpa sadar tangan gue terangkat buat peluk tubuhnya yang berada diatas gue.

Bahkan gue aja lupa kalau film yang tadi gue tonton udah mau habis sekarang.

"Jongin" Panggil gue.

Dia bergumam sambil kecup leher gue.

"Lo udah berapa lama pacaran sama Krystal?"

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya untuk ngeliat gue

"Kok lo tahu namanya? Perasaan gue belom pernah kasih tahu" Kata Jongin.

"Kan gue pernah liat waktu dia telpon ke hape lo" Dan Jongin cuma manggut-manggut doang "Jadi... Berapa lama?" Lanjut gue.

"Hampir dua tahun" Katanya. Singkat.

"Waw lama juga ya"

"Dan lo sama Han, Han siapa tadi?"

"Luhan"

"Oke. Lo sama Luhan berapa lama?"

"Em... Kita baru balikan sekitar 5 bulan lalu. Kalau dihitung dari awal kita pacaran ya sekitar 3 tahun dan 3 kali putus nyambung juga" Jawab gue agak panjang.

Jongin mendengus "Kenapa harus balik lagi sama Luhan? Memangnya nggak ada cowok lain yang lo suka?" Tanya Jongin dengan muka seakan gue itu cewek bodoh yang berkali-kali masuk lubang buaya.

Hey... Yang buaya tuh dia.

"Entahlah... Gue udah terbiasa hidup sama dia dan terlalu malas buat menjalin hubungan dengan orang baru karena harus mengenal mereka dari awal lagi. Sedangkan Luhan, dia udah tau semuanya tentang gue, gue juga udah tau semua tentang dia. Kadang kita putus karena masalah sepele dan ujung-ujungnya balikan lagi" Jelas gue panjang lebar dan Jongin cuma diam sambil liatain gue ngomong.

"Siapa sex pertama lo?" Kata Jongin tiba-tiba. Sedikit bikin gue kaget si karena nggak kepikiran kalau dia bakal nanya tentang ini.

"Luhan" Jawab gue.

"Wow... Berarti Luhan orang yang berkesan banget ya buat lo" Kata Jongin sambil menggeser tubuhnya menyamping.

Hah dari tadi kek. Berat tauk.

"Mungkin ya, karena gue belum pernah ngerasain yang bener-bener kehilangan dia makanya gue nggak tau"

Luhan? Orang yang berkesan? Apa iya iya. Mungkin alasan gue selalu balik sama Luhan karena dia adalah orang yang berkesan buat gue karena Luhan udah kasih segala-galanya buat gue jadi gue ngerasa gak perlu orang lain.

Lalu apa artinya Jongin sekarang? Gue rasa ini cuma kejenuhan gue aja karena Luhan nggak ada disisi gue. Mungkin setelah Luhan pulang nanti, rasa nyaman sama Jongin juga akan hilang.

"Dan sex pertama lo?" Gue tanya balik.

Jongin diam tapi matanya melirik kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari jawaban "Gue lupa siapa namanya, tapi kejadian itu ketika gue SMA kelas dua" Jawabnya.

Gila!

Parah!

Bukan, bukan. Gue nggak mempermasalahkan dia ngelakuin itu ketika kelas dua SMA, tapi masalahnya dia nggak inget sama siapa dia lakuin itu. Sumpah kasihan banget ceweknya, bener-bener nggak berkesan buat Jongin.

Ternyata ada yang lebih rusak dari gue.

"Kenapa? Kok gitu mukanya?" Tanya Jongin waktu sadar sama muka syok gue.

"Em... Nggak. Cuma... Wow, ternyata lo cukup berpengalaman ya" Halah ngomong apa si gue.

Jongin malah ketawa "Mau coba?"

What?

"Hih dasar mesum lo"

Gue dorong dia dan karena kita berada disofa yang kecil, alhasil Jongin malah jatuh.

Haha rasain lo!

Dia cuma meringis kesakitan sambil usap-usap sikunya yang terbentur lantai.

...

Ini udah jam sepulu malam. Gue udah rapih, udah wangi, udah cantik pakai _mini dress_ hitam kesukaan gue karena yang bakal gue datengin adalah _bar_ elit, makanya gue memilih gaun sebagai _dress code_ -nya. Nggak begitu mewah tapi cukup pantas buat nyandingin Jongin yang pakai kemeja _maroon_ dan _jeans_ hitamnya.

Kata Jongin, yang punya acara malam ini adalah anaknya pengusaha kaya gitu. Bokapnya baru buka cabang perusahaan baru makanya doi dapet bonus tambahan dari bokap buat senang-senang sama teman-temannya.

Gue berbalik dari cermin dan tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin yang lagi duduk di tepi kasur sambil liatin gue yang baru selesai dandan.

"Udah?" Tanyanya, meledek.

Aduh cowok dimana-mana sama aja ya, nggak bisa ngerti kalau cewek dandan kan pasti lama.

"Udah kok hehehe. Yuk!"

Jongin bangkit lalu mengadahkan tangannya buat gue gandeng.

Nggak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju EXODUS karena tempatnya memang nggak begitu jauh dari apartemen Jongin. Ketika masuk, gue langsung disuguhi susana khas ala-ala _bar_ , tapi disini terlihat lebih elit. Nggak cuma tempatnya yang mewah dan pengunjungnya juga yang berkelas, tapi muasik yang dimainkan juga nggak begitu keras dan berisik kayak _bar_ yang biasa gue datengin. Mungkin karena pengunjung juga banyak yang bukan anak remaja lagi kali ya.

Di dalam tersedia panggung yang nggak begitu besar. Biasanya memang sering ada bintang tamu yang keren-keren disini. Tapi sekarang cuma disuguhi penampilan tiga _sexy dancer_ yang rata-rata ditonton sama om-om mata keranjang yang butuh hidayah Tuhan.

Kalo diliat-liat, _sexy dancer-_ nya biasa aja kok. Cantikan juga gue, sexy juga gue. berani taruhan kalau gue yang joget disana pasti pulang-pulang banyak om-om yang pada ngantri minta ditemenin bobo. Tapi tenang teman-teman, gue nggak sebinal itu kok hehe.

Gue terus ikutin langkah Jongin yang masih menggandeng tangan gue, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sebelum akhirnya beberapa orang berdiri buat menyapa kehadiran Jongin. Mungkin mereka semua teman-temanya.

"Siapa nih yang lo bawa?" Kata salah satu cowok yang nyamperin Jongin.

"Temen lama gue" Kata Jongin, lalu dia menatap gue "Hun, ini Ravi yang punya acara"

Gue sama Ravi saling berjabat tangan sambil menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

Oalah... Jadi ini anak pengusaha itu. Ganteng si, tapi keliatannya lebih brengsek dari Jongin. Jadi agak ngeri gue kenalan sama temen-temen Jongin yang lain.

Gue sama Jongin dipersilakan duduk sambil nikmatin minuman yang udah disediakan. Gue sempat syok waktu Jongin bilang kalau Ravi _booking_ semua sofa yang ada di lantai dua, jadi semua yang ada disini adalah teman-teman Jongin juga Ravi. Pantesan tadi pada heboh gitu waktu Jongin dateng.

Jongin juga sempat kenalin gue ke beberapa temannya yang lain. Mereka semua ganteng, keren, tapi mungkin kelakuannya nggak jauh beda sama Jongin. Kalau mereka cowok baik-baik buat apa ada disini, iya kan?

"Mau minum apa?" Tanya Jongin waktu gue baru duduk disalah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Apa kek yang mahal hahaha"

Jongin cuma memutar matanya sebelum berdiri buat ambilin minum.

Ya ngapain lagi ke EXODUS kalau nggak icip-icip minuman yang mahal. Gratis lagi haha.

Gue duduk sendirian sambil liatin orang-orang yang bersenang-senang di _dance floor._ Suasana disini berbeda sama dilantai bawah yang mana musiknya terdengar lebih asik buat joget. Sesekali gue senyum ke beberapa teman Jongin yang menyapa hingga akhirnya Jongin dateng sambil membawa dua gelas minuman.

Dia sodorin ke gue "Hati-hati kadar alkoholnya tinggi" Kata Jongin.

Gue menyeruputnya sedikit dan "Hmpp!" Langsung gue jauhin gelasnya waktu tau rasanya begitu panas ditenggorokan.

Jongin malah ketawa "Kan gue bilang hati-hati"

"Tapi ini enak hehe" Gue nyengir dan minum lagi.

"Bro!" Teriak seseorang

Gue reflek mendongk waktu tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok yang berdiri di depan kami. Jongin langsung tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan cowok itu.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya cowok itu sambil lirik-lirik gue.

"Ini Sehun, temen gue" Jawab Jongin.

"Hai, gue Taemin" Cowok itu ngulurin tangannya yang langsung gue sambut.

"Ciye, baru ditinggal tiga bulan udah ada yang baru aja" Kata Taemin yang bikin muka Jongin agak keliatan syok.

"Apaan si, dia temen lama gue" Jongin lirik-lirikke arah gue dengan muka yang agak malu atau mungkin ngerasa nggak enak sama gue setelah Taemin ngomong gitu. Entah kenapa, padahal gue biasa aja.

Gue sama Jongin emang temenan kan?

"Iya Paham kok gue" Si Taemin malah senyam-senyum sambil mainin alisnya.

Tapi Jongin malah tendang kakinya yang bikin gue makin ngak paham sama mereka.

Apaan si ini cowok berdua, nggak jelas.

"Nggak usah dengerin" Jongin menoleh ke arah gue

"Hati-hati hun sama Jongin, hahaha" dan cowok itu langsung kabur sebelum Jongin tendang kakinya lagi.

Gue cuma geleng-geleng doang ngeliatin mereka sambil kembali mengesap minuman gue.

Jongin lagi ngobrol sama temen-temennya yang lain, sesekali gue ikut senyum atau ketawa _peres_ buat naggepin mereka. Tapi mengingat sikap teman-teman Jongin membuat sebuah pertanyaan hadir di benak gue, kenapa temen-temennya Jongin keliatan biasa aja waktu Jongin dateng bawa seorang cewek lain selain pacarnya. Jangan-jangan mereka nggak tahu kalau Jongin itu pacaran sama Krystal? Atau bisa jadi Jongin ini emang suka gonta-ganti cewek buat diajak ke _bar_ serangkan Krystal, ya kayak yang gue bilang kalau dia _type_ cewek yang nggak bisa diajak nakal.

Lalu gue keinget sama apa yang Taemin bilang untuk hati-hati sama Jongin. Memangnya kenapa sama Jongin? Dia bisa berubah jadi monster?

Oke, dari pada gue puyeng dan ngambil kesimpulan sendiri mendingan nanti gue tanyain sama Jongin sendiri.

Waktu udah menujukan lewat tengah malam dan kayak _bar_ pada umumnya yang semakin malam semakin rame, akhirnya gue diajak Jongin dan temen-temennya ke _dance floor_. Semua orang keliatan gila sambil berjoget ke kanan, ke kiri, loncat-loncat, ada juga yang rusuh gara-gara mabok parah sampai terkapar dlantai. Gue cuma ketawa-ketawa aja sambil inget-inget kejadian kek gini yang menimpa gue sendiri. Waktu itu diacara ulang tahunnya Chanyeol, gue mabok parah sampe terkapar di _dance floor_ dan temen-temen pada kerepotan gotong gue ke mobil dan dibawa pulang ke apartemennya kak Yixing, pacarnya Kris.

Setengah jam gue joget bareng temen-temen Jongin, gue memutuskan buat balik duduk di sofa karena kaki gue kerasa pegel gara-gara pake _heels-_ nya ketinggian. Nggak lama Jongin nyamperin dan duduk di sebelah gue.

"Makanya kalau pake sapatu jangan tinggi-tinggi" Sindir Jongin sambil nuangin minuman ke gelas dan diminum sendiri.

Gue nggak jawab, cuma manyun sambil pijet-pijet kaki gue sendiri "Pulang yuk, cape nih" Ajak gue, dan Jongin langsung mengiyakan.

Sebelum keluar kita sempet pamit dulu sama temen-temen Jongin dan bilang makasih juga sama Ravi yang udah ngijinin kita gabung diacaranya. Mereka sempet nahan Jongin buat balik karena biasanya Jongin bakal nongkrong bareng mereka sampai pagi. Dan gue malah diajadiin alesan sama dia.

Tapi emang gue si yang ngajak pulang hehe. Ini semacam lingkungan baru buat gue jadi gue nggak begitu akrab sama temen-temen Jongin yang kebanyakan cowok, ada si beberapa cewek tapi mereka juga sibuk sama temennya masing-masing. Bahkan malam ini gue jaga _image_ banget dengan nggak minum terlalu banyak, nanti kalau gue mabok ketahuan dong kalau gue brutal hahaha.

Di dalem mobil kita cuma diem aja. Jongin yang fokus nyetir dan gue yang pura-pura tidur padahal lagi kepikiran sama pertanyaan yang mengganggu otak gue. Apalagi kalau bukan soal temen-temennya Jongin dan hubungan Jongin sama Krystal.

Tanya, nggak, tanya, nggak, tanya, ngg...

Tapi tiba-tiba fokus gue teralihkan gara-gara mobil Jongin yang berenti di pinggir jalan.

Lah, dimana nih?

"Bentar ya, gue mau beli rokok dulu" Kata Jongin sambil buka pintu dan keluar menuju _minimarket_ 24 jam di seberang jalan.

Gue mengangguk lalu menghela nafas sambil nyenderin punggung ke jok mobil. Baru aja gue mau merem tiba-tiba gue dikagetin sama bunyi hape Jongin di _dashboard_ mobil, entah dia sengaja atau emang lupa buat bawa hapenya. Karena berisik ya gue ambil aja dan berniat buat angkat panggilan itu tapi setelah gue baca nama yang tertera disana gue langsung lempar hape itu ke jok supir yang tadi Jongin dudukin.

Anjir kenapa si Krystal suka tiba-tiba telepon pas hape Jongin ditinggal. Mau gue _riject_ juga gue nggak berani takut salah paham, karena gue tahu cewek itu bakal ribet kalau udah urusan telepon cowoknya tapi malah di _riject_. Cuma ada dua kemungkinan, lagi selingkuh atau lagi sibuk.

Jongin keluar dari _minimarket_ sambil ngambil satu bungkus rokok di kresek putih yang dia bawa, lalu kresek itu dimasukin ke saku celananya yang mungkin masih ada isinya entah apa dan mulai berjalan ke arah mobil sambil nyalain rokoknya. Untung panggilan dari Krystal udah berenti jadi gue langsung buru-buru taro hape Jongin di tempat semula, anggap aja nggak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi setelah Jongin masuk, entah emang _feeling_ , dia langsung cek hapenya dan senyum miring sambil lirik gue.

"Krystal telepon ya?" Katanya. Gue diem karena pertanyaan ini emang nggak perlu dijawab, "Kenapa nggak lo angkat?" Lanjutnya sambil buka kaca mobil buat ngeluarin asap rokoknya.

Lah miring kali ini orang otaknya.

"Gila lo ya, yang ada nanti dia malah salah paham" Jawab gue

Jongin tersenyum kecil dibalik bibirnya yang lagi ngisep rokok.

Dikata gue cabe-cabean yang suka ngerebut cowok orang kali. Lagian gue juga bakal kesel kalo gue telepon Luhan tapi yang angkat cewek lain, pasti gue bakal ngomel-ngomel.

"Sini bagi rokoknya!" Gue mengadahkan tangan ke arah Jongin

"Lo ngerokok juga?" Tanya Jongin sambil kasih bungkus rokoknya dan pematiknya.

"Udah lama gue nggak ngisep"

"Ngisep apaan?"

"Rokok lan anjir emang apaan? Jorok mulu pikiran lo" Omel gue sambil nyalain rokoknya.

Si Jongin malah ketawa "Siapa yang jorok si orang gue nanya doang"

Dan akhirnya kita malah tunda perjalanan pulang buat abisin rokoknya sambil ngobrol-ngobrol di luar, di atas kap mobil. Gue si yang duduk di atas kap, Jongin lebih milih senderin setengah badanya di kap mobil.

"Jong" Panggil gue sambil ngepulin asap rokok

Dia cuma bergumam karena lagi ngisep rokoknya.

"Sebenernya temen-temen lo tahu nggak si tentang hubungan lo sama Krystal?" Akhirnya pertanyaan ini keluar juga dari otak gue.

"Kenapa emang?" Jongin menoleh

"Habis mereka kayak biasa aja ngeliat lo bawa cewek lain. Entah Ravi atau malah Taemin yang jelas-jelas tahu malah ngeledekin lo tadi" Jelas gue sambil tatap matanya yang lagi ngeliatin gue.

Jongin kembali ngisep rokoknya, mengepulkan asap rokoknya ke atas sambil jawab "Beberapa dari mereka tahu, tapi gue emang nggak pernah bawa Krystal ke _bar._ Dia bukan anak macem kita yang suka keluar malem atau gila minum kayak lo. Dia cuma cewek sederhana yang mengabdikan diri sama yang namanya belajar, gue cuma hargai dia dan nggak mau bikin dia rusak juga" Jelas Jongin.

Ada jeda sebentar buat dia ngisep rokoknya sebelum melanjutkan "Tentang mereka yang nggak heran waktu gue bawa lo kesana itu karena mereka juga udah sering liat gue bawa temen cewek ke _bar_. Cuma buat nemenin gue aja si, abis itu udah selesai" Sambungnya lalu menoleh ke gue sambil tersenyum.

Liat, bener kan kata gue. jadi Krystal itu emang cewek baik-baik yang nggak bisa diajak keluar malem. Em... Tapi lebih ke Jongin yang nggak mau Krystal jadi rusak. Apa yang kayak gini seleranya Jongin? Ya ampun jauh banget sama sifat gue yang kelewat bar-bar ini.

Dan dari penjelasan dia, gue tahu sekarang kalau Jongin emang suka gonta ganti temen kencan buat diajak ke bar. Gue bukanlah satu-satunya, tapi cuma salah satunya dari sekian entah berapa itu. Agak sedih si mengingat kemarin-kemarin gue sempet Ge-eR gitu. Hah... Nggak papa, lagian Jongin cuma hiburan buat gue.

Tapi, mengenai Krystal yang katanya cewek baik-baik ada satu pertanyaan juga dibenak gue.

"Apa Krystal perawan?" Tanya Gue yang bikin Jongin ketawa.

Ih gue kan serius. Ini orang hidupnya nggak pernah serius apa giamana si, ketawa mulu.

Pertanyaan gue berdasarkan pendapat gue kalau cewek baik-baik belum tentu polos.

"Terus lo percaya kalau Krystal perawan?" Jongin malah balik tanya yang bikin gue sadar dan langsung jawab pertanyaanya dengan pasti.

"Nggak, mengingat kalau cowoknya itu elo"

"Nah, lo udah punya jawabannya sendiri"

Kan, dugaan gue bener lagi. Mungkin Krystal emang cewek baik-baik dalam hal dia nggak suka pergi ke _bar,_ dia nggak minum, ngerokok, tapi tetep aja ada rusaknya. Buat gue cewek yang udah pernah melakukan sex itu udah rusak, karena kalo lo udah pernah ngerasain sekali, taruhan sama gue lo bakal ngulainnya lagi. Entah sama pacar, selingkuhan lo, atau mungkin dengan diri lo sendiri yang tak lain adalah _masturbasi_ , itu juga cukup memuaskan bagi.

Kenapa? Iya, gue nggak muna kalau gue pernah ber _-masturbasi_. _Guys_ , sex itu bakal jadi kebutuhan setelah kalian mengenalnya. Ya seperti yang gue bilang tadi, orang baik belum tentu polos.

"Jadi lo sama Krystal-"

Kata-kata gue berhenti waktu tiba-tiba Jongin berdecak kencang sambil buang putung rokoknya yang udah habis. Lalu dia bergeser menghadap gue, tubuhnya masuk diantar paha gue yang bikin _dress_ gue keangkat sampai celana dalamnya hampei keliatan.

"Ngapain si ngomongin Krystal mulu"

Gue sedikit kaget setelah denger ucapannya.

"Loh, emang kenapa?" Gue miringin kepala sambil tatap matanya yang negliatin gue dengan jarak kurang dari sejengkal.

"Ya gue kan lagi sama lo, ngapain ngomongin Krystal. Gue juga nggak minta lo ngebahas Luhan kan? Disini cuma ada lo sama gue, yaudah bahas kita aja" Jelas Jongin.

Gue cuma diem sambil mencerna perkataanya. Nggak nyangka aja kalau dia bakal ngomong gitu dan gue juga baru sadar kalau gue selalu bahas Krystal setiap ada kesempatan. Entah lah, gue kadang cuma penasaran, kadang gue juga suka memabandingkan diri sama dia, nggak tau tujuanya apa, tolong jangan tanya lagi.

"Oke, _sorry_ " Kata gue sebelum ngisep rokoknya yang setelah itu gue buang karena udah habis.

Gue lirik Jongin, dia masih ngeliatin gue dengan jarak yang masih sama. Iseng aja gue tiupin asep rokok ke mukanya dan Jongin cuma nutup mata buat ngindarin asapnya, tapi setelah asap itu ilang dia kembali buka matanya dan langsung nyerang bibir gue,

Kasar. Jongin selalu kasar, tapi gue suka.

Lidah gue ditarik, digigit, bikin gue kewalahan ngadepinnya. Kalau sama Luhan beberapa kali gue pernah mendominasi, tapi kalau sama Jongin gue nggak mampu.

Jongin meremat pinggang gue sambil menghisap keras bibir gue. Erangan nikmat beberapa kali keluar dari mulut gue sebagai pelampiasan, sampe badan gue terdorong ke belakang saking liarnya ciuman Jongin.

Nggak tahu apa yang bikin gue buka mata sampe akhirnya gue harus menemukan seorang bapak-bapak yang lewat sambil geleng-geleng kepala sehabia liat apa yang lagi kami perbuat.

Ah shit! Malu gue.

Langsung aja gue dorong badan Jongin sampe ciuman kami terlepas.

"Diliatin orang Jongin!" Bentak gue waktu dia mau cium gue lagi.

Jongin langsung pasang muka bete sambil berdecak.

 _Well_ gue pernag bilang kan kalau dia itu lebih gila dari gue, gue masih punya urat malu buat ngelakuin hal-hal nggak senonoh di depan publik, terlepas dari tempatnya yang sepi atau rame, kecuali di _bar_ karena di sana isinya orang rusak semua jadi gue nggak peduli.

Akhirnya Jongin ngajak gue ke dalem mobil dan mutusin buat pulang aja. Pagi ini gue balik ke apartemen Jongin lagi karena barang-barang gue masih ada di sana. Lagian juga besok hari libur, gue males aja kalau hari libur di rumah, kalau nggak adu bacot sama Baekhyun ya pasti diomelin Mama gara-gara kerjaanya males-malesan.

Sampai di apartemen Jongin gue langsung lempar sepatu _heels_ gue ke rak sepatu Jongin dan ngibrit ke kamar mandi karena mau pipis, sekalian juga cuci muka dan siap-siap mau tidur. Keluar dari kamar mandi gue liat Jongin di depan kulkas lagi nenggak air dingin di botol sambil liatin gue yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa lo liat-liat?" Sewot gue sambil berlalu ke depan cermin.

Jongin cuma senyam-senyum aja sambil tutup botol minumnya dan balikin ke dalem kulkas.

Gue bukannya nggak suka diliatin, tapi Jongin itu kalau udah ngeliatin suka nyeremin deh sumpah. Dia beneran mosnter kali ya, monster ganteng hehehe.

Selang beberapa detik tiba-tiba Jongin udah ada di belakang gue yang lagi bersihin sisa-sisa _mascara_ di depan cermin. Jongin peluk gue dan kecup leher gue yang terekspos luas karena selain bajunya yang terbuka, rambut gue juga diiket ke atas.

Rasa dingin dari bibir Jongin yang lagi kecupin leher gue bikin gue sediit merinding, gue menahan nafas tiap kali lidahnya keluar untuk ikut merasakan kulit leher gue. Jantung gue berdegup lebih kencang kayak mau naik _rolle coster_ , tapi ini rasanya nikmat dimana tangan Jongin lagi turun naik mengelus perut gue dengan sensual. Sampai gue terdorong maju waktu Jongin dorong pinggulnya supaya lebih nempel lagi di bokong gue.

Gue melihat serangainya terbentuk jelas di pantulan kaca.

Gawat! Punya Jongin udah keras.

Tapi sebelum gue berpikir buat mencegahnya, Jongin udah lebih dulu puter bada gue menghadap dia, dia tarik pinggang gue kemudian dia lakuin hal yang paling gue suka. Dia cium bibir gue sangat dalam, sampai rasanya gue tenggelam dan nggak bisa bernafas.

Oh Tuhan, bibir Jongin laur biasa.

Tolong jangan minta gue buat hentikan ini.

Otak gue nggak bisa mikirin hal lain selain membalas ciuman Jongin. Bibirnya begitu penuh, lidahnya bener-bener menggetarkan hasrat gue sampai menciptakan desahan yang nggak bisa gue tahan lagi. Tangan Jongin turun buat narik ke atas _dress_ gue sampai celana dalam hitam gue keliatan. Ketika Jongin meremas pantat gue, gue merespon dengan cara nekenin pinggang gue ke arah ereksinya yang sudah membengkak.

Jongin mendesah sambil natap gue penuh nafsu dan langsung tarik tali lengan _dress_ gue sampai ke siku. Dia lansung turunin tatapannya ke arah sesuatu yang lebih indah, apalagi kalau bukan buah dada gue yang udah menanti pengen disentuh.

"Ugh!" Gue remes bahunya waktu Jongin melahap putingnya dengan brutal.

Omaygat, ini yang kedua kalinya Jongin melahap payudara gue, tapi rasanya lebih dari yang pertama. Mungkin karena malam ini hormon gue lebih mengebu-gebu dari pada waktu itu.

Gue tahu ini bahaya akalu diterusin.

Tapi tunggu! Sebentar saja...

"Ouh!"

Dia gigit puting gue dan menghisapnya kencang, bikin kaki gue lemes nggak bertenaga. Untungnya Jongin masih berusaha nahan gue supaya tetap berdiri. Hingga bibir gue kembali terisi penuh oleh bibirnya dan sebelah kaki gue diangkat supaya melingkar di pinggangnya. Sekarang gue bener-bener bisa ngerasain ereksinya yang keras menghantam selangkangan gue.

Jongin membawa gue ke arah ranjang yang bikin kaki gue agak terseret akbibat terburu-buru. Gue pun terlempar di atas kasur dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Gue diem, pasrah ngeliat ke arah Jongin yang masih berdiri sambil lepasin kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ya ampun, gue baru sadar kalau gue terlihat murahan sekali. Persetan dengan Jongin yang suka gonta ganti cewek, yang sekarang gue mau cuma terusin ini sampai selesai.

Dada gue naik turun karena hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Kepala gue juga udah nggak bisa mikir baik atau buruk, salah atau benar, bahkan gue nggak mau ingat-ingat tentang Luhan. Siapa Luhan? Sekarang cuma ada Kim Jongin di hadapan gue yang lagi merangkak deketin gue dengan keadaan telanjang dada dan kancing celananya terbuka.

Oh ya ampun, dia begitu siap menikam gue.

 _Sehun, jongin itu brengsek!_ Akal Sehat gue berteriak.

Biarlah, si brengsek ini lakuin apapun yang dia suka buat cewek binal macem gue.

"Emhh..." Gue mendesah tertahan waktu bibirnya datang bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengelus selangkangan gue.

Bibirnya terus menghisap, mengigit, meng-apapun yang bisa bikin gue tenang menikmati sentuhannya yang semakin liar. Gue menggelinjang kaget waktu tiba-tiba tangan Jongin masuk dari celah celana dalam gue dan menemukan klit gue. Gue lepas ciumannya sambil sedikit gemetar akibat tidakannya tadi. Gue tatap Jongin, gue bingung dan nggak tahu harus kasih ekspresi apa. Ini jelas bukan hal yang baru buat gue, tapi ini adalah rasa yang baru. Dimana Jongin, cowok yang baru deket sama gue udah benari menyentuh gue sejauh ini. Ya Tuhan, maafkan hambaMu yang cantik ini.

Tanganya di dalam sana bergerak lagi, gue cuma mampu mengigit bibir sambil terus tatap mata Jongin, dan yang gue temukan cuma nafsu belaka, bukan cinta. Karena memang tidak ada cinta diantara kami. Hingga Jongin kembali mencium bibir gue dengan lembut dan ia tersenyum dia sana, senyum yang gue paham banget kalau dia rencanain sesuatu yang bakal bikin gue lebih gila dari ini.

Dia berhenti, lalu tangannya bergerak ke atas buat lepasin iket rambut gue. Jongin menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi muka gue lalu wajahnya mulai tenggelam d leher gue. Mencumbunya lembut sambil turun, terus turun sampai menemukan mainan kesukaanya lagi. Tangannya meremas dada gue sebelah kanan, dan yang sebelah kiri dia hisap.

"Hahhh..." Nafas gue menggebu waktu tangan Jongin minin putingya lalu lepasin hisapannya.

Tanpa minta ijin, kedua tangan Jongin udah bergerak narik _dress_ gue berseta celana dalam yang gue pake. DI terus tarik sampai pakaian gue keluar dari ujung kaki dan dia lempar ke sembarang arah.

Dan sekarang gue bener-bener polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Ya Tuhan, gue telanjang. Telanjang bulat di depan cowok brengsek ini. Dimana harga diri gue, ya ampun Sehun!

Gue liat Jongin berusaha lepasin celana jeansnya dan ngeluarin kresek putih dari saku celananya, yang jelas gue inget kalau kresek itu dia masukin waktu keluar dari _minimarket_. Dian ngeluar kotak persegi dari sana yang bikin gue sedikit kaget.

 _What the fuck_ itu kondom.

Sialan! Dia emang udah ngerancanin mau ngapa-ngapain gue.

"Jadi lo tadi beli kondom?" Tanya gue dan Jongin cuma lirik gue sekilas sambil tersenyum kecil.

Malah senyum? Dasar brengsek. Gue cuma bisa liatin dia dengan ekspresi antara kesel, nggak nyangka tapi juga nggak sabar.

Siapa yang sabar liat Jongin sobek bungkusnya dan pasang benda karet itu ke penisnya yang, yang...

Wow... Panjang dan besar.

Oke, lupain gue yang kesel tadi.

 _Jongin, fuck me please!_

Seakan mendengar jeritan hormon gue, dia langsung membuka lebar kaki gue dan merangkak maju ke atas gue.

 _Ini gila Sehun. Apa lo bakal bener-bener ngelakuinnya sama Jongin?_

Ya, Jongin udah pakai kondomnya jadi apa yang harus gue hawatirkan. Tolong jangan hentikan gue, yang dibawah sana udah kelaparan pengen menyantap hidangannya.

"Aaah..." Padahal Jongin cuma gesekin penisnya tapi rasanya luar biasa.

Dia kecup bibir gue sebelum bangun dan berjengku diantara paha gue. Jarinya mengelus permukaan vagina gue dan masukin salah satu jarinya yang bikin gue gigit bibir gemeteran. Lalu Jongin keluarin jarinnya dan masuk lagi dengan dua jari, gue merintih keenakan.

Rasanya gue pengen teriak supaya dia cepet-cepet masukin penisnya kesana. Gue udah nggak kuat sama siksaan nikmat ini. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin seakan denger jeritan gue, dia sedikit maju sambil buka lebih lebar kaki gue dan dia mulai ngarahin penisnya buat masuk.

"Aaaah!" Benda itupun masuk di dalam gue.

Sakit. Tapi rasa nikmatnya lebih mendominasi, hingga Jongin menariknya keluar dan masuk lagi berulang kali dengan pelan. Gue merintih sambil remes-remes bantal buat melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Jongin mulai turun buat kecup bibir gue dan peluk badan gue, reflek gue langsung lingkarin tangan di lehernya.

Wajah Jongin tenggelam di leher gue dan dia mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya yang bikin gue semakin merintih nikmat sambil peluk kenceng lehernya. Dia terus bergerak maju mundur sambil terus berusaha cari spot kenimatan gue.

"Akh!" Gue menjerit waktu Jongin menemukan spotnya.

Dia tarik bada gue jadi setengah duduk dan kembali menghentakan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ouh, jongin!" Gue terpintal-pintal akibat gerakannya. "Yah! Oh!" Reflek gue ikut begerak maju mundur untuk membantu melepaskan hasrat kami.

"Argh!" Jogin mengerang dan menusuk lebih dalam lagi sambil membaringkan gue kembali.

Dia terus bergerak dengan tempo secepat yang ia bisa. Gue merem, menjerit , merintih sambil memanggil namanya sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Hingga sebuah gejolak muncul diperut gue yang bikin gue membuka mata dan tatap mata Jongin yang lagi tatap gue juga.

"Ah, yah! _Fuck me_ Jongin, Oh!" Tubuh gue gemetar bukan main sambil mencengkram bahunya dan "Aaaaah!" Gue pun berhasil melepas siksaan itu.

"Arggghhh!" Selang beberapa detik Jongin juga orgasme dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar diatas gue.

Gue peluk dia dan dia ciumin leher gue sambil ngos-ngosan.

Ya Tuhan, gue bener-bener lakuin ini bersama Kim Jongin.

Gue bener-bener selingkuh.

 _To be Continue..._

A/N : Hai... Nungguin ya hehhe maaf ya baru bisa post. sorry kalau ada alur yang terlalu cepat dan bikin jenuh. Oke sebelumnya makasih yang udah follow gue dan juga follow ffnya, tapi kayaknya masih banyak nih temen-temen yang abis baca terus udah nggak ninggalin jejak. Emang susah si membasmi silent riders, jadi gue cuma minta bantuannya aja buat nyempetin komen sehabis baca biar gue ada semnagat buat lanjutin. Nah kalau nggak ada yang komen kan berarti gue anggep peminatnya dikit, jadi males deh lanjutnya hehe. OKe, semoga kalian suka, tunggu ya kelanjutannya...


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIEND WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo dll.**

 **Genre : GS, Comedy Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

...

Tidur karena kelelahan emang paling enak dan bikin nyenyak, belum lagi tidur setelah beberapa kali pelepasan orgasme yang luar biasa, rasanya kayak tidur tapi badan lo nggak napak di kasur, melayang seringan mungkin bagaikan seorang peri. Uuuh puas banget rasanya. Gue aja lupa semalem Jongin lakuin apa aja sama badan gue sampe-sampe rasanya lelah banget bikin gue langsung tidur gitu aja.

Sebenarnya alam bawah sadar gue udah bangun tapi mata gue rasanya berat banget buat melek sampe akhirnya bulu kuduk gue tiba-tiba berdiri waktu ada rasa geli yang menyerang. Tapi ini nggak bikin ketawa, justru gue malah ngerasa pengen lagi dan lagi. Dan semakin lama jantung gue malah berdegup lebih cepat akibat rasa geli ini yang langsung menyerang ke otak untuk mengintruksi gue supaya buka mata.

Oh _shit!_

Ada sebuh tangan kurang ajar yang lagi mainin puting payudara gue. Langsung aja gue lirik pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin brengsek yang masih merem tanpa wajah tak berdosa.

"Heh!" Gue tampar pipinya agak keras bikin dia mengaduh sambil buka matanya "Singkirin tangan lo!" Omel gue sambil nujuk-nujuk tangan Jongin yang masih belum pindah.

Sadar sama ekspresi gue yang murka, Jongin langsung tarik tangannya abis itu dia elus pipinya yang tadi gue tampar sambil manyun "Sakit tauk" Katanya merengek.

"Lagian ganggu tidur gue aja" Gue terduduk sambil nyibak selimut, bersiap mau bangun.

 _Astaga Sehun lo telanjang!_

Gue sebenernya kaget waktu buka selimut ternyata gue bener-bener polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tapi ya kali gue teriak-teriak histeris, dipikir ini sinetron. Jadi gue, pura-pura cuek aja sambil nyeruntul ke kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang, toh Jongin juga udah liat semuanya semalam.

 _Cewek setres!_

Cewek setres butuh hiburan kan hehehe.

Begitu masuk kamar mandi gue langsung duduk di kloset buat menuntaskan panggilan alam. Gue terdiam sambil mandangin langit-langit kamar mandi, dan tanpa sadar kejadian-kejadian semalam kini berkeliaran di otak gue. Rasanya campur aduk, seneng, sakit, capek, tapi ada rasa bersalah juga karena gue menghianati Luhan, menghinati secara fisik bukan hati. Karena sejauh ini perasaan gue ke Jongin cuma sebatas kagum dan cuma teman buat bersenang-senang aja.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya gue _tidur_ sama cowok lain selain Luhan, tapi perasaan ini gue tahan banget supaya nggak terlalu kebawa perasaan sama Jongin. Seperti yang pernah gue bilang kalau perlakuan cowok ke cewek itu berakibat sama kelanjutan hati. Sekarang gini deh, cewek mana si yang nggak baper diperlakuin kek gitu sama Jongin, gue cuma perlu inget selalu sama status gue sebagai pacar Luhan dan Jongin sebagai pacar Krystal, itu kenyataan yang selalu nampar gue setiap gue ngerasa tersanjung sama prilakunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, gue udah hampir seminggu ada di apartemen Jongin. Gue berangkat kuliah dari sini, pulang cuma buat taroh baju kotor dan abil baju buat beberapa hari beserta keperluan kuliah. Bahkan gue nggak sempet ketemu orang rumah karena pas gue pulang mereka lagi nggak ada, setelah itu pergi lagi ke bar. Kalau kalian tanya gue sama Jongin ngapain aja selama seminggu? Ya... Gitu deh, seneng-seneng pokoknya hehe.

Gara-gara kebanyakan bengong sambil mikirin ini itu perut gue jadi laper. Gue langsung mandi cepet-cepet dan keluar kamar mandi cuma pake handuknya Jongin. Untung gue bawa stok bra sama celana dalam jadi gue tinggal pinjem aja kaos oblongnya Jongin lagi hehe.

Tapi gue nggak bawa celana pendek atau apapun sebagai bawahannya, pas gue liat di lemarinya Jongin kebanyakan celana jeans pendek atau celana pendek kolor yang setelah gue cobain malah keliatan mirip orang peak. Alhasil gue cuma pake kaos dan celana dalam, untungnya kaos Jongin cukup panjang buat nutupin pantat gue.

Jongin masih tiduran di kasur, kalo diperhatiin si kayaknya doi tidur lagi. Ish, ini orang nggak laper apa, udah bangun siang, bukannya mandi malah tidur lagi. Karena perut gue udah keroncongan dari tadi jadi gue jalan ke arah dapur sambil gelung rambut gue ke atas. Sampe sana gue nggak nemuin apapun yang kira-kira bisa dimasak atau pun langsung di makan. Bahkan mie instan sama telur aja nggak ada. Di kulkas cuma ada botol bir, keju, saos sama kecap doang dan di lemari gantung gue cuma nemu popcorn. Astaga, bisa ya dia hidup begini ck ck ck.

Anjir lah gue laper banget ini.

Sambil misuh-misuh gue samperin Jongin yang masih tidur terlungkup sambil meluk gulingnya "Jongin! Bangun dong gue laper, cari makan yuk!" Gue terus goyangin badannya sambil gue pukul-pukul tapi si cowok ini tetep nggak bergeming kayak orang mati.

"Jongin!" Gue teriak di kupingnya.

"Apaan?" Dia nyaut ogah-ogahan.

"Gue laper"

"Yaudah cari makan di kulkas"

"Mana ada, masa gue gadoin keju sama kecap. Gila lo yak" Omel gue sambil tarik bantalnya.

Jongin balik badan sambil mengerang "Sana cari dilemari, ada kali makanan" Katanya sambil nguap.

"Cuma ada popcorn!"

"Gih beli di luar sana"

"Iiih ayo keluar bareng"

"Keluar bareng? Kan udah semalem"

BNGST!

Gue pukul kepalanya pake bantal waktu sadar kalau jawaban Jongin menjurus ke hal yang nggak-nggak, dan dia cuma cengengesan sambil ucek-ucek matanya.

Kok dia ganteng si?

Heh kok gue jadi kecentilan!

"Buru ngapa bangun, mandi terus kita cari makan" Gue terus ngomel-ngomel sambil goyangin badannya sampe Jongin kesel, alhasil dia malah peluk dan tarik badan gue ke atas badannya yang telanjang, kepala gue juga ditahan diatas dadanya. Jongin diem dan gue iseng lirik-lirik dari celah dadanya ternyata dia lagi senyam-senyum sambil elus-elus kepala gue.

"Jongin, gue laper tauk" Rengek gue didadanya.

"Cerewet banget si, sini cium dulu" Dia angkat kepala dan berhasil cium pelipis gue.

Kejadian kecil ini bikin gue sama Jongin berakhir saling tatap-tatapan. Jongin masih dengan senyum khasnya dan gue sendiri cuma diem tanpa ekspresi karena gue bingung harus kasih ekspresi yang gimana.

"Mandi!" Dan akhirnya ekspresi kesel yang bisa gue keluarin karena perut gue keroncongan lagi, jadi gue pengen cepet-cepet cari makan.

Bukannya buruan bangun si Jongin malah sempet-sempetnya ngeledek gue sambil niruin gaya ngomong gue tadi. Gue manyun sambil lepasin diri dari pelaukannya dan membiarkan Jongin bangun. Tanpa sadar tatapan gue malah ngikutin setiap gerakan Jongin. Bukan, bukan karena gue mupeng liatin Jongin jalan sambil telanjang, tapi ada sesuatu yang gue pikirin tapi gue hilangin pikiran itu bersamaan dengan Jongin yang hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sambil menghela nafas gue bergerak buat ambil hape gue, baru aja gue mau tiduran lagi tapi perasaan panik tiba-tiba muncul waktu gue nemuin banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Luhan. Gue nggak tahu kapan doi telpon karena dari semalem hape gue ada di tas dan baru tadi pagi gue keluari setelah selesai mandi.

Kebiasaan kalau orang lagi panik pasti nggak bisa mikir dengan jernih. Kayak gue sekarang yang cuma bisa diem sambil gigit bibir dan mandangin hape. Hal pertama yang keluar diotak gue adalah gimana kasih alasan yang logis buat Luhan supaya doi nggak curiga. Luhan tau banget kalau gue selalu pegang hape, kecuali kalau gue lagi _begituan_ sama dia. Terus gue harus jelasin apa ke Luhan?

Drrt...

Gue langsung berjingkit kaget waktu tiba-tiba hape gue bergetar keras. Bukan, ini bukan dari Luhan, tapi dari Kyungsoo.

Ini juga nih ngapain dia tiba-tiba telpon gue. bikin kaget aja.

"Ya Soo?" Sapa gue

"Lo dimana?" Katanya, yang terdengar mengintimidasi

"Eum... Di rumah temen gue"

"Temen lo yang mana?" Aduh duh, kok galak.

"Jo-jongin Soo, gue di tempat dia"

Tutttt...

Dan panggilan pun terputus. Dia yang matiin telponnya duluan.

Apaan si Kyungsoo? Gadanta banget anjir kayak supir angkot.

Gue kesel sendiri sambil ngumpat ke arah hape, tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya gue dibikin kaget sama hape gue. Kali ini bukan cuma kaget tapi juga panik. Dan bukan cuma hape gue yang geter tapi tangan gue juga gemeter.

Ini telpon dari Luhan.

Aduh ngomong apa gue?

"Halo?" Suara gue gemeter juga syalan.

Tapi Luhan malah diem aja di seberang sana dan gue cuma bisa nunggu sambil gigit kuku jari tangan. Sesekali gue lirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi, takut Jongin nongol dari sana dan bikin gue makin panik. Nanti yang ada gue lompat juga nih dari jendela apartemen, mati ya mati deh sekalian bodo amet.

"kamu baru bangun ya?" Akhirnya Luhan pun bersuara walau nadanya kurang enak.

"Iya, maaf aku nggak tau ada telpon dari kamu" Suara gue kedengeran kayak tikus kejepit. Bercicit kecil minta belas kasihan. Tapi kayaknya kali ini Luhan nggak tersentuh hiks.

"Kamu dimana sekarang?"

Dengan susah payah gue nelen ludah udah kayak nelen biji salak. Mampus lah gue kudu ngomong apa ini, takutnya kalau gue ngomong lagi di rumah atau di tempat Kyungsoo, si Luhan pasti bakal cari tahu.

"Aku nginep di tempat kak Yixing" Suara gue masih bercicit antara takut dan nggak yakin sama jawaban gue sendiri.

"Oh di rumah Yixing, emang ada acara apa?" Nah kan, Luhan tuh tahu kalau gue nginep di tempat kak Yixing kalo nggak abis ke _bar_ ya abis ke pesta temen. Abis temen keluyuran gue cuma kak Yixing, nggak mungkin gue ajak Kyungsoo.

Gue masih lirik-lirik ke arah kamar mandi buat pastiin kalau Jongin belum keluar dari sana "Semalem aku minta temenin dia buat nonton Beauty and The Beast, abis kamu nggak ada jadi aku minta temenin kak Yixing. Terus selesainya malem jadi aku nginep di tempat dia" Omg luar biasa mulut gueee...

Tetep aja anjir gue masih takut.

"Oh nonton... Bukan _clubing_?"

Waduh!

Nafas gue ampe berenti beberapa detik sebelum jawab "Nggak Luhan, aku nggak _clubing_ " Gue ngomong gini doang sampe keringetan ya Tuhan.

Entah Luhan emang diem-diem tahu gue abis _clubing_ atau dia cuma nebak doang, _i dont know_. Kepala gue mendadak pusing, pengen pingsan atau pura-pura mati aja gitu sekalian.

" _Clubing_ juga nggak papa, kan aku nggak tahu" Nada Luhan ngasih tahu banget kalau dia lagi nyindir gue.

Astaga siapa si yang bocorin ke Luhan?

Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo?

Pengen nangis gue.

Nggak mungkin Luhan cuma curiga kalau nada suaranya aja udah kayak gini, gue tahu dia lagi marah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya gue ambil kesempatan buat diem-diem _clubing_ sama temen, jadi Luhan tahu kalau gue bakal ngulangin itu lagi. Sebenarnya Luhan bukan ngelarang, tapi lebih membatasi gue supaya lama-kelamaan bisa berhenti nakal. Luhan juga pernah nakal, dia minum, rokok, _clubing_ tapi itu dulu, sekarang usia dia udah seperempat abad, dia udah capek nakal dan pengen serius buat mikirin masa depan. Nah yang bikin gue kesel, dia itu pengen gue kaya dia juga. Usia gue empat tahun di bawah dia, gue masih pengen menikmati kenakalan ini, nanti juga ada waktunya buat gue berenti.

Hah. Jadi curhat kan gue.

Tersadar kalau kami diam satu sama lain akhirnya gue mutusin buat memulai "Luhan..."

Tapi dia langsung menyela "Udah dulu ya, aku masih ada kerjaan" Dan dia langsung tutup telponnya tanpa ada persetujuan dari gue.

Gue kaget, sedih dan... rasa bersalah pasti ada. Kalau sebelumnya rasa bersalah gue itu kayak angin lalu yang pas Luhan baikan saat itu juga gue lupa akan dosa yang pernah gue lakukan, tapi kali ini beda. Gue tahu ini udah keterlaluan. Gue bohong, bahkan gue tidur sama cowok lain yang bukan siapa-siapa gue.

Suara pintu dari arah kamar mandi ngalihin perhatian gue, dimana ada Jongin yang berjalan ke arah kulkas pake celana pendek doang sambil keringin rambutnya pake handuk. Dia menenggak air di dalam botol yang diambil dari kulkas dan ketika itu juga dia baru sadar kalau gue lagi liatin dia. Satu alisnya terangkat sebagai pertanyaan buat gue, tapi bukannya jawab gue malah terus ngeliatin dia sampe dia berjalan ke arah gue sambil liatin gue balik.

"Ada apa si kok ngeliatin gue terus?" Kata Jongin sambil liat ke arah cermin taku-takut ada yang salah sama penampilannya.

Gue geleng "Nggak papa, udah sana buruan pake baju"

Jongin berekspesi sebal karena jawaban gue yang tipikal cewek banget kalo ditanya kenapa pasti jawabannya nggak papa. Udah lah gue lagi pusing nih.

Dalam perjalanan, gue masih tetep bungkam sambil buang muka ke arah jendela. Gue tahu dari tadi Jongin lirik-lirik gue terus, mungkin dia mikir kalau gue lagi kesel sama dia padahal gue lagi kesel sama diri gue sendiri. Pikiran gue ruwet, pengen nangis tapi air mata gue nggak keluar.

Gue mau curhat, tapi kan nggak mungkin gue curhat sama Jongin. Gue cuma butuh Kyungsoo sekarang!

"Hun"

Sebelah alis gue terangkat sambil lirik ke arah Jongin.

"Lo kenapa si dari tadi dieeeem aja. Nggak ah, nggak eh, kan gue bingung. Gue ada salah?" Gue liat muka Jongin yang kayaknya frustasi liat gue yang biasanya berisik tiba-tiba jadi diem. "Lo marah ya gara-gara telat sarapan?" Lanjutnya sambil ngerem mobil waktu ada lampu merah.

Gue tarik bibir buat bikin senyuman yang kira-kira nggak bikin Jongin curiga "Gue nggak papa kok, mungkin gejala-gejala mau mens jadinya _unmood_ gini" Gue tatap matanya dan dia juga lakuin hal yang sama ke gue.

Detik berjalan dan nggak ada satu pun dari kita yang lepasin kontak mata. Gue menikmati hobi baru gue yaitu mandangin mata Jongin, gue nggak punya alasan kenapa gue suka tatap matanya. Rasanya menyenangkan dan ada rasa serseran yang bikin becek di bawah sana. _Because_ Jongin emang bikin nafsu.

Mata Jongin ngelirik ke bawah, ke arah bibir gue dan mulai majuin badannya sampe muka kita deket banget dan...

TIN TIN!

Kita sama-sama melonjat kaget waktu bunyi klakson saling bersautan di belakang mobil Jongin dan kita baru sadar kalau lampu udah berubah jadi hijau. Gue langsung ketawa sambil liatin Jongin yang buru-buru nginjek gas sambil ngumpat kesel.

"Nah gitu dong ketawa, kan makin cantik" Kata Jongin waktu mobilnya udah jalan beberapa meter.

Gue langsung berenti ketawa dan pasang senyum malu-malu ke arah Jongin. _Well_ gue juga baru sadar kalau gue akhirnya ketawa juga dan ini karena Jongin _. See_ , setiap sama Jongin gue bener-bener lupa segalanya, entah ini cuma sugesti gue doang apa emang kenyataanya Jongin tuh orang yang nyenening, terlepas dari dia yang suka mesum. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir gue sama dia itu satu frekuensi, dimana selera humor kita itu sama jadi selalu nemuin topik pembicaraan yang seru.

Gue sama Jongin berhenti di salah satu kedai mie di pinggir jalan, gue lagi pengen makan _Jjajangmyeon_ yang katanya terkenal enak di deket-deket sini. Sehabis makan mie gue sama Jongin belum ngerasa puas, hari ini kita sama-sama mau bales dendam karena kemarin nggak sempet makan berat, apalagi semalem kita cuma minum doang. Akhirnya kita mutusin buat berenti di salah satu tempat yang berderet orang jualan di sepanjang jalannya. _Well_ dari sini gue tahu kalau gue sama Jongin nggak cuma selera humornya aja yang sama, tapi kita juga sama-sama doyan makan.

Ya ampun... Bahkan gue termasuk orang yang nggak pernah peduli sama hal-hal kayak gini. Gue nggak pernah kepikiran atau mikirin kesamaan apa yang gue dan Luhan miliki. Gue nggak peduli, yang penting kita saling mencintai. Tapi kenapa kali ini gue begitu peduli sampe-sampe rasanya seneng banget punya banyak hal yang sama yang gue dan Jongin sukai. Kim Jongin bener-bener buat gue gila.

Sekarang kita lagi duduk di salah satu taman deket pasar jajanan tadi, seperti biasa gue sama dia bakal ngobrol banyak karena kita selalu punya topik yang seru buat dibahas. Entah ngomongin jaman SMP dulu tentang dia, Chanyeol dan beberapa temennya yang sering banget dipanggil ke ruang BK gara-gara ngintipin cewek di kamar mandi. Syukurnya waktu itu gue nggak pernah jadi korban karena Jongin dan temen-temennya tahu kalau gue adeknya Chanyeol.

"Dulu gue naksir tauk sama lo" Kata Jongin setelah masukin _odeng_ ke mulutnya.

"Oya? Kok lo nggak pernah ngomong?" Kata gue sambil ngunyah _Tteoppokie_

"Abis kayaknya lo ilfil sama gue jadi gue nggak berani ngomong. Mana jutek banget waktu gue main ke rumah lo" Seru Jongin bikin gue ketawa.

"Emang gue ilfil sama lo, habisnya lo nakal banget udah gitu lo kan dulu jelek hahahaha"

Jongin langsung ngedengus kesel tapi dia juga sempet ketawa waktu liatin gue yang bahagia banget ketawanya. Karena ketawa gue yang nggak berenti-berenti alhasil Jongin gemes dan lagsung tarik bahu gue, entah berniat mau cium gue atau mau godain gue doang tapi gue terus berontak sambil tutupin muka. Nggak lama Jongin malah pegangin kepala gue dan dia cium pucuk kepala gue.

Gue tahu ini cuma hal kecil yang mungkin nggak ada artinya buat Jongin tapi ciuman itu bener-bener sampai ke hati gue, menyentuh hati gue. Astaga, gue nggak mungkin jatuh cinta kan sama bajingan ini?

Ya ampun Sehun. Cewek cantik dan baik hati kaya Krystal aja diasia-siain sama dia, lah apalagi yang model gue begini, nggak heran semisal gue cuma jadi mainanya.

"Kenapa ya kita baru dipertumakanya sekarang, padahal kan juga bisa sebelum gue sama Krystal atau sebelum lo sama Luhan" Celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba. Matanya lagi memandang jauh ke arah danau yang nggak jauh dari kursi yang lagi kita dudukin.

Kening gue menyatu bingung, otak gue lagi mencerna apa maksud dari kalimat Jongin tadi. Apa? Secara nggak langsung dia baru aja ungkapin perasaanya yang goyah dengan kehadiran gue. Apa mungkin dia jatuh cin... Ah nggak gue nggak boleh terlalu percaya diri.

"Padahal kita baru ketemu lagi beberapa hari yang lalu tapi kok udah sedeket ini yah. Padahal dulu kita ngobrol juga nggak pernah. Tapi jujur ya hun, gue ngerasa nyaman sama lo" Lanjut Jongin, matanya menoleh ke arah gue yang dari tadi lagi liatin dia.

Gue menarik nafas sebelum nanggepin omongannya "Kita tuh sama, lagi sama-sama ngerasa kesepian, jadi ketika ada orang yang bisa ngilangin rasa jenuh kita maka timbulah rasa nyaman" Kata gue yang sekarang malah gantian ngeliatin danau yang sebernya nggak ada apa-apa selain mainan bebek-bebekan yang biasa disewain buat ngelilingin danau.

"Tapi lucu aja, kok waktunya tepat banget"

Gue lirik Jongin yang lagi tersenyum miring "Kalau nggak tepat mungkin kita nggak bakal dipertemukan. Mungkin sekarang gue lagi _berlovely dovy_ sama Luhan dan lo lagi seneng-seneng sama Krystal atau mungkin selingkuhan lo yang lain" Jelas gue sambil senyum menyindir.

" _What_? Lo bilang apa tadi?" Muka Jongin langsung berubah, dan gue cuma diem bingung karena gue nggak tahu kata mana yang harus gue ulang "Lo bilang selingkuhan? Enak aja, gue nggak penah selingkuh"

 _What_?

Dia becanda?

Eskpresi gue pasti jelek banget keliatannya waktu Jongin ngomong gitu, antara kaget sama nggak percaya. Yaiyalah, dia pede banget bilang kalo dia nggak pernah selingkuh.

Seakan paham sama kebingungan gue, Jongin langsung nanggepin "Buat gue yang namanya selingkuhan itu ketika orang yang udah punya pasangan kemudian jatuh cinta lagi sama orang lain. Gue jalan sama cewek tapi mereka cuma nemenin gue ke bar, minum, ngobrol-ngobrol, gue anterin pulang terus udah sampe situ doang" Katanya dengan enteng.

"No sex?"

Jongin mendengus disela senyumannya "Sejujurnya gue lakuin sex cuma sama pacar gue. Siapapun itu kalau dia pacar gue ya gue mau. Kasarnya, gue punya pacar jadi buat apa gue tidur sama cewek lain? Gue nggak kenal mereka secara jelas, ya gue nggak mau. Tapi tiga bulan terakhir ini gue sempet lakuin itu empat kali, _but_ cuma sex biasa, gue nggak sampe masukin mereka" Jelasnya panjang lebar yang berhasil bikin gue melongo tapi Jongin malah senyam senyum waktu noleh ke arah gue.

 _What the fuck_!

Terus kenapa waktu malam pertama gue sama dia ketemu gue hampir diapa-apain sama dia? Brengsek.

Emang gue pacarnya?

Gue langsung deketin muka gue ke arah dia, masih dengan ekspresi nggak percaya sambil tunjuk-tunjuk diri buat minta penjelasan tentang apa yang udah dia lakuin ke gue dengan apa yang udah dia bilang barusan.

Jongin sempet ketawa sebelum jawab "Ini yang belom gue bilang ke lo. Entah, tapi gue ngerasa kalo lo beda dari cewek-cewek yang pernah nemenin gue di _bar._ Biasanya nggak ada hubungan lanjut setelah gue anterin mereka pulang. Mereka ngerti _that's just one night stand_. Dan lo harus tahu kalau lo _first other girl_ yang pernah tidur di apartemen gue selain Krystal"

Mulut gue masih terbuka saking bingungnya buat nanggepin penjelasan Jongin. Gue nggak tahu pasti tapi pikiran gue bilang kalau secara nggak langsung Jongin lagi ngungkapin perasaaanya ke gue. gue nggak mau nyimpulin kalau dia suka atau nggak sama gue tapi, siapapun bakal mikir gitu. Ketika cowok udah bilang lo itu yang _satu-satunya,_ hal apa lagi yang dirasain selain tersanjung? Gue pun begitu.

Ini bukan salah gue? Salahin aja si Jongin tukang tebar pesona ini.

"Gue nggak tahu harus percaya sama lo atau nggak" Akhirnya sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut gue dengan gampangnya. Gue tersenyum miris sambil natap ke bawah, ke arah sepatu gue yang ujungnya kotor karena belom dicuci.

Ya emang pembahasan mengenai sepatu gue yang kotor itu nggak penting, gue cuma lagi cari topik lain aja supaya otak gue nggak terus-terusan mikirin apa yang udah Jongin bilang tadi.

Akhirnya gue coba lirik Jongin dan dia cuma tersenyum simpul buat nanggepin apa yang gue bilang tadi. Apa? Dia nggak mau jelasin gitu tentang apa yang udah dia ungkapin, usaha kek buat bikin gue percaya. Mana? Nggak ada. Paling bulshit doang nih cowok.

Gue sendiri bingung jelasin perasaan gue ke Jongin itu gimana, ibarat lukisan ini tuh bener-bener abstark. Dibilang nyaman, gue emang nyaman sampe rasanya nggak mau cepet-cepet pisah. Dibilang suka, ya gue nggak mau muna kalau gue emang suka, suka ditatap Jongin, suka dicium Jongin, dipeluk, dipegang-pegang, di... Ya pokoknya gue suka bersentuhan secara fisik sama dia.

Apa kabar hati gue? Baper itu udah jelas tapi gue masih waras, otak gue masih jalan buat nahan gue supaya nggak jatuh cinta sama Jongin. Cowok kayak dia nggak bisa dipercaya, dan nggak jamin bisa setia. Kayaknya gue sama Jongin mending tetep di zona pertemanan kita aja, tapi pertemanan yang menguntungkan. Kita sama-sama saling membutuhkan buat kepuasan diri.

...

"Sssh... Ahh..."

"Emhh!"

Jongin terus mencengkram pinggul gue sambil bantu gue turun-naik di atas pangkuannya. Matanya nggak lepas buat mandangin gue yang udah kacau dengan bra yang melorot dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Tangan gue mencengkram bahunya sambil terus turun-naik dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Ah! Ssh... Ouh!" Gue jambak rambutnya sampai Jongin mendongak dan langsung gue cium bibirnya dengan ganas sebagai pelampiasan. Jongin yang liat gue udah kelelahan langsung gerakin pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Aaah!" Pekikan gue keluar bersamaan dengan ciuman kami yang terlepas.

Kepala gue reflek mendongak waktu Jongin menabrak spot yang sensitif, ditambah lagi bibir Jongin yang mengisap payudara gue dengan keras. Mulut gue terbuka tapi nggak ada suara yang keluar karena ini terlalu nikmat. Bahkan AC mobil aja nggak mampu buat dinginin gairah diantara kami.

"Oh may gad!" Teriak gue sambil remas bahu Jongin. Gue terus terpental-pental diatasnya akibat gerakan Jongin yang cepat. Rasa nikmat luar biasa mulai berputar-putar diperut gue, bikin gue reflek mengangkat pinggul buat ngindarin serangan Jongin karena gue rasa ini udah cukup dan sebentar lagi gue akan keluar.

"Aaaaah..."

Pelepasan gue pun datang tapi Jongin belum mau berhenti karena dia belum kaluar. Jongin minta gue buat turun dari pangkuannya dan berganti posisi menungging. Dia peluk gue sambil masukin miliknya dari belakang. Gue yang udah lemes cuma bisa pegangan jendela mobil sedangkan Jongin masih terus keluar-masukin miliknya. Tapi nggak lama dia pun orgasme dan langsung nubruk gue yang udah ambruk duluan.

Nafas kita beradu sambil Jongin yang masih ciumin leher gue. Gue elus kepalanya sambil menoleh kebelakang dan cium pelipisnya.

Gue lupa gimana ceritanya gue mau diajak Jongin ngesex di tempat sempit kayak gini. Seumur-umur gue pacaran sama Luhan dia nggak pernah ngajak gue ngelakuin ini di mobil, di toilet pun nggak, ya mentok-mentok di sofalah yang empuknya nggak jauh beda sama kasur.

Buat gue ini tindakan gila walau gue tahu di dunia ini nggak cuma gue dan Jongin yang ngesex di dalem mobil, bahkan yang ngelakuin di semak-semak pun ada. Kayak yang pernah gue bilang kalau gue masih suka malu buat ngelakuin hal-hal tak senonoh di tempat umum. Walau ini di dalem mobil tapi tetep aja ini di taman, nah kalo ada orang yang iseng liat kan bahaya, bisa dilaporin kita sama kemanan setempat. Untungnya hari udah gelap jadi pengunjung taman udah nggak sebanyak tadi sore.

Gue lirik ke balakang dan nemuin Jongin yang lagi duduk sambil benerin celananya. Gue berbalik pelan-pelan karena rasa nyeri di selangkangan masih terasa tapi gue juga berusaha jongkok buat cari celana dalam gue yang kayaknya jatuh dibawah jok mobil.

"Lo mau balik ke apatemen gue atau gue anterin pulang?" Kata Jongin sambil liatin gue yang lagi rapih-rapih.

"Pulang aja deh, nanti nyokap gue ngomel-ngomel kalo gue nggak pulang lagi" Kata gue. Lalu Jongin mengiyakan dan langsung pindah ke kursi depan yang diikuti gue.

Setelah mobil Jongin berjalan beberapa meter, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak ke paha gue dan langsung pegang tangan gue "Lo nggak mau nginep sehari lagi di tempat gue? Besok kan minggu" Kata Jongin dengan wajah penuh rayuan.

Oke, oke ini godaan.

"Gue mau setor muka dulu di rumah biar nyokap nggak ngomel-ngomel, nanti kalo ada waktu senggang gue nginep lagi kok di tempat lo" Kata gue yang malah balik elus-elus tangan Jongin.

"Bener ya"

"Iya..."

"Cium dulu" Jongin pun monyongin bibirnya.

Bukannya menyambut, gue cuma puter mata sambil lepasin tangan Jongin. Tapi emang dasar Jongin nggak mau kalah alhasil dia malah majuin badannya dan langsung cium pipi gue sambil senyam senyum.

Gue nggak marah atau ngomel, gue malah ikutan senyam-senyum gara-gara perilaku Jongin tadi. Kalau boleh egois gue juga masih pengen terus sama Jongin. Ngobrol bareng, becanda bareng, ketawa bareng, tidur bareng dan lakuin semuanya sama Jongin. Tapi alasan takut karena nyokap gue ngomel-ngomel itu cuma alasan kesekian, alasan utamanya adalah gue masih kepikiran dengan masalah yang lagi gue hadapi sama Luhan. Gue butuh tenangin diri, gue butuh berpikir karena kalau sama Jongin, gue bakal lupa sama segalanya. Contohnya aja sekarang, apa seharian ini gue sempet mikirin Luhan? Setelah selesai lakuin sex tadi gue baru inget kalau Luhan lagi marah sama gue makanya gue mutusin buat pulang.

Akhirnya mobil Jongin sampai di depan rumah gue. Waktu masuk gang tadi dia sempet bahas kalau dia kangen sama lingkungan disekitar sini, tamannya, lapangan bolanya, semuanya nggak jauh beda tapi sayangnya rumah Jongin yang dulu udah di jual dan di renofasi ulang sama pemiliknya yang sekarang.

Waktu gue mau turun dari mobil, gue iseng basa-basi buat nawarin dia mampir, tapi ternyata Jongin nggak keberatan dan kebetulan dia juga pengen ketemu nyokap gue yang dulu suka jajanin dia pas dia lagi dimarahin sama nyokapnya.

Gue buka pintu gerbang dan masuk yang diikutin Jongin di belakang. Di halaman depan gue liat Chanyeol pake kaos kutangan doang yang lagi asik utak-atik _speaker-_ nya dengan serius. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh ke arah kami waktu bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin dekat.

"Lah si Jongin? gua kira sape ngintil di belakang Sehun" Sapa Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung ngedeketin sambil pukul bahunya. "Kok lu pulang sama dia dek, emang pacar lu kemana si?" Tanya Chanyeol ke gue.

Duuuh maksudnya apa coba si Chanyeol nanyain pacar di depan Jongin. Males banget gue jelasinnya. Gue tau nih si Chanyeol cuma kepo doang gara-gara gue lagi deket sama Jongin.

"Emang gue nggak boleh nganterin adek lo balik?" Akhirnya Jongin jawab waktu sadar kalo muka gue rada asem.

"Ya nggak papa si. Emang kalian dari mana?" Kan, nanya lagi dia.

"Kepo bat lu caplang!"

Gue langsung masuk ke dalem sambil nenteng sepatu. Tapi belom juga sampe ruang tengah, gue udah ketemu si mulut besar yang kerjaanya suka ngerepotin orang. Baekyhun.

"Maaa... Ada Sehu nih!" Baru aja gue katain, udah teriak-teriak aja.

Dan tiba-tiba si kanjeng Mami udah nongol sambil senyam senyum manis ke arah gue "Eh Sehun, kemana aja? Udah seminggu nggak pulang, kirain lupa jalan pulang" Katanya dengan lemah lembut tapi penuh maksud.

Gue nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tapi emang hari ini Jongin adalah hal yang indah buat gue, tiba-tiba aja dia nongol dan mengalihkan perhatian Mama.

"Malam tante!" Sapa Jongin dengan senyuman menawan yang bikin gue dejavu, diamana senyuman itu pernah dia tunjukin waktu ketemu gue malam itu. Waaah ini orang emang tukang tebar pesona, nyesel gue waktu itu udah GR.

"Masih kenal aku nggak?" Kata Jongin sambil jalan mendekat.

Nyokap gue cuma pasang muka aneh sambil senyam-senyum antara bingung dan mungkin juga terpesona. Dia juga sempet lirik-lirik ke arah gue buat minta kode-kode tentang siapa cowok ganteng di depannya ini.

"Jongin bukan?"

Eh si Baekhyun malah buka suara duluan.

"Wah kakak inget" Jongin langsung kasih _wink_ nakal gitu ke Baekhyun.

Ewhh... dasar buaya!

"Oh Jongin? Temen SMP Chanyeol dulu ya yang rumahnya di depan gang situ kan?" Jongin manggut-manggut antusias dan Mama juga ikutan antusias gitu sambil berjalan rentangin tangannya bersiap buat peluk Jongin.

Yaudah lah ya gue males nontonin adegan kangen-kangenan ini. So gue pengen langsung ke kamar dan mandi. Badan gue udah lengket banget apa lagi tadi gue kan abis _begituan_ sama Jongin, pake celanda dalemnya jadi nggak enak hehehe.

Sekitar 20 menit gue berada di kamar buat mandi dan ganti baju, gue pun mutusin buat keluar lagi karena nggak enak juga ninggalin Jongin lama-lama. Meskipun ada Chanyeol tapi kan gue yang ajak dia buat mampir.

Pas gue turun tangga, keadaan di ruang tengah sepi, ternyata Jongin lagi di ruang tamu sama Chanyeol dan gue juga denger suara papa disana.

"Dek, disuru Mama tuh panggil yang lain buat makan malam" Kata Baekhyun yang lagi siapin piring di meja makan.

Gue pun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan para cowok-cowok langsung bergerak menuju meja makan. Sebelum sampe meja makan Jongin sempet bisik-bisik ke gue kalo sebenernya dia masih kenyang gara-gara acara balas dendam kita hari ini, tapi apa boleh buat, dia juga nggak mau ngecewain orang tua gue.

"Jadi kamu sekarang tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Papa setelah meminum air putihnya.

"Iya om, tapi sebulan sekali aku pulang ke Busan" Jawab Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kamu deket sama Sehun sampe nganterin pulang segala. Perasaan dulu ngobrol aja nggak pernah" Kali ini Mama yang tanya.

Gue lirik Chanyeol yang udah nahan senyum gara-gara omongan Mama tadi. Pengen gue colok rasanya pake garpu, bikin curiga aja.

"Baru kemarin-kemarin si, tan. Terus tadi kita jalan-jalan, yaudah pulangnya aku anter" Jawab Jongin seadaanya. Gue mau bantu juga bingung, abis jarak duduk kita lumayan jauh, nanti jawabannya beda bisa berabeh.

"Wiih... Udah ke tahap jalan-jalan aja nih" Mulut kurang ajar Chanyeol.

Kalo lagi begini nih si Chanyeol sama Baekhyun emang nggak ada bedanya. Ember!

Jongin cuma tersenyum kecil sambil ngeliatin gue yang diem sambil liatin dia balik. Gue nggak ngerti apa arti tatapannya itu tapi gue bisa lihat kalau Jongin sama sekali nggak keberatan sama situasi ini. Mama sama Papa malah liat-liatan sambil senyam senyum, sedangkan dua curut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah cekikikan bikin gue pengen tusukin satu-satu.

Gue kesel bukan karena gue nggak bisa diajak becanda dengan selera humor Chanyeol, tapi tolong jaga perasaan gue yang lagi nahan banget buat nggak baper ke Jongin. Selain itu gue juga berusaha menyadarkan semuanya kalo disini gue bukan cewek single yang agi cari jodoh, gue punya pacar dan mereka semua tahu itu. Jujur gue menyimpan rasa iri di sini, dimana pada ketanyaanya pacar gue sendiri, Luhan nggak sedekat itu sama orang tua gue.

...

Hari minggu yang biasa gue pakai buat nganggur seharian atau biasanya gue bakal kabur ke tempat Kyungsoo atau kak Yixing, sekarang musnah sudah . Bayangin! Setelah semalem gue hampir nangis gara-gara telepon Luhan nggak diangkat-angkat dan akhirya gue kepikiran sampe jam 3 pagi, lalu Jam 6 pagi ini si Baekhyun udah berisik banget nyuru gue bangun. Langsung gue maki-maki orangnya. nggak peduli dia kakak gue atau bukan. Punya hak apa dia seenaknya bangunin gue di pagi hari. Tapi abis itu Baekhyun ngadu ke Mama dan pada akhirnya gue pun harus pasrah kalo udah berhadapan sama Mama.

Jadi hari ini Baekhyun ada lembur di kantornya, _because_ kantornya mau ngadain perayaan apaan deh gue nggak ngerti. Dan tujuan dia bangunin gue pagi-pagi karena mau minta tolong gue buat temenin Mama jalan-jalan di hari minggu. Ya biasalah, _shopping_ , ke salon, belanja bulanan dan lain-lain.

"Apaan si Ma, Mall aja baru buka jam dua belas ngapain bangunin aku pagi-pagi" Gue udah misuh-misuh di atas kasur sambil tendang-tendangin selimut.

Ngeselin banget. Kan bisa bangunin gue rada siangan.

"Heh anak perempuan tuh kudu bangun pagi-pagi. Noh Chanyeol aja lagi nyuci motor di luar, kamu yang anak perempuan tidur mulu" Mama malah ngomelin gue balik.

"Yaudah, itu mah emang kerjaan dia, motor juga motor dia" Gue berjongkok buat ambil selimut yang tadi jatoh gara-gara gue tendang

"Mendingan kamu mandi terus elap-elap mobil biar kinclongan dikit sana!"

Akhirnya gue terpakasa bangun dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi masih dengan muka kesel.

Selesai mandi, mau nggak mau gue jadi ikutan kerja bakti di depan rumah. Ada Papa yang lagi nyiramin tanaman kesukaanya, Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk cuci motornya, dan sekarang ada gue juga yang lagi elap-elap mobil. Mobil ini emang mobil gue tapi jarang gue pake karena pertama, gue kalo ke kampus lebih sering nebeng Chanyeol biar pulangnya bisa minta di jemput sama Luhan. Kedua, kalo _clubing_ gue juga lebih suka naik taxi biar kalo pulangnya teler bisa nebeng ke temen. Dan yang ke tiga gue emang males bawa mobil, paling kalo lagi butuh-butuh amat misalnya kek begini nih, si Mama minta dianterin belanja baru deh mobil ini gue pake.

Sekitar jam sepuluh gue sama Mama udah siap-siap buat _on the way_. Rumah udah sepi, si Chanyeol lagi diajak sama Papa buat nemuin _client_ , ya maklum lah Chanyeol kan anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang bakal nerusin perusahaan Papa jadi dia harus belajar dari sekarang. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa lulus kuliah tahun ini tapi karena dia bocahnya malesan akhirnya dia mutusin buat lulus tahun depan, alasanya si biar ilmunya lebih matang setelah lulus nanti. Alah alibi banget si!

Hari ini Mama cuma ajak ke _supermarket_ buat belanja bulanan, dia nggak jadi ngajak _shopping_ di Mall soalnya minggu kemarin dia udah belanja banyak dan sempet berantem sama Papa gara-gara beli barang yang nggak penting. Yah, padahal kan gue pengen minta beliin sepatu baru, kalo belanja sama Mama kan pasti di bayarin hehe.

Selesai belanja bulanan, kita langsung otw ke salon, katanya Mama udah lama nggak spa dan karena gue nggak jadi beli sepatu gue minta Mama buat bayarin gue ganti warna rambut. Udah bosen gue sama warna yang coklat ini, kayaknya warna yang nyentrik lebih asik deh. Biar gue diomongin sama orang sekampus hahaha.

Akhirnya pilihan gue jatuh ke warna baby pin. Nyokap gue sempat kaget waktu anaknya tiba-tiba berubah jadi cewek-cewek yang kebelet pengen jadi idol gitu. Tapi setelah dipertimbangkan Mama akhirnya setuju sama mbak-mbak salonnya kalo warna rambutnya cocok sama muka gue yang cantik ini hehe.

Setelah berjam-jam berada di salon bikin perut kita keroncongan. Gue sama Mama mutusin buat makan pasta di salah satu restoran yang nggak jauh dari salon langganan Mama tadi. Ya ampun tumbenan banget gue bisa akur begini sama Mama, padahal kalo di rumah kerjaanya ribut mulu belom lagi ada si mulut besar Baekhyun yang suka kompor. Tapi emang kadang gitu si, kita bakal jadi akur sama orang yang kita sebel kalau lagi berduaan doang, karena nggak ada lagi yang bisa diajak berdiskusi. Gue juga pernah akur sama Baekhyun waktu mau bikin _suprise_ buat ulang tahun Papa, dan kita ditugasi sama Mama buat belanja berdua, jadi mau nggak mau gue harus bergaul sama orang pelit itu. Ewh!

"Hun, kamu masih pacaran sama Luhan?"

Seketika gue langsung berhenti ngunyah waktu Mama nanya begitu. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kan, kok nggak segitu pedulinya orang tua gue sama hubungan gue dan Luhan sampe-sampe nyokap gue aja nggak tahu gue masih pacaran atau nggak. _Well_ , Luhan emang udah jarang ke rumah, paling kalo nganterin gue doang terus langsung pulang nggak mampir dulu. Gue juga jarang ada di rumah jadi jarang berkomunikasi sama orang tua gue apalagi cerita soal hubungan asmara, toh mereka juga kayaknya nggak peduli.

"Masih kok Ma" Jawab gue sambil lanjutin makan.

"Mama pikir si buang-buang waktu. Toh Luhan juga nggak ada usahanya buat ambil hati Mama sama Papa. Kamu kan lagi deket sama Jongin, kenapa nggak coba kasih hati ke dia"

Spontan gue langsung jatuhin sendok dan garpu yang tadi gue genggam dan nggak berniat sekalipun buat tatap Mama. Nafsu makan gue ilang, kepala gue mendadak pusing karena ada beberapa hal yang langsung nyerang ke otak gue, dan otak gue harus dibagi buat mikirin apa yang Mama bialang tadi.

Buang-buang waktu?

Usaha buat ambil hati?

Kasih hati ke Jongin?

 _What the fu...h_! Pengen banget gue ngomong kasar kalo nggak inget yang di depan gue ini nyokap gue sendiri.

Harus kah gue jelasin semuanya satu persatu supaya Mama bisa manarik perkataannya barusan?

"Buang-buang waktu?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar sendiri dari mulut gue.

"Nggak usah nanya, Mama yakin kamu paham maksud Mama"

"Mama masih permasalahin Luhan yang nggak punya iman?"

"Bukan cuma Mama tapi Papa juga" Mama masih santai sambil menikmati makananya, sedangkan gue udah nggak nafsu sama sekali buat lanjutin makan.

Ya ampun baru aja gue memuji keadaan di hari ini kenapa malah jadi berantem lagi si.

Luhan memang seorang Atheis, dia nggak punya agama tapi bukan berarti dia orang jahat kan? Orang yang punya agama pun nggak semuanya baik. Tapi memang ini yang sealu jadi penghalang dimana Luhan nggak bisa deket sama orang tua gue. Buat gue nggak jadi masalah tapi ini masalah besar buat orang tua gue. Gue masih inget gimana syok-nya Papa waktu tahu kalau Luhan seorang Atheis dan dengan hati-hati dia minta ke gue supaya gur temenan aja sama Luhan, tapi gue coba rayu Papa dengan bilang kalau Luhan mungkin bisa ikut di agama kami dan Papa coba kasih kesempatan itu. Tapi memang sampe sekrang Luhan belum bisa dan selalu menghindar buat ketemu orang tua gue.

"Sehun, coba kamu pikir. Orang tua mana yang tega ngelepasin anaknya ke orang yang nggak punya tujuan? Kamu hidup sama orang tua kamu aja iman kamu masih setengah-setangah, apa jadinya kalau kamu hidup sama Luhan? Mana yang kamu bilang mungkin Luhan bisa ikut sama kita, buktinya sampe sekarang dia nggak pernah nampakin diri di depan Papa sama Mama" Jelas Mama panjang lebar yang bikin gue diem. Bener-bener diem sambil tatap makanan gue yang masih banyak.

Jujur gue sedih, bahkan gue baru sadar kalau ternyata selama ini gue sama Luhan pacaran tanpa restu orang tua. Gue pikir sejauh ini Papa sama Mama udah nggak peduli, bahkan gue aja lupa kalau Luhan seorang Atheis. Luhan baik, dia sayang sama gue, dia cinta sama gue. Dua bulan yang lalu gue pernah bahas ini sama Luhan, dan kenyataanya dia emang belum bisa, terus gue harus gimana?

"Seperti yang mama tawarkan, coba kamu kasih ke hati ke Jongin"Jawab Mama seakan bisa baca pikiran gue "Siapa tahu cocok, keliatannya Jongin juga anak yang baik, bahkan Mama kenal sama orang taunya" Lanjutnya.

Mana anak yang baik si?

Hati gue langsung kesel seketika waktu mama puji-puji Jongin.

Udahlah Mama diem aja tentang Jongin, gue lebih tahu sampe kedalem-dalemnya.

"Aku sama Jongin temanan doang Ma"

"Ya apa salahnya dicoba?"

YA SALAH LAH MA, JONGIN TUH PACAR ORANG!

"Ma belom tentu juga Jonginnya mau sama aku" Gue mencoba cari alasan lain biar si Mama diem. Tapi apa boleh buat, sifat nggak mau kalahnya udah mendarah daging.

"Pasti mau! Nanti Mama pancing buat ngaku"

Astaga nyokap gue!

"Ma, nggak usah repot-repot urusin aku. Masih ada Baekhyun sama Chanyeol yang harus duluan" Lagi-lagi gue menemukan alasan.

"Alah! Lagian kalo tiba-tiba Luhan ngelamar kamu selesai kuliah nanti, kamu juga mau"

Setelah denger pernyataan itu gue langsung diem, kalimat itu langsung masuk ke otak gue dan berubah jadi pertanyaan _"Masa si?"_ Tapi itu emang bisa aja terjadi, mengingat Luhan yang udah mapan buat menata masa depan dan gue pun nggak perlu repot-repot cari kerja, tinggal uncang-uncang kaki sambil nunggu Luhan pulang hehehe.

Tapi itu pemikiran gue dulu, waktu temen-temen gue sependapat kalau misal Luhan ngelamar ya terima aja. Emang apalagi yang gue tunggu? Pacaran udah lama, dienakin udah, dikasih segala-gala juga udah, tinggal nikah terus _living together_ , selesai. Tapi setelah pembicaraan sama nyokap gue hari ini, gue baru menyadari sesuatu kalau restu orang tua belum gue dapet hiks.

Kim Jongin.

Masa iya akhirnya gue jodoh sama dia?

Kadang jalan hidup memang selucu ini.

huhu...

 _To be continue..._

A/N : Hai reader kesayanganku. Minal iadzin wal faidzin ya... Maaf baru bisa lanjutin bikos sebelum bulan puasa gue sibuk persiapan UAS, pas mau lanjut baru inget lagi bulan puasa jadi nggak bikin FF takut dosa, mana rate M. Abis kalo udah bayangin Jongin bawaan gue nafsu mulu kwkwk. Sebelumnya terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan nungguin FF ini apdet lagi dan maaf kalau ada yang bingung kok sumrynya tiba2 berubah? iyak gue emang gue ubah hehehe abis alurnya ada yang diubah sedikit hehe. Dan soal kisah nyata? 70% dari kisah ini memang nyata tapi gue lebih-lebihin biar lebih ngena hehehe. Jangan lupa review di chapter ini ya biar gue tahu kalau masih ada yang berharap pada cerita ini. See you nex chapter babe :*


	4. Chapter 4

**FRIEND WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing dll  
**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

 **...**

Semalam gue emang tidur lebih awal. Entah kenapa badan rasanya pegel banget sampe-sampe lagi enak mainan Ludo di hp malah ketiduran, tau-tau udah pagi aja. Tapi karena tidur nyenyak itu yang akhirnya gue bisa bangun pagi tanpa harus buru-buru atau pun berantem dulu sama Mama.

"Dek, gue ikut mobil lo dong. Kalo naik bus bakal telat"

Baru aja gue mau nginjek gas mobil, si Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk dan udah duduk aja di kursi penumpang samping gue. Apaan deh ini orang suka sradak-sruduk seenak jidat. Permisi dulu kek, maen duduk aje.

Kenapa si setiap gue baru aja memuji hari yang indah, ada aja cobaan yang bikin kesel. Nggak kemaren, nggak hari ini. Kayaknya besok-besok gue nggak usah deh muji-muji hari yang indah lagi.

"Gue teraktir bir" Sambung Baekhyun yang sadar kalau muka gue udah keliatan asem.

Bir?

Yah boleh juga si mengingat yang mau teraktir adalah orang paling pelit sejagad raya.

Gue langsung melengos jaim sambil injek pedal gas.

"Makanya punya pacar dong biar ada yang anter jemput lo" Sindir gue waktu mobil baru keluar dari gerbang.

"Pacaran sama supir kali ah gue" Jawabnya sambil benerin rambutnya yang belom sempet dia rapihin.

Ini nih kenapa gue selalu manggil dia dengan sebutan perawan tua. Men, selama dua puluh tiga tahun gue hidup, gue belom pernah tuh liat dia bawa cowok ke rumah, entah cuma temen cowok doang, apalagi pacar. Kakak gue normal kan ya? Ya nggak heran juga si, gimana mau dapet pacar dia kan manusia paling pelit sejagad raya.

Tapi sumpah deh, gue tuh suka kasihan sama dia. Masalahnya gue sama Luhan aja kadang udah sering ngomongin tentang pernikahan, masa kakak gue masih gini-gini aja. Kalau Chanyeol si jangan ditanya deh, gue nggak ngerti lagi pacar dia tuh yang mana. Perasaan yang dia _post_ ke _instagram_ mukanya beda-beda mulu, nyokap gue aja sampe bilang _"Mending kamu cari dulu deh yang bener, abis itu baru bawa ke rumah. Mama pusing inget-ingetnya"_ Nah... Udah deh, yang paling keren tuh gue. Pacaran udah tiga tahun, nggak pernah ganti-ganti, sayang aja belom direstuin hiks.

Sial.

Kepikiran lagi gue jadinya.

Jam delapan kurang gue sampe di parkiran kampus. Tadi si Baekhyun minta turun di perempatan karena arah kantor dia sama kampus gue beda dan katanya dia udah minta tolong temennya buat nebeng. Ya terserah deh ya gue nggak peduli juga yang penting gue nyampe kampus tepat waktu. Dan tepat jam delapan gue udah masuk kelas dan jujur aja gue agak risih liat orang-orang yang pada ngeliatin gue pas gue masuk kelas. Emangnya gue tontonan!

"Ya ampun Sehun rambutnya baru nih"

"Nyentrik amat hun"

"Biar apa si hun di warnain _pink_ gitu?"

Dan satu pertanyaan terakhir berhasil bikin gue noleh, dan gue tahu siapa orangnya. Itu Key, cewek tukang nyinyirin orang lain di kelas gue.

"Biar apa? Ya biar diomongin lah. Udah lama kan nggak pada ngomongin gue" Jawab gue sambil ngibas rambut dan berjalan ke arah bangku di samping Kyungsoo yang lagi geleng-geleng liat kelakuan gue.

Nggak papa, biar kelas jadi rame hehe.

"Kyungsoo gue kangen!" Jerit gue sambil meluk Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Tapi si temen gue yang satu ini tetap tenang kayak biasanya.

Serius gue kangen, padahal cuma kepotong libur sabtu-minggu gue nggak ketemu dia berasa seminggu nggak ketemu. Mungkin karena belakang gue ngalamin banyak kejadian tanpa dia, rasanya ada banyak cerita yang pengen gue bagi. Tapi mengingat hampir semua cerita ini tentang Jongin kayaknya gue simpen dulu aja deh.

"Kirain lupa sama gue. Kan sekarang lo punya temen baru" Katanya tanpa ekspresi.

Pelukan gue melonggar dan langsung tatap Kyungsoo "Temen baru siapa?" Tanya gue.

"Jongin. Dia _temen_ lo kan?" Dia menekan kata _temen_ sebagai sindiran.

Gue nggak jawab, cuma pura-pura kesel sambil senggol bahunya. Habis gue bingung harus tanggepinnya dengan cara apa. Gue lagi nggak mau bahas Jongin kalau lagi bareng Kyungsso. Jongin bukan seleranya, jadi pasti cowok itu bakal salah di mata Kyungsoo.

Satu jam lewat seperempat kelas gue udah berakhir karena si bu dosen lagi ngejar waktu buat ikut rapat di rektorat. Setelah keluar dari kelas si kyungsoo langsung ajak gue ke kantin karena ternyata dia belum sempet sarapan tadi pagi. Akhirnya gue minta dia buat duluan karena gue mau menuntaskan panggilan alam dulu.

Waktu gue masuk, toilet ini dalam keadaan sepi. Tapi setelah gue hampir mau keluar dari bilik toilet, gue denger suara dua orang cewek yang baru aja masuk. Gue tahu siapa dua cewek ini jadi gue mutusin buat berdiam beberapa saat di dalam bilik. Sebenarnya si nggak masalah juga kalo gue mau keluar, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah obrolan kedua cewek ini bener-bener bikin kuping gue panas.

"Iya si Sehun, masa waktu malem minggu gue liat dia di EXODUS sama cowok. Tapi cowoknya beda, bukan si Luhan" Kata si ratu nyinyir, Key.

Anjir kan ngomongin gue!

Lah dia tau-tauan gue di EXODUS. Nah kan, dia tuh sama aja rusaknya. Pake nyinyirin orang segala. Takut banget kalah saing sama gue.

"Kok lo tahu ada Sehun di EXODUS?" Tanya cewek satunya yang gue pikir itu si Luna, salah satu temen deketnya Key.

"Iya, kemarin temen cowok gue ngadain _party_ di sana, yaudah deh gue ikut juga"

Halah bilang aja lo juga suka ke tempat begituan.

"Tapi bukannya temen cowok Sehun itu banyak ya" Tanggap Luna yang bikin gue sedikit kasih poin plus ke dia kalau dia nggak senyinyir Key, dia cuma kena hasut.

"Setahu gue tempat tongkrongan dia sama temen-temennya bukan di sana. Mana cowoknya cakep, kan sayang kalau cuma dijadiin temen doang"

Sirik ya sama gue? cowok lo aja pernah ngechat gue haha kasian deh.

"Padahal pacarnya Sehun juga cakep, pengusaha muda lagi" Kata Luna

"Halah cewek kayak Sehun mah gue yakin nggak cuma tidur sama satu cowok. Kali aja dia udah digilir tuh sama temen-temen kakaknya"

Brengsek!

Cukup. Kuping gue udah panas denger si ratu nyinyir ini ngomongin gue yang nggak-nggak. Dipikir gue cewek murahan apa. _Sorry_ ya gini-gini gue cuma tidur sama satu orang doang- eh dua ding. Iya cuma dua kok, tapi yang satu lagi anggap aja itu cuma kecelakan.

Karena emosi akhirnya gue sempetin diri buat pukul pintu bilik toilet buat bikin mereka kaget sebelum akhirnya keluar dari bilik itu. Mereka semua diem dan mukanya syok banget waktu gue lewat sambil tatap mereka dari kaca. Gue nggak ngomong apa-apa, lagi males buat nanggepin omongan Key, jadi gue langsung keluar dari sana sambil banting pintu toilet.

Liat kan, di depan gue mereka tuh nggak bisa apa-apa, beraninya nyinyirin gue di belakang. Padahal kalau di kelas mereka tuh suka sok asik sama gue, suka minta dicariin cowok yang cakep lah, pengen sok ikut-ikut gue ke _bar_ lah yang katanya biar jadi anak _hits_ kaya gue. Ewh, fake banget. Nggak butuh gue temen yang begitu.

Gue berjalan gusar ke arah kantin. Nggak peduli ada beberapa orang yang nyapa gue apalagi cowok-cowok yang cuma manggil-manggil buat cari perhatian ke gue. _Sorry_ ya gue nggak main sama anak kampus sini.

Sampai di meja yang ditempatin Kyungsoo, gue reflek ngelempar tas ke atas meja, menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup keras sampai hampir semua orang di kantin menoleh.

"Kasar banget si. Minta banget di omongin sama orang sekampus" Kata Kyungsoo yang matanya udah melotot buat peringatin gue.

Gue cuek dan langsung duduk.

"Anjir ya temen-temen kelas lo" Umpat gue penuh emosi.

"Kan temen kelas lo juga hun. Emang siapa si?"

"Itu si ratu nyinyir. Dia kepergok sama gue lagi ngomong jelek tentang gue di toilet sama si Luna" Jelas gue, berapi-api.

"Kan udah jelas dia emang sirik sama lo. Banyak juga kok yang bilang gitu" Tanggap Kyungsoo dengan gaya yang santai sambil aduk-aduk makananya yang baru datang.

"Yang gue nggak suka dia itu menghasut yang lain biar nggak suka juga sama gue"

"Hun, mungkin dia menghasut, tapi orang-orang bisa menilai sendiri dia itu seperti apa. Lo emang nyebelin, lo rusak, lo cewek nakal, tapi yang gue suka, lo itu nggak _fake_. Lama-kelamaan mereka semua mulai menyadari itu kok, tenang aja" Jelasnya sambil ngunyah makanan.

Gue cuma bisa menghela nafas setelah denger penjelasanya. Kasihan deh mereka, hampir empat tahun kuliah bareng tapi baru tahu siapa yang _fake_ dan yang nggak. Makanya jangan menilai orang dari covernya doang. Sok suci. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ngeliatin Kyungsoo makan kok gue jadi ikutan laper. Pesen juga ah!

"Gimana lo sama Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba setelah gue lambain tangan ke pelayan buat pesen makanan.

"Kok lo tahu gue lagi ada _problem_ sama dia? Jangan-jangan..." Mata gue memincing ke arah Kyungsoo curiga.

"Hun, Luhan itu hubungin lo tapi nggak diangkat sama sekali, akhinya pagi-pagi dia telepon gue dan nanyain kalo gue sama lo atau nggak. Ya gue jawab nggak lah"

Ada jeda beberapa saat waktu mas-mas pelayan dateng buat catet pesanan gue. setelah itu fokus gue langsung ke Kyungsoo.

"Terus lo kasih tahu kalau gue lagi sama Jongin?" Gue panik, sampe jantung rasanya udah mau loncat saking deg-degannya gara-gara Kyungsoo bilang begitu. Pikiran gue udah nuduh Kyungsoo yang nggak-nggak kalo dia bocorin semuanya.

"Sehun, biar pun lo nyebelin tapi gue sayang sama lo, gue tahu lo orang yang nggak suka dihakimi, makanya mending lo benerin kelakuan lo sebelum ketauan sama Luhan" Katanya kemudian menyeruput minumannya.

Seketika bahu gue yang tadi tegang akhirnya bisa rileks lagi setelah denger penyataan Kyungsoo. Emang deh cuma dia temen gue yang paling _the best_ walaupun sering kali nggak satu jalan pikiran hehe.

"Terus kenapa lo matiin telpon gitu aja?"

"Abis gue kesel. Pacarnya nyariin tapi lo-nya lagi selingkuh"

"Gue nggak selingkuh!"

Lalu Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah.

"Terus hubungan lo sama Jongin udah sejauh apa? Dia nggak macem-macemin lo kan?" Kyungsoo ubah topik pembicaraan yang bikin gue tiba-tiba mematung beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menggeleng kaku. Semoga Kyungsoo nggak sadar sama muka tegang gue.

Tapi ngomongin Jongin gue jadi keinget lagi perdebatan gue sama nyokap kemarin.

"Soo" Gue majuin kursi bersiap ngomong yang serius sama temen gue yang satu ini "Menurut lo, gue bakal jodoh nggak sama Luhan?" Lanjut gue agak berbisik.

Kyungsoo langsung berhenti makan terus tatap gue dengan alis menyatu "Tungu!" Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo kembali memincing ke arah gue "Ada masalah apa nih tiba-tiba lo ngomong gitu? Lo jatuh cinta ya sama Jongin?" Dia malah balik tanya dengan ekspresi hawatirnya.

Gue berdecak kesel akibat tuduhannya.

"Ck! Nggak usah mikir yang macem-macem, Soo. Lo inget, Luhan itu tak beriman kan? Orang tua gue masih belom bisa terima itu"

Kemudian mata Kyungsoo berubah kaget "Jadi selama ini..."

"Iya selama ini gue nggak sadar karena mereka nggak pernah peduli sama hubungan gue dan Luhan, mereka nggak pernah nanya. Mungkin mereka juga lupa kalau gue pacaran sama orang _Atheis_ "

"Gue pikir masalah itu udah selesai" Tanggap Kyungsoo dengan suara lemas mirip orang prihatin. Iya prihatin sama hidup gue.

Gue mendongak kaget waktu tiba-tiba ada suara mas-mas bilang pemisi. Ternyata pesenan jus apel sama kentang goreng gue dateng, gue aja sampe lupa kalau tadi gue pesen makanan.

"Terus, sekarang gimana? Lo udah biacarain masalah ini sama Luhan?" Gue kembali fokus sama Kyungsoo yang kalo nanya nggak satu-satu. Pusing nih gue.

"Boro-boro gue ngomong sama Luhan, gara-gara gue ketahuan bohong kemarin, sampe sekrang dia belom telepon gue" Jawab gue sambil masukin tiga kentang goreng sekaligus.

Tapi Kyungsoo langsung berhenti makan dan matanya natap gue serius "Terus lo nggak mau telepon duluan?"

Yang jelas itu bukan pertanyaan bagi gue, itu tuduhan.

"Udah Soo, kemarin malam tapi nggak diangkat-angkat sama dia"

"Terus semalem lo telepon lagi nggak?" Ternyata jawaban gue belom cukup puas buat dia.

"Belom. Gue... Lupa" Jawabannya konyol itu pun keluar dari mulut gue yang bikin alis Kyungsoo naik lebih tinggi. Gue yakin dia pasti mau menghakimi gue lagi.

Salah jawab gue!

"Lupa? Sejak kapan lo lupa sama Luhan? Sejak Jongin hadir di kehidupan lo?" Sindir Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang berentetan bikin gue mendelik sebel "Di sini lo itu yang salah hun, masa tunggu Luhan telepon duluan. Punya otak nggak si?"

Astaga temen gue kalo ngomong!

"Iya Soo, gue tahu kok gue yang salah" Gue berusaha nggak ikut-ikuta emosi, yang ada nanti kita malah berantem. Terus gue main sama siapa dong?

"Lo tahu nggak kenapa lo bisa lupa sama Luhan?" Dia belom puas pojokin gue rupanya. Gue menggeleng buat jawab pertanyaanya tadi "Itu karena ada orang lain yang mengisi pikiran lo. Sekarang gue tanya, lo suka sama Jongin?" Gue cuma diem, nggak bisa jawab. "Lo nyaman sama dia?"

Tapi kali ini gue manggut.

"Apa yang bikin lo nyaman?"

"Mungkin karena kita satu frekuensi. Usia kita nggak jauh beda, selera kita sama, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang bikin gue betah sama dia"

"Oke, _that is problem!_ " Tanggapnya sambil menunjuk gue "Hun, ketika orang yang udah punya pasangan, kemudian dia merasa tertarik, bahkan menaruh hati sama orang lain, itu adalah masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Entah lo sendiri atau lebih bagus lo selesaikan sama pasangan lo. Karena itu adalah sebuah penghianatan. Kasarnya, lo itu selingkuh" Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar yang bikin gue diem sambil mencerna penjelasannya. "Mungkin pengalaman cinta lo lebih banyak dari gue tapi gue belajar dari lo, dari orang lain yang curhat sama gue dan kalau boleh gue sombong, gue baca banyak buku. Jadi apa yang gue jelasin itu nggak cuma omong kosong. Ini sih kalo lo masih mau dengerin masukan dari gue" Lanjutnya.

"Terus menurut lo gue harus gimana?"

Kali ini gue bener-bener dengerin dia ngomong dan cukup berpengaruh ke otak gue untuk berpikir, apa selanjutnya yang bakal gue lakuin? Kyungsoo bener, gue emang selingkuh. Dan apa yang dia bilang sama persis kaya yang pernah Jongin bilang kalau orang yang udah punya pasangan tapi dia tertarik sama orang lain, berarti dia selingkuh.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Gimana? Lo tanya gue, terus gue tanya siapa Hun?" Dan gue mendengus karena jawabannya "Kan dari awal gue udah bilang. Jangan sampe baper, tapi lo bilang nggak mungkin. Yaudah terima akibatnya, karena kalau udah baper siapapun nggak bisa nolongin, lo yang harus kontrol hati lo sendiri"

Gue kembali ngunyah kentang goreng yang hampir gue anggurin gara-gara kepikiran semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Emang punya temen kayak Kyungsoo itu berguna banget ketika lo butuh buat cerita, dia bakal kasih masukan yang berguna walaupun harus di omel-omelin dulu. Mungkin emang pengalaman cintanya nggak banyak, tapi dia bisa pelajari semua yang ada disekitarnya. Dia juga pernah bilang kalau dia beruntung punya temen kaya gue karena dia bisa tahu gimana kejamnya pergaulan bebas tanpa harus terjerumus lebih dahulu.

"Soo, lo lebih suka gue sama Jongin atau sama Luhan?"

Kyungsoo malah tersenyum miring "Pertanyaan lo bikin gue makin yakin kalo lo punya perasaan ke Jongin, karena kalau emang nggak ada apa-apa lo pasti bisa menemukan jawaban lo sendiri" Gue berdecak karena lagi-lagi dia mojokin gue "Kalo gue jawab Jongin, terus lo bakal lepasin Luhan gitu aja?"

 _The good question!_

Gue skak mat!

Nggak bisa jawab brengsek.

Dan Kyungsoo malah senyam senyum sambil geleng-geleng ngeliatin gue.

Atas pertanyaan terakhir Kyungsoo tadi, gue pun berpikir. Apa iya kalau semua orang memihak pada Jongin terus gue bakal ninggalin Luhan gitu aja? Kalau gue ikutin ego mungkin ya, tapi kalau gue inget lagi gimana jatuh bangunnya gue sama Luhan selama hampir 4 tahun ini kok kayaknya sayang banget. Mungkin orang lain beranggapan kalau hubungan gue sama Luhan tinggal selangkah lagi, tunggu gue kelar kuliah, Luhan ngelamar, terus nikah. Iya emang enak kalo dibayangin, tapi kali ini gue bener-bener lagi ngalamin cobaan hati. Kalau kemarin-kemarin gue deket sama cowok itu karena gue lagi _break_ sama Luhan, toh gue juga akhirnya balik lagi ke Luhan. Tapi ini tuh kenapa bikin gue berpikir keras buat mutusin pilihannya.

Mungkin kalau kemarin nyokap gue nggak bahas masalah Luhan, gue nggak bakal ragu buat nerusin hubungan gue. gue bakal masih mikir kalau gue sama Jongin cuma temen yang saling menguntungkan buat sekarang. Mungkin gue emang harus ngomongin ini sama Luhan supaya gue bisa nemuin jalan keluarnya.

"Sehun!"

Gue sedikit kaget waktu ada cewek pake _dress_ merah di atas lutut yang nyamperin meja gue dan Kyungsoo. Gue liat Kyungsoo yang tadi lagi sibuk sama Ponselnya kini ikut mendongak buat liat siapa cewek moronyoi yang satu ini.

Dia Sully. Lo kalo mau tahu orang yang paling rusak dan lebih rusak dari gue, ya ini nih orangnya. Hampir anak sekampus apalagi yang doyan _clubing_ pasti tahu siapa Sully. Lihat aja dandananya yang glamour, dari baju, tas, sepatu semuanya _branded_. Mobilnya, hemm... Bukan lagi pokoknya. Tapi semua juga tahu kalau dia ini adalah simpenan om-om makanya jarang cowok kampus sini yang deketin dia.

Dia emang paling rusak tapi kenapa yang sering diomong nggak enak itu gue? Ya karena si Sully ini kalau ada yang ngatain rusak dia malah bangga, terus masa gue mau disama-samain sama Sully, ya nggak lah. Gue tahu gue tukang minum, gue perokok, tapi tak pake narkoba men, gue juga bukan perawan, tapi kan gue bukan cewek matre yang meres duitnya lelaki hidung belang, gue ngesex sama Luhan doang kok. Dan... Ya, Jongin.

Jadi tolong jangan samain gue sama Sully, okay.

"Sombong amat si mentang-mentang sekarang mainnya di EXODUS" Kata Sully sambil colek-colek gue.

Lah tau aja lagi ini orang.

Gara-gara seminggu gue nempelin Jongin jadi gue kecipratan untung gitu ngikut ke _bar_ mahal dan ditraktir sama si Ravi, temennya Jongin yang kaya itu.

Gue sempet lirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya dia nggak tertarik sama obrolan kami ini dan lebih milih baca buku.

"Kok lu tahu gue di EXODUS?"

"Ya tahu lah, kan ada temen-temen gue juga disana" Gue cuma manggut-manggut doang dengerinnya "Eh lo lagi deket ya sama Jongin"

Kepala gue langsung nengkok ke arah Sully yang sekarang duduk di sebelah gue "Lo kenal Jongin?" Tanya gue agak syok.

"Kenal lah, dia kan pacarnya si Krystal temen gue waktu SMA"

Buset. Kok ya dunia sempit amat.

"Haha biasa aja dong mukanya jangan panik gitu. Tenang nggak bakal gue aduin ke Krystal kok" Kata Sully yang sadar sama muka syok gue.

Syalan, dia pikir gue syok karena takut diaduin gitu? Gih aduin sonoh, biar tau tuh kelakuan pacarnya gimana selama LDR-an.

"Gih aduin aja sana, emang Jongin siapa gue. Gue juga punya pacar kali"

Sully malah senyum-senyum ngasih kode ke arah Kyungsoo buat godain gue, tapi Kyungsoo malah diem aja. Salah orang dia, jelas-jelas Kyungsoo nggak suka banget bahas yang namanya Jongin haha.

"Eh nanti malam ke tempat biasa dong, gue buka sofa di sana. Nggak seru kalo nggak ada lo" Kata Sully sambil senggol lengan gue.

"Iya, iya nanti gue ke sana. Bagi rokok dulu sini" Sully langsung buka tasnya buat ambil satu batang rokok dan pematiknya.

"Ajak juga tuh temen lo biar _happy_ dikit mukanya haha" Kata Sully sambil lirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia berdiri sambil comot kentang goreng gue sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Rusak lo!" Teriak gue ke arah Sully yang berlalu.

Sambil ngisep rokok gue nengok ke arah Kyungsoo yang ternyata lagi ngeliatin gue dengan alisnya yang naik.

"Nggak usah diambil hati yang tadi Sully bilang" Kata gue.

"Gue nggak lagi mempermasalahkan Sully. Gue cuma mau tanya sejak kapan lo mulai ngerokok lagi? Bukannya lo udah janji sama Luhan buat berhenti?" Tanyanya serius.

Aduh mampus gue, lupa kalau Kyungsoo tahunya gue udah berenti. Keceplosan anjir. "Hehe mulut gue lagi asem banget, lagian satu dooang kok rokoknya hehe. Udah yuk bayar, gue kan belom foto copy tugas yang tadi" Gue mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berdiri dan bersiap bayar ke kasir. Dan Kyungsoo masih ngeliatin gue dengan jutek, tapi tetep berdiri ngikutin gue.

...

"Lah kamu ada di rumah Hun? Tumben amat" Komentar Papa yang lagi duduk di depan TV sambil ngeliat ke arah gue yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Tauk tuh, tumben tadi sore udah pulang terus diem anteng di kamar. Lagi galau kali" Kali ini Mama yang baru nongol dari arah dapur sambil bawa kopi buat Papa ikutan komentar.

"Emang bisa galau juga dia?" Timpal Baekhyun yang lagi duduk sambil pangku laptopnya.

Gue cuma muter dan natap mereka satu persatu "Kenapa si? Aku nggak pulang dicariin, giliran di rumah dikomentarin"

Papa malah ketawa liatin gue "Ya baguslah kalo kamu banyak di rumah. Lagian masa anak perempuan keluyuran mulu, nanti jodohnya jauh loh" Kata Papa bikin otak gue langsung muter buat ngerjain Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu Pa, kalau banyak diem di rumah nanti jadi perawan tuak" Jawab gue sambil ngelirik ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung bales ngelirik gue judes.

Kwkwk kesindir niyeee.

"Hus! Kamu tuh kalo ngomong" Kata Mama yang paham kalau gue lagi nyindir Baekhyun.

Gue langsung ngibrit ke dapur buat ambil minum dan balik ke atas buat santai-santai di kamar.

Malam ini gue nggak jadi pergi ke _bar_ buat menuhin undangannya Sully. Bahkan gue juga tolak ajakan Jongin buat nongkrong bareng temen-temennya, dengan alasan gue harus ngerjain tugas buat besok pagi, padahal hari ini _mood_ gue emang lagi nggak bagus banget. Selain itu gue juga lagi nunggu seseorang yang katanya mau telepon setelah selesai kerja. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Tadi sore gue coba lagi buat telepon dia dan diangkat, tapi dia bilang lagi sibuk dan janji bakal telepon gue malam ini selesai dia kerja. Nah udah gue bela-belain nih buat diem anteng di kamar, nggak kemana-mana, tapi orang yang gue tunggu belom juga telepon.

Dari tadi gue udah bolak balik _scroll instagram, facebook, twitter_ , akhirnya hp gue bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Gue yang tadi rebahan di kasur langsung berdiri dan narik kursi belajar ke arah jendela dan gue duduk disana, baru lah setelah itu gue siap buat angkat telepon dari Luhan.

Biar dapet aja lah suasanya kek di drama-drama korea yang kalo teleponan sama pacar suka sambil mandangin bintang gitu hehe.

" _Halo"_ Luhan menyapa duluan dari sana.

"Halo juga" Suara gue terdengar manja seperti biasanya ke Luhan. "Kerjaan kamu udah selesai?" Tanya gue sekedar basa basi.

" _Udah kok. Ini baru sampe apartemen langsung telepon kamu, takut kamu nunggu kelamaan"_ Katanya yang terdengar lelah banget.

Ya ampun pasti kerjaan Luhan padet banget di sana.

Bukanya ngomong gue malah diem sambil mikir apa yang bakal gue omongin ke Luhan. Sumpah nggak biasanya gue kebingungan gini buat ngomong sama Luhan, gue selalu punya banyak cerita yang bakal gue ceritain sama Luhan sampe dia capek sendiri dengerin gue ngoceh dan akhirnya ketiduran. Tapi kenapa kali ini gue jadi canggung gini si ya Tuhan. Gue kenapa?

" _Kok kamu diam?"_ Tanya Luhan

"Eee... Luhan, aku mau minta maaf yang kemarin. Pasti kamu marah banget ya sama aku" Sebenenarya gue bingung pernyataan ini harus diungkapin atau nggak, mengingat Luhan yang lagi lelah banget gue takut bikin _mood-_ nya jadi jelek.

Luhan menghela nafas bikin gue takut, karena gue nggak tau gimana ekspresinya saat ini. Entah dia emang beneran capek, atau dia malah bete sama gue.

" _Aku nggak akan marah Hun, seandainya kamu jujur. Kenapa harus bohong si? Kita udah sejauh ini tapi kamu masih suka tutupin sesuatu dari aku. Aku paham kok semua butuh proses supaya kamu bisa berhenti dari kebiasaan jelek kamu"_ Jelas Luhan.

 _See_ , Luhan emang nggak pernah lama kalau marah sama gue. Kadang sifatnya yang begini bikin gue berpikir buat ngulangin kesalahan lagi.

Dia pernah marah besar gara-gara dia nemuin gue dibawa ke kamar hotel sama Tao. Waktu itu gue emang lagi deket sama Tao tapi buat iseng-iseng doang dan gue nggak tahu kalau Luhan ternyata baca _chat_ -an Tao yang ngajak gue ketemuan. Akhirnya Luhan diem-diem ngikutin gue. Gue mabuk parah sampe nggak sadar kalau Tao bawa gue ke hotel dan saat itu juga Luhan dateng dan mukulin muka Tao sampe babak belur. Sumpah waktu itu adegannya udah kek di drama-drama kalo lagi kepergok selingkuh, gue cuma melongo liat Tao yang habis dihajar sama Luhan dan setelah itu Luhan langsung ajak gue pulang. Sampe apartemennya gue dimarahin habis-habisan sampe besoknya dan hampir seminggu dia diemin gue.

Itu adalah marahnya Luhan yang paling lama. Bahkan kalau kita putus, gue nggak menyebut dia marah, itu lebih kepada kita berdua yang berantem. Saling nyalahin satu sama lain tapi kalo udah sebulan nggak ketemu atau nggak ngobrol barulah kita berdua menyerah pada keadaan dan kahirnya balikan lagi.

"Maaf ya nambah beban pikiran kamu" Cuma kata itu yang keluar dari mulut gue.

" _Ya, karena aku pengen semuanya cepet selesai supaya bisa cepet balik ke Korea"_ Kata Luhan.

"Aku selalu nunggu kamu kok" Gue nggak tahu kenapa ada sesuatu yang bilang kalau itu bohong, karena hati gue langsung merasa khawatir setelah kata itu keluar.

Perasaan apa lagi ini?

Ya ampun Sehun, nggak bisanya lo begini.

" _Hun"_ Panggil Luhan

"Ya?"

" _Kalau kamu selesai kuliah nanti kita langsung nikah gimana?"_

"HAH?"

Gue langsung tutup mulut gue sendiri waktu sadar kalau suara gue kenceng banget.

Tapi apa tadi? Nikah? Luhan gila ya?

"Lu, aku kan masih kuliah" Kata gue masih dengan mata yang melotot kaget.

" _Sayang, aku bilang kan setelah kamu selesai kuliah"_ Jelas Luhan dengan perlahan

"Oke, oke selesai kuliah. Tapi- Luhan, nikah itu bukan kayak kamu ngajak aku tidur bareng doang"

" _Ya aku tahu, makanya dari awal aku bilang aku serius sama kamu"_

"Jadi serius mau nikah?"

Sumpah, sumpah gue nggak pernah kepikiran kalau Luhan ngomongin ini sekarang. Men, setelah gue lulus kuliah itu artinya setaun lagi, ya mudah-mudahan gue lulus tahun depan. Tapi ya kali gue tunda kelulusan cuma gara-gara nggak mau dinikahin Luhan cepet-cepet.

Tapi sumpah itu cepet banget. Gue pikir itu bakal empat atau lima tahun lagi, astaga masa setahun lagi gue bakal gendong anak. Gue masih pengen seneng-seneng, masih pengen hidup bebas, keluyuran malem, ke _bar_ , minum sampe mabok, dan hal indah lainnya yang bakal dirasain ketika masih muda.

" _Kamu nggak mau nikah sama aku?"_ pertanyaan yang mengancam.

"Emm... Tapi nggak secepat itu Lu" Gue bangun dari kursi dan milih buat rebahan di kasur aja. Kenapa gue suka mendadak pusing gini si kalo abis dikasih hal yang mengejutkan.

" _Itu nggak cepet Hun, kita udah pacaran hampir empat tahun apa itu nggak cukup?"_

Gue diem nggak bisa jawab. Gue mikir, bukan cuma masalah gue yang nggak mau nikah muda tapi ada hal lain disini yang mungkin bakal susah baut dilewatin. Restu orang tua gue. Luhan lupa atau pura-pura lupa kalau orang tua gue pernah minta dia buat menganut suatu agama? Main mau nikahin anak orang aja lagi.

"Luhan, tapi-"

" _Aku bakal temuin orang tua kamu"_

...

Dua hari berlalu dan Luhan belom telepon gue lagi karena dia bener-bener sibuk supaya kerjaanya cepat selesai dan bisa pulang ke Korea buat ketemu gue. Obrolan kemarin malam bener-bener berakhir ngegantung, dimana gue yang masih berusaha menegoisasi keputusan Luhan dan Luhan pun masih pada keputusannya buat cepet-cepet nikahin gue. _Well_ , alasannya karena orang taunya udah nanyain kapan nikah di usianya yang ke 27 tahun ini. Lah gue yang masih 23 tahun apa kabar?

Kemarin gue nggak ketemu Kyungsoo karena dia emang lagi nggak ada mata kuliah, beda sama gue yang harus ngambil mata kuliah lain karena semester kemarin gue dapet nilai E, jadi gue harus ngulang di semster ini. Dan hari ini gue lagi di tempatnya kak Yixing dari kemarin sore. Dimana gue lagi kepengen curhat tapi Kyungsoo malah nggak ada, alhasil pulang kuliah gue langsung cabut ke tempat kak Yixing dan dia malah ngajakain _clubing._ Kebetulan cowoknya, si Kris lagi ada job nge-DJ jadi gue dapet minuman gratis hehehe.

Semalem gue bisa seneng-seneng, tapi giliran pagi datang gue lagi-lagi dihantui oleh ajakan Luhan yang pengen nikahin gue pas selesai Kuliah nanti. Gue nggak tahu apa yang sebernya gue pikirin, apakah karena gue belom siap, apa karena orang tua gue yang nggak ngerestuin. Kenapa gue nggak antusias ya, padahal dulu gue seneng banget kalo Luhan udah bahas tentang pernikahan.

"Dek, ini kentangnya udah di cuci belum?"

Gue langsung nengok ke arah kak Yixing yang lagi aduk-aduk masakannya.

"Udah kok kak" Jawab gue sambil motongin paprika.

Gini nih kalo gue ke tempat kak Yixing, doi ngajakin gue masak mulu. Padahal tinggal sendirian, makan bisa beli, ngapain repot-repot masak. Emang dasar doyan masak, kalo gue cowok gue nikahin lu kak.

Yaelah ngomongin nikah gue jadi kepikiran lagi dah sama Luhan.

Gue cerita nggak ya sama kak Yixing ?

"Kak..." Panggil gue dan dia cuma bergumam tanpa nengok karena lagi sibuk masukin bahan-bahan masakan.

"Lo nggak mau nikah sama kak Kris?" Entah gue harus mulai cerita dari dimana kenapa tiba-tiba gue malah nanyain kapan dia nikah?

Kak Yixing sempet nengok dengan muka biasa aja tapi kemudian kembali sibuk "Ya mau, tapi masa dia mau ngidupin gue dengan hasil nge-DJ doang. Emangnya mau sampe tua dia jadi DJ? Gue mau bilang apa sama anak gue nanti" Jawabnya.

Kok malah dia yang jadi curhat si?

"Makanya tuh sekarang gue pinjemin dia modal buat bikin usaha sama temen-temennya" Sambungnya masih dengan posisi membelakangin gue.

Setiap hubungan pasti punya masalah yang berbeda, contohnya kak Yixing sama kak Kris. Bayangin, mereka udah 7 tahun pacaran tapi belom nikah juga. Sebenarnya kendalanya cuma satu, yaitu ada di kak Kris yang mana doi belum punya pekerjaan tetap. Kalo nggak nge-DJ ya nggak dapet uang. Beda sama kak Yixing yang udah punya usaha toko kue sendiri. Bukan maksudnya kak Yixing matre, tapi dia juga berpikir buat kedepannya.

Dulu mereka pernah mutusin buat _living together_ di sini, di apartemen kak Yixing. Tapi kemudian mereka putus dan kak Kris mutusin buat tinggal sama temen-temennya di rumah kontrakan. Setelah mereka balikan kak Yixing ngajak buat tinggal bareng lagi, tapi kak Kris nggak mau karena dia ngerasa kalau dia kayak parasit yang ngambil keuntungan dari pacarnya sendiri. Bahkan set DJ yang biasa dia pakai buat kerja aja kak Yixing yang beliin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Dan sekarang si katanya dia lagi bikin usaha gitu supaya ada pekerjaan tetap. Mungkin buat modal nikah juga kali hehe.

"Kalau kak Kris tiba-tiba ngajak nikah tahun ini, kakak mau?"

Dia berhenti dari kegiatannya, dan berbalik menghadap gue.

"Mungkin" Jawabnya singkat.

"Emangnya kakak udah sipa buat ninggalin masa muda yang indah ini? Nongkrong, ke _bar,_ minum, jalan bareng temen dan lain-lain" Disini gue mulai memancing diri gue sendiri buat ungkapin apa yang gue rasa. Mungkin jawaban kak Yixing bisa membantu buat menemukan jawaban gue.

Tapi dia malah senyum dan tarik kursi buat duduk di depan gue yang belum selesai juga potongin paprikanya.

"Nakal itu ada waktunya dek. Gue nakal dari jaman SMA, dan sekarang gue rasa udah cukup, udah waktunya buat gue mikirin tentang masa depan. Apalagi disini posisi gue punya seseorang yang selalu nemenin gue selama 7 tahun ini, jadi apalagi yang gue tunggu?"

Ya kak Yixing benar, nakal memang ada waktunya. Dia atau Luhan mungkin udah ngalamin yang namanya bosen nakal di masa muda dan waktunya buat mikirin masa depan, termasuk mikirin keinginan orang tua kita yang pengen anaknya cepet-cepet berkeluarga. Tapi gue masih punya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadi buat apa gue pusing-pusing mikirin nikah? Ada-ada aja nih si Luhan.

"Kamu kenapa dek tiba-tiba nanyain nikah. Luhan ngajak kamu nikah?"

Wiiih kenapa bisa tepat banget tebakannya. Baru aja gue mau ngeles.

Gue tatap kak Yixing dan mengangguk kaku.

"Serius? Terus?" Dia keliatan antusias banget sambil majuin kursinya supaya lebih deket sama gue.

Tapi gue cuma angkat bahu dan kak Yixing keliatan bingung.

"Gue belum jawab pasti mau atau nggaknya. Tapi gue bilang ini terlalu cepat buat gue" Jawab gue sambil mindahin paprika yang udah di potongin ke atas mangkuk.

"Gue pikir tiga tahun itu nggak cepet kok dek"

"Kak, bukan masalah tiga tahunnya. Ini masalah usia gue yang masih 23 tahun, gue masih mau seneng-seneng"

"Itu resiko kamu karena pacaran sama orang yang lebih dewasa. Otomatis Luhan akan berpikir lebih jauh dari pada kamu" Tapi jawaban kak Yixing malah nggak ngebantu gue sama sekali buat tenangin pikiran. Dia malah bangun sambil bawa paprika yang tadi gue potongin buat dicampur ke masakannya.

"Ya itu juga resiko Luhan karena pacaran sama ABG" Tanggap gue.

Kak Yixing berbalik "Lo bukan ABG lagi dek, buat mencapai usia 24, 25 itu rasanya nggak lama. Percaya deh" Katanya.

"Jadi menurut lo gue harus jawab 'iya'?"

Dia berbalik lagi dan natap gue agak lama sebelum akhirnya bilang "Semua balik lagi ke lo. Kalau emang belum siap, mending nggak usah karena nikah itu nggak cuma _living together_ , tapi kepercayaanya juga harus kuat. Segini aja kamu masih suka kesemsem sama cowok lain dek, dek" Dia malah ngeledek sambil ketawa.

Gue berdecak kesal sambil manyun.

Orang minta solusi malah diceramahin. Tapi gue bisa ambil kesimpulan si dari pembicaraan ini dimana nggak seharusnya gue salahin Luhan karena ngajak gue nikah, itu adalah hal wajar menurut orang-orang seusianya. Tapi kak Yixing juga ngingetin kalau mungkin gue emang bener-bener belum siap buat berumah tangga.

Kadang hidup dikelilingi orang-orang yang dewasa itu banyak manfaatnya. Walaupun usia Kyungsoo nggak jauh beda tapi pikirannya lebih dewasa dari gue. Luhan ngajarin gue banyak hal supaya gue bisa tumbuh dewasa dengan baik, bahkan kak Yixing yang kasarnya cuma temen _clubing_ , temen nongkrong, tapi dia juga banyak kasih masukan buat gue, apalagi dalam hal 'hubungan' dimana dia jauh lebih berpengalaman dari gue. Hebat ya, pacaran 7 tahun tapi putusnya cuma sekali, lah gue baru 3 tahun putusnya berkali-kali.

Kalau diinget-inget gue emang lebih sering cerita bahkan lebih deket sama orang luar dari pada orang-orang rumah. Kasarnya keluarga cuma kenal gue dari apa yang mereka lihat, tapi mereka nggak pernah tahu gimana rusaknya gue di luar sana.

...

"Heh! Malah bengong"

Gue mendongak, liat Jongin yang udah berdiri di depan gue sambil nyodorin es _bubble_. Setelah gue terima es _bubble_ -nya dia duduk di samping gue.

"Makasih" Kata gue sebelum nyedot es _bubble_ -nya

Selesai makan siang tadi kak Yixing ada janji buat nganterin makan siang ke tempat kerja kak Kris, makanya gue telepon Jongin buat nemenin gue jalan. Tadinya dia ngajak nonton di apartemennya tapi gue nggak mau, ya _you know_ lah kalau itu cuma modusnya dia doang dan gue bener-bener lagi nggak ada _mood_ buat ladenin modusnya. Alhasil kita nonton di bioskop, gue nggak paham deh sama film pilihannya Jongin, yang penting gue ada kerjaan. Dan sekarang kita lagi duduk-duduk aja di taman deket gedung bioskop sambil nyedotin es _bubble._

Gue lirik dia yang lagi asik mainin hapenya sambil senyam-senyum. Mungkin lagi balesin _chat_ kalo diliat dari jarinya yang dari tadi nggak berenti ketak-ketik.

"Katanya mau nemenin gue, tapi malah asik sendiri" Sindir gue sambil gigitin ujung sedotan.

Dia langsung matiin layar hapenya dan nengok ke arah gue sambil masukin hapenya ke saku jaket. Jongin senyum dan geserin duduknya supaya lebih deket sama gue.

"Abis dari tadi lo diem mulu. PMS ya?" Tanya Jongin sambil elus-elus tangan gue.

Gue geleng.

"Berantem sama Luhan?" Tanyanya lagi dan berhasil bikin gue nengok.

Tapi gue diem, nggak merespon apa-apa sambil tatap matanya.

"Lo kenapa?" Dia makin majuin mukanya.

Salah.

Seharusnya gue nggak ketemu Jongin dulu kalau lagi galau begini. Terus sekarang gue dihadepin sama cowok ini, dengan jarak sedeket ini, apa nggak kepengen gue cium itu bibirnya? Bikin dosa aja ini cowok.

Gue nelen ludah sambil berpaling dari tatapannya. "Luhan ngajak gue nikah" Nggak tau siapa yang nyuru mulut gue buat bilang ini ke Jongin.

"Hah?"

Jongin ke liatan kaget banget sampe mulutnya lupa mingkem.

"Terus lo mau?" Tanyanya, masih kaget.

"Gue belom jawab iya atau nggak"

"Kenapa?" Gue lagsung nengok sambil ngerutin kening.

"Gue nggak siap Jongin, lagian orang tua gue juga... Nggak setuju" Gue langsung turunin nada suara gue diabagian akhir.

"Kok bisa? Jadi selama ini kalian..."

"Luhan Atheis" Timpal gue yang udah nggak tahan pengen ngeluarin semua yang gue rasain.

Gue tahu, nggak seharusnya gue ceritain ini ke Jongin. Jongin itu siapa? Dia cuma orang yang baru deket sama gue, dia nggak tahu apa-apa tentang gue dan Luhan.

"Itu namanya lo buang-buang waktu" Katanya masih natap gue dan gue juga bisa liat mukanya yang seakan nggak percaya dengan apa yang gue bilang barusan.

Tapi persepsi yang gue terima beda, otak gue fokus sama apa yang barusan tadi dia bilang "Jadi lo juga mikir kalau gue buang-buang waktu?" Tanya gue, tatap dia balik.

"Iya yalah Hun. Jelas-jelas Luhan orang tak beriman, mana bisa orang tua lo ngerestuin?" Komentarnya yang seakan tahu segalanya.

"Jongin. Lo ggak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan" Omel gue yang nggak terima karena dia beranggap kalau orang yang tak beriman adalah orang jahat.

"Gue emang nggak tahu, tapi disini jelas Luhan orang tak beriman. Dia nggak punya tujuan. Dia orang yang salah"

Apa? Gue nggak nyangka kalau dia punya mulut yang sejahat itu.

"Tapi dia bukan orang jahat!" Gue emosi dan teriak di depan muka Jongin.

" _Sorry_ , Hun" Jongin keliatan nyesel karena ucapannya tadi.

Gue diem. Jelas gue ngerasa sakit hati sama ucapan Jongin. Dia belum kenal Luhan, dia nggak berhak ngomong gitu.

"Luhan baik sama gue, dia sayang sama gue, dia cinta sama gue, apapun yang gue mau pasti dia kasih, dan dia orang yang setia" Dan saat itu juga mata gue jatuh.

Gue nggak tau kenapa gue nangis. Mungkin karena gue inget gimana jatuh bangunnya gue sama Luhan dari awal sampe sekarang. Gue yang selalu ngerepotin dia, gue yang selalu bikin dia marah tapi dia tetep selalu berusaha buat bahagiain gue. Dia nggak pernah ketahuan deket sama siapapun ketika putus sama gue karena dia orang yang susah jatuh cinta. Gue seharusnya beruntung dimiliki Luhan, tapi kenapa gue selalu jahat sama dia. Kyungsoo bener, masa iya gue tega ninggalin Luhan gitu aja?

Terus gimana urusanya sama orang tua gue.

Tiba-tiba Jongin deketin badannya dan berusaha elap air mata gue "Jangan nangis Hun" Suara Jongin lebih pelan dan lembut dari sebelumnya "Apa yang lo tangisin?" Tanyanya.

Gue usap air mata gue sendiri sambil mengehela nafas "Gue sedih aja kalau ternyata selama ini hubungan gue sia-sia. Nggak gampang bertahan sama orang yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, dan nggak gampang juga nemuin cowok yang tulus kaya Luhan" Ungkap gue yang nggak tahu kenapa gue pengen banget Jongin tahu kalau Luhan emang cowok yang berarti buat gue.

Karena ini gue gue juga sadar kalau sebenarnya gue masih butuh Luhan, gue masih cinta sama Luhan. Gue berharap kalau perasaan gue ke Jongin itu cuma sebatas kekaguman sementara karena gue nggak mau nyakitin Luhan terlalu banyak.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa gue baru sadar ketika dihadapin dengan masalah seperti ini.

"Tapi banyak kok Hun orang yang punya iman, baik dan bakal sayang sama lo apa adanya" Kata Jongin yang kayaknya nggak mau kalah buat nekenin gue kalau gue sama Luhan itu emang nggak bisa bersatu.

"Buat apa punya iman kalau brengsek"

Kalian bener kalau nebak gue lagi nyindir Jongin.

Biar dia sadar.

"Nggak kok nggak brengsek. Pasti ada Hun yang baik dan sayang sama lo" Katanya, entah dia ngerasa kesindir atau cuma berusaha menghibur gue.

"Siapa?"

"Gue hehe"

Apaan si dia?

Lagi keadaan begini sempet-sempetnya becanda. Dasar orang gila!

"Jongin, gue lagi serius!" Gue pukulin bahunya sampe dia ngaduh kesakitan.

"Ya jangan serius-serius lah Hun, entar kita jadian"

"Ih bener, bener lo ya. Dasar buaya darat!" Gue masih terus pukulin dia saking keselnya.

Dan Jongin malah ketawa sambil tangkep tangan gue yang tadi pukulin dia "Udah dong jangan nangis, kan ada gue. Pokoknya kalau lagi sama gue, lo nggak boleh pikirin yang lain, lo harus _happy_ okay?" Dia senyum, terus tarik tangan gue supaya lebih deket lalu cium kening gue.

 _Oh shit!_

Sumpah lemah banget gue kalau cowok udah cium kening. Mungkin ciuman bibir itu paling manis, tapi lo harus tau cium kening itu lebih romantis. Dimana cowok bakal lakuin itu ketika dia bener-bener ngerasa sayang banget sama ceweknya.

Jongin...

Hati lagi gue lemah, asal lo tau!

Terus apa maksudnya ini?

 _To be continue..._

 **A/N** : Hayyyy gue balik bawa ff penuh dosa ini haha. Ya ampun gara-gara baca ini sampe ada yang kebawa mimpi, hina sekali kamu dek mimpiin kaihun lagi naena. siapa tuh yang kemarin ngaku sama gue wakakak XD Maaf ya kalau makin kesini kok ceritanya makin random. Sebernya disini sehun kayak lagi cari masukan dari orang-orang sekitarnya, kayak kyungsoo yang mungkin lebih milih Luhan dari pada Jongin, dan Yixing mungkin lebih netral dan sehun salah kalau harus cerita ini ke jongin wakakak. udah hun emang Jongin jagonya bikin baper orang, ampe detik ini aja gue nggak bisa lepas dari pesona hahaha. Dan terimakasih suportnya buat ngelanjutin ini ff. buat yang follow doang jangan lupa kasih review dong shay, pahalanya bertambah loh nyenengin orang hehehe. Bye, sampe ketemu lagi *kasih kiss*


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing etc.**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

 **...**

"Dek..."

Mata gue mengerjap kasar dan menggeliat sambil nyibak selimut yang nutupin muka gue buat liat siapa yang berani bangunin _princes_ tidur di hari minggu pagi ini.

"Disuru Papa bangun!" Chanyeol.

Doi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar gue pake baju rapih amat dah kek pen ngelamar kerja atau ngelamar pacar nih jangan-jangan?

"Entar" Suara gue lebih terdengar seperti menggeram. Entah Chanyeol denger atau nggak gue nggak peduli dan milih buat nutup mata lagi.

Gue nggak tahu berapa lama gue tertidur setelah Chanyeol bangunin tadi tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lagi goyang-goyangin kaki gue.

"Hun, bangun yuk! Kita ke gereja bareng sama yang lain"

Samar-samar gue liat Papa yang udah duduk di tepi kasur sambil goyang-goyangin kaki gue.

Lagi-lagi gue menggeliat sambil mengerang males buat ngulur waktu sampe Papa pergi. Tapi yang namanya Papa udah tahu banget watak gue dan memilih tetap duduk sambil nungguin gue yang masih ogah-ogahan buat bangun.

"Ayok Sehun cepetan. Yang lain sudah siap-siap tuh" Papa bangun sambil ulurin kedua tangannya.

Tapi gue nggak menyambut uluran tangan Papa "Aku nggak ikut deh Pah, minggu depan aja" Dan memilih ngusel-ngusel di bantal.

"Dari kemarin, minggu depan terus jawabannya. Ayok, kamu sudah jarang banget pergi ke gereja, Hun. Setiap malam minggu kan kamu keluyuran, terus paginya nggak ada di rumah. Kapan kamu mau ibadah? Kamu sudah besar"

Haduuuh kenapa Papa jadi mendadak bawel begini si. Kalau si Chanyeol yang begini nih udah gue lempar pake bantal.

Tanpa nunggu gue jawab, Papa langsung tarik kedua tangan gue sampe gue duduk "Cepet mandi! Papa tunggu di bawah, jangan sampe bikin Mama kamu marah-marah" Katanya sebelum ninggalin kamar gue.

Sudah gue duga, pasti ini Mama yang komporin Papa buat bangunin gue. _Bikos_ kalau Papa yang bangunin mana bisa gue lawan.

Dimana lagi coba gue nemuin Papa yang kayak begini. Baik hati, paling sabar, jarang marah-marah, nggak pelit dan pikirannya selalu terbuka supaya anak-anaknya nggak ngerasa tertekan dengan permintaan orang tua yang kadang nggak sesuai dengan kemampuan anaknya.

Tanpa dampingan Papa, mungkin Mama termasuk dalam tipe orang tua yang suka menekan anaknya buat begini-begitu. Ini bisa dilihat dari gimana dulu dia nekenin banget gue harus rajin belajar dan dapet peringkat di kelas kayak Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol termasuk korbannya, walau dia nggak bisa sepintar Baekhyun tapi dia bisa ambil hati Mama dengan jadi anak yang penurut. _Well_ , biar nakal begitu dia masih suka nurut banget kalo dibilangin Mama.

Bukannya gue nggak nurut sama orang tua apalagi Mama, tapi gue lebih kepada apapun yang Mama mau tapi gue nggak mau ya gue nggak bakal lakuin. Tepatnya waktu gue bener-bener udah nggak kuat sama yang namanya ikut les matematika. Gue milih ngadu ke Papa kalau gue mau berenti tapi Mama selalu mengkaitkan hal ini sama prestasi gue di sekolah. Papa langsung bilang kalau kemampuan setiap anak itu berbeda, dan Mama langsung kicep nggak bisa paksa gue lagi. Dari situ lah gue mulai kurang respek dan nggak begitu dekat sama Mama. Dan apapun yang gue mau, gue lebih suka nyampein ke Papa.

Mungkin beberapa temen gue berpendapat kalau orang tua gue itu nggak becus didik anak sampe-sampe anaknya jadi rusak begini. Buat gue, mereka bukan nggak becus, seperti yang tadi gue biang kalau mereka nggak menuntut anaknya untuk jadi begini-begitu, mereka juga berusaha percaya sama anak-anaknya. Disini gue yang salah kok karena nggak bisa jaga kepercayaan itu.

Gue _fake_ banget kalau di rumah. Tapi gue tetap berusaha menjaga nama baik Papa dengan nggak ngelakuin hal kriminal. Buat gue, minum, _clubing_ , _sex_ bukan termasuk perbuatan kriminal karena itu nggak merugikan orang lain. Gue lebih suka menyebutnya kegiatan menyenangkan yang bersifat privasi. Privasi dari orang tua maksudnya hehe. Jadi bagi mereka yang suka pada ngomongin gue, itu bukan urusan gue karena gue nggak merugikan mereka, mereka aja yang kurang kerjaan ngurusin idup orang.

Setelah semuanya siap, kami semua pun berangkat menuju gereja dalam satu mobil, naik mobilnya Papa. Chanyeol sebagai _driver_ , Papa nemenin Chanyeol duduk di depan, Mama sama baekhyun duduk di kursi tengah dan gue lebih milih duduk di belakang sendirian buat ngelanjutin tidur hehe. Begadang nih gue, baru balik _clubing_ jam 3 pagi. Mana tahu gue kalau paginya bakal dipaksa ke gereja gini.

Sampai di gereja gue tetep berusaha ngikutin kegiatan seperti biasanya, walau mata kadang kiyep-kiyep waktu dengerin ceramah tapi gue bertahan karena gue tahu Tuhan lagi ngeliatin gue sekarang. Bisa-bisa Tuhan murka liat gue yang ibadah aja jarang, sekalinya ke sini malah males-malesan. Lagian ini kesempatan gue buat mendektakan diri sama Tuhan. Gue percaya Tuhan masih sayang sama gue dan bakal kasih gue kehidupan yang baik.

Gue mulai memejamkan mata sambil menangkup kedua tangan di depan dada. Berkomunikasi lewat hati dan pikiran untuk menyampaikan apa sedang gue rasakan. Yaitu, sebuah kegalauan yang sedang gue hadapi untuk menetapkan hati pada seseorang. Tuhan pasti tahu mana yang baik dan pantas untuk gue.

 _Ya Tuhan, berilah hamba-Mu yang cantik ini petunjuk. Aku tahu aku jarang sekali mendekatkan diri kepada-Mu, bahkan sering kali berbohong sama Papa dan Mama. Masih boleh kah aku meminta petunjuk-Mu ya Tuhanku..._

Drrt...

Eh, apa nih?

Oh, ya, hape gue!

Gue langsung merogoh tas yang lagi gue pangku buat ambil hape sambil lirik-lirik ke arah Papa sama Mama yang tepat duduk di depan gue. untungnya mereka nggak sadar sama getaran hape gue tadi.

Jongin?

Ini kah petunjuk Tuhan?

 _Hus! Orang Jongin cuma ngechat doang kok Hun_.

Gue langsung geleng-geleng kepala waktu otak kecil gue bilang begitu. Ya, oke cuma chat, jadi sekarang buka.

 _ **"Free nggak? Temenin gue jalan-jalan yuk!"**_

Setelah gue baca, gue sempat senyam-senyum sendiri sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah gue ikutan baca juga. Gue berdesis ke arahnya sambil bergeser agak menjauh. Kebiasaan, dia suka kepo.

 _"Free kok, tapi sekarang masih di gereja"_ Tulis gue sebagai balasan.

Nggak lama Jongin langsung bales pesan gue.

 _ **"Serius lo ke gereja? Haha abis kesambet apaan?"**_

Sialan. Udah gue duga dia pasti bakal ceng-cengin gue.

 _"Sialan lo. Mending gue dari pada lo nggak pernah ke gereja"_ Bales gue sambil komat kamit karena kesel.

"Heh, berdoa. Malah pacaran" Sindir Chanyeol sambil tendang-tendang kaki gue.

"Sstt... Diem lo nggak usah kompor!" Gue tendang balik kakiknya. Gue tahu dia sengaja ngalihin perhatian biar Papa atau Mama nengok kebelakang.

 _ **"Pernah kok gue sebulan sekali kalo pulang ke rumah hehe. Jadi, hari ini bisa temenin gue jalan kan?"**_ Balasnya lagi.

 _"Jadi dong. Nanti gue kabarin kalau udah selesai"_

 _ **"Okay!"**_

Pesan telah berakhir, setelah itu gue nggak sempet balas lagi pesannya karena si Chanyeol ini bener-bener usaha banget cari perhatian. Akhirnya si Mama nengok ke belakang dan matanya melotot ke arah kita berdua tapi tangan gue langsung nunjuk Chanyeol, alhasil si caplang ini yang kena semprot. Haha rasain lo.

Setelah menyelesaikan ibadah kami semua mulai keluar sambil sesekali menyapa kerabat yang kebanyakan memang temannya Papa sama Mama. Paling kerjaan gue cuma senyam senyum sok manis buat memenuhi sapaan mereka.

Waktu kami mulai nurunin tangga di depan pintu keluar, gue liat di dekat pintu gerbang ada cowok berdiri di depan mobilnya pake jaket merah marun lagi tersenyum ke arah gue.

Jongin?

Spontan kaki gue langsung berhenti, bikin Chanyeol yang jalan di belekang gue hampir kesandung karena gue ngerem mendadak.

"Aduh! Yang bener dong kalo jalan" Umpat Chanyeol sambil dorong bahu gue.

Tapi gue nggak menghiraukan, tetep fokus sama si cowok yang mirip Jongin ini.

Eh apa emang beneran Jongin ya?

"Hun, kok itu kayak Jongin ya?" Tanya si Mama tiba-tiba, bikin gue tambah yakin kalo itu beneran Jongin.

Ketika Jongin merubah posisinya dengan berdiri tegak dan senyuman menawan nggak terlepas dari wajahnya, dengan percaya diri gue balas senyumannya dan berjalan deketin cowok itu. Bahkan gue sampe nggak jawab pertanyaan Mama tadi saking terpesonanya.

"Kok lo bisa tahu gue ibadah di gereja ini?" Gue nggak bisa sembunyiin senyuman di wajah gue. Jujur aja, gue merasa tersanjung dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba dateng ke sini.

"Kejutan! Hehe... Tahu lah, ini kan gereja yang deket dari rumah lo. Lagian setahu gue dari dulu keluarga lo mang ibadah di sini" Jawabnya dengan nada bicara yang khas.

Ya, gue nggak tahu apa aja kriteria gaya bicara seseorang. Tapi menurut gue gaya bicara Jongin itu sexy. Dia memang sexy dari segi apapun.

Lagi-lagi gue nggak bisa nahan senyum setelah denger jawabannya.

"Siang Om, Tante" Jongin langsung membungkuk sopan waktu segerombolan keluarga gue dateng "Kak Baekhyun, Kak Chanyeol juga hehe" Lanjutnya waktu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru dateng. Tapi Chanyeol langsung berdiri di samping Jongin sambil menyikutnya gara-gara dipanggil kakak.

"Kamu ibadah di sini juga?" Tanya Papa.

"Em..." Jongin sempet tatap mata gue beberapa saat sebelum jawab "Iya Om, hehe..."

Ish... Pembual.

Gue sama Chanyeol kompak langsung puter mata.

Cari perhatian banget si, biar di kata apa? Ewh...

"Tapi kok Om jarang lihat ya?" Kata Papa.

Lagi-lagi gue sama Chanyeol kompak. Kali ini berusaha nahan buat ketawain Jongin.

Nah lo, mau jawab apa sekarang haha.

"Hehe aku sengaja hari ini ikut ibadah disini, soalnya ada janji sama Sehun"

Gue yang tadi berusaha nahan ketawa tiba-tiba langsung nengok ke arah Jongin. Lah sianying sa ae nih ngibulnya. Pake segala gue dibawa-bawa.

"Oalah..." Kali ini Papa, Mama sama Baekhyun yang kompak bersuara sambil nengok usil ke arah gue. begitupun sama Chanyeol yang dari tadi mulutnya nggak berenti senyam senyum.

Siap-siap nih nyampe rumah di ceng-cengin lagi duh.

Setelah basa-basi sedikit akhirnya gue sama Jongin pamit buat pergi duluan. Gue nggak tau deh si brengsek ini mau ngajak gue kemana, yang penting hari minggu ini gue ada kerjaan, nggak diem mulu di rumah. Nanti yang ada malah disuru-suru sama Mama.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya gue sambil pake _seatbelt_

"Ada deh..." Jawabnya.

Gue pun nggak menghiraukan lagi jawaban Jongin karena gue juga nggak begitu penasaran. Paling dia ngajak nonton, makan, main ke apartemennya atau biasanya kalau _weekend_ gini banyak juga acara festival. Jadi gue mutusin buat menyamankan posisi duduk gue sambil ngikut Jongin liatin jalan. Tapi nggak asik juga ya kalo krik-krik begini, akhirnya gue ijin sama Jongin buat nyalain musik lewat _audio_ mobilnya.

Setelah mobil berjalan cukup lama dan gue juga ngerasa kalo jalanan ini semakin jauh sama pusat kota, gue menyengrit bingung ke arah Jongin, tapi dia malah balik menyengrit ke arah gue.

"I-ini mau kemana si?" Kata gue sambil nunjuk ke arah papan warna hijau yang nunjukin kalau jalanan ini menuju ke luar kota.

Bukanya jawab, jongin cuma senyum doang.

"Lo mau nyulik gue ya?!"

"Iya gue mau culik lo terus gue jual" Jawabnya seenak udel.

Langsung aja gue cubit lengannya sampe dia ngaduh kesakitan.

"Ya kali gue jual lo" Dia usap-usap lengannya yang tadi gue cubit "Dari pada gue jual... mendingguejadiinpacar" Lanjutnya, dengan kalimat bagian akhir yang samar-samar terdengar karena selain suaranya pelan, Jongin juga ngomongnya cepet banget kayak nggak ada spasi.

"Apa?" Tanya gue sambil deketin kuping ke arahnya.

Gue cuma pura-pura nggak dengar aja biar kesannya gimanaaaa gitu haha.

"Ck. Budek. Nggak ada pengulangan!"

Lah kok sewot? Hihihi.

Gue nengok ke arah jendela buat nyembunyiin senyuman yang tiba-tiba terukir dibibir gue.

Senang?

Gue nggak tahu rasa senang ini berasal dari mana. Apa ketika Jongin sewot gara-gara gue kerjain atau gara-gara Jongin bilang ' _mendingguejadiinpacar'_ tadi?

Terlepas dari itu gue emang kerjaanya senyam senyum mulu kalo lagi sama Jongin. Setiap Jongin bikin gue tersenyum atau ketawa, rasanya satu beban di hidup gue hilang, tapi begitu jauh sama dia, beban itu pun kembali datang menghampiri gue. _well_ , kita emang nggak akan pernah bisa lari dari masalah sebelum kita sendiri yang menyelesaikannya.

Oke, untuk hari ini lupakan masalah-masalah dalam hidup gue. Anggap hari ini Tuhan kasih gue hadiah karena gue udah sempat buat pergi ke Gereja.

 _Love Jesus._

Inilah janji Tuhan untuk selalu memberi kebahagiaan pada hambanya yang baik hehe.

Ditengah perjalanan, rasa ngantuk yang hilang karena kehadiran Jongin akhirnya dateng lagi. Capek juga satu jam lebih gue sama Jongin ngobrolin ini itu sampe kehabisan topik dan kita pun diam, cuma ada suara penyiar radio yang dari tadi nyerocos nggak ada capeknya.

Jongin sempet protes waktu gue bilang kalau gue mau tidur, katanya dia nggak ada temen buat ngobrol, nanti yang ada dia malah latah ikutan ngantuk. Emang dasar tukang tidur. Dia itu sebenernya nggak bisa sama suasana yang hening, katanya itu bikin ngantuk. Bahkan dia cerita sama gue kalau dia pernah nyempetin tidur waktu nunggu lampu merah.

Ya ampun Jongin, lampu merah tuh cuma satu menit. Padahal kalo lo sempetin buat nyanyi-nyanyi juga bisa. Lampu udah ijo juga itu lagu belom abis. Nggak ngerti lagi gue sama kebo satu ini.

Karena rasa ngantuk yang tak bisa terbendung lagi akhirnya tanpa persetujuan Jongin gue pun tertidur dengan lelapnya. Rasanya pengen bales dendam karena tadi pagi tidurnya nggak maksimal. Gue nggak tahu lagi gimana bentuk muka gue atau gimana lagi posisi gue waktu tidur, pokoknya tiba-tiba pas gue bangun badan gue udah merosot sampe _seatbelt-_ nya nyekek leher gue. Gue langsung benerin posisi gue dan duduk bengong kek orang linglung. Bahkan waktu gue tengok ke arah samping, gue baru sadar kalo Jongin nggak di sini. Gue beralih tengok ke belakang tapi Jongin juga nggak ada di jok belakang.

Lah gue di mana?

Sambil kucek-kucek mata, gue pemperjelas penglihatan gue dan gue bener-bener nggak kenal dimana tempat ini. Di depan ada banyak pohon pinus menjulang beserta jalan setapak yang sedikit berlikuk menuju ke arah... Pantai?

Wow...

Kok bisa-bisanya gue nyasar ke pantai. Ini masih di korea nggak si? Gue belom pernah liat pantai ini. Ya lagian gue juga jarang mau di ajak ke pantai, _because_ gue takut item hehe.

Lagi asik menikmati keindahan di depan mata tiba-tiba gue dikagetin sama bunyi ketukan dari jendela mobil. Pas gue tengok, muka Jongin dengan senyuman menwannya muncul di sana.

Gue turunin kaca jendelanya.

"Kok nggak turun?" Kata Jongin. Matanya sedikit nyureng gara-gara poninya yang tertiup angin menusuk-nusuk mata.

"Baru juga bangun" Jawab gue.

"Oke, mau keluar sekarang?"

"Bentar, bentar!"

Langsung aja gue ambil tas kecil yang gue bawa dan ambil beberapa alat _makeup_ di dalamnya. Gue sempet lirik ke arah Jongin, mukanya kek males gitu ngeliatain gue dandan. Ya kali gue baru bangun tidur, pasti muka gue jelek banget dan berminyak ewh...

Dengan tambahan sedikit bedak, polesan lipstik, alis dan _mascara_ , gue siap tampil cantik di tepi pantai, dengan yang rambut terkibas-kibas angin pantai. Uuh... Tapi pas turun dari mobil, gue baru sadar kalo sesungguhnya gue salah kostum. Di mana-mana ke pantai itu ya pake baju santai ala-ala pantai, bukan pake baju kayak mau kondangan gini. Mana gue pake _heels_ , aduh ngerepotin deh.

"Harusnya bilang kalau mau ke pantai, kan tadi bisa pulang dulu ganti kostum" Gue manyun sambil usap-usap lengan telanjang gue. Angin pantainya lagi kenceng banget, bikin hawa jadi dingin di sore ini.

"Kalo gue bilang bukan kejutan lagi dong. Lagian gue suka kok _dresscode_ lo hari ini. Sexy" Komentar Jongin sambil tatap gue dengan matanya yang dalam.

Gue langsung merinding. Bukan cuma karena tatapan Jongin, tapi juga faktor angin laut ini ikut mempengaruhi. Tapi tiba-tiba bahu dan lengan gue jadi terasa lebih hangat, pas gue tengok ternyata Jongin nyampirin jaket yang di pakenya tadi ke bahu gue.

"Emang lo nggak dingin?" Kata gue basa-basi. Pada hal si, makasih banget hehe.

"Lo lebih kedinginan kayaknya" Jawabnya. "Ke sana yuk!" Ajak Jongin sambil tarik bahu gue supaya lebih deket ke tubuhnya.

Kita berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak diantara pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang membuat suasana semakin terasa sejuk karena terhindar dari sinar mata hari sore. Ketika keluar dari pepohonan pinus, di situ juga jalan setapak yang terbuat dari semen terpotong, jadi mau nggak mau gue harus jalan di atas pasir pantai dengan _the fucking ma heels._

Ah shit! Seharusnya gue beli sendal jepit dulu tadi.

"Lepas aja sepatunya" Kata Jongin waktu sadar kalo gue lagi berusaha menjaga keseimbangan.

"Pasirnya panas Jongin"

"Nih pegang!" Tiba-tiba Jongin nyodorin kantong kresek putih. gue sendiri baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia nenteng beginian. Pas gue liat dalemnya ternyata dua kaleng bir yang masih dingin. Lah dia ngajak mabok bareng di pinggir pantai apa gimana?

"Buru naik!"

Pikiran gue langsung teralihkan waktu Jongin bersuara, pas gue liat ternyata dia udah Jongkok di bawah. Bersiap mau gendong gue.

"Lo mau gendong gue?"

"Bukan. Mau lompat kodok! Ya iyalah!"

Gue ketawa sambil merunduk buat peluk leher Jongin. Tapi lagi-lagi gue ketawa waktu Jongin berusaha bangun sambil ngeden-ngeden.

"Gue berat ya?"

"Pake nanya!" Jawabnya tapi dia tetep aja lanjutin jalan.

Yah salah sendiri, kan tadi dia yang nawarin mau gendong gue haha.

Jongin terus jalan ngedekitin bibir pantai sambil bawa gue di gendongannya. Sesekali dia becanda mau ceburin gue ke laut alhasil tangannya Jongin pada merah-merah karena gue cubitin. Dia juga sempet misuh-misuh waktu gue teriak kenceng karena takut kecebur. _Well_ sejauh sini gue cukup tahu kalau Jongin nggak suka sama suara teriakan gue yang katanya cempreng banget bikin telinga mau pecah. Tapi buat gue itu nggak masalah, jadi gue punya ancaman buat dia kalau dia macem-macem atau nggak mau nurutin gue hehehe.

Belum juga sepuluh menit jalan Jongin udah ngeluh mulu katanya lututnya lemes gara-gara gendong gue. Ah gimana si, masih muda tapi lutunya udah nggak kuat, makanya jangan kebanyakan main di ranjang.

Tapi gue tetep nggak mau turun dengan alesan pasirnya masih panas, pokoknya kalau dia berani turunin gue, gue bakal teriak. Akhirnya Jongin malah bawa gue ke kursi ayunan yang disediakan buat wisatawan.

"Ah anjir... Lo abis makan badak apa gimana. Berat amat" Keluh Jongin sambil pijet-pijet bahunya setelah nurunin gue di kursi ayunan.

"Ah payah! Makanya kurang-kurangin" Kata gue sambil sok-sokan pijetin bahunya.

"Ya kalo sama lo terus, gimana bisa ngurangin si" Dia nengok ke arah gue sambil cengar-cengir.

Gue toyor aja palanye.

Hari semakin sore dan angin laut terasa lebih sejuk karena terik matahari udah nggak begitu menyengat. Kita masih duduk di ayunan sambil menikmati bir dingin yang Jongin bawa tadi. Para pengunjung juga satu persatu mulai pergi, paling ada beberapa pasangan yang masih duduk di kursi ayunan lain sambil liat keindahan matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Gue pikir di korea pantai yang keren cuma Jeju doang" Celetuk gue setelah nyeruput birnya.

"Katrok banget si perempuan satu ini. Makanya jangan main di kota mulu" Komentarnya.

Tapi gue nggak naggepin dan lebih milih serius liat keindahan pantai di daerah Gangneun ini. Memang cukup jauh dari kota Seoul, kira-kira kalau dihitung memakan 3-4 jam perjalan tadi.

"Emang cowok lo nggak pernah ajak jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya lo tahu lah Luhan tuh bukan orang yang punya banyak waktu buat nyempetin liburan mendadak gini. Hari sabtu minggu dia _free_ aja udah seneng. Sekalinya dapet cuti libur pas akhir tahun dan kita lebih milih jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Nggak pernih kepikiran buat jalan-jalan ke daerah lokal hehe" Cengir gue dan kembali nyeruput birnya.

"Jadi _first time_ nih jalan-jalan ke daerah lokal sama gue?" Dia tengokin mukanya ke arah gue sambil nahan senyum gitu.

Iiih kan gue nggak tahan pengen bales senyum juga " _Yes! First time with you_ "

Dan dia ambil kesempatan _eyes contac_ ini buat cium gue. Tapi gue keburu tahan mukanya dan dia cuma bisa mendesah kecewa.

Kebiasaan si nggak liat-liat tempat.

"Lo sering ke sini ya sebelumnya?" Tanya gue buat menghalau dia yang lagi pura-pura ngambek gara-gara gagal cium gue.

Jongin yang lagi menengguk birnya cuma manggut nyautin gue.

"Sama pacar lo?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin cuma manggut karena di mulutnya masih tersisa bir yang belum sempat ditelan.

"Masa?"

Jongin langsung tengokin mukanya atas respon gue. Kayak kaget gitu, seakan gue anggap dia itu plaboy kucay yang ceweknya dimana-mana hahaha.

Ya mirip lah dikit.

"Gue nggak seroyal itu kali ngajakin temen-temen cewek gue ke tempat kek gini. Kalau mereka tiba-tiba baper kan gue juga yang repot" Jawabnya.

" _I'm the only one_ dong yang lo ajak ke sini selain pacar lo?"

"Emang"

"Terus kalo misal gue juga baper?"

 _Eh! Ngomong apa si lo hun._

Gue langsung buang muka sambil gigitin lidah gue sendiri yang udah kurang ajar ngomong yang aneh-aneh di depan cowok kampret ini.

Bego!

"Jadi lo baper sama gue?"

Tiba-tiba suara Jongin udah menggelitik kuping gue. Pas gue lirik ternyata mukanya udah deket banget sama muka gue. kayaknya kalo tadi gue nengok udah kecium nih.

"Ya kan SEANDAINYA. Lagian kenapa juga tiba-tiba lo ngajak gue ke sini?" Gue belom ubah posisi, soalnya muka Jongin masih deket banget sama muka gue.

Bukannya gue sok jual mahal nggak mau di cium tapi ya jangan keliatan murahan banget lah dikit-dikit dicium terus lo seneng-seneng aja. Biarkan gue murahnya kalo di ranjang aja hahaha.

"Nggak tahu. Gue si ikutin kata hati gue aja" Jawabnya. Dia mulai agak menjauh dan kembali ke posisi biasa.

Lo denger jawabannya? Enteng, simpel, dan gue nggak tahu itu jawaban yang serius atau nggak. Karena dia adalah tipe orang yang cengengesan, jadi gue nggak bisa bedain mana yang serius dan mana yang becanda. Deket sama Jongin selalu bikin gue mikir, ah mungkin lebih cocok _nggak tenang_. Ya, gue emang selalu nggak tenang kalau di samping dia.

Selanjutnya kita cuma ngobrol-ngobrol hal yang ringan aja si, gue nggak mau mancing-mancing dia ke hal yang sensitif, _I mean that is feeling_. Buat gue itu hal yang sensitif dibicarakan kalau lagi sama Jongin, karena gue sendiri nggak paham sama apa yang gue rasa.

Matahari semakin turun dari langit dan tenggelam di balik pantai, perlahan air laut berubah jadi warna oranye, tapi Jongin masih betah ngajakin gue duduk di atas ayunan. Bahkan cuma ada segerlintir orang doang di sini. Itu pun udah termasuk penjaga pantai, tukang bersih-bersih sama mas-mas tukang mondar-mandir gitu deh, gue nggak tahu siapa tapi kayaknya si bukan pengunjung. Mungkin warga yang tinggal di deket sini.

"Lo nggak mau balik apa?" Ceplos gue waktu langit udah gelap karena matahri udah benar-benar ilang dari pengelihatan. Cuma ada sahaya bulan dan lampu-lampu jalan yang menyorot ke arah pantai.

"Udah puas mandangin pantainya?" Dia malah balik tanya.

"Dibilang puas nggak juga si karena rasanya gitu-gitu doang. Yang gue liat dari tadi ya air laut, ombak, sama orang mondar-mandir"

Jongin malah mendesah kesal denger jawaban gue.

Emang gue salah?

"Susah ya ngomong sama orang yang nggak punya jiwa estetika" Kata Jongin sambil berdiri dan membelakangi gue

"Alah pake ngomongin estetika, udah kek penyair. Tukang gombal aja blagu" Cibir gue sambil buang muka.

Tapi Jongin malah ketawa sambil berbalik ke arah gue "Yuk balik!" Ajaknya.

Tanpa hiraukan ajakannya gue langsung aja bangun dan jalan duluan. Samar-samar gue denger si Jongin mencibir-cibir sambil jalan di belakang gue haha.

...

Kita udah ada di dalem mobil dan mobilnya Jongin udah jalan sekitar satu kilometer tapi disitu gue baru sadar kalo dari tadi Jongin bolak-balik liatin hp-nya. Pas gue tanya ternyata dia lagi sibuk liatin _maps_.

"Lo lupa sama jalannya sampe sibuk banget liatin _maps_?" Tanya gue yang agak gemes karena mobil Jongin jalannya jadi pelan gini.

"Gue lagi cari penginapan. Perasaan dulu deket-deket sini deh" Jawabnya masih sibuk tengok kanan kiri jalan.

Jawaban Jongin yang santai tentu nggak ngaruh sama reaksi gue yang langsung nengok ke arah dia dengan muka kaget.

" _What?_ Penginapan?" Tanya gue.

"Lo nggak berpikir kita bakal pulang malem-malem gini kan?" Dia bales tatapan gue. tapi gue diem "Seoul itu jauh, nggak kayak dari kampus ke rumah lo" Lanjutnya.

"I-iya si... Tapi kan besok senin. Gue kuliah Jongin" Gue cuma bisa gigit bibir sambil ngelirik ke arah Jongin.

"Bolos doang sehari nggak bikin lo diDO kan?" Jawabnya enteng.

Sebenarnya kuliah bukan masalah utama si. Tapi... Men, gue lagi ada di luar kota sama orang lain, eemm... maksudnya sama cowok lain, lebih dari satu hari, _it's realy first time to me._ Ini bukan soal cowok biasa, ini adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin.

Gue ngerasa takut?

Nggak juga.

Memangnya apa yang perlu gue takutin? Takut diperkosa lalu dibunuh di sebuah kamar hotel? Pffft...Yang namanya diperkosa kan sesutu yang memaksa. Ngapain Jongin paksa-paksa gue kalo ditawarin aja gue juga manggut hahaha.

Gue cuma ngerasa nggak nyangka karena Jongin bakal senekat ini ngajak pacar orang keluar kota lebih dari sehari. Gue bukan mikirin orang-orang rumah yang bakal nyariin gue atau nggak, tapi gue lebih mikirin apa yang udah gue lakuin kayaknya bakal fatal banget kalau Luhan sampe tahu.

Iya, gue mikirin Luhan. Gue nggak bakal nyebut dia cowok bego yang mau aja dibohongin ceweknya. Dia cuma terlalu sayang sama gue.

Sebelum sampai di penginapan, gue minta Jongin buat mampir dulu ke toko baju atau pasar apa kek yang jualan baju-baju. Gue nggak mungkin tidur pake baju beginian sampe besok, lagian gue juga harus ganti celana dalam dan bra.

Setelah nanya-nanya sama orang akhirnya Jongin nemu juga tempat penginapan yang murah tapi nggak murahan. Dia bilang si dulu pernah _hunting_ gitu sama temen-temennya terus nginep disini. Ya mau temennya kek mau pacarnya terserah gue juga nggak peduli-peduli amat.

Waktu gue tanya kenapa kita nggak nginep di hotel aja, jelas-jelas di deket pantai tadi banyak hotel-hotel bagus. Jongin bilang si katanya mahal, dia nggak mau buang-buang uang jajanya cuma buat nginep di hotel mahal semalem doang. Fyi, dia kan bisa tidur di mana aja. Menurutnya, yang namanya orang tidur kan nggak sadar, jadi tempatnta bagus atau nggak sama aja yang penting ada kasur sama bantal.

Yaudahlah ikut aja gue mah. Lagian juga gue gada persiapan bawa uang banyak buat nginep di hotel.

"Aaahhh... Akhirnya nemu kasur" Gue langsung banting diri diatas kasur berseprei putih ini.

Mayan lah. Satu kasur besar, ada AC, TV, dan kamar mandi. Walau gue rasa kayaknya nggak ada _buthup_. Padahal gue pengen ngerendem pake air anget huw...

"Gue mandi duluan ya, lo kan pasti lama mandinya" Kata Jongin sambil lemparin kresek berisi baju yang kita beli tadi, nggak lama dia langsung masuk kamar mandi.

Sambil nunggu Jongin gue nyempetin dulu bergulang-guling dikasur sambil refleksi otot. Ahh gila capek banget 4 jam perjalanan dari Seoul, ditambah tadi dipantai cuma duduk-duduk doang di ayunan sambil nungguin sunset. Aduh maaf aja si gue bukan cewek yang doyan picisan gitu, seindah apapun sunset, menurut gue ya gitu-gitu doang. Tapi mayan lah buat _backgrund_ foto terus di upload di _instagram_ hehe.

Gue suka kok jalan-jalan tapi ya ke mall, nonton, _clubing_ , cari makan hehe. Gue sebenernya suka pantai, tapi ketika malam hari ditambah lampu kerlap kerlip dan diiringi musik DJ, waah seru banget kayaknya. Kapan-kapan kalo gue ulang tahun boleh lah bikin pesta bikini di pinggir pantai, tapi nggak usah bilang-bilang sama Luhan, bubar yang ada pestanya.

Kalo udah nempel kasur gini kayaknya ogah banget buat bangun lagi, mana mata gue udah mulai memberat kek ditiban batu. Untungnya Jongin cepet keluar dari kamar mandi jadi gue cepet-cepet maksa diri gue buat bangun dan gantian masuk kamar mandi.

Emang nggak ada _buthup_ tapi untungnya ada air panas disini jadi cukup bisa ngilangin rasa penat di badan dan gue ngerasa jauh lebih seger dari sebelumnya. Dan kali ini mandi gue nggak pake lama-lama, karena peralatan mandi gue juga nggak selengkap kek di rumah jadi ya abis pake sampo, sabun, cuci muka, sikat gigi udah deh selesai.

Pas gue keluar, gue liat Jongin di deket jendela lagi ngerokok, cuma pake celana pendek yang baru tadi dibeli dan nggak pake atasan. Gue nggak ngerti apa motivasi dia berdiri di deket jendela tapi nggak pake baju. Jelas-jelas angin di luar kenceng, nggak takut masuk angin apa itu orang.

Nggak ambil pusing sama kelakuan Jongin, gue langsung aja jalan lewatin dia sambil pura-pura nggak liat. Tapi gue tahu dia lagi ngeliatin gue dari pas gue keluar kamar mandi, cuma pake _bathrobe_ doang. Sampe depan meja rias gue angkat muka gue sambil liatin dia balik dari pantulan cermin. Bukannya malu gara-gara ketauan, dia malah senyum miring. Ishhh...

"Apa lo liat-liat gue?" Nyolot gue pura-pura ngambek.

Dia nggak jawab, malah masukin rokok ke mulutnya buat diisep dan matanya mulai menelanjangi gue dari atas sampe bawah.

"Lo nungguin gue buka _bathrobe_ -nya ya? Iya kan? Ngaku lo" Gue masih betah membelakangin dia sambil ngobrol lewat pantulan cermin di meja rias.

Dan lagi-lagi si kunyuk ini nggak jawab, malah makin melebarkan senyum gila di wajahnya.

Oh, dia nantangin gue?

"Oke, gue buka sekarang kalo lo nungguin" Gue berbalik menghadap dia sambil pegang tali _bathrobe_ -nya, bersiap mau ngebuka iketannya.

Jongin masih belum berkutik dari posisinya. Pelan-pelan gue buka iketan talinya sambil pasang muka menantang dan disitu padangan Jongin langsung beralih ke arah tali _bathrobe_ -nya. Nah... ketauan kan mesumnya.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga!

"Taraaa~ ketipu!"

Jongin langsung berdecak sambil pasang muka kecewa gitu waktu gue bener-bener buka _bathrobe_ -nya tapi dia menemukan bra dan celana dalam yang masih membungkus tubuh gue.

"Haha rasain! Mesum si lo!" Ejek gue sambil kibas rambut dan berbalik buat pake baju.

Tapi selang beberapa detik, gue yang tadi ngerasa dingin karena angin malam tiba-tiba hawanya berubah jadi anget waktu tahu ternyata Jongin udah ada di belakang gue. Dia puter badan gue dan sebelum gue protes dia udah dorong gue duluan sampe gue duduk di meja rias.

"Mau ngapain lo?" Tanya gue galak sambil menujuk ke arah dia.

"Lo ngerjain gue tadi jadi lo harus terima akibatnya" Dia turunin tangan gue perlahan tapi genggamannya kenceng banget sampe gue sedikit meringis sakit. Dia juga genggam tangan gue satunya dengan tekanan yang sama dan mulai deketin mukanya.

Dia cium gue. Memanggut bibir gue dengan lembut dan sensasi geli dari giginya yang bergesekan dengan bibir gue bikin gue bergerak kasar meraup semua bibirnya. Gue pengen peluk lehernya tapi tangan gue bener-bener ditahan, bahkan genggamannya makin kuat.

"Jongin... Lepasin tangan gue" Bisik gue di depan bibirnya.

Tapi dia malah gelengin kepalanya dan turun buat ciumin leher gue.

Reflek gue mendongak, memberikan akses lebih supaya Jongin lebih leluasa bergerak di leher gue. Tanpa sadar lurut gue perlahan terbuka, membiarkan tubuh Jongin makin dekat merapat ke arah gue.

Ah kayaknya bakal sia-sia nih ibadah gue hari ini. Udah nanggung begini mana bisa tahan gue.

Cukup lama bibir Jongin menjelajah di muka, bibir dan leher gue. Cukup lama juga gue bertahan dengan tangan yang terus ditahan sama dia. Gue sedikit berontak sambil mengerang memanggil namanya. Akhirnya dia lepasin juga genggamannya dan berdiri tegak sambil menangkup wajah gue.

Gue tatap matanya yang berkilat nafsu, tapi gue merasakan ada yang lain di sana. Entah apa, tapi itu terjadi ketika alisnya menurun dan bibirnya tersenyum sambil rapihin rambut gue yang sedikit berantakan.

"Jangan kelamaan natap gue" Celetuk gue bikin alis Jongin menyatu bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Kini jari jempolnya mulai usap-usap kedua pipi gue.

"Nanti lo jatuh cinta" Jawab gue sambil nyengir.

"Gue suka aja liatin lo. Nyaman"

Oh _please_ Jongin jangan kayak gini...

Tuh kan hati gue jadi dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug.

Tangan jongin mulai turun ke bahu gue, dan turun lagi sampai _bathrobe_ -nya ikut ketarik dan jatuh sampai di siku. Dia sempat kecup bibir gue sebelum bilang "Malam ini, gue bakal kasih lo yang terbaik" Katanya.

Hah?

Terbaik apa maksudnya?

Gue nggak paham sama apa yang dimaksud Jongin, tapi kayaknya tubuh gue lebih paham. Seketika libido gue meningkat drastis, jantung gue makin berdegub-degub kayak orang mau naik _rollecoaster._ Keringet kecil mulai bermunculan waktu Jongin mulai kembali ciumin leher gue sambil turunin tali bra yang gue pakai.

Kini tangan gue udah leluasa bisa bergerak kemanapun, dan memeluk leher Jongin adalah tujuan utamanya. Pelukan gue semakin erat waktu Jongin kembali ciumin bibir gue sambil lepas kaitan branya. Lalu benda itu dilempar sama Jongin entah kemana dan Jongin langsung meraup dada gue dengan lapar.

Gue merosot dengan kaki yang semakin terbuka lebar, otomatis Jongin semakin masuk diatara kaki gue dan sesuatu yang sudah menggembung itu menabrak selangkangan gue.

"Argh..." Jongin menggeram sambil menggigit kecil puting gue.

"Emh..." Dan desahan pertama gue akhirnya keluar.

Jongin semakin turun, terus turun sampe akhirnya dia berjengku di depan gue yang masih duduk di atas meja rias. Dia ciumin paha gue sambil elus-elus lutut gue yang bener-bener berhasil bikin gue lemes. Gilak, boro-boro berdiri, buat gerak aja gue nggak mampu. Tapi nggak lama Jongin berhenti dan mendongak buat tatap gue. Gue udah kacau parah dan nggak mau pusing mikirin apa yang Jongin mau, pokoknya terserah dia mau ngapain gue.

Tangannya kembali bergerak naik ke paha gue dan berjalan sampai dia menggapai ujung celana dalam gue. Jongin menariknya perlahan, dengan bantuin gue juga akhirnya kain itu terlepas dari tubuh gue. Gue telanjang, hanya selembar kain _bathrobe_ aja yang masih nyangkut di siku.

Sebenarnya gue sedikit agak malu setiap bercinta tapi si cowok terus ngeliatin ke arah _miss v_. Kayak yang Jongin lakuin sekarag, gue duduk di atas meja rias dan dia berjengku di antara kaki gue dengan muka laparnya. Serius, ini hal yang pertama buat gue karena lo tahu, Luhan itu orang yang biasa-biasa aja ketika bercinta. Kalian boleh menyebutnya bercinta yang monoton. Tapi ketika sama Jongin, gue selalu ngerasa penasaran kayak yang pengen tahu, kira-kira apalagi yang bakal dia lakuin buat gue.

Yang terbaik dia bilang? _Ok, i want it babe_.

Baru gue menduga-duga dengan apa yang mau dia lakuin, tapi belum sepuluh detik gue udah dibuat terkejut sama Jongin yang tiba-tiba angkat ke dua kaki gue ke tas meja dan tentu saja hal itu bikin lubang vaniga gue terbuka lebar di depan wajah Jongin.

Oh! Gue malu.

Baru aja mulut gue mau protes tapi semuanya terbungkam akibat sensasi luar biasa yang baru gue coba. Lidahnya dengan kurang ajar bermain dengan tonjolan kecil di sana.

"Emm ah!" Gue reflek mengakat pinggang waktu rasa nikmat itu datang.

Oh ya ampun ini _oral sex. Oral sex_ yang kata orang-orang rasanya sangat luar biasa. Dan mulut kotor mereka itu ternyata nggak bohong, ini luar biasa aahh...

Luhan, kamu jahat sekali nggak pernah lakuin ini buat aku.

"Oh Jongin... Aah"

Gue nggak tau apa yang dia lakuin dengan mulutnya tapi rasanya gue akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Tangan kiri gue meraih ujung meja rias karena gue udah ngerasa lemes banget dan pengen jatuh, sedangkan tangan kanan gue sibuk jambakin rambut Jongin sebagai pelampiasan.

Tapi yang namanya Jongin emang paling demen banget bikin gue tersiksa. Dia berenti. Berenti ditengah-tengah gairah gue yang akan keluar sebentar lagi. Sialan!

Muka gue berubah kesel sambil tatap Jongin yang udah berdiri dengan mulut basah berkilap lendir. Hampir aja gue mau maki-maki dia sebelum Jongin lebih dulu turunin celana kolornya dan tarik tangan gue buat mencengkram batang penisnya. Dia menggeram di depan muka gue persis, dengan kening dan hidung kami yang saling bersentuhan.

Tangan Jongin bergerak menuntun tangan gue supaya melakukan sesuatu terhadap penisnya. Gue ngerti, kalo masalah ngurusin beginian gue udah ahlinya hehe. Tadi gue agak syok aja karena baru pertama pegang penis cowok lain selain Luhan.

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi itu akhirnya Jongin mutusin buat bawa gue ke atas kasur. Dia tarik _bathrobe_ yang masih nyangkut di badan gue dan dia lempar ke sembarang arah seperti nasib bra dan celana dalam gue tadi. Dia juga sempat lepasin kolornya yang tadi masih nyangkut di lutut, setelah benar-benar telanjang, dia merangkak ke atas tubuh gue.

Lidahnya keluar mejilat bibir gue, lalu masuk untuk mengajak lidah gue beradu. Kami kembali berciuman dengan panas. Rasa lendir aneh di bibir Jongin kini bisa gue rasakan juga, bahkan rasanya hampir hilang karena telah di dominasi oleh saliva kami.

Jongin bangun sedikit sambil lepasin ciumannya.

"Sehun" Panggilnya pelan.

"Eum?" Gue menyaut sambil liatin muka dia yang keliatan ragu.

"Nggak ada kondom di sini" Katanya, kesal.

Oh.

Apa?

Aduh gimana dong, masa mau udahan sampe sini doang si. Gue aja belom klimaks tadi gara-gara si kampret ini berenti tiba-tiba, terus sekarang kita mau udahan gara-gara nggak ada kondom?

" _It's ok_. Asal jangan lo kelaurin di dalam"

 _Sehun lo gila?_

"Lo yakin?"

"Ya, lakukanlah Jongin"

 _Sehun!_

Diam bodoh!

Tanpa keraguan lagi di wajahnya, kini Jongin mulai membuka kaki gue lebih lebar lalu sedikit bangun untuk memposisikan penisnya di pintu lubang yang telah menunggunya.

Jujur gue sedikit hawatir karena ini adalah pertama kalinya gue bercinta tanpa alat pengaman. Gue nggak minum pil karena Luhan nggak mau gue kenapa-kenapa jadi selama ini dia yang harus selalu pakai mengaman. Tapi sekarang dengan mudah gue membiarkan cowok ini melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Rasanya gue mau maki-maki diri gue sendiri tapi udah nggak mungkin karena benda telanjang itu kini sudah masuk ke dalam diri gue.

"Oh!" Gue sedikit memekik waktu Jongin menghentak terlalu kencang.

Gue merasakannya.

Merasakan miliknya yang telanjang, besar, dan panas ada di dalam sana.

Kim Jongin, _you'r the first._

"Ehm... Sshh ah..." Gue peluk lehernya dengan erat. Menikmati sensasi bercinta tanpa penghalang apapun. Entah ini memang lebih nikmat dari biasa atau hanya sugesti belaka, yang jelas ini luar biasa.

"Ouh! Jongiiinh..." Dia mempercepat hentakannya.

Suara geramannya yang terbungkam dileher gue terdengar sangat sexy dan itu jelas menambah gairah sexual gue. Reflek gue tarik kepala Jongin dan langsung gue lumat bibir tebalnya yang mengkilap itu. Ketika Jongin semakin menghentak keras gue malah medesah tertahan sambil gigit bibirnya.

"Aah! Ohmaygat! Fuck!" Kepala gue terlempar ke belakang sambil ikut menggerakan pinggang supaya rasa sakit ini cepat terselesaikan dan "Ouh yah! Aaahh..." Gue menjerit keras sambil menarik Jongin untuk gue peluk dan dia langsung keluarin penisnya untuk membuang gairahnya.

Tapi kepuasan Jongin ternyata nggak berhenti sampai di situ. Sambil ciumin dada gue yang membusung, dia mulai bawa gue untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan kedaan penisnya yang kembali tertanam di vagina gue. Gue sempat meringis sakit sekaligus nikmat waktu benda keras itu semakin menusuk ke dalam.

" _Shake it babe_ " Katanya sambil mengecup puting gue.

Gue mulai naik turun dengan pelan di atas pangkuannya. Jongin bilang ini adalah posisi favoritnya, dimana setiap gue turun, gue akan mendesah pelan atau menggit bibir sebagai respon kenikmatan luar biasa ini. Hal itu semakin membuat Jongin bergairah dan matanya nggak pernah lepas buat tatap mata gue.

"Engh..." Gue turun dan langsung peluk lehernya karena udah terlalu lemas.

Jongin bales peluk gue sambil membelai rambut gue dari atas sampai bawah. Entah apa tujuannya tapi berhasil bikin gue semakin lemas tak berdaya. Akhirnya Jongin berbaring dengan membawa gue diatas tubuhnya.

"Masih bisa bergerak?" Tanyanya setelah mengecup pucuk kepala gue yang terbenam di dada bidangya.

Gue manggut dan bersuaha bangun lagi. Hati gue tiba-tiba terenyuh waktu Jongin senyum sambil menautkan jemarinya diantara jemari gue. Itu hal yang biasa dilakukan seseorang ketika sedang bercinta tapi entah kenapa ini jadi hal yang nggak biasa ketika Jongin yang melakukannya. Ini bukan perasaan kan? Ini hanya nafsu belaka.

Dengan perlahan gue kembali bergerak maju mundur di atas tubuh Jongin yang terlentang di bawah gue. Tangannya masih sigap menggenggam untuk menopang tubuh gue supaya nggak ambruk tiba-tiba.

"Sshh... Ah!" Gue mendongak ketika Jongin ikut bergerak menghantam di bawah sana.

"Owh fuck!" Dia sangat terlihat tidak sabar dan akhirnya memutuskan kembali mendominasi.

"Ah! Yah! Kim Jongin ouuh" Gue hampir ambruk sambil terpental-pental di atasnya. Tapi Jongin terus menahan gue sampai akhirnya gue menjerit lagi untuk klimaks yang ke dua kalinya di malam ini.

Dan akhirnya gue pun ambruk diatas tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Nafas kami beradu, kepala pun bergerak naik turun mengikuti dadanya. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di punggung gue dan mencium kening gue sebelum gue terlelap jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

...

Hari ini kita bangun sekitar jam 10 dan langsung mandi dan siap-siap buat pulang ke Seoul. Sebenarnya mau nanti agak siangan aja tapi perut udah keburu keroncongan jadi kita langsung cari makan terus sekalian balik. Setelah nyampe lobi penginapan, gue nggak sengaja nemu brosur iklan festival yang diadain di daerah sini. Akhirnya gue kasih tahu iklan itu ke Jongin dan ternyata dia tahu dimana tempat festival itu.

Setelah nyampe tempat festival kita langsung aja cari tempat makan. Kita nyampe di tempat festival pas banget jam makan siang, jadi pengunjung makin padet dan memenuhi tempat-tempat makan di sini, jadi mau nggak mau kita juga ikut makan dengan berpanas-panas ria karena tempatnya yang _out door_. Ah bisa item nih lama-lama di sini.

Gue nggak tahu si lebih tepatnya ini festival apaan. Pokoknya kalau ada festival yang ada jajananya pasti gue datengin hehe. Selain makanan di sini juga banyak orang jualan pakaian, pernak-pernik lain, dan ada live musiknya juga yang diisi sama band atau penyanyi lokal daerah sini.

Gue nggak beli apa-apa si cuma liat doang sambil icip-icip jajananya. Paling tadi gue cuma beli sendal jepit doang karena udah capek banget jalan ke sana ke mari pake _heels._ Pas lagi temenin Jongin yang lagi pilih-pilih kaos oblong, kebetulan di seberangnya ada kios tato gitu, iseng aja gue samperin sambil liat contoh gambar tato yang di pajang.

"Mau pasang tato?" Tiba-tiba si Jongin udah ada di samping gue sambil ikutan liat-liat contoh gambar _tato._

"Em... Mau si, tapi..."

Dari dulu gue pengen punya tato tapi belom berani bilang sama Papa atau Mama, habisnya waktu itu si Chanyeol ketauan pasang tato langsung diomelin sama Mama. Katanya nanti infeksi lah, kotor lah, dan segala larangan Mama yang kadang suka nggak masuk akal juga dilontarkan. Ya namanya juga emak-emak lagi marah kan apa aja keluar.

Tapi gue juga pernah ungkapin keinginan gue ini sama Luhan. Dan dia bilang "No!" jadi gue belom berani pasang sampe sekarang.

"Mau nggak?" Jongin tanya lagi dan gue cuma bales tatapannya sambil pasang muka bingung. "Gue yang bayarin deh, sekalian sama gue juga" Lanjutnya.

Dan untuk yang sekalian kali gue pun menganggukan kepala untuk apapun yang ditawarkan Jongin.

 _Kenapa si lo jadi gampangan gini Hun?_

Udah diem dulu deh!

Jongin langsung panggil mbak-mbaknya dan bilang kalau kita berdua mau pasang tato. Sebelumnya Jongin tanya dulu tuh kalau pasang tato di sini aman nggak. Dan mbaknya bilang kalau dia punya asuransi kesehatannya kalau tiba-tiba ada yang infeksi sama tato-nya dia siap bertanggung jawab. Sempet nggak nyangka aja si kalo kios kecil begini tapi punya asuransi juga, ternyata mbaknya ini punya kios besar di Seoul, dan yang gue kunjungin ini termasuk kios keliling yang suka pindah-pindah tempat gitu.

"Menurut lo bagus gambar yang mana?" Gue masih sibuk bolak balikin buku contoh gambar tato-nya.

"Buat lo, gue rekomendasiin yang ini"

Gue menoleh ke arah telunjuk Jongin yang memilih gambar wanita telanjang dengan kedua sayap dipunggungya serta tulisan _Angle_ di bawahanya.

Wow.

"Dia mirip sama lo. _Sexy_ , dan indah seperti _Angle_." Lanjutnya.

Gue nggak komentar apapun, cuma senyum sambil beralih menatapnya.

"Serius..." Katanya lagi, sambil balas tatapan gue.

"Oke mbak, aku mau gambar ini dipasang di punggung, tepat di bawah tengkuk" Kata gue sambil nyodorin gambar ke mbaknya.

Nah kan, gue mengiyakan lagi tawaran Jongin.

"Kalau masnya, mau yang mana?" Si mbaknya beralih nanyain Jongin.

"Yang ini aja mbak" Tunjuk Jongin ke arah sebuah gambar tato dengan motif tribal warna hitam dengan aksen bunga mawar merah dan ada tulisan _Angle_ juga di sana.

Wow. Selera Jongin oke juga ya. Aksen bunga mawar merahnya itu pasti bakal keliatan sexy banget kalau ada di tubuh Jongin. Jadi nggak sabar pengen liat hasilnya.

Gue dan Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang udah disediakan peralatan mentato serta sebuah ranjang tempat tidur buat pasien, tapi di sini disediakan juga kursi dan meja buat pasien yang cuma pasang tato sederhana kayak di tangan atau di mana pun yang tidak menyulitkan.

Karena gue pasang tato di punggung, gue diminta sama mbaknya suru buka baju dan hanya menyisakan bra saja. Tapi si Jongin yang lagi duduk nungguin gue malah senyam senyum jail. Dasar otak mesum. Mbaknya juga nggak minta Jongin suru nunggu di luar, kayak udah tau banget kalo gue sering telanjang di depan dia hihi.

Setelah buka baju, gue dikasih pilihan untuk duduk di kursi atau terlungkup di ranjang. Gue pilih duduk di kursi aja dengan posisi terbalik dan berhadapan sama Jongin. Ini yang pertama buat gue jadi gue agak ngeri dan nggak bisa bayangin gimana rasanya ditusuk berulang kali jadi Jongin menawarkan diri buat duduk di depan gue sambil genggam tangan gue.

Tusukan pertama rasanya bikin kaget tapi selanjutnya udah biasa aja. Sesekali Jongin ngajakin gue becanda dengan humor-humor garingnya supaya gue lupa sama rasa sakitnya.

"Kalian udah berapa lama pacaran? Udah cocok banget kayaknya" Tanya mbaknya tiba-tiba.

Kita yang tadi lagi cekakak-cekikik langsung diem dan saling bertatapan, kayak bertanya-tanya apa yang bakal kita jawab. Ya gue akui, siapa coba yang nggak ngira kita pacaran. Teman macam apa yang jalan-jalan berdua ke luar kota, nginep di kamar yang sama, telanjang bersama dan berbagi kenikmatan bersama. Sebutan _Friend's with Benefits_ sangat cocok buat kita.

"Em... baru satu bulan" Jawab Jongin.

Gue langsung aja pasang muka " _What the fuck_ " dengan bola mata memutar.

Jongin cuma nyengir sambil taroh telunjuk jarinya di bibir, mengisyaratkan supaya gue nggak komentar apapun.

"Wah pasangan baru toh. Semoga langgeng ya" Kata mbaknya yang terlalu ambil serius.

"Iya makasih" Saut Jongin. Dan gue cuma ketawa sambil tutupin mulut biar nggak kedengeran sama si mbaknya hihi.

Selesai dengan hasil karyanya di tubuh gue. Sekarang giliran tubuh Jongin yang bakal di lukis sama mbaknya. Jongin diminta tidur terlantang di atas ranjang karena dia mau tato-nya dibuat di bahu kirinya. Pilihan yang tepat menurut gue. Bisa bayangin kan pasti tato itu bakal keliatan lebih sexy ketika Jongin berada di atas gue ketika kami bercinta.

"Maaf ya mbak, si masnya saya pegang-pegang" Lagi-lagi si mbaknya bikin gue pengen ketawa. Kasian deh dia dikibulin sama Jogin haha.

"Nggak papa kok mbak, pegang aja suka-suka mbak" Kata gue sambil nahan ketawa.

Tapi Jongin keliatan kesel dan langsung sok-sokan jewer kuping gue yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Tato Jongin dibuat lebih lama dari punya gue karena selain pakai dua warna, motifnya juga lumayan sulit. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga dengan hasil yang keren. bahkan ketika Jongin pakai kaosnya, tato itu sedikit agak terlihat karena ada bagian-bagian yang dibuat sampai ke leher. Setelah itu mbaknya sempet kasih tips bagaimana merawat tato yang baik supaya nggak terkena infeksi. Selesai dengan urusan itu Jongin langsung bayar dan kita langsung lanjutin perjalanan buat pulang.

Kali ini gue nggak begitu ngantuk jadi gue bersedia temenin Jongin melek sambil ngobrol dan nayanyi sepanjang jalan hingga kita sampe di Seoul dalam 3 jam perjalanan. Ternyata bukan perasaan gue doang kalau pulangnya terasa lebih cepat, ini juga karena Jongin nemu jalan pintas yang bebas macet jadi kita bisa lebih cepat satu jam dari perjalanan berangkat kemarin.

Sampai di rumah gue sekitar jam 7 malam. Seharusnya kita bisa nyampe sore hari tadi kalau aja nggak pake pasang-pasang tato segala. Tapi yaudah lah, yang penting kemarin dan hari ini gue ngerasa seneng banget diajak _holiday_ mendadak gini. Sampai lupa kalau hari ini ada kuliah hehe.

"Lo mau mampir dulu nggak?" Tanya gue pas dia bukain pintu mobilnya buat gue.

"Nggak deh. Gue mau langsung balik aja, kalo mampir yang ada gue balik malem nih gara-gara diajak ngobrol Chanyeol"

"Oke deh. _Thanks_ ya buat _holiday_ mendadaknya hehe"

"Seneng nggak?" Godanya sambil angakat-angkat alis.

"Seneng kok" Cengir gue "Yaudah, gue masuk ya"

Chu.

Gue cium bibirnya.

"Bye..." Dan melambai ke arahnya sebelum berbalik buat masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _Heih ganjen banget si lo pake cium-cium segala!_

Tapi itu bukan ciuman nafsu. Itu... Ah apa ya namanya...

"Woee... Keren banget adek gue, pergi kemaren baru balik hari ini"

Gue yang lagi ngelamun sambil liatin mobil Jongin yang pergi dari balik jendela tiba-tiba dikagetin sama suara menggelegar milik Chanyeol.

Udah mau ngumpat tapi pas berbalik teryata di ruang tamu ada Papa juga yang lagi duduk sama Chanyeol. Lah perasaan tadi gue masuk rumah nggak ada siapa-siapa deh di ruang tamu.

"Habis kemana kamu Hun? Kok baru pulang" Tanya Papa dengan bicaranya yang super santai.

"Itu Pa, kemarin malem temen aku ngadain _party_ jadi abis jalan sama Jongin aku langsung ke sana. Karena pulangnya kemaleman jadi aku nginep di tempat Kyungsoo biar paginya aku nggak telat ngampus" _Daebak._ Makin pinter aja mulut gue kalo bohong.

"Masa ke kampus pake sendal jepit, celana pendek sama kaos oblong" Timpal Chanyeol yang ngeliat penampilan gue sekarang.

Anjir kompor banget si ini orang.

"Kan gue abis dari tempat Kyungsoo. Nggak usah kompor dong lo!" Kata gue kesel.

"Kamu tuh kebiasaan kalau kemana nggak pernah bilang. Yaudah sana masuk" Kata Papa.

Langsung aja gue lari naikin tangga ke lantai dua sebelum keliatan sama Mama. Bakal panjang urusannya, biar Papa aja yang lapor ke Mama kalau gue udah pulang hehe.

Baru aja gue ngelempar tas ke atas kasur, tapi tiba-tiba hape gue bunyi tanda panggilan masuk.

Luhan.

Waduh. Pas banget ini orang teleponnya. Puji Tuhan, untung gue udah sampe rumah.

"Halo sayangku Luhaaaan..." Sapa gue sambil memekik manja "Kamu kemana aja kok baru telepon si?" Cerocos gue padahal Luhan belom ngomong apa-apa.

 _"Kenapa nungguin telepon dari aku? Kenapa kamu nggak telepon duluan?"_

Waduh salah nih gue ngomong.

"Kan aku takut ganggu kamu" _Terus aja hun bersilat lidah_.

" _Ya, malam ini aku juga ada makan malam sama client kok_ "

"Tuh kan kamu sibuuuuk..."

 _"Aku cuma mau kasih tahu kabar gembira aja buat kamu. Dua atau tiga hari lagi aku pulang"_

"APA?" Gue memekik kaget tapi Luhan nggak merespon "Eh maksdunya, kok bisa? Bukannya kamu bilang sebulan?" Tanya gue agak hawatir kalo Luhan curiga gara-gara pekikan gue tadi.

 _"Iya, jadi tugas aku disini ada yang ganti, karena cabang yang di Korea membutuhkan aku"_ Jelasnya.

Apa?

Jadi kemarin dan hari ini adalah moment indah kebersamaan gue dan Jongin yang terakhir?

Secepat ini?

Ya Tuhan, apa rencanaMu sebenarnya?

 _ **To be Continue...**_

 _ **A/N : Woaaaa lama banget apdetnya ya kwkwkwk. padahal kemari libur kuliah malah kena writing block, terus pasuk kuliah malah sibuk sama penelitian tapi yodalah lah kayaknya sayang kalo gak dilanjut. tapi betewe masih ada yang berminat baca nggak ffnya? gue liat dulu lah ini, kalo reviewnya masih banyak ya gue lanjot tapi kalo manusianya udah gada yg review ya gue udahin sampe sini aje bye hehehe. Ini spesial KAIHUN nih, dari awal ampe akhir KAIHUN scene semua. Yang nungguin Luhan nongol mungkin di chapter besyok lah ya, tapi liat dulu reviewnya kwkwk. Kuy lah yang baca jangan diem aja, apa salahnya nulis komentar bentar hehe.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing etc.**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

...

 _ **A/N 1 : Hai... Sorry sebelumnya kalau postingan sebelumnya aku hapus dan aku ganti yang baru. Berubah pikiran sebenarnya hahaha. Jadi aku bilang kan sebelumnya kalau chapter ini ada 9k word tapi aku potong, nah tapi potongannya itu kayaknya nggak cocok kalau dimasukin ke chapter selanjutnya, jadi yang sebelumnya aku hapus dan aku ganti sama yang baru. Buat yang udah baca silakan lanjut baca aja, yang udah review, review lagi juga boleh shay wkwkkw.**_

 _..._

Bagaikan seseorang yang baru aja dapet undian uang 1 miliyar, dia udah banyak berharap bakal beli ini dan itu tapi besoknya uang itu udah lenyap ditangan perampok. Wush... harapan ini-itu pun musnah gitu aja. _Well_ , gambaran itu sama persis kayak lagi gue rasain sekarang. Dimna gue udah ngebayangin hari-hari gue selanjtnya bersama Jongin, tapi kemudian Tuhan punya rencana lain.

Luhan.

 _He will comeback_.

Bukan gue berharap tentang hubungan gue sama Jongin. Ini lebih kepada, kesenangan apalagi yang bakal gue dapetin selama gue sama Jongin. Itu aja, nggak lebih. Dan bukannya gue nggak suka Luhan pulang, hanya waktunya yang nggak tepat.

"Hun, Tuhan lebih tahu mana yang lo butuhkan dari pada apa yang lo inginkan" Komentar Kyungsoo yang sama sekali nggak beralih pandang dari laoptopnya.

Gue cuma lirik temen gue itu dengan muka datar yang sambil nyedot es kopi yang lagi gue pegang. Abis itu gue tetep milih diam sambil sok sibuk liatin pengunjung yang datang dan pergi dari _Caffe_ ini.

Ya, seperti yang gue bilang tadi, kalau Tuhan punya rencana lain buat gue, Jongin dan Luhan. Gue nggak marah, gue nggak kesel, apalagi menentang rencana Tuhan. Men, gue udah cukup berdosa dengan segala hal jelek yang gue perbuat jadi sekarang gue cuma lagi merenung. Kayak yang udah pasarah aja, nunggu sampai Tuhan kasih petunjuk lagi.

"Soo, kemarin ke gereja dan berdoa supaya dikasih petunjuk" Gue sedikit menggeser lebih deket ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping gue.

"Petunjuk apa?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis yang niak. Mirip gue BK judes gitu.

"Petunjuk kalau gue harus pilih Luhan atau Jongin"

Tapi kayaknya gue salah jawab sampe-sampe Kyungsoo langsung nengok ke arah gue dan berkata "Jadi lo ragu sama perasaan lo sendiri? Bener kan, lo itu ada hati sama Jongin" Matanya makin memincing.

Sumpah ya, gue punya temen lagi diajak curhat berasa lagi bimbingan skripsi. Salah mulu kata-kata gue.

"Bukan Soo... Ini bukan masalah perasaan gue ke Jongin. Ini masih masalah orang tua gue vs Luhan. Kalau emang Tuhan juga menentang, gue bisa apa?" Jelas gue rada gemes.

"Tetep aja ini ada hubungannya sama Jongin. Kalau hati lo nggak goyah, lo nggak bakal ragu sama Luhan. Percaya sama gue, semakin lo deket sama Jongin, semakin jauh perasaan lo ke Luhan " Balasnya masih tetap dengan Kyungsoo yang tenang tapi sekali ngomong langsung nusuk ke empedu.

Tapi gue mengutip kata-katanya ; _Kalau hati gue nggak goyah, gue nggak bakal ragu sama Luhan._ Gue nggak perlu mikir lama-lama buat mencerna maksud dari kata-kata itu, karena gue sendiri jadi ragu buat menyangkal pernyataan itu.

Ah gilak. Kenapa lagi coba gue.

Lagian gue kepedean banget sok-sokan minta petunjuk, belom tentu juga Jongin mau sama gue. Dia masih punya kekasih yang masih dia jaga perasaanya. Ini hanya tentang orang tua gue dan Luhan, Jongin itu hanya sekedar penyedap suasana.

Iya, penyedap suasana. Dimana ketika suasana hati gue lagi bimbang, emang paling enak tuh nyamperin Jongin dan dia bakal selalu bikin gue melupakan masalah apapun yang sedang gue hadapi.

Kayak sekarang ini, setelah siang tadi nemenin Kyungsoo cari buku dan nonkrong di _Caffe_ , sorenya gue mutusin buat nemuin Jongin di apartemennya. Ya nyari _penyedap suasana_ lah biar lebih _fresh._ Kebetulan ini orang cuma ada kuliah pagi doang, dan pas gue telepon tadi sebenernya dia lagi ngumpul sama temen-temennya, tapi setelah gue bilang mau dateng, dia langsung usirin temen-temennya suru pada pulang. Haha dasar Jongin.

Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain kok sama dia, kita cuma ngobrol sambil ngusel-ngusel tiduran di kasur. Sejauh ini gue cukup tahu kalau Jongin orangnya demen banget ngusel-ngusel. Gue nggak tau si gimana kalau lagi sama temennya, pokoknya kalau lagi sama gue sukanya kalo nggak ngusel-ngusel yang pegang-pegang, raba-raba gitu deh. Apa dia modus doang kali ya kalo sama gue.

Jongin peluk pinggang gue dan kepalanya dia rebahin diatas perut gue. Sambil gue mainin rambutnya, gue pun mulai cerita tentang Luhan yang dua atau tiga hari lagi mungkin bakal pulang. Tapi reaksi Jongin nggak terduga, gue pikir dia bakal sama syoknya kayak waktu pertama gue denger kabar ini. Tapi dia malah angkat kepalanya dan merangkak deketin gue.

"Lo takut nggak bisa ketemu gue lagi ya?" Katanya dengan jarak muka kami yang cukup sebelum gue jawab, dia kembali menimpali "Nggak usah hawatir. Kalo lo lagi bosen, lo boleh nyamperin gue kapan pun lo mau. Atau kalo lo butuh temen buat diajak ngetrip, gue siap nemenin lo kapan pun lo mau" Dia senyum sambil elus-elus dagu gue.

Mata gue yang tadi ngeliatin bibirnya ngomong akhirnya bergerak buat tatap matanya.

Apa lagi si, Jong? Lo mau bikin gue baper kayak gimana lagi? Udah cukup sejauh ini kita seneng-seneng sambil ngelakuin semua hal yang kita mau. Mungkin ini saatnya kita udahin semuanya.

"Lo ngajak gue selingkuh?" Canda gue, nimpalin pernyataanya tadi.

Jongin ketawa dan malah peluk gue sambil nguselin kepalanya di leher gue "Terserah lo mau bilang ini selingkuh atau bukan, intinya gue ngerasa seneng aja tiap kali sama lo" Katanya lalu kecup leher gue.

Hemm... Emang salah si kalau gue main ke apartemennya.

Nggak sampe nunggu 3 detik, bibir tebal Jongin udeh pindah aje ke pipi gue. Lalu Jongin angkat kepalanya sambil liatin gue. _I know what do you think_ kampret.

"Jong!" Gue tahan dadanya waktu dia makin merapat buat menggapai bibir gue.

"Hem?"

"Jajan _Bingsoo_ yuk" Ajak gue sambil mainin leher kaosnya.

Dia sempet miki-mikir sebelum akhirnya bilang "Yuk, gue yang teraktir"

"Yeayyy!"

"Cium dulu dong!"

"Nggak ah entar lo mah nagih" Kata gue sambil dorong-dorong Jongin supaya pergi dari atas badan gue.

Ya, setidaknya hari ini gue berhasil mencegah dosa terindah yang sering gue lakukan. Sekali lagi gue mengutip kata Kyungsoo kalau _semkain gue deket sama Jongin, maka semakin jauh perasaan gue ke Luhan_. Karena gue mau mencoba bertahan sama Luhan supaya 4 tahun gue nggak terbuang sia-sia. Siapa tahu pulang nanti Luhan beneran berubah pikiran dan memutuskan buat punya iman. Mau nggak mau itu adalah syarat buat nikahin gue kalau memang mau direstui.

Katakanlah gue labil. Kalau lagi sama Jongin, yang gue pengen Jongin. Tapi kadang kalau inget Luhan rasanya pengen banget bertahan. Kadang gue juga suka nggak ngerti sama apa yang hati gue mau, padahal gue ini bukan anak ABG 17 tahun yang masih suka bingung pilih pacar. Gini-gini gue juga udah mikirin buat masa depan gue. Cari satu cowok, dan itu adalah pilihan lo di masa depan. _You know me,_ gue terlalu malas buat pindah hati dan harus ngulang dari awal. Dari tahap perkenalan, PDKT, mengenal satu sama lain dan seterusnya. Gue juga males untuk menjadi FAKE di depan cowok yang baru kenal.

...

Hari yang indah akan dimulai dengan sesuatu yang indah. Dari mulai bangun pagi, dapat sarapan yang baik dan ucapana selamat pagi yang baik. Dan sebaliknya, hari yang buruk karena dimulai dengan sesuatu yang buruk dan menyebalkan. Hal itu udah jadi sugesti buat gue sendiri dan sugesti ini pula yang membawa gue masuk dalam keadaan ini.

Hari ini. Pagi ini.

Sebenarnya gue masih ngantuk banget tapi kayanya kuping gue udah lebih dulu tersadar sampe-sampe ocehan orang serumah didengerin semua. Ocehan Mama, Baekhyun, dan ini nih si Chanyeol parah banget, udah suaranya gede pake teriak-teriak. Mana bawa-bawa nama gue, kenapa si itu orang? Plis deh kamar gue tuh di lantai gue masih aja kedengeran.

Gue udah coba menghiraukan tapi sial suaranya Chanyeol bener-bener menggelegar di luar sana. Dengan terpaksa gue pun loncat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kesel menuju jendela. Terlihatlah si Chanyeol di halaman depan rumah lagi misuh-misuh di garasi.

"Apaan si lo Chanyeol pagi-pagi ribut banget!" Teriak gue dari atas.

Si Chanyeol langsung dongkain kepalanya buat liat gue "Lo markir mobil bego, ngalangin motor gue. Nggak bisa keluar nih" Kata Chanyeol kesel.

"Lo yang bego, lo markir motor gadanta ngambil parkiran mobil gue!" Gue pun nyolot nggak mau kalah.

"Turun lo, pindahin nih mobil" Chanyeol makin kesel sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gue.

Detik berikutnya gue pun udah melingsat masuk ke dalem. Tapi bukannya turun buat menuhin panggilan Chanyeol, gue malah ngambil kunci mobil di atas meja belajar dan balik lagi nongol di jendela.

"Nih! Tinggal pindahin sendiri aja mobilnya. Ribet lo!" Kata gue sambil lempar kuncinya ke Chanyeol.

Bego ya dia, bukannya ngambil kunci ke kamar gue malah ngedumel sendiri di bawah sambil nungguin gue bangun. Pantesan kuliah nggak lulus-lulus.

Karena udah terlanjur bangun akhirnya gue mutusin buat mandi aja biar ada waktu buat santai-santai sebelum berangkat kuliah. Selesai mandi, udah rapih, udah cantik, udah wangi, gue pun mutusin turun buat menuhin panggilan perut gue yang udah keroncongan minta diisi. Tapi pas nyampe bawah, lagi-lagi gue kesel banget liat Chanyeol lagi santai sambil makanin roti tawar di depan TV.

"Heh! Lo tadi pagi ributin mobil gue, taunya belom berangkat malah santai-santai di depan TV" Omel gue sambil tendang kakinya.

"Kan gue manasin motor dulu elah" Jawabnya santai kayak nggak terjadi apa-apa.

Iiih pengen gue unyel-unyel rasanya. Kesel banget bikin pagi indah gue ternodai dengan hal-hal gak penting kayak gini.

"Heh Sehun! Buat apa kamu beli bir banyak banget? Mau pesta miras kamu ya?" Tiba-tiba si Mamanya main nyolot aja dari arah meja makan.

Aduuh apa lagi si ini ibu-ibu.

"Apaan si Ma?" Seperti biasa, gue bakal nyolot balik.

Lagian... Bir? Bir apa coba.

"Itu bir di kulkas banyak banget buat apa?" Mama pun jalan ke arah ruang TV baut nyamperin gue sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Biar apaan? Buka kulas aja nggak. Punya dia kali nih" Gue pun nuduh Chanyeol.

Doi langsung nyaut "Enak aja!"

"Baekhyun bilang itu punya kamu!" Kata Mama, lagi.

Waah si kampret. Kurang ajar!

"Apaan si dia fitnah Ma..."

"Ada apa si kok pagi ini kayaknya berisik banget?" Tiba-tiba Papa nongol dari halaman belakang sambil bawa cangkir tehnya.

Waah ini nih penyelamat gue.

"Ini nih anak Papa, masa nyimpen banyak bir di kulkas. Emangnya dia pikir rumah ini bar" Mama langsung jawab gitu waktu Papa nanya.

Elaaah baru bir yang di simpen di kulkas aja heboh banget nyokap gue. Dasar orang kolot, gimana dia nemu narkoba di rumahnya coba.

"Namanya juga anak muda Ma, masih pengen seneng-seneng. Papa juga dulu gitu kok"

 _See, I love Papa_

Ya tapi tetep aja itu bukan bir gue!

"Tapi Sehun tuh anak perempuan Pa, nggak ada pantes-pantesnya punya kelakuan kayak gitu. Pulang malem, keluyuran nggak pulang-pulang seminggu, mabok, kuliah nggak nilainya turun terus. Itu tuh akibat Papa manjain anak kayak Sehun" Mama pun ngomel panjang lebar bikin gue making dogkol.

Gara-gara perkara bir di kulas kenapa jadi merambat ngomong gue yang nggak pulang-pulang si.

"Papa bukan manjain, Ma..."

"Mama kenapa jadi perpanjang masalah si, ngomongin bir ya bir aja. Lagian itu bir bukan punya aku" Belom selesai Papa ngomong tapi gue udah nimpalin duluan gara-gara belom ada yang percaya kalau itu bir gue.

"Lagian Baekhyun bilang punya kamu. Di rumah ini kan yang rusak kamu doang!" Dan Mama selalu nggak mau kalah sama gue.

"Baekhyun mulu, Baekhyun mulu. Emang anak Mama Baekkyun doang!" Kekeselan gue memuncak dan akhir milih buat pergi dari sana setelah tadi sempet tendang kaki Chanyeol saking keselnya.

Lagian orang-orang lagi pada heboh dia masih aja enak-enakan nonton TV. Emang gede badan doang si Chanyeol itu, tapi otaknya kagak ada.

Tapi emang rejeki orang teraniaya. Pas nyampe depan rumah, gue ngeliat Baekhyun lagi berdiri di gerbang lagi nungguin jemputan bus dari kantornya. Langsung aja dengan penuh emosi gue samperin dia.

Gue tarik bahunya sampai dia berbalik dengan kasar "Ngomong apa lo sama Mama?" Kata gue dengan nada yang benar-benar nyolot.

"Eh masih pagi, nggak usah ngajak ribut" Katanya sambil balik ke posisi awal tapi kemudian gue tarik lagi bahunya dengan kasar.

"LO NGOMONG APA SAMA MAMA?" Kali nada gue pake teriakan tepat di depan muka di sampe bikin si Baekhyun kaget dan agak ketakutan.

"LO NGGAK SOPAN!"

Bukannya jawab pertanyaan gue dia malah balik teriak ke depan muka gue. Sial, gue tahu banget nih dia lagi ngalihin pembicaraan. Yakin gue kalau dia denger gue sama Mama abis berantem di dalem.

"Lo nggak usah ngalihin pembicaran. Maksud lo apa bilang ke Mama kalau itu bir gue? Lo mau bikin gue kena omelan Mama hah?"

"Emang itu bir punya lo. Kan lo yang minta dibeliin waktu gue numpang mobil lo" Jawabnya, enteng.

Lalu ingatan gue pun berjalan ke beberpa hari lalu yang si Baekhyun numpang di mobil gue dan janji bakal teraktir gue bir. Tapi emang ini pinternya doang tapi etikanya nggak ada.

"ITU LO YANG JANJIIN SENDIRI. KENAPA LO JADI BALIKIN FAKTA?"

"YAUDAH LAGIAN SAMA AJA ITU BIR JUGA BAKAL LO YANG MINUM SEMUANYA"

Kan bisa dia kasih langsung ke gue tanpa harus naroh di kulkas. Tolol banget nih cewek satu.

"LO EMANG BENER-BENER CARI MASALAH LO SAMA GUE" Saking gemesnya gue tarik rambut Baekhyun yang udah rapi itu sampai dia teriak histeris dan milih buat balas dendam dengan narik rambut gue juga.

Sambil saling memaki dan meneriaki satu sama lain, gue atau dia bener-bener nggak ada yang mau ngalah dan berhenti buat jambak rambut. Gue dorong dia sampai membentur tembok pagar dia makin kuat tari rambut gue ke bawah sampe gue tersungkur dan alhasil si Baekhyun ikut ketarik jatuh.

Dia sempat mengerang kesakitan dan itu kesempatan gue buat lakuin hal yang lebih brutal lagi sama dia. Gue merangkak ke arahnya dan duduk diatas perutnya sambil cekik lehernya. Sumpah gue udah benci banget sama cewek ini selama gue hidup, gara-gara di juga gue hampir nggak pernah dapet kepercayaan dari Mama. Mendingan gue abisin aja ini orang sekalian.

"Aaaakh!"

Gue memekik dan langsung lepasin cekikan gue buat pegang pipi kiri gue waktu Baekhyun berhasil mencakarnya.

"Brengsek lo mau bunuh gue!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil tampar pipi gue yang dia cakar tadi.

Gue yang semakin anarkis langsung tampar dia balik dan begitulah kami selanjutnya, saling pukul satu sama lain sampai akhirnya gue denger suara Chanyeol dari arah pintu teriak-teriak manggil Papa sama Mama.

Nggak lama kemudian gue udah denger suara Mama yang teriak maki-maki gue. Lo tau kenapa yang dia teriakin cuma gue? karena kebetulan posisi gue ada di atas, mendoinasi perkelahian ini.

 _Madafaka._

"Berehenti Sehun, berhenti!" Mama mencoba halangin tangan gue buat mukulin Baekhyun, sedangkan Papa dan Chanyeol narik badan gue untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Dia mau bunuh aku Ma!" Adu Baekhyun setelah berhasil bangun.

"Mati aja lo!" Maki gue yang hampir mau pukul Baekhyun lagi sebelum ditarik Papa sama Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Apaan si kamu" Kali ini Papa melotot ke arah gue.

Gue sempet merasa bersalah karena keliatannya kali ini Papa juga marah sama gue.

"Nggak capek kamu ya dari tadi bikin masalah hah?" Teriak Mama sambil nunjuk ke arah gue.

"Anak Mama ini yang bikin masalah" Gue menujuk Baekhyun.

"Diam kamu! Kalau orang tua bicara jangan ikut bicara!" Mama.

"Karena Mama nggak percaya sama aku, Mama nggak pernah mau percaya, yang Mama percaya cuma Baekhyun. Anak Mama cuma Baekhyun karena Mama cuma sayang sama Baekhyun!" Gue teriak sampai suara gue habis dan muka gue merah padam saking emosinya.

Nggak ada yang jawab, mereka semua diam. Entah Mama keliatan kaget atau mungkin semakin marah karena gue teriak-teriak di depan dia. Baekhyun cuma nunduk dan gue nggak tahu gimana kabar Chanyeol dan Papa karena mereka di belakang gue. Kepala gue mendadak sakit mungkin akibat teriak-teriak berlebihan, akhirnya gue mutusin buat cepet-cepet pergi dari sana.

"Sehun! Jangan pulang ke rumah kamu ya!" Tiba-tiba Mama kembali teriak.

Gue pun berhenti buat nyautin teriakannya "AKU NGGAK BAKAL PULANG!" Teriak gue buat yang terakhir dan memilih lari supaya cepet-cepet jauh dari rumah.

Kalian bisa menilahi sendiri apa yang bikin gue nggak betah ada di rumah. Ya, Mama dan anak kesayangannya, Baekhyun.

...

Banyak orang yang bilang, kadang saudara seperti orang lain dan orang lain seperti saudara. Apa yang mereka bilang itu benar-benar terjadi sama gue di mana gue lebih mempercayakan semua hal tentang gue ke temen-temen gue dari pada saudara atau keluarga gue sendiri. Bahkan Chanyeol yang kadang keliatannya deket sama gue, tapi gue tetep nggak bisa berbagi emosi sama dia karena gua tahu banget dia itu tukang bocorin rahasia orang.

Ada juga yang bilang, kadang orang lain bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang sedang kita rasakan dari pada saudara sendiri. Kyungsoo contohnya, dia adalah orang lain yang gue maksud. Mungkin dia orang yang paling mengerti dan tahu bagaimana harus bersikap terhadap gue yang kadang begini dan kadang begitu. Yang paling gue suka adalah, dia jujur. Sayang aja belum punya pacar.

Waktu di perjalanan tadi gue sempet hubugin Kyungsoo dan nanyain dia ada dimana. Hari ini kelas kita beda dan karna gue berangkat terlalu awal dari jam yang seharusnya, gue pun mutusin buat nyamperin Kyungsoo dulu, meskipun gue harus terjebak di dalam kesunyian perpustakaan kampus.

Hampir 4 tahun kuliah kayaknya gue baru tiga kali masuk ke perpustakaan. Males aja liatnya, orang-orangnya kurang asik buat diajak ngobrol. Kalo ada perlu buat nyari buku, gue titip aja Kyungsoo suru karena _mood_ gue hari bener-bener butuh tempat berbagi jadi mau nggak mau gue harus nyamperin Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan.

Waktu pertama gue dateng dia langsung perhatiin gue gitu terus nanya kenapa. Dia tanya bukan karena dia tahu kalau gue lagi ada masalah tapi langsung salah fokus gitu sama garis luka di pipi gue. akhirnya gue ceritain semuanya sama dia dari awal ampe akhir, dan dia cuma geleng-geleng aja sambil ngeluarin sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Ada-ada aja si lo" Katanya sambil buka bungkus plester.

"Itu buat apaan?" Tanya gue, sambli nunjuk ke arah plester di tangannya.

"Buat lo lah"

"Ah ngga usah, nggak usah. Udah kayak preman gue pipi diplester segala" Tolak gue lalu gue milih buat keluarin alat _makeup_ dari tas gue "Gue tutupin pake _makeup_ lebih oke, hehe"

Kyungsoo cuma menghela nafas sebul akhirnya masukin plaster ke tasnya lagi.

"Katanya Luhan mau balik, kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, bikin gue yang lagi ngaca sambil olesin _concealer_ di pipi langsung diem.

Gue mikir.

"Kapan ya?" Gue malah tanya balik dan langsung bikin muka Kyungsoo langsung berubah

"Pacarnya bukan si lo?" Nadanya kesel.

"Ya abis terakhir ditelepon katanya nggak boleh ganggu dulu, yaudah gue nunggu dia telepon aja" Gue pun lanjutin kegiatan gue tadi.

Tapi nggak nyampe lima detik tiba-tiba gue diem sambil natap Kyungsoo. Dia pun natap balik dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kok perasaan gue nggak enak ya?" Tanya gue, entah ini pertanyaan untuk siapa yang jelas Kyungsoo langsung ngambil hape di tas gue.

"Telepon sekarang!" Perintahnya sambil nyodorin hape gue yang dia ambil tadi.

Gue lepas semua alat makeup yang ada di tangan gue dan langsung ambil hape yang Kyungsoo kasih. Gue ketik nomor hp Luhan di luar kepala dan menunggu jawaban. Bukannya Luhan yang jawab tapi malah suara mbak-mbak operator yang jawab kalau panggilan Luhan telah dialihkan.

Sempet mikir kalau mungkin sinyalnya gangguan atau mungkin Luhan lagi sibuk dan nggak mau diganggu. Tapi entah sesibuknya Luhan dia bakal tetep aktifin hapenya, membiarkan panggilan atau pesan ari gue masuk walaupun akhirnya dia jawab kalau dia lagi sibuk. Itu lah kenapa gue akhirnya mutusin buat hubungin orang yang dekat sama Luhan sekaligus bawahan Luhan di kantornya. Kak Jongdae.

 _"Ya, Sehun?"_

"Em... Kak, aku mau tanya. Luhan kapan pulang ya?" Tanya gue ragu-ragu.

Gimana nggak ragu ini kesannya gue bener-bener tolol banget sampe nggak tahu kapan Luhan pulang sampe-sampe harus telepon bawahannya. Men, gue termasuk orang yang paling, paling, paling dekat sama Luhan diatas kak Jongdae. Bahkan Luhan aja nggak deket sama orang tuanya.

 _"Loh memangnya Luhan nggak kasih tahu kamu?"_ Dia malah tanya balik.

"Enggak... Habis katanya dia lagi sibuk jadi aku nggak berani tanya kak" Jawab gue sambil gigitin bibir.

 _"Luhan pulang hari ini, peswatnya dua jam lagi landing"_

Gue syok, nafas gue berenti dan langsung natap Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot. Kyungsoo yang ngeliat gue kaget langsung pasang muka bertanya-tanya kayak pengen tahu apa yang lagi gue obrolin sama kak Jongdae.

"Hari ini?" Tanpa sengaja gue ngomong terlalu kencang sampe-sampe dapat teguran dari beberapa pengunjung perpus.

 _"Ya, hari ini. Sebentar lagi aku juga mau on the way airport buat jemput Luhan"_

"Kak plis jemput aku di kampus, aku juga mau ikut" Sambar gue nggak pake mikir panjang.

 _"Oke, oke nanti aku kabarin kalau sudah dekat"_

Gue langsung matiin sambungan teleponnya dan masuk-masukin barang ke tas yang tadi sempat gue keluarin. Disitu juga Kyungsoo langsung bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dan gue bilang sama dia kalau ternyata Luhan pulang hari ini dan dua jam lagi pesawatnya _landing._ Pantesan nggak bisa dihubungin, ternyata dia lagi di pesawat.

Dibilang kesel, gue emang kesel sebenernya. Ini kesannya gue nggak peduli banget Luhan mau pulang atau nggak, mau pulang sekarang atau besok. Padahal ini salah dia karena nggak kasih kabar apapun ke gue.

Apa si motivasi dia sampe harus banget nggak kasih gue kabar kek gini? Mau bikin kejutan? Men, sumpah nggak lucu banget kalo dia tiba-tiba dateng pas tahu gue lagi di club atau yang parah gue lagi sama Jongin. Di sini lah gue harus bersyukur sama Tuhan karena sekali lagi masih diberi selamat.

Setelah kak Jongdae jemput gue tadi, kita langsung menuju bandara dimana pesawat Luhan bakal _landing._ Waktu di perjalanan gue sempet nanya ke kak Jongdae, kenapa Luhan nggak kasih kabar ke gue dan jawaban dia sama kayak apa yang gue pikir tadi kalau Luhan mau kasih ke jutan. Tapi itu juga masih kemungkinan menurut dia karena dia pikir Luhan udah berkomunikasi sama gue tentang kepulangannya ini dan sengaja minta dia buat jemput karena gue ada kuliah.

Ya ampu kak Jongdae kayak baru kenal sama gue dua hari yang lalu. Ada kuliah apapun kayaknya kalau dibandingin sama Luhan gue bakal milih Luhan. Gini deh, setelah lulus kuliah nanti belum tentu gue jadi orang sukses dan punya banyak duit. Nah kalau gue nikah sama Luhan kan hidup gue udah terjamin, tinggal ngangkang aja di rumah. Yaaa itu si kalau bener jodoh gue Luhan hehe. Nggak usah muna lah, cewek mana yang nggak ngelirik hartanya Luhan. Dia anak satu-satunya, itu warisan bapaknya bakal jatuh ke mana si kalau nggak ke tangan Luhan, yagak haha.

Sampai di airport sekitar 20 menit lagi sebelum pesawat Luhan _landing,_ jadi tadi gue sempet aja kak Jongdae ngemil-ngemil dulu di cafe. Tadinya gue mau bayar sendiri, eh tapi malah dia yang bayarin semuanya, kan gue jadi enak hehehe. Sumpah deh kak Jongdae itu orangnya baik banget, dan bisa dipercaya makanya si Luhan kalau ada apa-apa pasti nyerahinnya ke dia. Gue jodohin ama Kyungsoo boleh nih haha.

Waktu kita masih asik ngobrol, kita diingetin sama suara dari pengeras suara kalau pesawat yang ditumpangi Luhan sudah _landing._ Gue sama kak Jongdae langsung bergegas buat nunggu Luhan di deket pintu keluar penumpang, tapi sebelum itu gue bilang sama kak Jongdae kalau gue mau kasih kejutan buat Luhan. Doi kan nggak tahu kalau gue ikut jemput dia jadi intinya gue kak Jongdae pura-pura dateng sendiri terus gue tiba-tiba muncul deh dari belakang Luhan. Aaaah nggak sabar, udah kangen berat.

Para penumpang pewasat satu persatu udah keluar dan nemuin para kerabatnya yang menjemput. Gue kembali melonggok dari celah tembok buat mastiin kalau Luhan udah keluar apa belum. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu pun terlihat, cowok dengan jaket denim yang membungkus badan kurusnya, serta rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang, berjalan tenang ke arah kak Jongdae. Reflek, senyum di bibir gue mulai terbentuk dan gue pun pelan-pelan mulai deketin mereka. Kak Jongdae yang paham langsung sok pura-pura ajak ngobrol Luhan supaya nggak cepet-cepet pergi dari sana. Sampai akhirnya gue pun berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan dan langsung tutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

Kak Jongdae cuma senyam senyum doang liat kelakuan gue.

Tapi gue yang tadinya keliatan sumringah tiba-tiba langsung kesel waktu ternyata Luhan malah diem nggak ada respon. Nanya kek ini siapa ih!

Karena kesel, gue lepasin tangan gue dan bergeser ke depan Luhan.

"Kok diem aja si bukannya nanya ini siapa" Rajuk gue sambil manyun.

Dan lo tahu dia cuma jawab apa?

"Aku tahu kok itu kamu" Tapi mukanya datar banget, kayak nggak seneng sama sekali kalau gue ada disini buat jemput dia.

Hei, seharusnya Luhan kaget dan bertanya-tanya kenapa gue ada di sini, _because_ dia nggak aksih tahu gue kapan dia pulang. Seharusnya juga Luhan langsung peluk gue begitu ngeliat gue tadi. Dia kenapa si? Kesel gara-gara kejutan buat gue gagal?

"Aku kangen tauuuuk" Gue langsung peluk dia dengn manja.

Pada akhirnya gue milih pura-pura nggak peduli dengan muka datarnya Luhan yang padahal gue yakin ini pasti ada sesuatu. Bahkan Luhan aja nggak bales pelukan gue. waktu gue jauhin muka gue dari dadanya, gue tatap dia dan beniat mau cium bibirnya tapi Luhan justru menghindar dan bilang...

"Aku capek, kita pulang aja" Katanya dan milih buat meraih kopernya buat diajak jalan menuju mobil.

Bukan gue. tapi koper.

Gue berbalik dan sempat berdiam kesal sambil menatap punggungnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan ngikutin dia.

Nggak, ini bukan karena Luhan capek. Men, gue orang terdekat Luhan, gue tahu mana Luhan lagi capek, lagi kesel, lagi marah, semuanya gue tahu. Dan ini adalah sikap Luhan yang biasa dia keluarin kalau lagi marah sama gue.

Marah? Emang gue salah jemput dia di airport hah?

Atau... Ah nggak mungkin ini tentang Jongin.

Waktu nyampe depan mobil, gue udah _hopeless_ aja kalau Luhan bakal milih duduk di depan bareng kak Jongdae, tapi untungnya dia masih ada hati buat nggak biarin gue duduk di belakang sendirian kayak orang nggak kepake.

Sebenarnya gue masik kesel gara-gara sikapnya tadi, tapi lagi-lagi gue mencoba arik perhatiannya dengan bermanja-manjaan sama Luhan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh kok buat dirasakan Luhan atau di lihat sama kak Jongdae, karena gue itu emang manja banget kalau sama Luhan, sampe kadang Kyungsoo aja jijik kalau denger gue lagi teleponan sama Luhan.

Ya habis siapa lagi yang mau gue lendotin. Gue kan nggak bisa manja-manjaan di rumah sama Papa, Mama, Chanyeol, apa lagi Baekhyun ewh... Jadi kesel lagi kan gue.

Gue duduk mepet banget sama Luhan. Gue peluk lengannya sambil menyelendeh di bahunya. Gue mulai ajak dia ngobrol ini itu, walau awalnya dia masih agak cuek gitu tapi lama kelamaan dia mulia ngerespon. Apalagi waktu gue cerita kalau gue habis berantem sama Baekhyun dan pipi gue dicakar sampai luka, dia senyum terus tangannya terangkat buat ngusek-ngusek rambut gue.

Dengan hati-hati gue juga ambil kesempatan buat nanya sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal di tenggorokan gue.

"Luhan~" Panggil gue sambil pandangin wajahnya.

Dia nyaut dan balik pandangin muka gue.

"Kenapa kamu nggak kasih tahu aku kalau pulang hari ini?" Dan pertanyaan ini pun akhirnya keluar dengan nada manja ala-ala gue supaya Luhan tetap pada _mood_ nya yang udah membaik.

Luhan menghela nafas dan jari tangannya mencoba masuk ke sela jari-jari gue "Aku cuma mau kasih kejutan" Jawabnya, matanya masih terus tatap gue.

 _He said just a suprise?_

Sekali lagi gue bersyukur karena kejutan Luhan gagal. _Sorry_ sayang tapi ini bukan waktunya yang tepat buat kamu kasih kejutan.

Tapi, gue juga mau tanya soal kenapa tadi dia kok jutek banget sama gue. Nggak cuma tadi, tapi sekarang juga dia masih kaku gitu, kayak ada sesuatu yang pengen dia bilang tapi belum saatnya.

Jangan-jangan dia mau ngelamar gue. Karena itu dia nggak kasih kabar kalau mau pulang dan tahu-tahu nanti udah ada di rumah gue buat ngomong sama Papa dan Mama. Tapi karena kaejutannya gagal makanya dia ngambek. Tapi... Itu terlalu kekanakan. Apa gue tanya aja kali ya?

"Luhan" panggil gue lagi. Kali ini Luhan cuma tatap gue, nggak pake nyaut.

Tapi bukannya ngomong gue malah cukup lama sambil liatin Luhan. Bahkan Luhan sampai angkat kedua alisnya karena gue masih aja diem.

"Kangen" Cengir gue dan berhasil kecup bibir Luhan yang jaraknya nggak jauh dari depan muka gue.

Gue nggak berani buat ungkapin apa yang pengen gue tanyain tadi. _Mood-_ nya udah membaik, gue nggak mau bikin dia kesel atau marah. Gue pernah bilang kan Luhan itu kalau marah serem, walau nggak lama paling cuma sehari doang tapi tetep aja gue nggak _like_ kalau Luhan marah.

Setelah gue kecup bibirnya tadi, senyum Luhan makin melebar dan tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah tengkuk gue dan dia tarik sampai hidung kami bersentuhan. Dari situ Luhan mencoba meraup bibir gue dengan sedikit nafsu.

Gue kaget, tapi bukan berarti hal yang tidak biasa cuma masalahnya ini kita di dalem mobil nggak cuma berdua doang elah, masih ada kak Jongdae yang lagi fokus nyetir. Dia Luhan jadi nggak tahu malu gitu si kayak Jongin.

Luhan belum berenti, dia masih terus kelamutin bibir gue dan gue pun cuma pasrah ikutin permainanya. Entah karena ridu atau memang nafsu Luhan kayak nggak mau lepasin gue dan malah narik pinggang gue sampai badan gue bener-bener nempel sama dia, bahkan libido gue hampir naik waktu dada Luhan bergesekan sama dada gue.

"Eee...Khem!"

Dan suara kak Jongdae pun langsung mengnetikan aksi Luhan yang cukup brutal kali ini.

"Bos mau diantar ke apartemen atau ke kantor dulu?" Tanya kak Jongdae sambil senyam-senyum. Mungkin dia lagi ngetawain aksi nekat kami tadi.

Duuh Luhan bikin malu aja si. Rutuk dalam hati sambil berkaca di hape takut-takut lipstik gue berantakan gara-gara ulah Luhan.

"Kita ke kantor dulu buat ambil mobil, jadi kamu nggak usah bolak-balik antar saya" Jawab Luhan. Tapi tangannya masih remes-remes tangan gue kayak ngodein banget kalau dia lagi nahan nafsu.

Tadi aja ngambek sama gue. giliran di gas dikit langsung _bangun_.

Gue diem aja deh pura-pura nggak tahu.

...

Sekarang gue lagi di resto favoritnya Luha yang biasa kita datengin. Setelah ngambil mobil di kantornya, dia nawarin gue buat makan dulu karena perutnya udah laper dan lagian juga di apartemen pasti nggak ada makanan apapun.

Awalnya nggak ada yang aneh, Luhan tetep kayak biasanya walau hari ini emang lagi sedikit cuek sama gue, ya mungkin karena kejutannya yang gagal tadi. Tapi begitu Luhan selesai makan ada di mana sikap Luhan yang nggak biasanya gue temui selama kita pacaran. Tiba-tiba dia nyerobot hape gue yang ada di meja waktu ada chat masuk. Padahal niatnya itu chat belum mau gue buka karena gue masih makan tapi si Luhan main ngambil gitu aja terus dia serius keliatan serius banget liatin hape gue.

Oke, mungkin sesekali Luhan pernah pegang hape gue entah liat foto atau apa. Tapi entah kali ini gue ngeliatnya beda, dari awal dateng dia udah aneh terus sekarang dia main ngambil hape gue waktu ada chat masuk. Gue bukan takut tapi gue kesel aja ngeliatnya. Untungnya semua chatan sama Jongin udah di hapus dan sebelum Luhan dateng gue udah bilang sama Jongin buat nggak chat gue dulu sampai gue yang hubungin dia.

"Kamu ngapain si?" Tanya gue agak sinis, biar dia tahu kalau gue nggak suka sama sikapnya.

"Nggak papa, cuma pengen cek hape kamu aja" Jawabnya santai, masih liatin hape gue.

"Kamu nuduh aku selingkuh?" Kali ini gue sewot.

"Nggak nuduh, cuma curiga" Jawabnya sabil naroh hape gue lagi di meja.

 _Cuma curiga._

Kata itu pun terulang dengan sendirinya di otak gue seolah menampar balik apa yang udah Luhan tamparkan tadi buat gue.

Jujur aja, kata-kata Luhan tadi sangat jujur.

Apa ini bener-bener ada hubungannya sama Kim Jongin? Tapi dari mana Luhan tahu?

"Kalau sudah selesai kita langsung pulang aja, aku capek pengen istirahat" Ujar Luhan yang memecahkan keheningan karena gue memilih diam setelah dia ungkapin kejujurannya tadi.

Gue yang emang udah selesai makan langsung mengiyakan ajakan Luhan buat pulang. Agak bete juga si sebenernya, mau lama-lama disana juga ngapain, Luhannya cuek gitu.

Hingga sampai di apartemennya Luhan bilang sama gue kalau dia mau langsung mandi dan istirahat dan gue mutusin buat duduk di ruang TV, diem sambil megangin kaleng bir yang tadi sempat gue ambil di kulkas. Waktu gue mau buka tutupnya, gue baru sadar kalau kalengnya agak penyok karena sempet gue remes tadi karena nahan kesel.

Iya gue kesel, gue bete, sampe kelapa gue sakit gara-gara nahan tangis. Gue nggak suka dicuekin sama Luhan, apalagi ini tuh masalahnya nggak jelas, Luhan nggak ngomong apa-apa ke gue terus sekarang dia malah ninggalin gue buat melepas lelahnya di dalam kamar. Oke mungkin dia capek, tapi kan biasanya dia bakal berbagi lelahnya sama gue, nggak kayak gini.

Luhan kamu kenapa si?

Sedikit demi sedikit bir itu gue tengguk sampai akhirnya habis. Gue berdiri dan lempar bir itu ke tong sampai diujung ruangan. Mungkin karena efek alkohol juga tiba-tiba badan gue bergerak buat jalan ke arah kamar Luhan tanpa gue rencanakan.

Gue buka kamarnya dan gue liat Luhan lagi baca buku di atas ranjangnya. Apa? Gue pikir dia tidur makanya dia nggak keluar kamar dan nemuin gue, tahunya disini dia cuma lagi baca buku. Apa nggak makin kesel gue?

Luhan sempet liatin gue waktu gue jalan ke arahnya, tapi kemudian dia kembali memilih bukunya dari pada gue.

"Aku pikir kamu tidur" Kata gue yang udah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku mau istirahat, bukan mau tidur" Jawab Luhan, lalu dia tutup bukunya dan ngeliat ke arag gue "Kamu mandi dulu sana" Lanjutnya.

Langsung aja gue lempar tas gue ke arah sofa di dekat ranjang Luhan lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Entah Luhan menyadari kekesalan gue atau nggak, tapi tadi gue reflek aja ngelempar tas, mungkin karena efek alkohol juga.

Ini baru jam 7 malam, gue mikir aja kalau Luhan masih diemin gue terus mendingan gue pulang aja dari pada sepanjang malem gue dicuekin. Eh, nggak pulang si kan gue lagi berantem sama orang rumah. Mungkin gue bakal ke tempat Kyungsoo atau kak Yixing aja.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, gue lebih keliatan seger dan gue ngerasa juga kepala gue juga jauh lebih adem. Mungkin efek shampo mentolnya Luhan juga si makanya berasa semeriwing gitu pas kena AC. Gue jalan nyamperin Luhan cuma pakai _bathrobe_ sama anduk di kepala buat ngebungkus rambut gue yang basah.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok gue jadi keinget sama kejadian yang dipenginapan waktu sama Jongin ke marin ya? Ah... Pasti gara-gara _bathrobe_ ini.

 _Lupakan Sehun, yang di depan lo sekarang Luhan, pacar lo, bukan Jongin._

Gue duduk di tepi kasur sambil liatin Luhan yang lagi tiduran, entah emang serius lagi baca buku atau cuma pura-pura serius karena ngindarin gue. Dan sepuluh dektik berjalan Luhan pun sama sekali nggak menghiraukan gue. Ngelirik aja nggak. Gue tarik aja bukunya terus rebahin kepala gue di atas dadanya sambil peluk lehernya.

Gue pikir selama ini gue biasa aja, ternyata pas gue peluk dia kok rasanya kangen banget. Kangen perhatiannya, kangen pelukannya, tatapan matanya, sentuhannya, ciumannya dan semua rasa kangen itu tiba-tiba keluar pas gue peluk dia.

Selama ini gue udah jahat sama Luhan, nggak bisa jaga kepercayaan Luhan. Walau gue sering ketahuan bohong, gara-gara gue _clubing_ lah, gara-gara gue _chat_ -an sama cowok lain lah. Padahal yang nge- _chat_ juga temen-temen Chanyeol dan gue nggak ada perasaan sama mereka, mereka aja duluan baper ke gue. Tapi semua itu nggak benar-benar bikin gue ngerasa bersalah. Walaupun Luhan bakal tetep marah tapi akhirnya dia maafin gue.

Tapi sekarang gue punya satu kebohongan yang menurut gue fatal. Seandainya Luhan tahu mungkin hubungan kita bakal bener-bener berakhir, dan gue mungkin bakal nyesel karena kehilangan sosok Luhan. Ini bukan lagi tentang orang tua gue dan dia yang nggak punya iman. Ini tentang perasaan gue yang emang bener-bener sayang sama Luhan.

Gue nggak mau empat tahun gue sia-sia sama dia.

Setelah berdiam cukup lama akhirnya tangan Luhan terangkat buat lepasin handuk di kepala gue dan dia cium pucuk kepala gue lumayan lama. Gue peluk lehernya semakin kenceng dan hampir menangis di atas dada Luhan.

Salah nih, seharusnya gue nggak minum alkohol tadi. Padahal cuma sekaleng tapi efeknya langsung bikin gue melow gini.

Tiba-tiba Luhan bangun bikin gue reflek ngelepas pelukanya dan duduk tegak menghadap Luhan. Mata kami tertatapan tapi gue nggak ngerti apa yang Luhan sampaikan lewat matanya. Ada cinta tapi juga ada emosi di sana. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah gue lalu ia bawa mendekat sampai bibirnya membelai lembut bibir gue.

Mata Luhan tertutup seakan menghindari pandangan mata gue yang masih terbuka. Giginya bergerak seakan menggerogoti bibir gue sampai habis, bahkan bibir gue hampir dibuat luka olehnya. Tapi Luhan nggak peduli terus mengikuti emosinya buat ciumin bibir gue dengan kasar.

Akhirnya gue melepas diri dan Luhan pun membuka matanya. Gue berharap dia ngomong sesuatu karena sumpah siatuasi diem-dieman penuh nafsu gini tuh nggak enak banget.

Kenapa si Luhan diem aja? Dia tuh kayak marah tapi ditahan. Kan gue bingung salah gue dimana?

Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan cuma berbicara lewat sikapnya. Dia kecup bibir gue lagi sambil tarik tali _bathrobe_ gue dan ketika tangannya naik ke bahu dia tatap gue dan...

"Sehun" Dia panggil nama gue.

Gue nggak menyaut tapi tatapan gue menjawabnya.

Nggak lama tangan Luhan masuk ke sela _bathrobe_ gue dan menariknya turun sampai dia bisa lihat semua tubuh telang gue. Beda sama yang waktu di penginapan sama Jongin, kali ini gue nggak pakai daleman apapun kecuali _bathrobe_ ini sebelumnya.

Rambut basah gue yang tergerai ke depan disampirkan ke belakang sama Luhan. Dia kecup pipi gue, turun ke leher gue, bahu gue, dada gue, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan payudara gue lalu mengemut putingnya dengan lembut. Rasa geli dan nikmat bercampur bikin gue tarik nafas sambil pejamkan mata.

Kemudian Luhan menarik diri buat tatap gue lagi. Dia melepas kaosnya dan berjengku buat cium bibir gue lagi sambil menarik badan gue buat naik ke atas kasur sepenuhnya. Gue berbaring di bawah tubuh Luhan yang masih memakai celana pendek, sedangkan gue benar-benar telanjang dengan kaki yang terbuka untuk membiarkan Luhan merapat ke tubuh gue.

Tipe Luhan sekali yang mana dia suka berlama-lama mencubu gue dengan bibirnya setelah itu baru lah dia lepas celananya sendiri dan tangannya berusaha meraih gagang laci di samping tempat tidur buat ngambil kondom. Luhan selalu punya stok di sana karena kita memang selalu melakukannya di sini, di kamar Luhan, di tempat tidur Luhan. Nggak ada tempat lain seperti di mobil atau di atas tiolet.

Gue nggak mau beda-bedain cara bercita Luhan sama Jongin. Mereka jelas berbeda, Luhan pacar gue, dia punya cinta buat gue. Tapi seperti yang pernah gue bilang sebelumnya, kalau hari ini Luhan emang terlihat beda, dari cara dia cium gue waktu di mobil itu terkesan arogan dan sekarang pun sama, dia sedikit kasar.

Luhan terus menghantam miliknya, kalau biasanya ketika gue hampir orgasme, gue akan menjerit dan Luhan akan berhenti untuk membiarkan gue keluar dengan tenang. Tapi kali ini nggak, Luhan memberiakan gue menjerit tanpa ampun sampai dia bener-bener menggerang puas ketika orgasmenya datang.

Kepalanya tenggelam di cekuk leher gue dan menggigitnya. Mungkin besok pagi ini akan membekas dengan nyata. Tubuh gue yang masih gemeter Luhan peluk dengan erat sampai benar-benar tenang. Gue pikir semuanya selesai, ternyta nggak Luhan kayak mau ngabisin gue dengan emosi sexualnya yang lagi membara.

Badan gue dibawa tertidur menyamping dan Luhan tersu menghantam gue dari belakang. Lengannya mencekik leher gue dan tangan satunya menahan kaki gue supaya tetap terbuka. Berkali-kali gue mendesah bahkan menjerit, Luhan sama sekali nggak peduli. Malam ini gue ngerasa kayak jadi budak sex buat Luhan. _It's ok_ kalau emang itu bisa membantu ngilangin emosinya ke gue.

"Oh maygad Luhan!" Lagi-lagi gue menjerit sambil menengkok ke belakang. Meraih wajah Luhan semampu tangan gue meraihnya dan menciumnya sampai akhirnya kita menjerit lagi karena orgasme itu datang.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya di malam ini.

Kedua tangan Luhan menarik badan gue supaya lebih dekat dengannya. Dia ciumin leher gue dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu akibat orgasmenya tadi. dia cium bahu gue, dan bibirnya terus berjalan sampai ia berehenti di tulang punggung gue.

Luhan menjauh dan tangannya tiba-tiba menarik rambut gue ke atas sampai rasanya sedikit sakit karena Luhan menjmbaknya dengan kencang.

"kamu pasang tato?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Gue diem dan badan gue tiba-tiba tegang.

Astaga kenapa bisa gue lupa sama tatonya!

"I-itu.. Iya, aku... Pasang tato" Gue tergagap saking paniknya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan lepasin tangannya yang tadi jambak rambut gue. Gue tahu pasti marah amaknya gue tetep diem nggak berani nengok ke belakang. Nggak lama gue ngerasin kehampahan di belakang gue. Gue pikir Luhan cuma menghindar atau jaga jarak, ternyata dia bangun dan gue liat dia jalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil banting pintunya.

Tuh kan, Luhan tuh kalau marah serem banget. Segalak-galaknya gue sama orang, tapi gue takut sama Luhan.

Karena gue nggak mau cari masalah lagi, akhirnya gue tarik selimut buat nutupin badan telanjang gue dan diem aja di kasur sambil tungguin Luhan keluar. Tapi ternyata Luhan nggak keluar-keluar, mau gue samperin tapi gue takut dimaki-maki sama dia, alhasil gue tetep diem di kasur sampe ngantuk dan gue pun ketiduran.

Bahkan Pagi harinya, ini masih tentang gue dan Luhan. Walau pun nggak ada Luhannya tapi ini masih tentang gue yang dicuekin sama Luhan. Gue bangun sekitar jam 10 pagi dan otomatis Luhan udah berangkat ke kantornya. Dia nggak pamit sama gue, biasanya dia bakal bangunin gue terus nanya gue kuliah jam berapa dan bakal pasang alrm di hape gue takut-takut gue bangun kesiangan. Tapi nggak untuk pagi ini.

Gue duduk ngelamun di _pantry_ minum kopi dan nyemelin roti yang kemarin sempat Luhan beli buat persediaan sarapan pagi. Berasa mikirin banyak hal padahal yang gue pikirin cuma Luhan doang. Gue nggak tahu dia lagi kenapa dan semalem gue malah bikin dia tambah marah gara-gara ketahuan pasang tato.

Gue nggak tahu lagi deh gue harus apa? Pura-pura nggak ada apa-apa juga udah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Luhan tetep cuekin gue.

Mana di rumah gue juga lagi ada masalah. Gue pikir Luhan pulang bakal bikin masalah gue hilang tahu malah makin kepikiran.

Ah elah gini amat si idup gue.

 _Kebanyakan dosa si lo hun_.

...

Hari ini gue cuma ada dua mata kuliah doang dan Kyungsoo seperti biasa rajin nongkrong di perpus sambil nungguin gue pulang. Gue sama dia udah jadi mahasiswa tua yang mana si Kyungsoo lagi sibuk ngerjain proposal seminarnya buat skripsi dan gue masih aja masuk kelas gara-gara kebanyakan utang mata kuliah. Gue sengaja minta Kyungsoo nungguin gue balik soalnya gue mau numpang menenangkan diri di kontrakan dia. Mungkin sampai Luhan pulan,g baru gue balik ke tempat Luhan lagi. Tapi tadi siang gue telepon Luhan buat nanyain kapan dia pulanh, dia bilang bakal pulang malem karena ada acara _party_ gitu sama temen-temen kantornya. Gue nggak bernai nanya banyak-banyak karena dia lagi sensi jadi gue iyain aja.

"Jadi kemarin lo di cuekin sama Luhan seharian?" Tanya Kyungsoo waktu gue ceritain kalau Luhan pulang-pulang malah cuekin gue.

Gue manggut "Bahkan Luhan nggak komentar apapun tentang rambut gue. Harusnya begitu dia liat gue dia akan bilang, _rambut kamu baru ya? Kenapa warnanya pink? Aku lebih suka kamu biasa-biasa aja, jangan terlalu nyentrik. Tapi kamu cantik, aku suka asal itu kamu_. Tapi ini tuh enggaaaaak" Gue mengerang kesal setelah meragain gaya bicara Luhan.

"Mungkin Luhan tahu sesuatu?" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sambil menatap gue. bikin gue yang lagi guling-guling di atas karpet langsung berenti.

"Apa?" Tanya gue.

"Jong...in?" Kyungsoo terlihat ragu.

"Nggak mungkin!" Sangkal gue.

"Mungkin aja"

"Kecuali ada yang bocorin!"

"Siapa?"

Mata gue menyipit tajam ke arah Kyungsoo "Lo?!" Tunjuk gue.

"Heiii!" Kyungsoo langsung ngambil buku yang tadi lagi di bacanya dan dia lempar ke arah gue.

"Aduh! Sakit!"

 _Ini buku tebel ya bgst._

Rutuk gue dalam hati.

"Seharusnya lo bersyukur karena gue nutupin semua kebusukan lo dari Luhan" Timpalnya, kesal.

Gue nggak menimpali lagi dan lebih milih nontonin tv sambil ngemil kue yang disedian Kyungsoo. Ya sejujurnya gue nggak bener-bener nonton tv, gue masih kepikiran aja sama yang Kyungsoo bilang kalau mungkin Luhan tahu tentang Jongin. Ini adalah dugaan gue kemarin, tapi gue menyangkalnya karena gue pikir itu nggak mungkin. Tapi Kyungsoo bilang itu mungkin aja bisa terjadi. Jadi, siapa yang bocorin hubungan gue sama Jongin ke Luhan?

Ya, ini kalau emang Luhan beneran marah sama gue karena Jongin.

Setelah melewati hari yang cukup membosankan di kontrakan Kyungsoo karena gue kerjaanya nonton tv mulu sambil mainan hape, sedangkan dia bener-bener lagi serius ngerjain seminar proposalnya demi ngejar gelar sarjana dalam 4 tahun. Targetnya dia itu 3,5 tahun tapi ternyata nggak bisa, akhirnya dia bener-bener giat ngerjain seminar proposalnya supaya semester depan bisa lulus.

Kalau gue? Haha nggak usah ditanyalah, gue nggak ngulang mata kuliah aja udah syukur.

Dari siang sampe malem gue masih aja gulang-guling di atas karpet permadaninya Kyungsoo, terus tiba-tiba gue dapet _chat_ dari Chanyeol.

Ngapain nih orang? Jangan bilang disuru Papa buat nanyain gue lagi dimana.

" _Sehun, ke exodus dong. Jongin"_

Gue buka _chat_ yang gue pikir dari Chanyeol, eh taunya Jongin yang nulis. Gue baru inget kalau gue ngelarang dia buat hubungin gue sampai gue sendiri yang hubungin dia, tapi sampe sekarng gue emang belum hubungin dia makanya dia nge- _chat_ gue pake hapenya Chanyeol.

 **"Lo gila yak ngajak gue ke exodus?"** Balas gue.

Pokoknya gue udah bilang sama dia kalau mungkin gue bakal jarang nge- _chat_ dia apalagi ketemu sama dia. Dan dia kayak ngerayu gue gitu kalau gue kangen katanya dateng aja ke tempatnya. Dikata gue tante-tante girang yang ditinggal suami kerja terus cari pelarian. Emang rusak banget ini orang.

 _"Cemen lo ah! Males gue"_ Jongin pun bales pesan gue.

Dan balasan terakhirnya langsung bikin gue menyengrit.

Lah ini orang ngapa jadi ngambek? Dia marah karena gue nggak ikut ke exodus atau marah karena gue nggak hubungin dia dari kemarin? Ah yaudahlah terserah lo Jongin, Pusing gue.

Gue iseng ngelirik jam dinding di kamar Kyungsoo. Jam 9 malam dan Luhan belum ada kabar kalau dia bakal balik jam berapa.

"Luhan belum ngabarin lo Hun?" Bagaikan telepati, Kyungsoo berpikiran sama kayak gue.

Udah males ngejawab jadi gue cuma angkat bahu sambil menghela nafas.

"Yaudah lo nginep sini aja" Lanjutnya.

Dan gue masih diem aja sambil _scrolling_ hape liat-liat _instagram_ , baca-baca status orang di _twitter_ , nontonin _instastory_ orang, pokoknya ngapain aja deh buat ngilangin bete. Tapi gue pikir-pikir biasanya gue juga nggak gini-gini amat kalau nggak ada kerjaan. Ini tuh kayak perasaan gue nggak enak. Kenapa ya?

Luhan?

Atau Jongin?

...

Kalau dibilang orang paling rajin yang ada di sekitar gue nih, Kyungsoo juaranya. Liat aja, dari kemarin siang di perpus, terus malemnya, dan sampe sekarang dia masih aja bolak balik buku ke laptop cuma buat cari referensi yang cocok sama proposal penelitiannya. Gue jadi mikir, kira-kira gue bakal rajin banget nggak ya kayak Kyungsoo pas ngadepin seminar proposal nanti. Ah elah, kalau nggak karena permintaan Papa kayaknya gue juga nggak bakal kuliah, ribet.

"Soo, jalan yuk... Bete nih gue dari kemarin nggak ngapa-ngapain" Keluh gue setelah menenggak habis kopi kemasan yang gue beli tadi sebelum nyamperin Kyungsoo di taman fakultas.

"Nanti ya sore aja, gue ngabisin satu buku dulu. Ok?" Jawabnya sambil senyum.

Ah gilak, satu buku tapi bukunya setebel novel _Harry Poter_ kapan kelar anjir.

"Tenang, kan gue cuma cari referensi doang"

Gue kaget dan langsung nengok ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia bisa baca pikiran orang apa gimana, kok ngeri amat si temen gue. Dari kemaren dia tahu aja apa yang ue pikirin.

"Heh Sehun!"

Lagi-lagi gue kagetin, tapi ini sama orang yang badanya gede tinggi, lalu dia main duduk aja di sebelah gue.

Chanyeol.

"Lo ngapain?" Tanya gue.

Bukannya jawab dia malah nyerobot kaleng kopi gue dan main tenggak aje, abis itu dia kesel karena isinya kosong. Pfff... Gue sama Kyungsoo langsung ketawa kenceng barengan.

Tapi Chanyeol nggak menghiraukan gue sama Kyungsoo, dia malah tatap gue dan bilang "Eh, lo kemana si semalem? Gue telponin berkali-kali nggak diangkat" Kata Chanyeol yang langsung bikin gue keinget sama tadi pagi pas gue bangun dan cek hape langsung ada sembilan panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol. Gue pikir dia iseng atau mungkin Jongin yang teleponin gue.

"Otak lo dimana, teleponin gue jam 3 pagi? Lo pikir gue abang-banag ngeronda?" Kata gue, sewot.

"Alah biasa juga jam 5 lo baru tidur" Sela Chanyeol.

"Emang ada apaan si?" Tanya gue yang sedikit penasaran. Kenapa juga tiba-tiba Chanyeol nyamperin gue cuma buat bahas teleponnya yang nggak diangkat.

"Ini gue serius ya, gue nggak ngada-ngada, dan lo harus percaya!" Mukanya Chanyeol makin serius menghadap gue, bahkan Kyungsoo yang lagi serius baca buku pun sampe ikut noleh ke Chanyeol karena penasaran sama apa yang mau Chanyeol sampein.

"Iya gue percaya. Emang apaan si?" Gue pun antara sewot sama nggak sabar nungguin Chanyeol ngomong.

"Semalem... Pacar lo... Pukulin Jongin di Exodus" Tegas Chanyeol di akhir.

Spontan gue sama Kyungsoo saling bertatapan dengan wajah kaget dan nggak percaya.

"Luhan?" Tanya gue.

"Ya emang siapa lagi pacar lo, bang sapri?"

Kampret kepala gue malah di toyor sama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lo lagi nggak bercanda kan?"

"Ah elah tadi katanya lo percaya sama gue. Gue nggak bohong Sehun, sumpah demi Tuhan Yesus!" Katanya sambil gebrak-gebrak meja. Serah lo Chanyeol.

Gue nggak tahu lagi gue harus gimana dan berbuat apa. Pikiran gue masih antara pecaya sama nggak percaya men, ya lo pikir aja bisa-bisanya Luhan pukul Jongin di Exodus, kenal aja nggak.

 _Mungkin aja._

Dan kata-kata Kyungsoo pun tergngiang di kepala gue.

Tapi ngapain Luhan di Exodus?

 _Party._

Ah Shit! Gue baru inget kalau semlem Luhan bilang dia ada _party_ sama temen-temen kantornya.

"Chanyeol _please_ anterin gue!" Gue langsung berdiri dan remes-remes bahu Chanyeol.

"kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Ke tempat Luhan"

"Ah ogah ah jauh. Gue masih ada kelas abis ini anjir" Tolaknya.

"Ah elah yaudah sini bagi duit buat bayar _taxi,_ nanti gue ganti kalau dapet duit dari Papa"

Chanyeol pun ngeluarin dompetnya dan kasih gue beberapa lembar duit buat naik _taxi._ Setelah itu gue langsung pamit sama Kyungsoo yang mukanya kayak orang bingung gitu ngeliatin gue yang lagi panik.

Nggak pake lama buat gue dapetin _taxi_ , tapi ini juga bukan sinetron yang pas lo lagi buru-buru lalu si _taxi_ lewat. Cuma emang kebetulan di depan kampus gue banyak _taxi_ pada berenti buat nyari penumpang.

Di perjalanan gue sempet kirim _chat_ ke Luhan buat nanyain dia ada dimana, dan dia jawab kalau dia ada di apartemennya. Gue sengaja nggak telepon karena kalau gue telepon pasti dia bakal nanya kenpa gue tiba-tiba telepon dan nggak mungkin juga teleponnya langsung gue matiin kan. Pokoknya pas Luhan bales, gue nggak berusaha buka _chat-_ nya, gue cuma baca lewat notifikasi biar nggak ketahuan kalau gue cuma _read_ pesannya tanpa di bales.

Selama di perjalanan pikiran gue bener-bener nggak tenang. Banyak banget kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang gue pikirin tentang Luhan dan Jongin semalam. Mulai dari Jongin yang nyamperin Luhan dan bocorin semuanya samape gue juga mikir kalau ada orang dalem _exodus_ yang kenal Luhan, alhasil dia ngebocorin ke Luhan kalau gue sama Jongin sering ke _bar_ berdua sambil mesra-mesraan.

Pas nyampe depan apartemen Luhan, gue ngak langsung buka pintunya. Gue malah diem sambil mandangin pintunya, gue ngerasa kayak belom siap buat bertatapan sama wajah marah Luhan. Gue juga bingung bakal ngomong apa sama Luhan.

 _Ya lo bilang kalau lo sama Jongin Cuma temenan._

Iya si... Kan gue sama Jongin emang temanan, lagian emang Luhan tahu gue ngapain aja sama si Jongin. Oke, gue tarik nafas dulu habis itu langsung buka pintunya.

Klek.

Pintu pun terbuka dan gue tongolin kepala gue ke dalem. Pelan-pelan gue masuk lewatin lorong menuju ruang tengah, dan gue liat Luhan ada disana. Dia duduk di _pantry_ sambil tangannya pegang segelas _whisky_.

Waktu gue jalan ke arahnya, Luhan sempat menoleh ke arah gue tapi dia kembali melamun sambil mandangin gelas _whisky_ di tangannya. Dan gue pun sampai di hadapannya, namun terhalang oleh meja _pantry._

Luhan diam menunduk, sama sekali nggak bersuara bahkan bergerak. Akhirnya gue turunin kepala gue cuma berusaha buat tatap wajahnya, tapi malah gue dibuat kaget sama luka lebam di ujung bibirnya.

Jadi bener semalem dia berantem sama Jongin di _bar_?

"Luhan kamu-" Tangan gue yang mau nyentuh lukanya langsung di tepis sama dia dan gue nggak bikin perlawanan apapun. Gue diem, kalo boleh jujur gue juga sedikit gemeter berhadapan sama Luhan yang emosinya lagi membeludak kek gini.

"Semalam kamu ke Exodus?" Tanya gue berusaha tenang walau gue udah deg-degan banget takut tiba-tiba Luhan ngamuk. Walaupun dia nggak pernah pukul gue tapi sumpah demi apapun Luhan itu kalau marah serem banget.

Tapi Luhan tetep diem aja dan lebih milih menenggak habis _whisky_ -nya dan pergi dari hadapan gue. Mata gue terus ikutin gerak-geriknya sampai dia banting tubuhnya sendiri di sofa depan TV sambil pejamin mata.

Gue nggak marah, justru kali ini gue ngerasa sedih dan bersalah. Lagi-lagi gue bikin kecewa Luhan. Gue harus cari tahu sejauh mana dia tahu tentang hubungan gue dan Jongin. Semoga Luhan nggak denger hal yang aneh-aneh.

Akhirnya gue pun beraniin diri buat nyamperin Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi bukannya ngomong gue malah diem nggak berani ganggu Luhan yang kayaknya lagi nenagngin diri buat ngomong sesuatu ke gue.

Oke Luhan, aku siap dengerin semuanya dari mulut kamu.

"Aku kadang ngerasa capek Hun, pacaran sama anak kecil yang pikirannya nggak pernah bisa dewasa, masih mau main-main" satu kalimat akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya, Luhan masih dalam keadaan memejamkan matanya.

Gue tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia lagi ngomongin gue.

"Aku capek Hun, dibohongin terus. Entah aku yang terlalu bodoh atau emang kamu yang keterlaluan dan nggak bisa dipercaya" Lanjutnya, dan berhasil bikin mata gue berkaca-kaca.

Nggak Luhan, kamu nggak bodoh. Aku yang keerlaluan.

"Kamu udah bosen 4 tahun sama aku?" Luhan buka matanya dan menoleh. Gue reflek langsung menggeleng "Apa aku terlalu mengekang kamu buat nggak pergi ke _bar_ , ngerokok, dan minum. Iya?"

Kali ini gue diem dan bener-bener nggak berani nengok karena gue tahu dari tadi Luhan ngeliatin gue. Lagian gue juga bingung, karena sejujurnya gue mau jawab _iya_ untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir. Tapi gue nggak berani.

"Sehun... Jawab!" Luhan menekan nada bicaranya bikin gue makin takut buat jawab, tapi kalau gue nggak jawab dia pasti bakal lebih marah lagi, akhirnya gue beraniin diri buat jujur.

Gue menggangguk. Sedikit kaku.

"Oke! TERUS APA HUBUNGANNYA SEMUA INI SAMA COWOK BERNAMA KIM JONGIN?" Dan akhirnya Luhan pun berteriak marah sambil bawa-bawa nama Jongin.

Gue makin menciut ketakutan, bahkan air mata gue udah turun karena kaget pas Luhan teriak tadi.

"Jujur sama aku. Selama ini kamu pergi sama dia?" Luhan bergeser lebih dekat dengan nada bicara penuh tekanan sampai urat di lehernya terlihat.

Lagi-lagi gue nggak bernai jawab. Gue cuma bisa nangis sambil sedot-sedot ingus buat minta belas kasihan sama Luhan.

Tapi kayaknya Luhan udah nggak kasihan sama gue.

"KAMU PERGI SAMA DIA, IYA ATAU NGGAK?"

Gue makin menunduk ketakutan waktu Luhan kembali teriak di depan muka gue.

"I-iya..." Gue akhirnya jawab walau sambil sesenggukan.

Sumpah, gue ngerasa konyol anget nangis kayak gini. Kayaknya di dunia ini orang yang pernah liat gue nangis sampe sesenggukan gini cuma Luhan doang.

"KEMANA?" Dia membentak lagi.

"Cuma ke _bar_ " Suara gue keluar seperti mencicit karena takut.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Nggak ada"

"KEMANA LAGI?"

"Nggak ada Luhan" Kali ini gue beraniin menatap Luhan dengan wajah penuh air mata. Tapi Luhan bener-bener nggak tersentuh sedikit pun.

"Bohong! Kamu pergi ke luar kota sama dia kan?" Wajah Luhan mendekat dan matanya melotot ke arah gue.

Nafas gue berhenti seketika dan badan gue kaku. Luhan tahu kalau gue sama Jongin sempet pergi keluar kota kemarin?. Gue tatap dia dengan mulut terbuka karena gue nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi sama Luhan. Gue udah nggak pantes menyangkal, itu namanya gue nggak tahu diri. Akhirnya gue milih buat nunduk lagi sampe air mata gue jatuh satu persatu dia atas paha.

Gue nangis bukan berarti semata-mata pengen dikasihani sama Luhan doang. Gue nangis karena gue ngerasa bersalah udah kecewain dia. Mungkin gue emang jahat, gue keterlaluan tapi gue bukan cewek gila yang nggak punya otak dan perasaan. Gue sayang sama Luhan.

"Aku kasih kamu satu kesempatan lagi" Kata Luhan setelah berdiam diri sambil ngamatin gue yang lagi nangis sambil menunduk "Kalau kamu berani kecewain aku lagi, kita benar-benar selesai Sehun!" Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius sambil menahan amarah. Lalu dia pun bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah pintu kamar Luhan tertutup kencang, langsung aja gue ambil hape gue di tas dan tanpa pikir panjang gue _block_ semua akses yang berhubungan sama Jongin. Mulai dari nomor telepon sampai sosial medianya.

Oke, cukup Jongin. Mungkin kita selesai sampai di sini.

 _To Be Continue..._

 ** _A/N 2 : Yaps sekali lagi aku minta maaf buat kesalahannya hehehe. Biar klimaks aja di tambahin scene berantemnya Luhan sama Sehun biar tau rasa itu anak hahaha. Yang menantikan scenen kaihun mohon maaf sekali di chapter ini cuma seumprit bikos aku mau fokus sama hanhun dulu ya, kasihan Luhan dari chapter pertama cuma nongol di telepon doang, padahal kan gue udah bayar dia mahal *loh hahah :v . Thanks buat kesetiaanya udah mau baca plus review, maaf kalau karyaku gak bagus hehe. Dan Selamat buat kakak Luhan yang sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya eaaak... Dia udah bosen kalik gue katain bujang buluk sama gue haha makanya langsung cari pacar. Jangan bully dia ya temen-temen, kasihan kak Luhan syudah tuak kwkkw._**


	7. Chapter 7

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing etc.**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

 **...**

Ini udah berjalan hampir satu bulan setelah Luhan ungkapin semua kekecewaanya sama gue, dan selama itu juga gue bener-bener nggak pernah berhubungan lagi sama Kim Jongin karena kontaknya gue blokir semua. Suatu ketika dia dateng ke rumah, tapi kebetulan banget gue nggak ada di rumah dan dia cuma titip salam buat gue lewat Chanyeol, katanya kangen.

Kalau ditanya gue kangen apa nggak, ya gue... Kangen. Gue kayak bohongin diri gue sendiri kalau gue nggak peduli. Tapi rasa kangen itu makin menumpuk waktu gue ngerasa kalau makin kesini Luhan itu semakin nyebelin dan jadi nggak asik buat gue. Lo tahu kenapa? Karena sekarang dia jadi orang yang posesive.

Setiap ketemu hape gue dicek, sering banget teleponin gue cuma buat nanya gue ada di mana, dia hafalin jadwal kuliah gue supaya dia bisa tahu jam berapa harus jemput gue di kampus. Dan satu lagi yang sampe sekarang nggak habis gue pikir, dia selalu tahu gue dimana dan tempat mana yang gue datengin. Jadi dia telepon gue cuma buat yakinin kalau apa yang gue jawab sama apa yang dia tahu itu sama atau nggak. Anjir gue nggak suka, kesanya gue udah kayak buronan yang kemanapun harus diselidiki.

Gue nggak tahu deh itu Luhan nyewa mata-mata buat gue atau gimana.

Bukannya makin betah tapi Luhan malah bikin gue semakin jengah. Gue bosen, gue butuh hiburan, dan ketika pikiran itu muncul hal pertama yang keluar dari kepala gue adalah _nemuin Jongin_. Tapi itu semua langsung gue tepis dan gue mencoba kuatin diri biar nggak tergoda buat ngelakuin hal gila sama Jongin lagi. Udah cukup Luhan teriak-teriak di depan muka gue sampe gue nangis. Kalau gue tergoda, sama aja halnya kayak gue jilat ludah sendiri.

Hari ini Luhan lembur sampe malam jadi dia nggak bisa jemput gue di kampus dan kemungkinan bakal pulang malem. Gue juga bilang sama dia kalau malam ini gue nggak tidur di apartemennya, gue mau pulang dengan alasan udah 3 hari gue nggak balik. btw, gue udah pulang ke rumah bukan berarti gue udah baikan sama Baekhyun ya _sorry,_ dia harus minta maaf dulu ke gue baru gue maafin. Kalau Mama? Ya nggak muna lah siapa sih yang nggak butuh seorang ibu di rumah, jadi mau nggak mau gue harus berinteraksi sama dia.

Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir ngapain ya gue di rumah? Gue bukan anak autis yang suka banget diem di rumah atau di kamar sambil pantengin hp sampe bego. Gue lebih suka beraktifitas, apapun itu kayak misalnya belanja, jalan-jalan, makan, nonton atau apa aja deh pokoknya yang nggak diem aja, atau setidaknya ada temen buat di ajak ngobrol. Karena Kyungsoo lagi sibuk sama seminar proposalnya jadi gue nggak mau ngganggu dia. dan pada akhirnya gue mutusin buat ke tempatnya kak Yixing aja.

Gue nggak bilang Luhan, males ah kalaupun nanti dia tahu dan telepon gue ya tinggal gue jawab aja kalau gue lagi main ke tempat kak Yixing.

"Kok Luhan jadi segitunya banget si dek sama lo?" Komentar kak Yixing waktu gue cerita kalau Luhan sekarang jadi posesive abis.

"Nggak tahu, gue jadi males. Kasarnya dia tuh udah nggak percaya lagi sama gue. Yang namanya hubungan kalau mau berjalan dengan baik kan harus saling percaya, nggak boleh mencurigai"

"Yah, namanya kepercayaan kalau sekali dikecewain bakal susah buat kita dapetin lagi" Sela kak Yixing dengan komentarnya yang langsung bikin gue kicep.

Iya, ya, seharusnya gue sadar. Luhan juga kayak gini gara-gara siapa kalau bukan gara-gara gue yang udah ngerusak kepercayaannya. Emang parah banget si gue tuh, Luhan udah seprotektif ini aja gue masih suka mikir buat ngelakuin kecurangan, apalagi kalau Luhan membebaskan gue, yang ada gue makin liar.

Gue kasih satu bocoran tentang Luhan. Sebenarnya dibalik sikapnya yang baik, penyayang dan penyabar dia adalah orang tempramental, tapi gue bersyukur karena sejauh ini, sedikit pun dia belum pernah pukul gue atau ngelakuin kekerasan fisik lainnya. Kalau sex si, itu bukan kekerasan, emang guenya juga pengen hehehe.

"Tapi tetep aja kak, seharusnya dia kasih gue kesempatan untuk bernafas diluar kendalinya. Hidup gue nggak cuma tentang dia, gue nggak cuma hidup sama dia. Orang tua gue aja nggak gitu-gitu amat kok" Ungkap gue kesal sambil nuangin cola ke dalam gelas.

"Beda sayang, yang namanya orang tua kemana pun kita pergi pasti kita bakal kembali sama mereka, karena kita udah terikat sama mereka. Nah kalau kamu pergi dari Luhan, belum tentu kamu akan kembali sama Luhan. Intinya, Luhan itu takut buat kehilangan kamu" Jelasnya dengan lemah lembut dan bijak.

Sukanya ngobrol sama kak Yixing tuh ya begini, bikin adem. Beda kalau curhat sama Kyungsoo, pokoknya gue kalau ngobrol sama dia udah berasa kek bimbingan skripsi, salah mulu. Karena sikapnya yang suka menghakimi ini kadang ada beberapa hal yang bikin gue nggak jujur sama dia, contohnya ya kaya gue yang sering jalan sama Jongin bahkan tidur sama Jongin. gue nggak bakal ceritain itu sama Kyungsoo karena bisa-bisa dia ceramahi gue panjang lebar. Gue males dengernya _because_ intinya gue tahu, gue yang salah. Udah gitu aja.

Gue isi lagi gelas kosong yang gue pegang sama cola dan gue minum sampai habis. Sebenernya kalau lagi _bad mood_ gini enaknya minum bir, tapi ya gimana si kak Yixing ini lupa nyetok bir di kulkasnya, alhasil cuma sebotol cola ini yang dia sediain buat nemenin kita ngobrol.

Lagi ngelamun liatin tv, tiba-tiba hp kak Yixing yang kebetulan ada di samping gue bunyi "Kak, telepon nih dari kak Kris" Teriak gue waktu sadar kalau ternyata doi nggak ada di ruang tamu.

"Angkat aja" Sautnya dari arah dapur.

Tanpa pikir panjang gue angkatlah teleponnya.

"Halo kak, ini gue Sehun" Sapa gue.

 _"Wah kebetulan banget lo dek lagi sama Yixing"_

"Ngapa emang?" Tanya gue bingung.

 _"Temen gue buka sofa nih, gue mau suru Yixing kesini sekalian ngajak lo"_ Jelasnya dengan santai.

Waah kampay!

Dia nggak tahu gue lagi cuti nge- _bar_ apa gimana?

Mana ngepas banget gue lagi pengen.

"Anjir lo kak, masih cuti nih gue" Sungut gue, eh si kampret malah ketawa.

 _"Laga lu pake cuti, besok juga udah nggak kuat hahaha"_ Malah ngeledek.

"Ah ngeselin lo kak, ngomong aja nih sama pacar lo" Gue langsung kasih hpnya ke kak Yixing waktu dia baru dateng dan duduk di samping gue.

Gue suka iri deh sama gaya pacarannya kak Yixing sama kak Kris. Mereka tuh terbilang santai, tapi seriusnya dapet. Maksudnya santai, mereka nggak saling mengekakang dan curiga satu sama lain. Pokoknya kak kris itu bisa jadi pacar, teman, sahabat sekaligus kakak buat kak Yixing. Selama 7 tahun pacaran, gue nggak pernah denger mereka berantem karena ada orang ke tiga, dari pihak kak Kris maupun kak Yixing.

Kak Yixing juga nggak pernah nuntut apapun kek misalnya harus ngelamar dia cepet-cepet lah, atau kak Kris harus jadi pengusaha dulu lah. Dia cuma minta kak kris punya kerjaan yang bener, itu aja. Dan kak Kris pun menyanggupi itu sekarang. _So sweet_ nggak si mereka.

Mungkin karena perbedaan usia yang nggak terlalu jauh bikin mereka asik buat ngobrol satu sama lain. Nggak kaya gue sama Luhan, gue kadang nggak bisa ngimbangin pikiran dewasanya dan Luhan pun sekarang jadi pria dewasa yang sok-sok ngatur gue.

Ah lagi kesel gue sama dia. Capek.

"Ikut nggak dek?"

Tanya kak Yixing tiba-tiba setelah tutup teleponnya.

Bukannya jawab gue malah diem sambil liatin kak Yixing yang lagi senyam-senyum ngeledek.

"Bilang aja sama Luhan ada _birthday party_ , nggak enak kalo nggak dateng" Lanjutnya dengan santai.

Ya anjir bohong lagi dong gue. Mending gue nggak usah bilang sekalian sama Luhan terus tau-tau doi nyamperin gue dari pada gue bohong mau kemana tapi perginya kemana, ujung-ujungnya dia bakal tahu juga.

Tapi...

Ikut nggak ya?

Sumpah emang butuh hiburan banget gue. Rasanya hidup sebulan penuh dengan kekangan monoton banget. Bosen gue tiap hari ketemu Luhan mulu hehehe.

"Yaudah deh, gue ikut"

...

Musik keras, lampu gemerlap, bir, orang-orang berjoget, mabuk, _That is my life_. Buat gue itu semua adalah hal yang bikin gue bahagia selain bercinta dengan kekasih. Men, hidup cuma dipenuhi hal-hal romantis bersama kekasih tuh buat gue monoton banget. Dan satu lagi, kekasih itu bukan lah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan. Kalau lo masih punya temen atau sahabat yang bisa bikin bahagia, nikmatin. Urusan sama pacar bisa kita diselesain di atas kasur hehehe.

Gue bahagia? Jelas. Rasanya tuh kek udah bertahun-tahun lo disekap di tempat pengap tapi abis itu lo bisa bebas dan lo bisa nikmatin hidup sesuka lo. Parah si, temen kak Kris pesen minumannya yang mahal-mahal. Nggak nyesel gue kesini. Ya sukur-sukur si Luhan abis pulang kerja langsung molor deh biar nggak sempet nyari tahu gue ada di mana.

Disela gue menikmati pesta temennya kak Kris, ada rasa khawatir yang terbesit di pikiran gue. Bukan tentang Luhan, ini tentang Jongin. Gue belum mau ketemu sama dia, pasti dia bakal minta gue buat jelasin kenapa segitunya banget gue menghindar sampe-sampe gue harus blokir semua sosial medianya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir gue sama dia emang nggak punya hubungan apa-apa selain _teman yang saling menguntungkan_. Mungkin buat Jongin hal itu nggak berkesan, tapi buat gue... Itu... Aaah sudahlah.

"Kak, lo ajak Chanyeol nggak ke sini?" Tanya gue ke kak Kris.

Kenapa yang gue tanya itu Chnayeol? Karena kalau Chanyeol dateng ke sini, kemungkinan besar dia bakal ajak Jongin.

"Tadi si gue ajak dia, tapi katanya dia ada acara duluan sama pacarnya" Jawab kak Kris bikin gue diem-diem ngelus dada karena kecil kemungkinanya Jongin ada di sini _because_ setahu gue, dia nggak begitu deket juga sama kak Kris.

Tapi. Apa? Chanyeol punya pacar?

"Chanyeol punya pacar kak? Siapa?" Gue sampe deketin muka gue saking penasarannya.

"Lah lo nanya gue, terus gue nanya siapa Hun?" Yeeh dia malah balik tanya.

"Ya kan lo temennya kak"

"Lah lo adeknya"

"Yaelah lagian Chanyeol mana pernah si cerita-cerita soal pacarnya ke gue" Sungut gue sambil nuangin minuman.

"Halah tungguin aja dek, bentar lagi juga putus" Timpal kak Kris sambil cengengesan.

Belom juga gue komentar apa-apa, dia malah udah keburu pergi nemuin temen-temennya yang lain. Tapi bener si apa yang kak Kris bilang, kenapa ya si Chanyeol itu nggak pernah awet sama pacarnya, yang gue tahu dia pacaran paling lama tuh cuma empat bulan doang. Dia terlalu ribet nyari cewek yang sempurna ewh, nggak ngaca.

"Eh ada Sehun"

Selesai gue nenggak _wisky_ , gue langsung nengok ke arah cewek yang tadi nyapa gue. Dia si cewek materialistis perayu om-om, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sulli.

"Udah lama gue nggak keliat lo di sini" Katanya sambil duduk di samping gue.

"Iya, gue lagi ambil cuti" Jawab gue sekenanya.

"Cuti apaan? Cuti hamil? Hahahaha"

Bngst nih cewek. Gue doain lo yang hamil duluan.

Gue sebenernya biasa aja sama dia walau banyak yang bilang kalau gue sama Sulli itu saingan di kampus. Padahal kan yang bikin gosip mereka-mereka juga yang suka nyinyirin gue sama Sulli. Tapi kadang ada dimana gue nggak suka sama Sulli karena gayanya yang sombong dan tukang pamer, padahal semua juga tahu itu barang-barang yang dia pamerin kan hasil ngelobi om-om tajir. Mending gue yang jelas-jelas punya pacar orang kaya, gue juga bisa minta ini itu sama Luhan kalau gue mau, sayang aja gue nggak matre kayak dia.

"Mana nih selingkuhan lo? Nggak ngikut?" Tanyanya lagi yang bikin gue langsung pasang muka nggak enak ke arah dia.

"Gue udah lama nggak sama dia" Jawab gue setelah tahu siapa yang dia maksud.

"Gue pikir lo berdua bakal lanjut. Habis, yang gue denger cerita dari Krystal katanya si Jongin udah ngasih kode-kode gitu minta putus, tapi Krystal pura-pura bego aja nanggepinnya" Jelasnya sambil nyemelin kacang yang udah disediain di meja depan kami.

Jongin minta putus sama Krystal?

"Kenapa Krystal nggak mau putus? Lo bilang lah sama dia kalau pacarnya itu brengsek" Komentar gue.

Tapi Sulli malah senyum sambil liatin gue. "Biar lo bisa gaet Jongin ya?" Katanya.

"Anjir, bukan itu maksud gue! Lagian lo jahat banget si jadi temen, udah tahu cowoknya brengsek tapi bukannya diaduin malah diem aja" kesel gue sambil mengalihkan tuduhan dia tadi.

"Krystal itu orangnya agak emosional, gue nggak mau bikin dia sedih. Lagian dari awal seharusnya dia tahu kalau Jongin itu brengsek, kalau nggak brengsek nggak mungkin Jongin selalu paksa Krystal buat memuaskan birahinya" Jelas Sulli.

Krystal dipaska?

"Ah itu si Krystalnya yang bego" Timpal gue rada kesel.

"Nah, gue juga satu pendapat sama lo. Krystal itu terlalu takut kalau nanti Jongin ninggalin dia terus nggak ada lagi laki-laki yang mau terima dia karena udah nggak perawan. Katakanlah dia memang perempuan yang kolot" Sulli berhenti buat menenggak minuman yang ada di meja. Gue cuma liatin dia sambil nunggu ceritanya lagi.

Betewe, kenapa dia dateng tiba-tiba ngomongin hubungan Jongin sama Krystal ke gue? Tapi yaudahlah, gue dengerin aja sampe abis.

"Jadi Krystal selalu pakai alasan itu buat pertahanin hubungannya sama Jongin. Dan menurut gue, Jongin itu cuma kasihan aja sama Krystal. Ya itung-itung bentuk tanggung jawab dia lah karena udah ngerusak idupnya" Lanjutnya.

Dan gue nggak tahu kenapa kayak ngerasa lega gitu waktu Sulli ngomong kalau Jongin sebenarnya cuma kasihan sama Krystal. Berarti Jongin nggak bener-bener cinta sama Krystal?

Apa?

Kenapa gue seneng?

"Tunggu deh, kenapa lo tiba-tiba dateng terus ngomongin tentang hubungan mereka ke gue si?" Tanya gue yang cukup penasaran juga sama motivasi Sulli ini sampe sok-sokan curhat gitu, padahal gue deket banget sama dia aja nggak.

"Hahaha" Yeh malah ketawa "Nggak papa, gue pengen cerita aja" Jawabnya sambil senyam senyum.

 _What the?_

"Gue pikir karena lo lagi deket sama Jongin jadi siapa tahu lo bisa paksa Jongin buat jujur sama Krystal kalau emang dia udah nggak punya rasa lagi" Lanjutnya bikin gue melongo.

 _Bitch_ , punya hak apa gue nyuru Jongin bilang kek gitu sama pacarnya. Gue tahu hubungan mereka kayak gimana juga nggak. Kenapa dia jadi bawa-bawa gue keurusan percintaan temennya si.

"Krystal udah nggak bisa gue bilangin, jadi gue pikir harus Jongin yang ngomong langsung ke dia biar dia ngerti. Gue kasian Hun sama temen gue, gue pengen dia lepas dari cinta palsunya Kim Jongin. Masa depan dia masih panjang, dia masih bisa dapetin cowok yang lebih baik dari Jongin" Dan dia masih lanjutin curhatannya.

 _Aduh Sulli, gue nggak peduli. Gue kenal sama temen lo aja nggak._

Umpat gue sambil memutar mata jengah.

Sejak kapan gue jadi orang yang peduli sama urusan orang? Gue aja kadang nggak peduli sama urusan gue sendiri. Lagian... Hey, mau dikata apa gue ngompor-ngomporin Jongin buat mutusin Krystal? Emang dia, hidupnya minta dinyinyirin.

" _Sorry_ ya Sul, gue masih punya urusan sendiri. Lagian, gue juga udah nggak deket lagi sama Jongin. Lo mending minta tolong aja sama selingkuhannya yang lain" Jawab gue yang diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Sulli cuma ngeliatin gue yang mulai berdiri dengan anggun dan pergi dari sana sebelum dia komentar apa-apa.

Ya lagian bikin gue bete. Gue kan ke sini mau seneng-seneng, kenapa jadi ribet ngurusin urusan orang.

Drrt... Drrt...

Siapa lagi nih telepon-telepon!

Gue langsung ambil hape di tas kecil gue dan...

Omaygat ini Luhan.

Aduh duh, langsung aja gue jalan sradak-srudukin orang buat nyari tempat yang agak sepi karena disini musiknya kenceng banget dan pasti nggak bakal kedengeran Luhan ngomong apaan.

"Hallo" Sapa gue waktu udah nyampe di lorong yang menuju ke toilet.

"Keluar sekarang! Aku di depan" Bentaknya.

Anjir, dia udah di depan aja.

"Iya..." Jawab gue dan sambungannya langsung terputus.

Gue pikir bakal lolos, ternyata dia tahu juga. Sial.

Waktu gue keluar dari lorong toilet, gue malah ketemu sama kak Yixing dan dia langsung nanyain waktu sadar kalau raut muka gue udah nggak enak. Akhirnya mau nggak mau gue cerita sama dia kalau Luhan udah nungguin gue di depan.

"Yaudah gue anterin, biar gue bisa ngomong baik-baik sama Luhan" Katanya. Gue nggak jawab apa-apa lagi selain lanjutin jalan dan kak Yixing ngikutin gue dari belakang.

Sebelum gue sampai di luar, gue udah bisa lihat Luhan dari pintu kaca. Dia berdiri kaku dan keliatan banget kalau mukanya lagi nahan marah.

Oke, gue harus siap kena semprot lagi.

Pas gue buka pintu kacanya Luhan langsung nengok dan matanya langsung tertuju sama gue. Entah kenapa kali ini gue lebih berani ngadepin Luhan dengan menatap balik sorot matanya, dan itu cukup berlangsung lama sampai gue sadar kalau Luhan udah ada persis di depan gue.

"Pulang sekarang!"

Mata gue berkedip beberapa kali karena kaget waktu Luhan main tarik tangan gue buat diajak pulang.

Tapi kak Yixing malah balik narik tangan Luhan.

"Han, _sorry_ gue yang ngajak Sehun ke sini karena temen kami ada yang ulang tahun jad-."

"Kalau lo mau dateng, dateng aja sendiri. Nggak usah ajak-ajak Sehun" Potong Luhan dengan nada yang kurang enak di dengar.

"Aku nggak enak, Han, kalau nggak dateng" Tambah gue dengan belain kak Yixing karena ngersa nggak enak juga gara-gara sikapnya Luhan.

"Terus kenapa kamu nggak bilang sama aku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Karena aku tahu, kamu pasti nggak bakal kasih ijin"

"Kalau kamu tahu aku nggak bakal kasih ijin, terus kenapa kamu tetep pergi?" dan jawaban gue pun malah dibikin pertanyaan sama dia.

Iiiih gue kesel!

Akhirnya gue milih diam tapi bukan karena gue nggak bisa jawab pertanyaanya, gue cuma nggak mau meledak-ledak di tempat umum kayak gini. Mana diliatin lagi sama mas-mas penjaga pintu.

"Pulang!" Luhan kembali tarik tangan gue.

"Kak, gue duluan" Pamit gue sama kak Yixing yang mukanya agak prihatin ngeliatin gue.

Sampai di parkiran, Luhan langsung nyuru gue buat masuk mobilnya dan nggak pake mikir lama dia juga langsung jalanin mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gue tahu dia lagi emosi tapi jan bunuh anak orang juga anjir.

Sebenernya orang kayak Luhan itu kalau lagi marah nggak baik buat bawa kendaraan, bisa bahaya. Marahnya sama siapa, semua hal dibikin ribut sama dia. Itu tuh jeleknya Luhan.

"Kamu bilang sama aku mau pulang ke rumah, tapi kamu malah _clubing_ " Sindir Luhan disela kegiatan menyetir ugal-ugalannya.

Muka gue yang dari tadi berpaling ke jendela, mau nggak mau akhirnya nengok ke arah Luhan. "Aku emang mau pulang kok, tadi dapet kabarnya juga mendadak" Jawab gue dan balik buang muka.

"Ya apa salahnya kasih tahu dulu?" Luhan malah ngotot.

"Sekarang aku tanya sama kamu, apa gunanya aku kasih tahu kamu? Kamu mau ikut juga nggak kan? Lagian aku nggak minta jemput dan nggak ngerepotin kamu, terus buat apa kamu tahu?" Gue pun membalikan beberapa pertanyaan buat Luhan.

Dan muka Luhan keliatan geram banget ngadepin gue "Itu karena kamu bohong!" Tuduhnya.

"Aku nggak bohong!" Dan kali ini gue membentak.

Luhan spontan langsung menepikan mobilnya di deket taman. Kepala gue hampir aja kejedot jendela gara-gara serangan mendadak Luhan.

"Kalau kamu nggak bohong seharusnya kamu terus terang sama aku, nggak perlu ditutup-tutupi" Kali ini Luhan menekan setiap kalimatnya karena menahan kesal.

"Aku kan tadi tanya sama kamu, buat apa kamu tahu?"

"Kamu itu tukang bohong jadi aku harus tahu kemana dan sama siapa kamu pergi?"

"Masa kamu nggak mau kasih aku percayaan sama sekali sih?"

"Kepercayaan apa? Segini aja kamu mau bohongin aku lagi!"

"Aku nggak bohong"

"Kamu bohong!"

"Aku nggak!"

"Bohong!"

"Luhan aku nggak-."

"Kamu bohong!"

"Luhan!"

"Apa?"

"Aku nggak bohong!"

"Diam kamu!" Tangannya menujuk sebagai peringatan.

"Tapi aku-."

"DIAM!" Dan akhirnya dia berteiak di depan muka gue dengan tangannya yang menggantung di udara.

Dia mau pukul gue.

Muka gue menunduk, bukan karena takut tapi gue kaget. Kaget dengan reaksinya yang tiba-tiba tadi. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan marah sampai mau pukul gue.

Ini dia atau gue si yang keterlaluan?

Gue cuma mau bela diri gue sendiri karena apa yang Luhan bilang tadi nggak bener. Gue nggak bohong sama dia, kalau gue bohong seharusnya gue bicara hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi disini gue berniat buat kasih tahu Luhan kok kalau emang nanti dia tanya gue pergi ke mana dan sama siapa. Kenapa dia jadi sangat tempramen gini si?

"Kenapa si Han, kamu jadi tempramen banget. Posesive" Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa hati gue sakit. Nggak tahu kenapa tapi gue ngerasa sedih sampe rasanya pengen nangis. Mungkin karena gue ngerasa kalau hubungan kami udah nggak harmonis kayak dulu.

Bukannya jawab Luhan malah menghindari kontak mata sama gue dan milih buat diem sambil liatin pemandangan di depan yang jelas cuma ada pohon dan lampu taman.

"Aku emang sengaja nggak kasih tahu kamu kemana aku pergi malam ini tapi bukan karena kau mau bohongin kamu. Aku cuma mau tahu sampai dimana keahlian kamu buat mata-matain aku" Untuk kedua kalinya air mata gue jatuh hanya karena beratem sama Luhan.

Yang pertama adalah ketika gue ngerasa bersalah sama dia dan sekarang, yang kedua adalah ketika gue bener-bener marah sama dia.

Gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa gue bisa secengen ini ketika berhadapan sama Luhan.

"Kamu sewa mata-mata buat ngikutin aku?" Tanya gue setelah ngusap air mata.

Tapi Luhan masih membisu.

"Jawab!" Gue memaksa.

"Nggak" Jawabnya dengan pelan dan cepat.

"Terus gimana bisa kamu tahu keberadaan aku?" Gue kembali bertanya karena belum ngerasa puas sama jawaban Luhan. "Kali ini aku yang pengen kamu jujur" Lanjut gue, menyindir.

Luhan menarik nafas seperti mempersiapkan jawabannya.

"Aku _hack_ GPS kamu"

Dan gue langsung melongo denger jawabannya.

Apa?

" _Hack_?" Ulang gue, nggak nyangka.

Dan Luhan masih diam seribu bahasa. Entah dia emang ngerasa bersalah atau justru dia malah nggak peduli.

"Kamu lancang ya!" Gue pukul bahunya karena kesal "Aku udah kayak buronan yang setiap saat harus diawasi dari jauh. Kamu nggak menghargai privasi aku sama sekali"

"Nggak usah bicara tentang menghargai kalau kamu sendiri nggak bisa menghargai hubungan kita" Potong Luhan dengan jarinya yang mulai nunjuk-nujuk gue lagi.

"Tapi kamu nggak ada hak buat selancang itu"

"Hey! Kamu itu pembohong, aku nggak mau terus-terusan jadi orang yang bodoh dalam hubungan ini. Lalu apa hak aku sebagai kekasih kamu? Aku cuma punya hak buat nidurin kamu, iya? Lalu selebihnya kamu bisa lakuian apapun semau kamu, gitu?"

Ya Tuhan, perasaan apa ini. Kenapa gue jadi benci banget sama Luhan.

Gue tahu Luhan sangatlah kecewa waktu itu, tapi gue nggak nyangka kalau kekecewaanya ini bisa mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan dan posesive.

Oke, kali ini gue mengalah. Semua masalah ini berasal dari gue, jadi gue memilih diam sambil liatin Luhan yang masih betah madangin pepohonan di taman.

"Semenjak kapan kamu lakuin itu?" Tanya gue yang pengen ngebongkar semua apa yang udah Luhan lakuin buat nyari informasi tentang gue.

"Semenjak Jongdae liat kamu di _exodus_ sama seseorang, dan itu mudah buat aku untuk cari tahu siapa laki-laki itu" Jawab Luhan.

Oke, kali ini gue yang bodoh karena lupa kalau _exodus_ adalah tempat Luhan nongkrong bareng temen-temennya juga.

"Jadi karena itu kamu mutusin buat _hack_ GPS aku supaya kamu tahu kemana aja aku pergi?"

"Ya, bahkan aku juga tahu kalau kamu menginap di apartemennya berhari-hari. Masih nggak mau jujur kalau kamu punya hubungan sama dia?" Kali ini Luhan menatap serius.

"Kok jadi kamu ungkit-ungkit lagi sih?" Protes gue yang nggak setuju sama sindirannya barusan.

Ini udah lewat dari sebulan yang lalu, lagian gue juga udah nggak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sama Jongin, _chating-_ an juga nggak. Kebiasaan deh suka memperpanjang masalah.

"Aku nggak ungkit-ungkit. Aku cuma mau nekenin lagi sama kamu kalau kamu nggak usah capek-capek nutupin kelakuan kamu karena aku sudah tahu semuanya"

 _Nggak, kamu belum tahu semuanya Luhan. Ini bukan cuma masalah kedekatan aku sama Jongin. Ini juga tentang orang tua aku, keimanan kamu dan perasaan nyaman aku ketika dekat dengan orang lain selain kamu. Kamu nggak tahu betapa dilemanya aku waktu itu._

"Tapi aku tetap nggak suka sama sikap kamu yang udah lancang nge- _hack_ GPS aku. Kamu malah bikin aku ngerasa nggak nyaman sama kamu" Ujar gue yang memutuskan buat buka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

Gue tahu ucapan gue tadi seperti menghalihkan pembicaraan Luhan tentang tuduhannya ke gue. Terserah kalau Luhan mau nganggap gue malah nyari-nyari kesalahan dia hanya karena gue nggak mau disalahin sepenuhnya dalam hubungan ini. Tapi gue nggak pura-pura, gue bener-bener marah waktu tahu kalau Luhan dengan lancang udah _hack_ GPS gue. Dan sampai sekarang masih dia lakukan cuma buat mastiin kalau gue bener-bener nggak menghianatnya lagi.

Terlepas dari kesalahan gue yang udah menghianatinya, tapi gue bener-bener nggak bisa jalanin hubungan penuh dengan kekangan dan kecurigaan kayak gini. Toh setelah ketahuan, gue udah nggak pernah lagi macem-macem sama cowok lain.

"Sehun! Sehun!"

Luhan terus manggil-manggil nama gue waktu gue mutusin buat pergi dari mobilnya. Gue yang dari awal lagi sebel sama dia jadi makin sebel gara-gara masalah ini.

"Sehun aku hitung sampe tiga kalau kamu nggak balik juga aku bakal bener-bener ninggalin kamu di sini" Luhan masih berusaha membujuk gue tapi gue bener-bener menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menjahui Luhan.

 _Terserah! Gue bisa pulang sendiri._

Sampai akhirnya gue bener-bener jauh dari tempat Luhan tadi dan gue nggak tahu apa dia masih nungguin gue atau bener-bener pergi ninggalin gue. Sempet mau balik lagi si tadi pas sadar kalau gue cuma pakai baju super mini yang mengundang perhatian orang, khususnya laki-laki. Tapi karena gue lagi sebel banget sama Luhan, jadi gue tetep jalan sampai akhirnya nemu _taxi_ juga di tengah jalan. Karena ini udah lewat tengah malam jadi emang agak susah buat nyari _taxi_.

...

"Hun... Hun... Sehun..."

Disela rasa kantuk yang amat menahan gue untuk membuka mata, kuping gue justru udah beroprasi duluan dan mendengar suara yang mendayu-dayu memanggil nama gue. Gue pun terpaksa membuka mata.

Kyungsoo?

"Lo ngapain di sini Hun?" Tanyanya.

Bukannya jawab gue malah diem sambil mikir, apa maksudnya dia nanya begitu?

Pas gue ngeliat sekeliling barulah gue inget kalau semalem, setelah beli bir di mini market, gue malah jalan ke rumah Kyungsoo. Karena nggak mau ganggu akhirnya gue mutusin buat tidur di kursi depan rumahnya.

"Lo pasti abis mabok" Kata Kyungsoo yang langsung narik kaleng bir dari tangan gue, lalu dia lempar ke tempat sampah deket pintu.

Lah gue baru sadar kalau gue tidur masih megangin kaleng bir.

"Masuk sana terus mandi, gue mau beli kecap dulu di warung depan"

"Gue pinjem baju lo ya?"

"Iya, sana ambil"

Gue pun masuk ke rumahnya dan mutusin langsung mandi disela dia pergi ke warung buat beli kecap. Kalo gue liat-liat si kayaknya dia mau masak sesuatu buat pagi ini kalau diliat dari suasana meja dapur yang cukup berantakan oleh bahan makanan.

Begitu gue selesai mandi si Kyungsoo udah beraksi aja di deket kompor sambil masukin bahan-bahan makanan. Asik nggak si gue punya temen deket hobinya masak semua. Nggak kak Yixing, nggak Kyungsoo, kalau gue main ke tempat mereka jarang banget gue ngeluarin duit buat makan. Mereka lebih suka masak sendiri ketibang beli makanan di luar yang belum tentu baik kandungan di dalamnya.

"Lo dari mana semalem?" Tanya Kyungsoo waktu sadar dengan kehadiran gue yang udah nangkring di kursi makan.

" _Clubing_ " Jawab gue sambil ngeringin rambut pakai handuk.

"Terus?" Kyungsoo sedikit tengokin mukanya ke arah gue.

Dia kayak belum puas sama jawaban gue karena gue nggak menjelaskan rincian kenapa gue bisa tiba-tiba ada di depan rumah dia, lagi tidur sambil megang bir.

"Ketahuan sama Luhan, terus berantem deh gue sama dia" Gue pun jawab dengan santai. Bikin Kyungsoo langsung nengok dan nyamperin gue sambil bawa dua piring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapinya.

Waaah, emang terbaik temen gue yang satu ini.

"Lagian lo berani-beraninya. Abis bikin masalah, malah berulah lagi" Komentarnya sambil nyodorin salah satu piringnya ke gue.

"Berulah apaan si, orang gue cuma _clubing_ dong. Dia aja lebay, apa-apa gue nggak boleh. Dia pikir dia yang ngidupin gue" Omel gue. dan Kyungsoo kayak aneh gitu ngeliatnya karena mungkin sebelumnya gue belum pernah cerita soal gue yang risih sama sifat protektif Luhan.

Ya habis kalau ceritanya ama dia yang ada dia malah belain Luhan, bukan gue. Kan bikin males juga.

"Lagian gue sengaja. Gue pengen tahu aja, sejauh mana kemampuan dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan gue" Lanjut gue setelah masukin satu sendok pertama nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo ke dalam mulut.

"Terus hasilnya?"

"Gue nggak nyesel. Karena itu gue jadi bisa tahu apa yang udah Luhan lakuin ke gue selama ini"

"Apa?" Dia penasaran.

"Dia _hack_ GPS gue" Kyungsoo cuma diem sambil liatin gue "Gue benci Soo, dia lancang. Gue tuh udah kayak pelaku kriminal yang harus diawasin setiap saat. Sakit hati gue pas tahu kalau dia nggak bisa percaya lagi sama gue" Jelas gue sambil mencabik-cabik telur mata sapinya pakai garpu.

"Dia lakuin itu karena lo yang memulai. Dia nggak mau kecolongan lagi"

Tuh kan, apa gue bilang. Dia pasti bakal belain Luhan.

"Temen lo gue apa Luhan si Soo?" Kesel gue.

Bukanya jawab dia malah ngelajutin makan. Iiih gue colok juga nih pake garpu.

"Lagian gue juga udah nggak pernah macem-macem lagi sama cowok lain. Harusnya dia menghargai itu"

"Tapi lo jangan gunain kesalahan Luhan sebagai tameng buat menutupi kesalahan lo. Mungkin gue juga bakal risih berada di posisi lo yang kemana-mana selalu ditanyain, tapi dibalik itu semua dia pengen jagain lo dan mempertahankan lo. Karena cinta itu bisa bikin orang sewaktu-waktu jadi menyebalkan, Hun" Terangnya

Mempertahankan si, mepertahankan. Tapi kalau caranya aja kayak gitu apa dia yakin kalau gue bakal bertahan? Dan yang namanya menjaga kan nggak harus jadi protektif dengan segala larangan yang dibuat. Emangnya gue pacaran sama rambu-rambu lalulintas apa.

Karena nggak mau memperpanjang berdebatan sama Kyungsoo, akhirnya gue memilih buat diem dan lanjutin makan. Biarlah Kyungsoo mengira kalau gue setuju sama pendapatnya, tapi gue ya tetep gue yang keras kepala dan nggak suka diatur.

Hari ini gue sama Kyungsoo emang nggak ada mata kuliah dan gue adalah orang yang nggak bisa diem aja di rumah atau di suatu tempat yang keliatannya monoton. Ya, kayak rumahnya Kyungsoo ini, masa dari selesai sarapan pagi kerjaan gue cuma nonton tv sama nontonin Kyungsoo baca buku dan ngerjin tugas sih. Gue tuh bete, butuh hibura. Akhrinya menjelang makan siang gue paksa Kyungsoo buat keluar rumah, entah sekedar jalan-jalan ke mall atau makan atau apa kek yang penting nggak diem aja di rumah.

Siang ini kita mutusin buat makan dulu di salah satu restoran di dalam mall. Tadinya Kyungsoo ngajak muterin mall dulu, tapi karena gue udah keburu laper akhirnya kita makan dulu abis itu keliling mall. Yah itung-itung _quality time_ , soalnya kita udah lama nggak pergi atau jalan bareng berdua kayak gini.

Tapi gue pikir hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan karena selama muter-muter keliling mall, jajan _baskin robbins_ , beli baju, liat-liat _makeup_ , gue bisa ngelupain masalah yang terjadi semalem bareng Luhan. Tapi ternyata hari ini berakhir juga dengan menyebalkan. Dimana pas udah mau jalan pulang gue malah ketemu sama sosok yang sangat gue hindari satu bulan ini.

Kim Jongin.

Seandainya gue ngeliat dia duluan dan jarak kita masih jauh mungkin gue bisa kabur. Masalahnya gue lagi asik liat-liat baju terus tiba-tiba ada sosok cowok yang nyamperin pake _sweter navy_ dan kepalanya ditutup tudung _sweter_. Udah kayak pelaku kriminal gitu, kan bikin kaget.

Gue pura-pura nggak ngerespon apapun walau gue yakin kalau Jongin tahu gue sempet kaget dengan kehadirannya, tapi gue tetep _stay cool_ gitu, dia malah senyam senyum ngeliatin gue.

Sok ganteng.

Untungnya gue sama Kyungsoo lagi pisah buat liat-liat baju, jadi sebelum Kyungsoo ngeliat si Jongin gue pun berusaha kabur dari hadapannya. Tapi Jongin terus halangin jalan gue. pokoknya gue ke kanan dia ikut ke kanan, gue ke kiri dia juga ikut ke kiri sampe akhirnya gue geregetan dan milih buat balik badan dan kabur, tapi Jongin malah tarik tangan gue.

"Ih ngapain si lo!" Umpat gue sambil narik tangan.

"Sombong amat si. Pake pura-pura nggak kenal" Katanya, dengan gaya yang khas.

Senyumnya itu loh. Gue nggak muna kalau senyumnya Jongin itu menawan, bikin siapapun kalau lagi disenyumin dia pasti jadi ge-er.

Untuk menghindari karismanya yang menawan gue pun milih buat buang muka dan Jongin masih berusaha cari perhatian gue dengan muterin gue setiap kali gue menghindar.

"Hem... Lupa ya kemarin-kemarin ngapain aja sama gue" Godanya sambil angkat alis.

Bngst. Pake ingetin yang kemarin-kemarin.

Dia tuh nggak paham ya, udah gue blokir semua akunnya seharusnya dia ngerti kalau gue udah nggak mau berurusan sama dia. Gue yakin dia udah diperingati sama Luhan waktu itu, tapi emang dasar buaya darat. Dia pasti mau nguji pertahanan gue.

"Ngapain si pake naymperin gue segala" Omel gue yang akhirnya natap Jongin.

"Ya gue ketemu sama orang yang gue kenal masa gue diem aja" Jawabnya santai.

"Yaudah terus lo mau ngapain?" Gue agak nyolot sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan perut.

"Kangen hehe"

Iisss, gadanta banget nih orang.

"Kenapa lo harus banget si blokir semua akun gue?"

Karena itu satu-satunya cara buat menghindar dari lo, buaya darat.

"Emang lo nggak kangen sama gue?"

Apa?

Gue?

Tiba-tiba mata gue terkunci oleh pandangannya setelah dia bertanya tentang perasaan gue. Gue benci hati gue berpendapat bahwa yang Jongin bilang itu serius, padahal gue pengen hati gue berkata itu _bulshit_. Mana yang harus gue ikuti, hati gue atau keinginan gue?

Tapi sejujurnya gue emang...

Kangen sama lo Jongin.

Gue butuh lo diwaktu-waktu seperti ini. Tapi gue nggak mau jujur karena kalau lo sampai tahu gue kangen, lo bakal merayu gue buat ngelakuin kekhilafan lagi.

"Nggak. Gue nggak kangen" Kalian semua tahu itu bohong.

Jongin si nggak ngerespon apa-apa, tapi matanya masih tetep ngeliatin gue. kayaknya dia tahu kalau kelemahan gue adalah ketika gue diliatin terus menerus sama dia. Tapi gue berhasil keluar dari zonanya, namun setelah itu gue malah dibuat panik waktu ngeliat Kyungsoo udah agak deket sama posisi gue sekarang.

Ah shit!

Gue harus jauh-jauh dari si brengsek ini.

"Udalah Jong, mending lo fokus sama hubungan lo sendiri. Jangan godain cewek orang mulu" Kata gue yang tiba-tiba keinget sama ceritanya Sulli semalam.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan juga si Krystal. Udah dirusak tapi malah cowoknya pengen putus. Emang nggak ada otaknya ini orang.

Dia tersenyum miring sambil negbuang muka. Entah dia ngerasa tertampar sama sindirian gue atau dia emang nggak peduli.

Ah terserah lo Jongin.

" _Sorry,_ Gue duluan ya, sibuk" Pamit gue dan berbalik buat pergi. Untungnya kali ini Jongin nggak nahan gue lagi, jadi gue bisa cepet pergi sebelum Kyungsoo liat pertemuan gue sama Jongin yang mendadak ini.

...

Seminggu berlalu dan gue sama Luhan belum ada pergerakan apapun buat minta maaf duluan atau sekedar menyapa lewat _chat._ Gue nggak tahu dia gengsi atau karena masih marah sama gue. Kalau gue pribadi si karena gue masih marah sama dia, gue ngerasa malam itu gue emang nggak berniat bohong sama dia, gue cuma ngejalanin hidup gue yang sebenarnya tapi karena rasa kecurigaanya yang berlebihan dia pun marah dan menuduh kalau gue bohongin dia lagi.

Gue tahu ini karena perbuatan gue di masa lalu tapi apa dia nggak mikir sikapnya ini bisa merugikan hubungan kami. Dia bikin gue jengah, jangan sampe gue bener-bener muak dan pergi karena berbuatan dia sendiri.

Seminggu ini gue diam buka berati gue bener-bener nggak peduli, tapi gue juga berpikir tentang hubungan gue dan Luhan selanjutnya. Gue bertahan karena gue mau Luhan berubah dan bisa bikin gue jatuh cinta lagi sama dia kayak dulu.

"Aaaagh bete!" Teriak gue seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Gue paling sebel ketemu hari minggu tapi gue malah nggak punya kegiatan apa-apa. Chanyeol pergi main, Papa biasanya pergi main golf sama temen-temannya, Baekhyun juga pergi dan di rumah cuma ada Mama. Mau berharap apa gue? Ini aja gue sengaja nggak turun ke bawah karena kalau gue tongolin muka di depan dia ada aja yang dibahas. Ngatain gue males lah di hari minggu, gue lupa nyuci mobil lah, beresin kamar lah, beresin barang yang nggak ke pake lah. Mending nyurunya enak, sambil ngomel-ngomelnya ini loh yang bikin males. Ewh...

Yaudah gue pun berakhir males-malesan di dalam kamar sambil bolak balik nonton tv dan mainin hape. Mau ngajak Kyugsoo jalan dia malah pulang ke rumah ibunya, mau ngajak kak Yixing dia jalan ama pacarnya, mau ngajak temen tongkrongan yang lain ada aja sibuknya.

Ttok ttok ttok.

Gue nengok ke arah pintu yang barusan mengeluarkan bunyi ketokan. Agak aneh karena di rumah ini siapa si yang mau masuk kamar gue pake ketuk pintu dulu.

Dan ketukan itu pun terdengar lagi.

"Ya, masuk aja nggak dikunci" Teriak gue masih dengan posisi nyaman di atas kasur.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menyembulah wajah seseorang dari sana.

Oh _shit_ , Kim Jongin.

Ngapain dia?

Gue langsung duduk sambil narik bantal buat nutupin dada gue karena gue inget cuma pake kaos tipis dan nggak pake beha. Padahal si kalau diinget-inget Jongin juga udah tahu bentukannya kek apaan.

"Kok lo bisa ada di rumah gue si? Siapa yang ijinin lo masuk rumah gue?" Omel gue waktu Jongin membuka lebih lebar pintu kamar gue.

"Orang disuru masuk sama nyokap lo" Jawabnya.

"Terus lo mau ngapain kesini?" Gue masih aja nggak terima dia masuk-masuk ke kamar gue pas gue lagi begini. Mana gue jelek banget kagak dandan.

"Tadi gue mau main sama Chanyeol, eh dia malah pergi sama ceweknya. Yaudah dari pada gue ke sini sia-sia, gue bilang aja mau ketemu lo"

Ah gue yakin ini alesan doang. Yang ada pasti dia telepon Chanyeol dulu buat nanyain gue ada atau nggak di rumah. Sial. Gue pikir waktu ketemu di mall itu dia ngerti kalau gue nggak mau ketemu dia lagi, eh dia malah nyamperin gue ke rumah. Nggak ngerti lagi gue sama jalan otaknya.

Jongin tersenyum di deket pintu sambil ngeliatin gue yang cuma diam karena bingung harus gimana dengan keadaan ini.

"Gue nggak disuru duduk nih?" Tanyanya, ngodein gue.

"Yaudah tinggal duduk, terserah lo mau duduk dimana" Jawab gue.

Yaelah pasrah amat si lidah gue, seharusnya tadi dia gue maki-maki terus gue suru pulang bukannya malah dipersilahkan duduk. Bego.

Jongin pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping gue. Di atas kasur.

Dia ngeliatin gue aneh gitu.

"Ngapain si dadanya ditutupin segala? Lo nggak pake beha ya?" Katanya dengan terus terang, tanpa basa basi.

Anjir, ini jadi guenya yang malu.

"Santai aja kali" Lanjutnya sambil ketawa.

"Nggak! Nanti lo nafsu" Sindir gue dan lebih erat meluk bantalnya.

"Hun" Panggilnya, masih ngeliatin gue sambil cengar-cengir.

Gue cuma diem aja sambil ngelirik dia balik.

"Tadi gue bohong, sebenernya gue kesini emang mau ketemu sama lo hehe"

Kan, bener apa kata gue. Nggak mungkin dia kesini nggak telepon Chanyeol dulu.

"Habis gimana, gue kangen. Mau telepon lo nggak bisa, kan gue diblokir sama lo" dia sok-sokan cemberut gitu sambil nyindir-nyindir gue.

Gue berdecak terus ngelirik malas "Ya lo ngerti gue lah Jong"

"Ya nggak pake diblokir juga, Hun. Sedih gue tuh, nggak ada tempat berkeluh kesah" Adunya masih pasang muka melas.

 _Halah pala lu berkeluh kesah, bilang aja nggak ada yang ngenakin._ Nyinyir gue dalam hati.

"Udalah jangan macem-macem. Gue ngeri Luhan ngamuk-ngamuk lagi"

"Kan perjanjiannya gue nggak bakal hubungin lo duluan sampe lo duluan yang hubungin gue. Iya kan"

"Lah ini buktinya. Gue nggak hubungin lo, tapi lo malah nyamperin gue. Gimana kalao disini ternyata ada Luhan?" Omel gue yang udah gemes karena dia nggak paham banget sama situasi.

Otak tuh di pake, jangan selangkangan cewek mulu lo pikirin, Jongin.

"Ya kan tadi juga gue nanya dulu sama nyokap lo. Sepik aja tadi nanyain Chanyeol"

Alesan mulu lo.

"Gue udah nyakitin Luhan terlalu jauh, jadi gue pikir ini jalan yang terbaik buat jauh dari lo. Lagian lo juga punya cewek, udalah kita masing-masing aja. Kasian juga cewek lo" Terang gue, yang sebenernya nggak sependapat sama perasaan gue.

Aduh kenapa lagi si hati gue? Banyak mau anjing.

 _Luhan ya Luhan aja, nggak usah Jongin_. Maki gue sama diri gue sendiri.

"Hun, awalnya gue pikir bakal baik-baik aja setelah lo putusin semua kontak gue, tapi ternyata gue malah mikirin lo terus. Gue kangen berat sama lo" Katanya sok melankonis sambil pegang-pegang tangan gue.

"Ngomong apa si lu" Sanggah gue sambil narik tangan gue.

"Gue tahu lo berat di Luhan, tapi nggak ada salahnya kan kalau gue pengan terus sama lo?"

Ya salah lah bego.

"Lagian kita kan cuma temen, Luhan aja yang terlalu emosi sampe mukulin gue waktu itu" Lanjutnya. Mengadu.

"Eh otak lu dimana?" Gue langsung pukul dia pake bantal yang dari tadi gue peluk "Cowok mana yang nggak marah ceweknya nginep seminggu di rumah temen cowok sampe segala diajak nginep ke luar kota" Kesel gue yang masih terus mukulin dia pake bantal. Tapi ekspresinya Jongin malah syok gitu.

"Luhan tahu, lo gue ajak pergi?" Tanyanya.

Gue langsung berenti pukulin dia terus nunduk sambil bergumam mengiyakan. Tangan gue malah reflek reme-remes bantal karena kesel pas inget apa yang udah Luhan lakuin ke gue.

"Kok bisa? Dia sewa mata-mata?" Jongin masih bertanya saking penasarannya.

"Dia _hack_ GPS gue" Jawba gue seadanya.

"Wah gilaaaa. Pisikopat tuh orang. Sumpah pacar lo calon-calon pisikopat" Komentarnya nggak nyante.

Dan gue masa bodo, nggak nanggepin bacotanya.

"Terus lo diem aja Hun pacar lo kayak gitu? Itu udah kena pasal atas perilaku tidak menyenangkan Hun, harus lapor polisi" Dia malah ngomporin gue, sialan.

"Ih bacot" Gue pukul lagi mukanya pake bantal."Ya marah... ini makanya gue lagi berantem sama dia, udah seminggu nggak ketemu" Lanjut gue.

"Lagian lo serius mau bertahan sama dia?"

Mau ngomporin apa lagi nih orang.

"Kok lo ngomongnya gitu?" Sewot gue.

"Ya gimana ya Hun..." Dia geserin duduknya terus sedikit puter badanya menghadap gue "Masih pacaran aja dia udah kek ngerasa milikin lo seutuhnya. Nggak boleh ini, nggak boleh itu, terus sekarang lo malah diuntit sama dia. Lagian apa kabar sama orang tua lo? Chanyeol bilang Luhan belom ada usaha apa-apa buat ambil hati orang tua lo. Luhan tuh nggak ada hak buat ngelakuin semua itu ke lo, orang tua lo aja nggak gitu-gitu amat. Lo harus tegas dong, gue nggak tega sumpah kalau Luhan masih giniin lo. Tapi kan gue juga nggak punya hak apa-apa" Jelasnya panjang lebar di depan muka gue persis. Sampe gue baru sadar kalau jarak kami udah deket banget, belom lagi tangannya Jongin dari tadi udah elus-elus tangan gue mulu.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, apa yang Jongin bilang itu bener. Selama ini mungkin gue terlalu fokus menyalahkan diri gue sendiri yang udah nyakitin Luhan tanpa mikir sebenarnya apa yang udah Luhan lakuin buat menjaga gue pun juga keterlaluan.

Dan tentang orang tua gue?

Hah... Ini nih yang berat, gimana ya cara gue ngomong ke Luhan. Gue takut dia tersinggung. Mana dia emosian banget orangnya.

Aduuuh kenapa sih gue musti ceritain hal-hal kayak gini Jongin. Dia tuh pinter banget mempengaruhi orang lain. Gue selalu aja bimbang setiap cerita masalah gue dan Luhan ke Jongin. Gue bingung mana yang harus gue ikutin.

PLAK.

"Sialan lo ya cari kesempatan!"

Gue reflek tampar mukanya waktu sadar ternyata Jongin cari kesempatan buat mandangin dada gue yang samar-samar terlihat dari balik kaos tipis.

"Sakit..." Dia cemberut sambil elus-elus pipinya yang tadi gue tampar.

"Sana lo pulang! Nggak penting banget kesini" Omel gue sambil dorong-dorong badannya.

"Orang gue masih kangen" Dan dia berhasil nangkep kedua tagan gue. "Hun!" Panggilnya sambil senyam senyum.

"APA?" Saut gue galak.

"Gue mau cium lo" katanya, terus terang.

Anjir. Ampe nelen ludah gini gue dengernya.

Jongin terus liatin gue dengan tatapan nakalnya, sedangkan gue malah memainkan bola mata buat liat ke arah lain, yang penting nggak ngeliat ke arah matanya. Tapi si kunyuk ini malah deketin mukanya, dan gue berhasil melengos waktu bibir Jongin hampir nyentuh bibir gue.

Tapi gue bego. Dipikir Jongin bakal nyerah gitu aja, nayatanya kesempatan itu malah Jongin gunain buat nyerang leher gue. Dia tarik tangan gue yang dari tadi dia pegang supaya gue bisa lebih deket sama dia, lalu dia mulai cumbuin leher gue.

Ah sial. Kena gue.

Gue bergerak antara risih sama geli-geli enak. "Jangan kenceng-keceng. Tandanya ngebekas begok" Umpat gue yang masih berusaha menghindar dari serangan Jongin.

Sesaat Jongin sempat berhenti, tapi yang namanya Jongin tetap lah Jongin, cowok brengsek yang doyan ngesex. Dia lepasin tangan gue dan beralih pegang sisi rahang gue buat dia tarik dan dia kelamutin bibir gue sampe bener-bener habis dia raup dengan bibirnya yang tebal.

Gue nggak bisa menghindar lagi karena dia bener-bener kendaliin kepala gue biar nggak tengok sana, tengok sini buat menghindar dari ciumannya. Yang gue bisa lakukan cuma pukul-pukul bahunya sambil sesekali mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi nihil. Jongin bener-bener kuat kalau lagi nafsu kayak gini.

 _You know_ kan, kalau gue nggak suka kemunafikan. Jadi gue jujur sekarang kalau sebenarnya gue menaikmati ciuman ini. Berapa lama bibir ini nggak menyentuh gue? Kenapa rasanya luar biasa. Beda sama apa yang gue rasain ketika ciuman sama Luhan. Ibaratkan kayak lo makan pizza itali sama pizza lokal, mereka sama-sama pizza tapi kan rasanya beda. Ya gitu deh pokoknya, enak.

"Eungh..." Gue reflek mencengkram bahun Jongin waktu tangannya meremas dada gue dari luar kaos yang gue pakai.

Ini kan dari tadi yang lo mau bngst.

"Aah..." Jembolnya membelai puting gue sialan.

Akibatnya mulut gue terbuka dan Jongin ambil kesempatan itu buat membelit lidah gue dengan lidahnya, dan gue bisa rasakan sebuah air liur telah menetes diujung bibir kami.

Gila ya gue, tadi aja nolak. Udah enak gini malah nagih sampe ngeces.

Perbuatan tangan Jongin yang luar biasa bikin gue basah dengan cepat, sampe-sampe gue menggeliat sambil narik-narik badan Jongin buat cari frekuensi yang tepat karena punya gue udah gatel minta digesek.

Ya Tuhan, gue nggak bisa berhenti?

Gue tahu sebenrnya ini adalah cobaan ketika gue dijauhkan sama Luhan, tapi gue malah nggak bisa nahan diri gue ketika dihadapkan dengan siatuasi seperti ini.

Ttok ttok ttok

"Sehun..."

HAH! MAMA!

Gue sama Jongin sama-sama buka mata dan memandang satu sama lain sambil lepasi kontak diantara kita.

"Iya Ma..." Gue langsung rapihin rambut gue dan nggak lupa buat ngelapin bibir gue yang udah banjir sama air liur.

Gue berdiri dan jalan buat bukain pintu, tampak lah Mama yang tersenyum diambang pintu sambil ngeliatin gue dan Jongin secara bergantian yang lagi duduk anteng di tepi kasur, tanpa tahu kalau tadi anaknya hampir aja ditelanjangi sama cowok brengsek itu.

"Kamu mau di rumah aja atau mau keluar sama Jongin?" Tanya Mama dengan lemah lembut penuh keramahan, dan pasti kalau orang lain liat bakal ngira kalau nyokap gue ini nyokap terbaik di dunia.

Dih, caper doang itu sama Jongin.

"Di rumah aja, kenapa emang?" Tanya gue balik.

"Mama mau keluar buat belanja bulanan, kamu mau titip apa?"

"Nggak usah Ma, stok cemilan masih banyak"

"Oke deh. Jongin, tante pergi dulu ya. Kamu di sini aja, biar Sehun nggak keluyuran" Katanya, sok asik.

"Siap tante hehehe" ini lagi sama aja.

Begitu Mama pergi gue langsung tutup pintunya dan gue nggak tahu kenapa tangan gue tiba-tiba bergerak buat kunci pintunya.

Pas gue balik badan.

Hap.

Jongin langsung peluk gue dan gorong gue ke pintu, bersama tubuhnya yang hangat. Gue nggak tahu sejak kapan dia ada di belakang gue dan bakal nyerang gue gini. Perasaan tadi masih dudu anteng di tepi kasur.

Dia berhasil memanggut bibir gue lagi dengan kasar. Lututnya memaksa kaki gue buat ngebuka dan tangannya mencengkram kuat pinggang gue supaya nggak bisa bergerak.

"Jongin!" Pekik gue waktu bibir Jongin pindah ke leher gue.

Entah, padahal gue memekik buat peringatin Jongin tapi kenapa gue nggak maksa diri gue sendiri buat lepas dari cengkramannya. Bahkan gue pasrah waktu Jongin tarik kaos gue ke atas dan langsung menikmati hidangan di depan matanya yang dia dambakan sejak tadi.

Mata gue memejam sambil mendesah menikmati sensasi geli lidah Jongin yang membelai puting gue. menyedotnya dengan kuat sampe gue hampir merosot kalau aja Jongin nggak menopang badan gue supaya tetap berdiri.

Sebenernya gue marah sama diri gue sendiri yang nggak bisa mengendalikan nafsu setiap Jongin nyentuh gue. Tapi ini bukan cuma kesalahan gue tapi Jongin. Jongin yang harus disalahkan karena dia selalu bikin gue penasaran dengan gaya bercintanya. Dia juga selalu bikin gue dengan senang hati mengikuti permainanya. Matanya, bibirnya, lidahnya, tangannya, dan apapun yang ada pada dirinya, semua itu bencana. Usaha gue buat menjauh darinya berakhir sia-sia.

Gue tahu, ini namanya gue menjilat lidah gue sendiri.

Dalam hitungan detik, tangannya dengan cekatan menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat pada gue sampai gue bener-bener telanjang. Nggak lupa dia juga menanggalkan kaosnya dan hanya menyisakan celana jeans yang dia pakai dengan reseletingnya sudah terbuka.

Jongin turun, berjengku di depan gue sambil ciumin perut gue dan turun, semakin turun. Dia pun ciumin paha dalam gue sebelum akhirnya mengangkat paha gue untuk di topang di bahunya. Jongin pun memulai aksi memainkan lidahnya.

"Ah!" Sial, gue lemah kalau dia udah lakuin ini. Kepala gue sampai menabrak pintu waktu gue banting ke belakang saking nggak kuatnya sama penderitaan ini.

"Ouh! Jongin _please._.." Gue jambak rambutnya sambil terus mendesah. Bahkan rasanya gue pengen nangis saking nikmatnya. Gue nggak kuat, kaki gue udah lemes "Akh! Jongihhh hah. Please kaki gue lemes" Keluh gue sambil terus mendesah dan memanggil namanya.

Jongin yang paham langsung bangun dan mengajak gue untuk berciuman lagi. Tangannya yang satu berusaha angkat salah satu kaki gue buat melingkar di pinggangnya, dan yang satu lagi berusaha negluarin penisnya yang masih tersangkar di dalam celana.

"Lo bawa kondom?" Tanya gue di sela ciumannya.

Dia menggeleng.

"Jangan keluarin di dalam!" Kata gue memperingati.

"Iya sayang" dia tersenyum dan lanjut cium gue.

Kalau udah kayak gini, gue udah nggak peduli tentang Luhan, gue nggak peduli tentang hubungan kami yang belum membaik, bahkan tentang janji gue yang akhirya gue ingkari lagi.

Jongin. Kenapa laki-laki ini punya pesona yang kuat buat bikin gue jatuh lagi ke dalam kehilafan. Dia yang terlalu mempesona atau gue yang terlalu murahan? Ini yang gue takuti kalau akhirnya gue harus ketemu sama dia. gue berkhianat lagi di belakang Luhan.

Tapi semua ini nggak akan terjadi kalau waktu itu Luhan nggak bikin gue marah, mungkin hari ini gue lagi menikmati hari libur sambil bergelung telanjang di bawah selimut Luhan, bukan telanjang di depan laki-laki lain.

"Aaaah..." Gue meringis ketika benda besar dan tumpul milik Jongin berhasil masuk ke dalam diri gue.

Lagi. Benda itu masuk lagi tanpa pengaman sial.

Jongin mengakat kaki gue yang satunya untuk ikut melingkar di pinggangnya dan dia mulai maju-mundurin pinggangnya dengan pelan. Hal itu cukup berlangsung lama sampai akhirnya tangan gue udah lemes, nggak mampu baut menggantung di lehernya dan meminta Jongin buat bawa gue ke kasur.

Sumpah, ini hal terberani yang pernah gue lakuin di rumah, di kamar gue. Luhan aja nggak pernah sekali pun cuma ngajak ciuman di kamar gue. Luhan tuh bener-bener orang yang butuh privasi kalau ngajak gue bercinta, makanya dia selalu minta gue buat datang ke apartemennya. Nggak kayak cowok satu ini, dimana aja kalau ada kesempatan pasti dia minta. Inget kan kalau gue pernah ngesex sama dia di dalam mobil pas kita lagi di taman, sumpah itu konyol banget kalau sampe ketahuan sama orang-orang.

Sampai di atas kasur Jongin banting tubuh gue tanpa melepaskan kontak di bawah sana. Membuka kaki gue lebih lebar lagi lalu merangkak ke atas buat peluk tubuh gue. Kemudian penisnya mulai bergerak lagi keluar-masuk, mencari spot yang tepat supaya kami bisa menyelesaikan hasrat ini.

"Hahh... ah, ah" Gue mendesah sambil remes-remes lengannya waktu Jongin mulai mempercepat geraknnya.

"Ouh Jongin. _Fuck mih"_ Gue terus menjerit, memanggil-manggil namanya dalam desahan gue. Meminta Jongin untuk melakuakknya lebih hebat lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Tangan gue melingkar erat di lehernya, melampiaskan gairah gue yang sedikit lagi akan datang "Yah Jongin, ah! _I will_ \- Aaah hah hah haaaah..." Dada gue membusung, kaki gue mengkat dengan tegang ketika rasa puas itu datang. Tapi Jongin masih berusaha menemukan gairahnya, dan selang beberapa detik dia juga menjerit dan buru-buru mengeluarkan penisnya. Cairan putih kental pun keluar mengotori perut gue.

 _To be continue..._

 **A/N : Ck ck ck.. Sehun, Sehun, ampun deh kamu tuh nak, nggak tobat-tobat kwkwkwk. Ahhh akhirnya bisa lanjutin juga FF ini, gue belum mau berakhir kok tenang aja, kemarin tuh gue lagi puyeng banget ngadepin penelitian gue. Sama tuh puyeng sama kyungsoo nyari buku kesana kemari buat jadi referensi. Semangatin aku dong teman-teman hehehe. Makasih yang udah lama menunggu, dan tetep setia buat bacain dan review, tanpa kalian mungkin cerita ini udah berenti dari kemarin-kemarin. Lihat komenannya, kemarin ada yg nanya "Ini beneran fiksi?" Wadooooh. Ya ini fiksi tapi beberapa kejadiannya diambil dari kisah nyata. Nggak jauh-jauh kok, ini semua gue ambil dari kejadian di sekitar gue sendiri. Tapi tentang detail sex nya itu gue ngarang sendiri ya, ya kali gue nanyain temen gua "lu ngapain aja sama pacar lu?" gitukan kagak kwkwk. Yah pokoknya selamat menikmati chapter ini, dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya saaayyy... Kalau kalian kesel sama Sehun, jambak aja jambak, nggak papa wakakakk. See next chapter babe lafyuh :***


	8. Chapter 8

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing etc.**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

...

Hari ini gue kuliah sampe jam 5 sore. Sebenarnya si itu biasa tapi nggak tahu kenapa hari ini gue ngerasa lelah banget. Mau makan aja rasanya nggak nafsu, akhirnya tadi gue cuma jajan _tempura_ supaya perut gue nggak laper-laper amat. Mungkin afek hari ini gue nggak sempet ketemu Kyungsoo juga karena dia cuma ada jadwal bimbingan sampai jam 2, sedangkan gue kuliah sampai sore makanya gue ngerasa jenuh dan cepet-cepet pengen pulang.

Begitu jam kuliah selesai, nggak pake basa-basi dulu atau beramah tamah sama dosen, gue langsung aja cabut dari kelas terus jalan ke arah parkiran. Belum juga mobil gue jalan gue udah dibikin lemes duluan pas inget kalau jam-jam segini jamnya orang pulang kerja, pasti jalan ke arah rumah gue bakal macet banget. Tapi karena hari ini gue ngerasa aneh sama badan gue sendiri, jadi gue mutusin buat tetep pulang dan pengen istirahat.

Untungnya jalanan ini nggak sesuai ekspetasi gue. Macet si, tapi nggak sengeri yang gue bayangkan. Entah mungkin hari ini Tuhan sedang berpihak sama hambanya yang cantik ini makanya diberi kelancaran menuju jalan pulang hehe.

Sekitar hampir satu jam perjalanan akhrinya gue sampai juga di depan rumah. Pas mau masukin mobil ke halaman, gue ngeliat ada mobil warna silver yang gue hafal banget siapa pemiliknya.

Aduuuh nggak tepat banget si datengnya.

Gue masuk dan gue liat dia lagi duduk di sofa ruang tamu masih rapih dengan stelan kemeja dan celana kerjanya serta sepatu pantofelnya yang hitam mengkilap tiada noda. Luhan yang tertunduk langsung menoleh waktu sadar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan masuk dengan muka setengah bingung.

Ya gimana nggak bingung, tumben banget kan ini orang ada di rumah gue. Udah berapa lama ya... Mungkin sekita 4 bulan yang lalu terakhir dia dateng ke rumah gue, itu pun cuma mau jemput gue doang.

Nah kan, siapa coba yang nggak mikir kalau gue putus sama Luhan? Lagian katanya mau serius tapi nggak ada usahanya buat pedekate sama keluarga gue. Kenapa juga gue baru kesel sekarang ya? Kemarin-kemarin malah diem aja. Tauk ah.

"Kok kamu tumben ke sini? Kenapa nggak telepon?" Tanya gue sambil pasang muka jaim.

Betewe, gue kan sama dia masih marahan jadi ya gitu lah cewek, suka jual mahal kalau abis berantem sama cowoknya.

"Tadi aku telepon kamu tapi nggak aktif jadi pulang ngantor aku langsung ke sini" Jawab Luhan dengan muka santainya seolah-seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami.

Gitu tuh dia, kalau abis marahan. Lama nggak ketemu, giliran ketemu seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa, jalan aja kayak biasanya. Waktu putus juga gitu, nggak ada kata maaf atau balikan tau-tau dia dateng ngajak ketemu, terus jalan, nonton, makan, terus malamnya tidur bareng abis itu besoknya udah mesra lagi.

"Oh. Iya tadi aku lupa bawa _charger_ jadi hapenya _lowbet_ " Jawab gue, baru inget kalau hape gue mati pas jam kuliah tadi.

"Sinih!" Kata Luhan dengan lembut sambil tepuk-tepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Ini kan rumah gue, kenapa jadi dia yang mempersilahkan gue duduk.

Walau ngedumel, gue tetep jalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kok kamu tahu aku pulang ke rumah? Masih nguntitin aku?" Sindir gue tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan. Kan ceritanya gue masih marah gitu sama dia.

"Nggak kok aku udah nggak nguntit kamu" Jawabnya yang bikin gue langsung ngelirik ke arah dia. Luhan mengangguk sambil meraih tangan gue seolah meyakinkan gue. "Tadi begitu aku sampai, Chanyeol baru pulang juga dari kampus, dia bilang kalau dia liat kamu kejebak macet di jalan makanya aku tungguin" Lanjutnya, masih elus-elus tangan gue.

"Oh, kirain" Kata gue singkat.

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan cium pelipis gue terus bilang "Aku kangen banget makanya pengen ketemu kamu" Dia senyum. Senyum yang tulus, yang meggambarkan kalau dia bener-bener kangen sama gue.

Ya Tuhan, gue jadi ngerasa bersalah lagi karena kemarin sempet khianatin dia. Lihat sekarang, setelah gue marah besar atas perlakuannya yang kemarin dia udah nggak nguntit gue lagi, mungkin itu karena dia ngerasa tindakannya justru bikin hubungan kami memburuk. Sedangkan gue malah nggak tahu diri, gue tetep nggak ada kapoknya bermain api di belakang dia.

"Emm... Mama tahu kamu di sini?" Tanya gue, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Habis gue bingung harus bereaksi apa pas Luhan bilang kangen sama gue.

"Tahu lah, tadi pas aku datang yang bukain pintu Mama kamu kok"

"Terus?" Spontan gue dengan antusias, tapi malah bikin Luhan bingung.

Dia cuma jawab "Ya udah gitu doang. Terus harus gimana emang?" Luhan malah balik tanya.

Iya juga sih. Lagian gue cuma kepo aja, kemarin-kemarin kan si Mama suka nyindir gue gitu kalau Luhan nggak nggak pernah dateng ke rumah lah, nggak sopan lah karena sering ngajak gue keluar tapi nggak pernah ijin dulu sama orang tua gue. Udah gitu dia nggak pernah jemput gue, malah gue yang nyamperin dia ke kantor atau ke apartemennya.

Gue tahu Luhan pasti ngindarin banget nyokap apalagi bokap gue. Dia pasti takut dihadapkan sama pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggu, tapi masa iya kita mau terus-terus kek gini? Seenggaknya dia harus cari muka dulu di depan orang tua gue, bukannya malah menghindar.

"Mama nggak ngomong apa-apa?" Tanya gue, lagi.

"Nggak. Emang ada hal yang mau diomongin?" Dia bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir. Ya itu tadi, dia takut ditanyain yang macem-macem.

"Nggak si, cuma kemarin-kemarin dia nanyain kamu karena kamu nggak pernah dateng ke rumah" Jawab gue dan Luhan cuma manggut-manggut.

Gue yakin Luhan tahu maksud gue tapi disini gue juga bingung harus dengan kata apa gue memulainya. Tapi kayaknya nggak tepat kalau masalah itu kami bicarain di sini, gue harus ngomong empat mata sama Luhan.

"Besok malam ada _party_ di kantor, kamu ikut ya" Luhan masih terus genggam tangan gue sambil di elus-elus.

Aduh duh sebenernya gue agak males kalau diajak ke acara _party_ dari kantornya Luhan. Men, di sana isinya orang tua semua, paling yang mudaan cuma Luhan dan kawan-kawan doang. Tetep aja kan obrolan mereka beda frekuensi sama gue, paling di sana gue cuma cengar-cengir doang. Habis dulu Luhan selalu bilang _"Kamu harus terbiasa, kalau nanti kamu jadi istri aku kan kamu bakal sering berinteraksi juga sama orang-orang di sekeliling aku"_ Iya deh Han, terserah elu.

"Hem, kamu jemput aku aja besok" Jawab gue.

Beberapa saat Luhan sempat diam namun setelah itu ia agak melongokan wajahnya ke arah lorong menuju ruang tengah seperti memastikan sesuatu.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya gue yang tanpa sadar ikutan melongok ke arah yang sama dengan Luhan.

"... Sebenernya ada hal yang pengen aku bicarain tapi kayaknya besok aja. Aku pengen bicara empat mata sama kamu" Jawabnya agak serius.

"Loh, kita kan cuma berdua di sini" Gue menyengrit

"Tapi aku butuh tempat yang lebih privasi"

"Ini tentang apa?" Gue coba pancing dia perlahan biar nggak terlalu penasaran.

Luhan agak memajukan wajahnya "Tentang kita" Jawabnya agak berbisik dengan wajah yang begitu dekat hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

Gue agak menjauh setelah setelah Luhan menjawab. Bukan karena kaget tapi lebih nggak enak aja kalau tiba-tiba ada yang lihat, nanti dikiranya gue mesum di rumah.

Yeeeeh gak tau aja kemaren gue abis ngapain sama Jongin kwkwk.

Hus, hus, udah lupain!

Gue emang nggak kaget, tapi lebih merasa penasaran karena kayaknya Luhan mau ngomong serius. Gue agak takut si kalau tiba-tiba dia ngajak kawin. Eh kawin mah sering kekeke, nikah maksud gue :D

Ya gimana ya... Gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa gue belom menginginkan itu. Entah karena restu orang tua atau mungkin gue masih pengen gila-gilaan bareng temen, atau bisa juga karena... Seseorang?

Kim Jongin?

Yah, mungkin.

Boleh jujur? Setelah kejadian kemarin gue kok kayak ngerasa belom mau kehilangan dia. Gini loh, rasanya tuh kayak lo udah jenuh sama kehidupan lo yang lama dan saat itu juga Tuhan menawarkan kehidupan yang lebih nyaman, munafik nggak sih kalau lo nolak? Nah... kalian paham lah maksud gue.

Luhan melirik ke arah jam tangannya terus balik liat gue "Aku nggak bisa lama-lama karena ada yang harus di selesaikan buat acara besok" Katanya dengan wajah seakan memohon pengertian gue.

"Jadi intinya kamu ke sini cuma mau ngajakin aku ke _party_ besok?" Sela gue waktu sadar kalau Luhan nggak ada satu jam buat ketemu gue. Kalau gini doang si ngobrol lewat telepon juga bisa.

Kadang gue tuh suka kesel kalau dia lagi sibuk banget sama kerjaanya. _I know,_ dia tuh berambisi banget buat naikin jabatannya, tapi itu resiko dia karena punya pacar yang maunya dimanjain terus kayak gue.

Luhan berhenti dari kegiatan rapih-rapihnya terus mukanya deketin gue "Aku kangen makanya aku sempetin ketemu kamuuuu" Ujarnya sok sok gemes gitu sambil cubit pipi gue.

Tapi kok kenapa rasanya beda ya? Dulu setiap kali Luhan bersikap manis gue selalu ngerasa seneng, bahkan muka gue bakal langsung merah sendiri dan gue sok-sok manja gitu sama Luhan. Tapi kenapa sekarang gue ngerasa biasa aja?

"Mana Mama kamu? Aku mau pamit" Suara Luhan menyadarkan lamunan gue dan pas gue lirik ternyata dia udah berdiri

Gue pun ikut berdiri "Paling lagi masak makan malam. Nanti aku sampein aja ke Mama"

Luhan sempet diam ragu gitu tapi akhirnya dia manggut-manggut. Bukan apa-apa si, gue cuma khawatir aja Mama nyinyir, dia kan suka nggak liat situasi.

"Yaudah aku pulang ya" Dia usap kepala gue "Cium dong" Luhan nundukin kepalanya dan gue langsung maju buat mengecup bibirnya. Waktu gue mau mundur, Luhan malah pegang tangan gue seakan meminta gue buat nggak lepasin ciumannya.

Sedikit lumatan dan nggak sampe bikin becek si cuma serseran dikit. Tumben-tumbenan nih orang mau ciuman di rumah gue, biasanya cuma kecup-kecup manjah soalnya tahu sendiri kan Luhan suka tempat yang privasi buat ngelakuin hal-hal yang intim.

" _Love you_ " Bisiknya di depan bibir gue.

Tapi gue nggak langsung jawab, malah diem sambil tatap Luhan. Kayak nyari kepastian diri aja, apa sebenarnya yang sekarang lagi gue rasain ke Luhan. Tapi Luhan nggak nyadarin itu, dia juga mungkin nggak mempermasalahkan gue jawab kata cintanya atau nggak, toh yang dia tahu gue emang cinta sama dia.

Setelah Luhan pergi dengan mobilnya gue langsung masuk lagi ke rumah dan nggak ada niat sama sekali buat nongkrong dulu di depan TV atau ngobrol-ngorbrol sama siapapun. Gue pengen lansung istirahat aja di kamar, tapi belum apa-apa mulut nyinyir Mama udah nyari perkara duluan.

"Luhan udah pulang?" Tanyanya, waktu kaki gue baru melangkah menaiki tangga. Gue liat ke arah Mama yang lagi menata makan malam di atas meja makan.

"Udah"Jawab gue seperlunya dan berniat buat melngkah ke anak tangga selanjutnya, tapi sebelum itu Mama memulai lagi.

"Bagus lah" Gue berhenti lagi dan kali ini muka gue kasih respon yang nggak enak dan Mama langsung menyadarin itu.

"Ya maksudnya, mumpung Papa kamu belum pulang. Dari pada nanti dia ketemu Papa terus ditanya hal yang sensitif, emang dia udah siapin jawabannya?" Lanjutnya tanpa ngeliat ke arah gue yang udah muak banget denger nyinyirannya Mama tentang Luhan.

"Kenapa si Mama julit banget sama Luhan?" Kali ini nada gue langsung nyolot, nggak pake pelan-pelan dulu. Bodo amat deh biar kata dia nyokap gue.

Bukan maksud gue mau durhaka karena lebih belain pacar sendiri. Yaelah gue bukan anak alay yang suka ribut-ribut sama orang tua gara-gara hubungannya nggak direstui. Lagian selama ini kan gue diem, gue nggak ngotot, gue juga mikir gimana baiknya, cuma emang belum ketemu aja jalan keluarnya.

Mama diem aja sambil sok sibuk di meja makan "Luhan punya salah apa sih sama Mama? Dia ke sini baik-baik, tetep aja dinyinyirin" Gue balik nyindir Mama. Eh jangan salah, mulut pedes gue ini mungkin turun dari Mama, jadi apa yang telah Mama ucapnkan akan berbalik pada dia sendiri.

Terserah kalau kalian mau bilang gue anak durhaka yang nggak pernah nurut. Abis kalau gue nurut, gue bakal jadi perempuan kolot tapi nyolot kayak Baekhyun. Liat lah hasil didikan Mama, gue sih didikan Papa.

"Halah, dia pulang aja nggak pamit sama Mama" Dan nyokap gue tetep nggak mau kalah.

"Aku yang suruh" Timpal gue dan Mama nggak jawab apa-apa.

Gue tuh nggak habis pikir aja, terlepas dari Luhan yang _berbeda_ sama keluarga gue toh dia tetep orang yang baik, terus apa salahnya si bersikap baik juga? Luhan nggak pernah ke rumah buat deket sama keluarga gue kan karena sikap Mama juga yang suka bikin risih.

"Dek, dek, makanya kamu tuh kalau cari pacar yang bener" Kali ini suara lain keluar dari arah ruang TV. Baekhyun pelakunya.

Langsung lah gue emosi sambil balik badan karena posisi gue membelakangi dia "Heh ngaca! Lo sendiri cari pacar aja nggak bisa pake sok ngajarin gue. Dasar perawan tua!" Maki gue sampe Bakehyun langsung ngelirik kesel.

Cari gara-gara si lo sama gue, mampus gue gas.

"Sehun mulutnya!" Timpal Mama sambil melotot ke arah gue.

Belain aja terus tuh anak perawannya, bodo amat anjir masih banyak orang yang sayang dan peduli sama gue.

Gue langsung buru-buru naik tangga dan gue banting pintu kamar begitu gue masuk.

Masalah sama Mama aja udah bikin naik darah, eh si kampret malah ikut-ikutan. Udalah emang sensi banget gue tuh kalau udah Baekhyun yang ikut campur. Dia beraninya kalau ada Mama doang, coba sini suru adu bacot di depan gue, paling pura-pura mati biar bisa jeblosin gue ke penjara. Seneng deh dia.

Aduh pusing banget lagi pala gue. Kenapa si sama gue? Masuk angin apa gimana deh.

"Dek!"

"Wanjir! Ketok pintu dulu kek, kebiasaan!" Maki gue waktu tiba-tiba Chanyeol dateng dan main buka pintu aja sembarangan. Sumpah, tadi gue udah niat mau buka baju, untung si kunyuk ini dateng duluan.

"Bagi rokok, dek" Dia masuk kamar gue sambil nyariin sesuatu di atas meja belajar gue.

"Nggak ada, nggak ada" Omel gue.

Ngapain coba nyari di meja belajar, biarpun ada nggak bakal gue taroh sembarangan. Mau di gorok gue sama nyokap? Di rumah ini yang tahu gue ngerokok kan cuma Papa sama Chanyeol doang. Papa pun tahunya gue udah berhenti, tapi kalau Chanyeol sih tahu banget gue masih suka ngisep.

Istilahnya gue sama Chanyeol tuh gede bareng, nakal bareng, temen gue ya temen dia juga, temen dia ya temen gue juga. Mau di bilang kembar juga nggak, muka dia mirip sama Mama sedangkan gue mirip Papa. Tapi yang bikin dia asik tuh karena sifatnya yang netral, sama kayak Papa.

"Helah pelit amat lo. Gue ganti nanti" Si kunyuk ini malah kekeh dan beralih nyari di atas meja rias gue.

"Heh kingkong! Gue nggak punya, astaga" kesel gue sambil ngiket rambut ke atas karena berniat mau mandi.

Lagian gue udah lama juga nggak ngerokok lagi, ya gara-gara siapa sih kalau bukan larangannya _boss_ Luhan. Meskipun diem-diem tetep aja bakal ketahuan pas kita lagi ciuman. Yaudah deh dari pada nyari perkara mending gue coba berenti aja, siapa tahu keterusan kan lebih baik juga hehehe.

"Nggak dibolehin lo ya sama Luhan" Dia ketawa ngeledek "Ribet amat dah pacar lu, putus aje putus" Lanjutnya.

"Enteng banget rahang lo kalo ngomong" Gue masih misuh-misuh sambil tarik kursi depan meja rias.

Chanyeol ketawa lagi "Emang lo mau serius hun sama dia?" Dia duduk di atas kasur gue.

Yeeh bukannya keluar malah duduk. Mau buka baju nih gue, geraaah.

"Kenapa si orang-orang di rumah ini kalo nanya nggak jauh-jau dari _masih pacaran hun sama dia?, kamu mau serius hun sama dia?, kamu yakin sama dia?._ Ngurusin banget urusan orang, gue ini yang jalanin" Sewot gue, karena udah enek banget dari tadi ribut sama Mama sekarang malah si Chanyeol yang ngajak ribut. Udah deh orang-orang di rumah gue kalau lagi bahas hubungan gue sama Luhan emang kompak banget, semuanya nggak ada yang pro ke gue. Tai lah, makin pusing nih pala gue.

"Abis gue ngeliatnya hubungan lo sama dia nggak jelas, jarang keliatan batang idungnya" Komentar Chanyeol bikin gue berdecak.

"Nggak jelas apaan nggak jelas, lo nggak tahu apa-apa mending diem aja deh"

 _Bukan hubungannya yang nggak jelas, tapi perasaan gue yang nggak jelas asal lo tahu aja._ Maki gue dalam hati.

"Kemaren Jongin ke sini kan? Ngapain dia?"

Gue yang lagi bersihin sisa _makeup_ di depan kaca langsung noleh kearah Chanyeol dengan alis sebelah yang menukik tinggi. Dia seakan tahu apa yang sedang hati gue bicarakan.

"Ngomong apa aja dia?" Kali ini muka gue berubah serius. Lebih ke arah takut si sebenernya, takut si buaya darat itu cerita yang macem-macem sama abang gue. Bisa di cengin abis-abisan nih gue. Ngakunya pacaran sama Luhan, tapi sama Jongin dihabek juga, jadi keliatan murahan banget gue.

"Nggak si, dia cuma bilang kalau dia seneng banget bisa ketemu sama lo lagi. Dia suka tuh dek sama lo" Jelas Chanyeol yang bikin gue langsung bernafas lega, tapi selain itu fokus gue jadi beda lagi setelah denger kalimat akhir yang diucapkannya.

"Terus lo percaya gitu sama dia?" Gue liatin Chanyeol dari arah cermin.

Tapi dia cuma angkat bahu dan balik tanya "Lo suka juga nggak sama dia?" gue berhenti dari kegiatan gue terus berbalik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya kalau emang suka kenapa nggak jadian aja si" Chanyeol cuma cengar-cengir liatin gue.

"Pala lu jadian, dia aja masih punya pacar" Gue balik sewot sambil lempar kapas sisa bersihin _makeup_ tadi ke tong sampah deket meja.

"Nanti gue suru Jongin putusin pacarnya lah kalau lo mau sama dia" Lah anjir enak banget congornya kalo ngomong.

"Hidih lu sapeeeh?" Dia malah cekikikan. Suka tolol emang abang gue "Udah sono ah, gue mau mandi" Gue sabetin dia pake handuk yang baru gue ambil di cantolan belakang pintu.

"Serius, mau nggak lu sama Jongin? Kalau iya nanti gue bilangin" Yaelah masih aja nih si kunyuk.

"Lo comblangin gue sama Jongin, sama aja lo ngelempar gue ke kolam buaya. Bego, kan lo tau dia orangnya gimana" Gue kesel dan masih terus dorong-dorong dia.

"Nggak hun, jadi-"

"Udah ah sanah, sanah, keluar!"

BLAM!

Gue berhasil keluarin Chanyeol dan langsung gue tutup pintunya terus gue kunci. Gue yang tadinya mau mandi jadi malah duduk dulu di kasur sambil bengong. Nggak tau deh gue kayak ngerasa bimbang gitu, gue nggak mau kebawa baper sama omongan Chanyeol tapi nyatanya gue malah kepikiran. Terlepas dari masalah hubungan gue sama Jongin, hubungan gue sama Luhan aja nggak jelas. Ya bener si apa kata Chanyeol tadi, nggak jelas.

Hubunga gue sama Luhan rasanya kayak udah di ujung tanduk, karena sampai sekarang gue belum nemu jalan keluarnya. Tapi gue kasihan sama Luhan karena dalam masalah ini dia sebenernya nggak tahu apa-apa. Kayaknya gue emang harus ngobrol berdua sama Luhan, gue nggak bisa memutuskan masalah ini sendiri.

...

Gue nggak tahu ini udah jam berapa, udah pagi atau belum, tapi badan gue udah berkontkasi pengen gue cepet-cepet bangun padahal mata gue masih ngantuk banget pengen lanjutin tidur. Sampai akhirnya rasa nggak enak di badan gue beralih ke kontaksi di perut, rasanya mual dan...

"Hoek!"

Gue langsung duduk sambil tutup mulut, karena nggak bisa nahan rasa mual ini akhirnya gue milih buat bangun dan buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Gue tumpahin semua isi perut gue di kloset sampe perut gue bener-bener kosong.

Aduh sakit apaan si gue, tumben banget sampe lemes begini. Gue ngerasa aneh karena gue sendiri adalah tipe orang yang jarang sakit.

"Hoek! Hoek!"

Rasa mualnya kembali menyerang dan gue kembali menunduk ke arah kloset. Isi perut gue udah habis terbuang di muntahan yang pertama, alhasil cuma rasa pahit yang gue rasain di tenggorokan.

Samar-samar gue denger suara Mama yang teriak-teriak bangunin gue dari luar kamar sambil ketok-ketok pintu, tapi rasanya lemah banget buat gue sautin. Gue aja masih menunduk diam di depan kloset sambil pegangan tembok. Pusing, mual dan lemes, gue udah nggak ngerti lagi sama apa yang gue rasa.

"Hoek!" Dan perut gue pun berkontrkasi lagi bersamaan dengan munculnya Mama di pintu kamar mandi.

"Loh Hun, kamu kenapa?" Mama deketin gue dan langsung pijetin tengkuk gue supaya rasa mual ini cepat tertuntaskan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, gue tekan tombol _flush_ di kloset dan langsung ke _washtafel_ buat kumur-kumur dan cuci tangan.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Mama yang masih berdiri di belakang gue dengan wajah yang cukup hawatir.

Ya sebenci apapun dia sama gue, dia tetep seorang ibu dan gue adalah anaknya, wajar kalau dia ngerasa hawatir kalau ananya sakit. Kadang gue mikir si, masa gue kudu sakit dulu si biar dia _care_ sama gue.

"Nggak tahu nih, Ma. Nggak enak badan dari kemarin" Jawab gue sambil tatap dia lewat pantulan cermin.

"Kamu sih suka begadang" Mama coba pijet-pijet bahu gue "Mandi dulu sana, nanti Mama buatin teh anget di bawah ya" Lanjutnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia juga sempet usap-usap bahu gue.

Agak sedih si mengingat gue jarang banget diperlalukan kayak gini sama Mama. Kalau sekedar perhatian nyuru makan sama bangunin gue tiap pagi si itu biasa, tapi cara Mama bersikap lembut sama gue ini yang jarang banget gue dapet. Mama keras, ya gue pun akhinya lebih keras. Gue tuh nggak bisa digituin, coba Mama santai kayak Papa, gue pun akan bersikap sama.

Udahlah kalau ngomongin gue sama Mama emang nggak ada habisnya, mending sekarang gue rapih-rapih, sarapan terus berangkat ke kampus.

Setelah rapih gue langsung turun dan menuju meja makan buat sarapan. Di sana ada Baekhyun yang lagi sarapan dan sibuk sama kerjaan di laptopnya. Kalau kalian tanya apa pekerjaan Baekhyun, gue jawab nggak tahu ya maaf aja hahaha. Pokoknya yang gue tahu di kerja di salah satu stasiun tv gitu deh.

"Nih teh angetnya hun. Sarapan jangan lupa habis itu minum obat" Kata Mama sambil aduk-aduk teh anget gue yang dia taroh di atas meja makan.

"Sehun sakit Ma?" Tanya Baekhyun waktu gue baru duduk tepat dihadapannya.

 _Kenapa lo tanya-tanya? Kek peduli aja sama gue_. Kata gue dalam hati

"Iya tadi pagi dia muntah-muntah" Jawab Mama.

"Hamil kali tuh Ma"

Anjeng!

"Hus! Kamu tuh kalo ngomong" Cegah Mama memperingati.

Gue langsung ngelirik sejudes-judesnya ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi dia malah santai aja sambil beresin laptop dan buku-bukunya di atas meja. Masih gue liatin, sekali lagi cari gara-gara gue sleding beneran nih orang.

"Ya siapa tahu Ma, dia aja jarang di rumah. Kemana lagi kalo nggak di tempat pacarnya"

Nggak pake mikir langsung aja gue sambar kaleng selai yang ada di depan gue dan hampir aja benda itu melayang ke arah Baekhyun kalau nggak langsung di cegah sama Mama.

"Udah dong ah, masih pagi juga udah berantem" Mama langsung ambil kaleng selai di tangan gue sedangkan gue masih tatap Baekhyun dengan benci "Baekhyun, sana cepetan berangkat" Mama kayak mengintruksi gitu, takut-takut kalau Baekhyun nggak cepet-cepet pergi ini meja makan bakal hancur kebelah dua sama gue.

"Udah jangan dengerin. Diminum tuh tehnya" Mama coba menenangkan sebelum berlalu ke arah dapur. Tapi dibilang gue suka sama sikap Mama juga nggak. Coba kalau gue yang ada di posisi Baekhyun, pasti bakal dimaki-maki. Noh liat aja, si Baekhyun cuma disuru pergi sama Mama. Nggak adil. Mau becandaan atau nggak kalau urusannya sama Baekhyun gue bakal jadi sensi banget. Bisa jadi psikopat mendadak gue.

Tapi dilain perasaan marah gue, terselip juga perasaan hawatir setelah Baekhyun bilang kalau gue ini hamil. Gue jadi mikir... Ngomong-ngomong tanggal berapa ya ini?

Astaga!

Seharusnya minggu kemarin gue udah menstruasi.

Nggak, nggak mungkin. Gue yakin ini cuma telat datang bulan biasa doang.

Ya anjir masa gue hamil sih. Aduh, mana terakhir gue nggak pake pengaman sama si kampret Kim Jongin. Nggak. _Please_ Jangaaaaann!

"Idih sok cantik amat lu pagi-pagi minumnya teh manis" Gue dikagetin sama kedatangan Chanyeol yang udah duduk samping gue.

Bodo ah gue nggak menghiraukan ledekan Chanyeol, gue lagi mikirin nasib gue sendiri.

Aduh gimana dong? Gue mau cek tapi gue takut, takut kalau hasilnya positif. Kalau itu anaknya Luhan si gue tinggal minta tanggung jawab aja, urusan direstuin atau nggaknya gampang, toh kalau gue udah hamil Mama sama Papa bisa apa?

Nah iya kalau itu anaknya Luhan, kalau ini anaknya Jongin emang dia mau tanggung jawab? Punya apa dia buat ngidupin gue? Anjirlah ketahuan pereknya banget gue, pacaran sama siapa hamilnya sama siapa.

Aduh pusing.

"Yeol, lo bawa mobil gue ya, kepala gue pusing nih" Adu gue sambil pijet-pijet kepala.

Serius kepala gue tiba-tiba sakit. Nggak tahu ini karena efek sakit atau gara-gara kepikiran hamil.

"Terus pulangnya gue bareng sama lo lagi gitu? Nggak ah, gue mau pergi nanti malem"

"Lo bawa aja mobil gue, lagian juga nanti malem gue mau-"

"Mau kemana? Lagi sakit begini masih aja keluyuran" Sergah Mama yang baru nongol dari arah dapur sambil menenteng cangkir berisi kopi apa teh gue juga nggak tahu.

"Mau ngerjain tugas Ma di tempat Kyungsoo"Jawab gue sekenanya. Si Chanyeol malah pasang muka ngeledek gitu, berasa tahu banget nanti malem gue mau pergi ke mana.

Ya habis kalau gue jawab mau pergi sama Luhan nanti dia nyinyir lagi. Udah untunglah pagi ini doi lagi sayang sama gue, jadi gue nggak mau bikin gara-gara lagi.

Selesai sarapan gue sama Chanyeol langsung pamit sama Mama buat berangkat ke kampus. Sebelum berangkat Mama sempet bawel gitu kan gara-gara gue lagi nggak enak badan tapi tetep maksa ngampus. Bukan kerajinan si, tapi _you know_ kan kalau gue orangnya nggak betah di rumah seharian.

Tapi sebenernya gue males banget ini ke kampus, mana hari ini dosennya gadanta lagi. Bukannya ngasih materi yang bener malah kebanyakan curhat, mana suka bangga-banggain anaknya gitu yang dapet beasiswa ke Australia, dih najis udah berasa anak lo paling pinter aja sejagat raya.

Enaknya kemana ya hari ini? Mumpung masih di jalan belum nyampe kampus, jadi gue bisa minta Chanyeol buat nganterin ke suatu tempat. Betewe, kalau badan lagi pada sakit gini emang enaknya dipijit-pijit si. Ke _spa_ aja deh, biar nanti malem keliatan _fresh_ pas ketemu sama Luhan. Tapi sebelum itu gue _chat_ Kyungsoo dulu ah, gue tahu nih hari ini dia nggak ada kuliah.

" _Soo,temenin gue spa yuk. Gue bayarin deh!"_ Tulis gue.

Nggak lama Kyungsoo langsung bales _**"Lo nggak kuliah?"**_ Yaelah tinggal jawab aja, bawel nih.

" _Males ah, dosennya gadanta. Kuy!"_

" _ **Kebetulan si, badan gue lagi pegel-pegel. Tapi bayarin yah?"**_

" _Iye... Langsung ketemu di salon, gue udah otw"_

" _ **Okay!"**_

Gue langsung matiin layar hp dan gue masukin tas. Pas mata gue beralih ke luar jendela, gue langsung ketemu sama tulisan APOTEK di pinggir jalan. Sebuah niat pun melintas di pikiran gue.

"Yeol, berenti, yeol, berenti!" Gue reflek tepuk-tepuk tangan Chanyeol yang lagi fokus nyetir. Dia kaget dan langsung banting setir ke kiri tanpa ngeliat sepion dulu, alhasil kita dapet semprotan klakson dari beberapa pengendara lain yang hampir nabrak mobil kita.

"Lo gila ya?" Semprot gue gara-gara kepala gue kejedot jendela.

"Lo yang gila, bikin kaget goblok" Si kingkong malah balik maki-maki gue "Ada apaan si?" Tanyanya, masih kesel gitu.

"Gue turun di sini aja" Kata gue sambil rapih-rapih bersiap mau keluar.

"Lah, katanya mau ngampus. Gimna si nih bocah" Dumel Chanyeol.

"Bawel lu, udah gue pinjemin mobil juga"

"Yee gue kan nggak min-"

Greb.

Langsung aja gue tutup pintu mobilnya setelah keluar. Kelamaan kalau denger Chanyeol ngoceh dulu, kadang dia emang sama aja berisiknya kayak Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi langsung aja gue lari-lari kecil menuju apotek yang udah kelewat beberapa meter dari berentinya mobil. Tapi sebenernya apa gunanya gue lari-lagi begini elah, lagian Chanyeol juga udah jauh.

Jadi... Gue udah berdiri di depan apoteknya tapi gue malah diem sambil menatap ke dalam lewat pintu kaca. Untungnya di dalam ada beberapa pembeli jadi mbak-mbak penjaga nggak terlalu fokus sama kehadiran gue yang berdiri nggak jelas di depan pintu.

Gue takut, sumpah nggak bohong, gue takut banget. Kayak belom siap buat nerima kenyataan kalau nantinya gue beneran hamil. Kenapa sih harus sekarang, dan kenapa setelah gue ngelakuin itu sama Kim Jongin.

"Permisi mbak"

"Ah, iya maaf" Gue bergeser pas baru sadar ada mas-nas yang mau keluar tapi kehalang sama gue gara-gara gue berdiri pas banget di depan pintu.

Haduh, lagi gugup tuh emang suka malu-maluin.

Tanpa berpikir lagi gue ngacir aja kedalam setelah mas-mas tadi keluar. Gue berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah etalase yang diseberangnya berdiri seorang mbak-mbak pake baju putih bersiap mau menyapa gue.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapanya dengan ramah tamah dan senyum manis. Tapi gue nggak sama sekali balas senyumannya.

Maaf mbak, lagi panik jadi males buat narik bibir.

"Saya mau... beli... _tespack_ " Kata agak ragu-ragu.

Ini beneran gue beli _tespack_? Anjirrr nggak pernah kepikiran dalam hidup gue buat beli alat tes kehamilan itu sebelum menikah. Bahkan selama berhubungan sama Luhan gue nggak pernah kepikiran buat beli benda itu karena gue tahu Luhan pasti main aman. Emangnya si- aaaargggh awas aja kalau gue beneran hamil gue injek-injek itu tititnya.

Eh jangan deng, nanti nggak bisa enak-enak lagi hehe.

"Mau yang merk apa mbak?" Tanya si mbaknya ke gue.

"Apa aja deh yang ampuh, saya nggak ngerti" Ringis gue, aga malu gitu bilangnya, mana diliatin sama orang lagi. Yaudahlah cuek aja, siapa si yang tahu gue udah bersuami atau belum.

"Biasanya orang beli lebih dari satu merk sekaligus mbak, supaya ada perbandingannya" Kata mbaknya lagi setelah ambil beberapa _tespack_ dengan merk berbeda-beda.

"Yaudah deh saya ambil 3, mana aja yang paling ampuh" Saking apanya nih sampe gue beli tiga merk sekaligus, saking nggak maunya gue hamil sekarang anjir.

Selesai bayar di kasir gue langsung keluar dari apotek itu. Mirip orang yang hidupnya tanpa tujuan gue malah duduk bengong di halte. Banyak hal yang gue pikirin, salah satunya adalah penyasalan terhadap dosa-dosa yang pernah gue lakuin. Setelah ini, selesai lah hidup gue.

Gue menghela nafas kasar sambil iseng ambil salah satu _tespack_ dari dalam plastik dan gue bolak-balik benda itu sambil gue perhatikan. Kayak masih nggak percaya aja gue bakal pakai benda ini buat menentukan bagaimana hidup gue selanjutnya.

 _Gunakan urin pertama di pagi hari untuk mendapatkan hasil yang akurat._

Gue membaca dalam hati, salah satu kalimat yang tertera di bungkus _tespack_ yang lagi gue pegang.

Hah... Jadi harus besok ya? Padahal gue pengen tahu hasilnya secepat mungkin. Gue terlalu takut buat pergi ke dokter lalu dokter itu akan bilang, _Selamat bu anda sedang mengandung._

Selamat gigi lu bertato!

Ih gue keseeelll!

Hampir aja gue bakal disangka orang gila dadakan karena mengerung-ngerung sendiri di halte. Tapi untungnya getaran ponsel gue langsung menghentikan kegiatan gue itu.

 _"Lo dimana? Gue udah di depan salonnya nih. Tempat biasa kan?"_ Cerocos Kyungsoo lewat telepon tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"Iya, ini lagi di jalan kok" Gue bangun dan langsung berjalan buru-buru. Untungnya salon yang dituju nggak begitu jauh dari sini jadi gue nggak perlu naik kendaraan lagi.

Gue udah sering perawatan di salon ini mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki gue percayakan di salon ini. Biasanya gue pergi sama kak Yixing karena dia itu cewek salonan banget makanya sering ngajak ke sini. Yah namanya juga cewek punya duit, beda sama gue yang masih nodong uang ke Papa.

Kalau pergi sama Kyungsoo si jarang. Ya lo taulah dia tuh cewek macem apa. Padahal gue sering banget denger kalau seseorang itu bisa berubah karena faktor pertemanan, tapi itu nggak berlaku buat gue sama Kyungoo. Gue temenan sama orang yang baik, kenapa gue nggak bisa kayak dia yang pinter, rajin belajar, baik hati dan tidak sombong? Dan kenapa Kyungsoo juga nggak berubah menjadi sosok yang bar-bar, dan tukang cari sensasi kayak gue, iya kan? Mungkin karena guenya juga yang nggak mau mempengaruhi dia. Waah gue baik hati ya, ayok kasih tepuk tangan dulu buat Sehunie yang cantik ini.

"Rambutnya nggak mau ganti warna lagi say? Udah pudar nih warna pinknya" Kata si mbak yang lagi pijit-pijit punggung gue.

Aduh enak bangeeet... Emang butuh dipijit banget nih gue.

"Nggak mbak, nanti aja" Jawab gue sambil merem, saking enaknya dipijetin.

"Lo habis nagapain? Kok mendadak gini ngajak ke spa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang posisinya terlungkup dengan kepala menghadap ke gue.

Jadi kita ada di satu ruangan gitu dengan ranjang yang berbeda yang posisinya bersebelahan. Untungnya lagi nggak rame jadi cuma kami berdua pelanggan yang menempati ruangan ini.

"Gue lagi nggak enak bada dari kemarin. Tadi pagi aja gue muntah-muntah. Hamil kali ya gue hehehe" Jawab gue sok-sok becanda gitu aslinya deg-degan sendiri.

"Hus! Kalau ngomong suka nggak disaring gitu" Protes Kyungsoo.

Yaelah biarkan gue menghibur diri Soo, pengen nangis ini gue aslinya.

"Mbaknya masuk angin ini. Kayaknya gangguan pecernaan juga makanya muntah-muntah" Saut mbaknya yang lagi pijetin gue.

"Biasanya karena keseringan begadang dan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol mbak" Kali ini mbak-mbak yang lagi pijetin Kyungsoo ikutan nyaut.

"Tuh, tuh, dengerin! Kebanyakan minum alkohol!" Ulang Kyungsoo. Doi kayak seneng gitu omongan mbaknya menusuk banget buat gue.

Tapi kali ini gue nggak marah, gue nggak kesel, sumpah. Dalam hati, gue berharap banget apa yang dibilang mbaknya tadi jadi kenyataan. Nggak papa gue masuk angin, nggak papa mbaknya mau bilang gue tukang minum yang penting gue nggak hamil. Iya, semoga gue cuma masuk angin biasa. Iya nggak papa.

...

"Luhan jemput jam berapa?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo berhasil bikin gue berhenti pake lipstik terus nengok ke arahnya yang lagi baca majalah di atas kasur.

"Jam 7 katanya" Jawab gue terus lanjut pake lipstik "Iiih bete masa lipstik _nude_ gue abis" Rengek gue waktu _lipcream_ kesayangan gue abis dan gue harus korek-korek tempat _makeup_ gue buat cari lipstik yang kita-kira senada sama bajunya.

Gue emang sengaja bawa gaun, _heels,_ sama _makeup_ dari rumah karena mau berangkat ke pesta dari rumah Kyungsoo. Males gitu ngadepin Mama kalau ketahuan keluyuran sama Luhan dan gue juga nggak janji bakal pulang. Kalau udah keluyuran malam sama Luhan pasti gue bakal berakhir di tempat tidurnya.

Tadi siang gue juga udah ngabarin Luhan kalau dia jemput di rumah Kyungsoo aja, gue si kasih alesannya karena tempat Kyungsoo lebih deket dari kantor maupun apartemen Luhan. Kyungsoo itu ngontrak rumah di deket kampus yang notabennya ada di pusat kota makanya deket dari mana aja.

Selesai sama urusan muka gue langsung berdiri terus mondar mandir di kamar Kyungsoo cuma pakai bra sama celana dalam doang. Hehe, kebiasaan nih gue kalau lagi dandan suka telanjang begini, abis kadang suka gerah.

"Cari apaan si hun?" Kyungsoo menyengrit sambil liatin gue

"Colokan mana si? Mau kritingin rambut nih gue" Jawab gue yang masih mondar mandir sambil nenteng alat _curling_ rambut. Abisnya colokan yang deket kasur udah penuh dipake buat nge- _charge_ hape gue sama Kyungsoo.

"Itu tuh di belakang meja rias" Jawabnya dan gue langsung nyolokin ke sana dan duduk di depan meja rias.

Cewek emang ribet ya kalau mau pergi ke pesta gini. Apalagi cewek macem gue yang keluar nggak pake alis aja hebohnya setengah mati. Bibir nggak _on_ , keliatannya jelek banget kek babu. Kadang gue suka iri sama Kyungsoo yang nyantai banget jalanain hidupnya sebagai cewek. Dia tetep keliatan cantik walau nggak peke lipstik yang berlibihan, tanpa alis, _mascara_ dan _blushon_. Mungkin karena orang-orang disekitar juga terbiasa liat dia senatural mungkin makanya nggak pernah masalah. Lah giliran gue, pernah tuh telat ke kampus dan gue nggak sempet _makeup_ sama sekali, alhasil gue diledekin mirip tuyul gara-gara nggak pake alis, sialan banget emang.

Tapi kata Luhan, gue tetep cantik kok walau tanpa _makeup_ hehehe. Kan dia sering dong pastinya liat gue tanpa _makeup_ setiap bangun pagi atau setelah mandi. Yaelah Luhan mah ada lemak-lemak tersembunyi di badan gue juga dia tahu.

"Hh... Emang bener ya kata orang tua" Gumam Kyungsoo tapi mampu gue denger.

Langsung aja gue menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Gue kira Kyungsoo lagi ngomong sama gue tahunya dia lagi senyam-senyum liatin layar ponselnya.

Lah bocah ngapa yak?

"Kenapa Soo?" Tanya gue yang sedikit penasaran, apa yang mau dia omongin.

Kyungsoo menatap gue dari pantulan cermin "Ketika kita menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun dengan seseorang tapi susah banget buat maju kepelaminan, dalam artian, ada aja halangan dan masalah yang dateng buat menghadang niat kita, bisa jadi karena kita nggak berjodoh sama orang itu" Ujarnya. Gue pun sedikit menyengrit, mencoba menyerap perkataanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo melanjutkan "Dan ketika kita menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang meski baru sebentar, kalau memang berjodoh bakal gampang banget jalannya" Sambungnya diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Gue berbalik dan menatapnya secara langsung "Oh ya?" Tanggap gue.

Nggak ngerti si kenapa cuma kata simpel itu yang keluar dari mulut gue, padahal penyataan Kyungsoo sebenernya berhasil bikin gue berpikir banyak. Ini tentang jodoh, tentang hubungan sepasang kekasih yang terjalin bertahun-tahun tapi kandas di tengah jalan karena mereka ditakdirkan tidak berjodoh. Gue nggak tahu orang yang Kyungsoo maksud tapi gue yakin dia mengungkapkan hal ini ke gue karena ada maksud lain.

Tentang hubungan gue dan Luhan.

Kenapa juga kami harus terlibat dalam percakapan mengenai jodoh, pacaran bertahun-tahun, lamaran dan sebagainya. Jujur, gue rada tersinggung kalau ngomongin tentang hal itu. Dimana gue sama Luhan juga mengalami hal serupa, hanya saja akhirnya yang belum ada.

"Ini mengenai kakak gue hun, yang pacaran 5 tahun tapi kandas gitu aja, sekarang dia malah mau ngelamar ceweknya yang 3 bulan baru dia kenal. Dan jujur aja gue jadi keinget sama lo Hun" Ungkap Kyungsoo seakan tahu banget kalau gue juga lagi mikirin hal yang sama.

"Kenapa emang?" Gue pura-pura bodoh aja naggepinnya sambil rapihin rambut hasil _curling_ -an tadi.

"kemarin-kemarin lo sempat nanya kan, kira-kira lo bakal berjodoh atau nggak sama Luhan?" Kyungsoo liatin gue dan gue manggut "Sebenarnya si cuma lo dan Luhan yang bisa menilai sendiri hubungan kalian itu seperti apa. Kalau emang bener-bener nggak bisa ya jangan dipaksa, tapi _please_ jangan jadikan alasan itu buat nutupin nafsu lo untuk bersama orang lain. Lo yang memilih dan Tuhan yang nanti akan menentukan akhirnya" Ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Oke gue ngerti apa yang Kyungsoo maksud. Dia sedang menyinggung masalah _perbedaan_ gue dan Luhan dengan masalah perselingkuhan gue dan Jongin. Intinya, kalau hubungan gue sama Luhan berakhir karena orang ke tiga, itu bukan jodoh/takdir, tapi itu pilihan. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan gue nantinya. Belum tentu juga gue akan berjodoh dengan pilihan gue.

Lamunan gue di depan cemin langsung bubar waktu sadar kalao hape gue bunyi nada dering panggilan masuk. Dari Luhan.

 _"Aku udah di depan kontrakan Kyungsoo"_ Sambar Luhan tanpa mengucap salam.

"Iya tunggu ya, aku lagi pake baju" Gue langsung tutup teleponnya dan bangun dari kursi rias.

"Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil liatin gue yang lagi pake baju. Gue manggut "Lo mau balik ke sini atau tidur di tempat Luhan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kayaknya si tidur di tempat dia, udah lama soalnya hehehe" Cengir gue yang diakhiri dengan kalimat ambigu.

"Yeuuu dasar _maniak_ luh" Umpat Kyungsoo sambil ngelempar bantal ke arah gue.

Ya gimana ya, habis biasanya Luhan tuh kalau udah nempel sama gue, dia pasti ngelarang gue buat pulang. Apalagi kita habis marahan, udah lama tuh _kesayanganya_ nggak ketemu sama gue hehehe.

Selesai beresin sedikit kekacauan yang gue buat di kamar Kyungsoo, gue langsung pamit sama penghuni kamar dan langsung _caw_ keluar. Gue lihat di bawah ada Luhan lagi bersedekap di sampinng mobilnya sambil liatain gue juga yang baru nongol dari pintu. Kontrakannya Kyungsoo itu ada di lantai 3, alhasil gue jadi harus pelan-pelan nurunin tangga gara-gara pake _heels._ Dengan sigap Luhan langsung nyamperin gue dan menuntun gue sampai ke bawah. Setelah itu kami pun langsung menuju mobil dan pergi.

Di dalam mobil, kami nggak banyak ngobrol si soalnya Luhan kayak sibuk gitu bolak-balik telepon atau diteleponin orang. Gue nggak ngerti mereka ngomong apaan pokoknya kalau sampe sana gue dicuekin sama dia dan temen-temennya, gue pulang.

Setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah gedung hotel. Jadi kantornya Luhan nyewa _ballroom_ hotel gitu buat acaranya, sekalian juga kasih fasilitas buat tamu-tamu dari luar negeri yang dateng ke acara ini.

Sebelum turun dari mobil, gue sempetin dulu buat buka jaket yang dari tadi gue pake selepas keluar dari kontrakan Kyungsoo, karena gaun gue sedikit terbuka jadi gue nggak mau kayak orang norak kedinginan di dalam mobil. Gue pikir nggak ada masalah, tapi begitu gue tatap Luhan, dia lagi liatin gue kayak nggak suka gitu.

"Kenapa? Aku salah pake baju? Atau _makeup_ aku berantakan?" Tanya gue agak nyolot gitu karena liat raut Luhan yang tiba-tiba nggak enak.

"Nggak ada baju lagi ya?" Sebuah komentar yang menyinggung keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Nggak sopan. Nggak seharusnya dia keluarin kalimat itu di depan perempuan yang udah ngabisin waktunya buat dandan sebaik mungkin tapi malah dikomentari kek gitu ish. Bikin _bad mood_ aja.

Gue mendengus sebal "Kenapa si, baju aku jelek?" Gue jadi ngotot gitu nanyanya.

"Ck, terlalu terbuka" Katanya "Bajunya terlalu rendah, belahan dada kamu jadi keliatan kemana-mana" Kini tangannya beralih menarik ke atas baju bagian dada gue.

Gue langsung cemberut dan menepis tangan Luhan terus gue benerin sendiri. Luhan emang belum pernah lihat gue pakai gaun ini karena ini termasuk gaun baru yang gue beli beberapa minggu lalau sama kak Yixing. _I know_ , seharusnya gue nggak pakai gaun ini di depan Luhan karena menurutnya baju ini terlalu terbuka. Tapi gue suka, bukan suka karena bisa modelnya yang terbuka, tapi gaun ini tuh memberikan kesan yang _classy_ banget buat perempuan, seharusnya Luhan bangga punya pacar kayak gue, pasti di dalam sana lebih dari 10 orang menatap kami dengan iri.

Luhan bukain pintu buat gue dan langsung gandeng tangan gue. Sebelum kami berjalan, seseorang datang dan Luhan begitu saja memberikan kunci mobilnya untuk diparkirkan. Ya ampun, gue ngerasa tersanjung banget ada di sini, di samping Luhan, dimana dia adalah salah satu orang yang dihormati di kantornya.

Kami mulai memasuki _ballroom_ hotel sebagai tempat acaranya. Ternyata udah banyak orang yang menempati meja bundar di setiap sudut ruang yang disediakan. Beberapa orang saling bertegur sapa, begitupun dengan Luhan yang beberapa kali kedatangan orang-orang yang hanya sekedar menyapa, ada juga yang mebicarakan ini itu.

"Boss!" Tegur seseorang yang gue kenal suaranya.

Kami menoleh dan munculah sosok orang yang paling gue kenal di sini selain Luhan. Kak Jongdae.

Dia menggandeng seorang cewek bertubuh mungil di sampingnya. Mungkin pacarnya. Mukanya keliatan masih imut-imut gitu tapi pembawaanya lebih terlihat dewasa. Cewek itu tersenyum manis lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa gue. Waduh, kok ke gue doang? Luhannya nggak nih?

"Kenalin nih, calonya boss" Cengir kak Jongdae sambil ngenalin gue ke ceweknya yang masih keliatan malu-malu itu. Dan Luhan cuma mendengus tawa.

"Minesok" Dia ngulurin tangannya dan gue sambut dengan senang hati

"Sehun" Jawab gue.

"Minseok ini kakaknya Jongdae, sekaligus sekertaris baru aku" Sela Luhan setelah jabatan tangan gue dan Minseok terlepas.

Lah kakaknya? Gue kira pacarnya.

Gue sedikit cengo gitu dengernya dan kedua kakak beradik di depan gue ini cuma senyum doang nanggepinnya.

Tapi... Tadi apa katanya? Sekertaris baru Luhan?

"Emangnya sekertaris kamu yang dulu kenapa?" Tanya gue yang sebenernya nggak pernah peduli sama siapa itu sekertaris Luhan, atau bossnya, atau siapalah itu. Yang gue tahu cuma kak Jongdae doang sebagai orang kepercayaan Luhan.

"Dia _resign_ karena harus ikut suaminya ke luar kota"Jawab Luhan sambil menyodorkan segelas _wine_ yang baru diambilnya dari seorang pelayan yang berkeliling.

Nah itu tuh salah satu yang gue nggak begitu peduli sama sekertaris Luhan. Kalau orang kebanyakan suka hawatir sama hubungan boss dan sekertaris, gue si sedikit tenang karena sekertaris Luhan yang dulu itu sudah berkeluarga. Tapi kali ini, nggak ada salahnya juga si gue percaya, toh keliatannya Minseok ini cewek baik-baik.

Eh, gue dikasih _wine_?

Hmm... Udah lama nih nggak minum minuman mahal hehe. Jadi nggak nyesel ikut ke sini. Makasih sayangku Luhan.

Sekarang udah Jam pukul 9 malam dan gue udah mulai bete terlebih Luhan lagi sibuk-sibuknya meladeni tamu-tamunya. Dia juga tadi sempet kasih sambutan gitu dan kali ini gue paham kalau ternyata kantornya Luhan lagi ngadain _Dies Natalies_ , sekalian buka cabang baru di luar kota.

Ya, ya, ya gue ikut tepuk tangan aja pas yang lain juga tepuk tangan. Bahkan dari tadi kerjaan gue cuma senyam senyum doang setiap disapa sama orang yang mengenal gue sebagai _calon_ nya Luhan. Yaudalah aminin aja gue mah.

"Kamu mau pulang sekarang?" Luhan berlaih menatap gue setelah mengakhiri obrolan dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Kalau boleh si" Jawab gue sambil sedikit manyun dan Luhan senyum gemes gitu kayak pengen cium tapi dia tahan-tahan lah malu juga banyak orang.

"Sebentar ya" Katanya sambil taroh gelas di meja dan dia pergi menuju meja paling depan. Gue nggak tahu si dia mau nemuin siapa.

Nggak lama Luhan pun kemabali dan ajak gue buat pulang. Tadi dia udah ijin sama bosnya buat pergi dulu karena ada urusan lain. Lagian acara intinya udah selesai, sisanya cuma acara hiburan doang.

Awalnya gue nggak begitu peduli Luhan mau ajak gue kemana, tapi tiba-tiba perut gue mendadak laper karena dari tadi sore memang belom sempet makan, udah gitu tadi pestanya cuma nyediain makanan ringan sama sama minum doang. Kenyang kagak, kembung iya.

"Luhan, aku laper deh. Mau makan dulu nggak?"

"Kamu mau makan dimana?" Luhan sempat menoleh lalu kembali fokus menyetir

Sempat mikir beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mobil Luhan lewat ke deretan pedagang kaki lima yang jual beraneka ragam jajanan ala anak tongkrongan gitu. Uuuh pengen...

"Makan di situ mau nggak?" Gue kembali bertanya sambil menujuk ke arah kedai di luar dengan muka sediit ragu, karena pada dasarnya Luhan jarang banget mau gue ajak makan di pinggir jalan kayak gitu. Dia terlalu milih-milih kalau makan, lah gue mah apa aja doyan.

Akhirnya Luhan iyain ajakan gue dan dia langsung nepiin mobilnya sambil cari tempat parkir. Karena jalanannya agak sempit jadi mau nggak mau Luhan harus parkirin mobilnya di tempat yang agak jauh dari kedainya, alhasil kita pun harus jalan.

"Kamu pernah makan di sini?" Tanya Luhan waktu kita dipersilakan duduk sama pelayannya.

"Pernah kok, makananya enak hehe" Jawab gue sambil acungin jempol.

Sebenernya si buat nutupin kegugupan gitu karena gue tahu tempat ini dari Jongin. Kami pernah makan ke sini waktu itu, yang mana kalian tahu Jongin itu pecinta makanan, sama kayak gue. Itu sih salah satu alasan kenapa gue nyaman sama dia, karena kami satu selera, satu hobi dan masih banyak kesamaan kami yang lain.

Munafik nggak si kalau gue bilang nggak kangen sama dia?

Aduuuh udah kek, di depan gue tuh ada Luhan. Kenapa juga masih mikirin Jongin.

Selepas memesan makanan, seorang pelayan dateng ke meja kami sambil bawa dua botol _soju,_ lengkap dengan gelasnya.

Gue melongo sambil liatin minuman itu bener-bener di taroh di meja kami.

"Kamu pesen ini?" Tanya gue ke Luhan. Dia sempat bilang makasih ke pelayannya terus beralih ke gue sambil manggut-manggut. Dia juga tuangin minumannya ke gelas dan dia sodorin ke gue.

"Emang boleh?" Sindir gue sambil pasang muka jaim gitu dan dia cuma mendengus sambil senyum.

"Emangnya kamu anak di bawah umur yang nggak boleh minum beginian. Lagian juga tadi kamu minum _wine_ " Jawab Luhan, dan dia lebih dulu menenggak minumannya.

Alah alesan, bilang aja dia lagi pengen minum juga.

"Lagian kan kamu minumnya bareng sama aku, jadi aku nggak usah hawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa" Lanjutnya.

Iya gue tahu, dia itu ngelarang gue minum ketika gue lagi di _bar_ , atau lagi nggak dalam pengawasaanya. Gue tuh kalau lagi mabuk emang parah banget si suka nggak inget siapa dan dimana, makanya dia khawatir aja kalau ada yang macem-macemin gue pas lagi mabuk.

Selang beberapa menit makanan pun datang dan gue makan dengan lahap. Luhan juga sama si tapi dia nggak terlalu _exited_ kayak gue hehehe. Ya abis, selain laper gue juga udah lama nggak makan di pinggir jalan kayak gini.

"Hun, aku serius" Ungkap Luhan tiba-tiba, yang bikin gue langsung berhenti ngunyah dan natap dia.

"Serius apa?" Tanya gue.

"Serius mau ngelamar kamu selesai kamu kuliah nanti. Atau bisa secepatnya, baru setelah kamu wisudah kita tinggal pikirin nikahannya" Ujarnya santai sambil nuang minuman ke gelasnya lagi.

Gue diam sambil liatin Luhan yang belum sadar kalau gue sejujurnya kaget dengan apa yang dia utarakan tadi. Rasanya gue mau ngulur-ngulur waktu aja biar nggak cepet lulus kuliah deh.

"Kenapa?" Luhan ikut berhenti diaktifitasnya dan liatin gue yang masih diam.

"Kamu harus temui orang tua aku dulu" Gue menjawab dengan nada yang seolah-olah hal ini adalah yang terberat buat hubungan kami. Memang iya, restu orang tua gue belum sampai ke tangan Luhan.

 _"I'll do"_ Katanya sambil melanjutkan makan.

Tapi pikiran gue masih belom tenang, gue kayak cari-cari alasan lain supaya Luhan bisa mikirin lagi keputusannya.

"Kamu udah siap?" Pertanyaanya memang ambigu, karena gue nggak tahu harus bahas masalah sensitif ini dengan kalimat apa.

Luhan kembali tatap gue, dia kayak masih belum ngerti apa yang gue maksud.

"Kamu udah siap dengan hal yang Papa aku minta?" Jelas gue. semoga Luhan ngerti dengan kalimat ini.

Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Gue bisa lihat kebingungan dari mata Luhan, sampai akhirnya dia pun menggeleng.

Apa?

Maksudnya belum atau nggak mau?

"Aku belom pikirin itu" Jawab Luhan, dan mukaya langsung murung gitu.

Hah? Gimana, gimana?

Terus dia mau bilang apa sama orang tua gue coba? Serius nggak sih ni orang.

"Luhan..."

"Sehun, dengerin aku!" Dia menyela lalu melepaskan sumpit dan sendoknya dan menatap gue dengan serius. "Itu masalah yang sulit. Memangnya nggak bisa orang tua kamu ngertiin aku?" Suaranya bergetar, Luhan bener-bener ungkapin ini dari hati. Gue bisa rasakan itu.

Oke, jadi ini obrolan serius yang dia bilang kemarin. Tentang masa depan hubungan kami.

"Lu-"

"Orang lain bisa dengan mudah ngejalaninya, tapi kenapa ini sulit banget si Hun?" Luhan menyela lagi. Entah ini pertanyaan yang harus di jawab atau nggak, tapi gue pun nggak tahu harus jawab apa.

Luhan menghela nafas sambil tertunduk. Gue kasihan ngeliatnya, pasti dia frustasi mikirin ini.

 _"Ketika kita menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun dengan seseorang tapi susah banget buat maju kepelaminan, dalam artian, ada aja halangan dan masalah yang dateng buat menghadang niat kita, bisa jadi karena kita nggak berjodoh sama orang itu"_

Oh ya ampun, kenapa tiba-tiba kalimat Kyungsoo malah terngiang-ngiang di kepala gue. Apa ini petunjuk? Gue nggak tahu harus gimana lagi sekarang.

"Udah lah, kita bicarain ini nanti" Luhan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, mencoba menghilangkan beban di pikirannya "Kamu nginep ya malam ini?"

Bukan pertanyaan, itu lebih cocok pernyataan paksa. Gue pun menggangguk.

...

Badan gue berasa kaku, gue pun mencoba bergerak untuk merubah posisi tapi ternyata nggak bisa akibat beban tubuh seseorang yang tidur sambil menindih gue.

"Ugh!" Gue mengeluh sambil dorong bahu telanjang Luhan. Dengan susah payah gue sedikit-sedikit bergeser karena Luhan nggak juga bangun setelah gue panggil beberapa kali.

"Mau kemana sih?" Gumam Luhan, mulutnya masih terbenam di cekuk leher gue.

"Kebelet pipis"

Akhirnya dia pun mengalah dan membiarkan gue bangun dari tempat tidur.

Bukannya langsung ke kamar mandi, dengan keadaan telanjang gue malah sempet-sempetnya nyamperin tas gue di sofa buat nyari hape. Yah, tipikal anak jaman sekarang banget lah yang kalau bangun tidur pasti yang di cari hape.

Begitu gue buka langsung ada notifikasi _chat_ dari Chanyeol.

 _"I miss you – Kim Jongin"_

Ishh... Masih usaha aja nih orang. Masa gue harus blokir nomor Chanyeol juga sih biar dia diem. Kalo dipikir-pikir _Moody_ banget ya, nggak ada orangnya suka kangen, tapi giliran kayak gini bawaanya pengen maki-maki, kayak orang ham- HAH?

 _Tespack_ nya?

Ya Tuhan gue hampir lupa sama benda sialan itu. Aaaah... Dimana ya kemarin gue tarohnya? Plis ada di tas dong!

Konyol banget nggak si gue pagi-pagi, telanjang bulat bukannya langsung ke kamar mandi malah misuh-misuh sambil korek-korek isi tas. Kenapa gue bisa lupa ya? Habis gue juga udah agak baikan si nggak pusing kayak kemarin. Tapi di coba aja lah, mudah-mudahan si nggak kenapa-kenapa.

Nah, ini dia!

Sesekali gue lirik ke arah Luhan yang masih tidur sebelum akhirnya melesat ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Luhan dan langsung gue kunci pintunya.

Sebelum beraksi gue pandangin dulu itu bungkus _taspack._ Deg-degan udah pasti karena ini pengalaman pertama gue. setelah yakin gue pun buka bungkusnya satu persatu dan berjalan agak gemeter ke arah kloset.

Eh tunggu, ini gimana cara pakenya? Gue pipisin aja kali ya? Yaudahlah yang penting kena pipis gue.

Gue duduk di kloset untuk menuntaskan kandung kemih gue sambil gue arahin 3 benda panjang itu ke arah pipis gue.

Selesai. Gue cebok dulu baru gue pantengin ini _tespack_.

Deg-degan!

Satu persatu munculah sebuah garis yang awalnya agak pudar sampai akhirnya semua _tespack_ dengan merk yang berbeda memperlihatkan satu garis merah disana.

Satu.

Cuma satu?

Oke gue tunggu dulu sampai beberapa detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

20 detik.

Dan... Nggak ada lagi yang muncul.

Iya, udah kan?

Cuma satu?

AAAAAAA GUA GAK HAMIL!

Saking senengnya gue sampe lompat-lompat di kamar mandi dan hampir aja mau teriak kalau aja nggak inget di luar sana ada Luhan. Nanti dia malah curiga lagi gue habis ngapain.

Puji Tuhan akhirnya masa depan gue masih aman. Masa muda gue buat seneng-seneng masih panjang dan gue nggak harus terjebak dalam pernikahan konyol bersama Kim Jongin. Hah, syukurlah...

Selesai mandi dan pakai baju gue langsung menuju dapur buat cari makanan atau setidaknya bahan makanan buat dibikin sarapan. Yah gue pun cuma nemuin telur, sosis dan sayuran. Mau masak apaan gue?

Emang dasarnya gue nggak bisa masak dan cuma bisa bikin telur goreng doang, yaudah akhirnya hanya seonggok telur goreng lah yang gue bikin pagi ini. Lengkap dengan campuran sosis dan sayurannya.

Maaf ya Luhan, pacar kamu ini belom bisa masak hehehe.

Lagi-lagi emang dasarnya gue nggak bisa masak, cuma bikin telur goreng aja bisa makan waktu setegah jam. Sampe-sampe gue denger suara pintu di buka dan muncul lah Luhan dari arah kamar udah pake kaos dan celana selutut. Mukanya juga keliatan lebih _fresh_. Kayaknya si dia udah mandi.

Cengiran gue muncul begitu Luhan nyamperin gue di dapur yang lagi mindahin telur gorengnya ke piring. Tapi... perasaan gue doang atau muka Luhan keliatan nggak bersahabat ya pagi ini? Dan semua itu terjawab setelah dia melemparkan sesuatu ke atas meja.

"Aku nemuin ini di kamar mandi" Katanya.

Hah bungkus _tespack_?

Ah anjiiiirrr goblok banget gue kenapa tadi nggak langsung di buang sama bungkusnya. Malah ketinggalan, sial.

"Ada apa? Kamu kenapa?" Muka Luhan antara panik dan marah bercampur jadi satu. Sedangkan gue cuma nunduk sambil pandangin ketiga bungkusan _tespack_ yang udah nggak ada isinya.

Yaudahah jujur aja, toh hasilnya juga negatif.

Gue menghela nafas "Aku kemarin muntah-muntah han, terus pas inget ternyata aku telat seminggu makanya aku panik dan langsung beli itu kemarin dan baru di coba tadi"

"Terus hasilnya?" Tanya Luhan, nggak sabaran.

"Negatif. Hasilnya negatif kok" Jawab gue dengan nada yang berusaha menenangkan.

Luhan yang hampir menahan nafas akhirnya menghela lega dan langsung mendekat dan peluk gue.

"Syukurlah, tadi aku panik banget waktu nemuin bungkusan itu di kamar mandi. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Maafin aku ya jadi bikin kamu khawatir" Luhan kayak ngerasa bersalah gitu karena mungkin dia ngerasa sering _gituin_ gue. Gue pun cuma manggut-manggut sambil bales pelukannya.

Luhan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan tangannya mengusap kedua pipi gue pelan "Lagian kita selama ini kan main aman, seharusnya kamu nggak usah setakut itu, sayang" Lanjutnya lagi.

 _Karena bukan kamu pelaku yang aku takutin. Tapi kim Jongin._

Maafin aku Luhan.

"Apapun bisa terjadi Luhan. Aku cuma takut aja"

 _To be continue..._

 **A/N : hai gais i'm so sorry karena baru bisa lanjutin ceritanya. Lagi banyak pikiran apalagi ini lagi otw skripsi. Hehhe doain ya semoga lancar baik bikin skripsinya maupun lanjutin ceritanya. Oh ya, buat kaihun shipper sorry banget nih di cahpter ini emang nggak ada momennta karena gue mau fokus ke hanhun dulu. Kasihan lah Luhan jarang dibikin moment manis sama dedek bihun hehehe. Nah untuk chapter depan gue bakal lanjot lagi ke moment kaihunnya. Jadi... tungguin ya, gue tahu menunggu itu melelah kan, tapi kalain masih bisa istirahat tapi kalau kalian menyerah, selesai lah sudah. Apaan si kwkkwkw Udah ah, see you *kiss  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing etc.**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

...

Kemacetan di ibu kota pada sore hari nggak menghalangi gue buat tetep lanjutin perjalanan pulang. Tadinya gue mau _stay_ dulu di rumah Kyungsoo abis itu _otw_ balik agak maleman biar nggak terlalu macet, tapi tiba-tiba kak Yixing ngabarin kalo malem ini doi _open table_ sekalian nemenin kak Kris nge-DJ di tempat biasa. Ya kali gue nggak kuy, pesta gratis masa ditolak hehehe.

Karena nggak ada persiapan apapun akhirnya gue mutusin buat pulang dulu. Males sih sebenernya karena nanti bakal ribet ijin sama Mama atau Papa. Tapi gue nggak ada baju buat pergi, ya kali pake baju bekas ngampus, ewh nggak banget. Lagian malam ini tuh _dress code-_ nya pake gaun-gaun sexy manja gitu, jadi gue harus tetep keliatan yang paling cantik, nggak boleh buluk.

Mau pinjem sama Kyungsoo? Ah bisa berharap apa gue sama dia.

Mau pinjem baju kak Yixing, eh doi malah nggak di apartemennya. Yaudah dah, jalan keluarnya gue emang tetep harus pulang.

Ngomong-ngomong urusan Luhan. Pokoknya dari beberapa minggu yang lalu gue sama dia udah sepakat kalau dia bakal ngijinin gue keluar malam asal bilang kemana dan sama siapa. Dia berusaha kasih kepercayaan lagi sama gue asalkan gue jujur. Kalau sampai gue ketahuan bohong lagi, nggak tau deh gue bakal diapain, mungkin bakal disekap di kamarnya terus diiket udah kayak _submisive._ Eh kok serem amat, psikopat kali ah pacar gue.

Yah kayak sekarang ini, begitu kak Yixing ngajak gue _clubing_ lewat _chat,_ gue langsung _screen shoot_ dan gue kasih ke Luhan, dan dia pun ngijinin gue. Tapi syaratnya nggak boleh sampe mabok dan nggak boleh ngerokok. Kalau nggak ngerokok si mungkin gue bisa, tapi kalo nggak mabok, ya nggak bisa janji hehehe.

Setelah berjuang melawan macet gue pun akhirnya sampai rumah. Pas mau masukin mobil ke garasi, gue liat ada mobil lain yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah. Gue nggak kenal mobilnya, kayak baru liat gitu, ada tamu mungkin.

Gue masuk sambil nenteng sepatu, tapi di ruang tamu sepi. Nggak ada tanda-tanda kalau kedatangan tamu. Pas masuk ruang tengah gue cuma liat Mama sendirian lagi baca majalah. Mama langsung nengok gitu pas sadar ada yang dateng.

"Tumben sore udah pulang, nggak malu sama pintu?" Sindirnya setengah ketawa.

Emang dasar nyokap gue tuh, sekali-sekali anaknya pulang disambut dengan senang kek, dinyinyirin mulu perasaan. Ini beneran nyokap gue bukan sih.

"Itu di depan mobil siapa Ma?" Tanya gue berusaha menghiraukan sindirannya tadi. Udah biasa gue mah digituiin.

"Mobil?" Mama malah balik tanya sambil mikir-mikir gitu. "Ada yang numpang parkir kali" Jawabnya asal.

"Oh" Karena nggak terlalu penting gue pun berlalu. Tapi baru aja kaki gue mau naik tangga, si Mama manggil gue.

"Eh, kamu dicariin Chanyeol tuh, katanya suru ke kamarnya" Kata Mama.

Sambil naikin tangga, gue juga mikir. Ngapain si Chanyeol nyariin gue sampe minta Mama buat bilangin segala. Biasanya juga dia main seradak-seruduk aja masuk kamar gue. Tumben amat dah.

Pas nyampe depan kamarnya langsung aja gue panggil dia sambil ketok-ketok pintunya. Tuh, kurang sopan apa gue sama dia, mau masuk kamar aja ketok pintu dulu, emangnya dia kalo masuk kamar orang udah kek mau ngelabrak adek kelas anjir, bikin kaget.

"Iya dek, masuk aja" Nggak lama doi nyaut dari dalem.

Langsung aja gue buka pintunya. Gue liat Chanyeol lagi santai tiduran di atas karpet sambil pegang _stick_ PS.

"Apaan lo nyariin gue?" Tanya gue yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sini napa deketan" Pintanya, tapi matanya sama sekali nggak perpindah dari layar tv.

Gue masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan berdiri di deketnya sambil menyengrit bingung. Ini orang niat manggil gue nggak sih. Gue malah dicuekin. Tapi tiba-tiba, greb! Ada yang peluk gue dari belakang, dan saat itu juga rasa dingin menyentuh pipi gue.

Gue dicium.

Gue langsung berbalik dan PLAK! Gue tampar si pelaku pencabulan ini.

"Awh!" Si pelaku langsung megang pipinya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Si Chanyeol malah ngakak sambil tepuk tangan. Goblok ye, dia pikir lagi ulang tahun?

Gue agak kaget sebenernya waktu tahu siapa yang ada di depan gue sekarang. pelaku yang tadi peluk-peluk terus cium pipi gue sembarangan. Kurang ajar! Kim Jongin emang pinter banget kalau cari kesempatan.

Ngapain si dia ke sini?

Ooh... Jangan-jangan mobil yang di depan itu mobil dia. Kok beda si sama yang biasa dia bawa, jadi ketipu kan gue.

"Galak banget si" Si Jongin masih meringis kesakitan.

"Lagian lo Jong, main nyosor aje" Ejek Chanyeol. Dia masih ketawa.

Muka gue datar dan berusaha cuek sama situasi ini. Gue pun nggak menghiraukan Jongin yang masih meringis sambil megangin pipinya. Emang tadi gue namparnya keras banget ya?

"Jadi yang di luar itu mobil lo?" Tanya gue, mukanya gue galak-galakin gitu biar nggak keliatan banget kalo sebenernya gue... Seneng bisa liat dia lagi.

"Iya. Pasti nggak kenal kan? Hehe sengaja biar lo kaget kalau gue ada di sini" Ekspresinya langsung berubah cengengesan lagi. Dih gadanta banget nih orang.

Gue cuekin aja tuh dia terus gue beralih ke Chanyeol "Lo nyuru gue ke sini pasti gara-gara si kampret ini kan?" Omel gue.

"Iya, orang dia yang minta" Dan Chanyeol sama sekali nggak beralih dari _game_ di layar tvnya.

Gue berdecak, melirik judes ke arah Chanyeol. Selain kesel sama abang gue ini sebenernya gue lagi menghindari tatapan Jongin. Gue tahu dari tadi dia lagi liatin gue, nanti kalo gue liatin balik dia malah GR. Tapi Jongin tetap lah Jongin, dia bergeser sambil matanya terus mencari arah pandang gue supaya kami bisa saling bertatapan.

"Ngapain si lo?" Akhirnya gue pun menatap Jongin.

"Ya kangen" Dia tersenyum.

Aaahh... Plis, plis, jangan senyum. Gue lemah liat senyumnya. Gue mati-matian tahan diri gue sendiri biar nggak meleleh dan berhampur ke pelukannya.

Demi Tuhan gue juga kangen.

"Nggak jelas lo!" Gue berhasil membohongi diri gue sendiri. Gue pura-pura sebel, pura-pura kesel padahal gue seneng banget dia ke sini.

Gue pikir setelah hubungan gue dan Luhan kembali normal, gue pun bakal biasa aja kalau ketemu Jongin. Tapi ternyata gue salah, rasa rindu pun muncul setelah bertatapan lagi sama dia. Tapi gue nggak boleh kayak gini lagi, kalau gue nggak tahan diri, gue bakal jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Gue pun mutusin buat pergi dari kamar Chanyeol. Pas mau gue tutup pintunya, gue baru sadar kalau ternyata Jongin malah ngikutin gue keluar.

"Lo mau ngapain lagi si?" Gue bersedekap di depan Jongin, kayak nantangin gitu padahal disenyumin aja gue udah ambyar.

"Gue kesini ya mau ketemu sama lo" Jongin tutup pintu kamar Chanyeol "Sumpah gue kangen. Gimana sih rasanya orang kangen, kayak lo kangen sama pacar lo terus kalo udah ketemu, lo mau ngapain? Nggak jelas kan? Iya sama, gue juga nggak jelas. Rasa kangennya tuh nggak jelas" Jongin tatap gue sambil ngomong panjang lebar. Gue pikir dia mau bergombal ria, tapi setelah gue liat-liat dari ekspresinya, dia keliatan tulus ungkapin perasaanya.

"Gue mau nge- _chat_ lo nggak bisa, mau telepon lo juga nggak bisa, ya jalan satu-satunya gue harus nyamperin lo ke rumah. Supaya gue bisa langsung ketemu sama lo dan bilang kalau gue bener-bener kangen sama lo" Jongin melanjutkan.

Gue menghela nafas sambil buang arah pandang sebelum akhirnya tatap Jongin lagi "Gue nggak tahu harus jawab apa, Jong" Gue terdiam beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan "Lo paham nggak sih, hubungan kita tuh dari awal udah salah. Lo main di belakang pacar lo, gue pun sama" Gue liat Jongin menelan ludah sambil menatap ke bawah "Hubungan gue sama Luhan udah membaik Jong. _Please,_ jangan ganggu gue lagi" Tapi kok gue ngerasa sakit hati sendiri ya denger omongan gue. Udalah lah, gue nggak mau cari gara-gara lagi. Gue mau coba bertahan sama Luhan, belum tentu gue bisa bahagia sama Jongin.

Tapi reaksi Jongin bener-bener bikin gue kaget. Jongin langsung turun berjengku, dan tarik tangan gue " _Please_ Hun, _Please_. Ijinin gue buat tetep ketemu lo. Gue janji nggak bakal minta yang macem-macem sama lo asalkan gue masih bisa deket sama lo, ngobrol sama lo, berbagi cerita atau papaun itu sama lo. Gue bakal coba haragai hubungan kita sebagai teman. _Please_ jangan menghindar dari gue"

Jujur aja gue melongo denger Jongin ngomong sampe segitunya mohon-mohon di depan gue. Dia juga genggam tangan gue sampe kenceng banget udah kayak mau gue tinggal mati. Sumpah gue masih nggak ngerti apa alasan Jongin minta gue buat nggak menghindar? Toh kalau emang kita mau temenan ya temanan aja, emang temenya dia gue doang? Kan nggak. Lagian temen cewek dia juga pastinya nggak cuma gue. Terus emangnya dia ngelakuin ini juga ke temen-temen cewek yang lain? Agak mustahil si. Ya bukannya gue kepedean, tapi dari cara Jongin memperlakukan gue selama ini, gue termasuk dalam kategori teman yang spesial.

Iya teman, dari awal kan kita cuma temenan. Cuma mainnya aja yang kejauhan.

"Kok lo bisa ngomong kayak gitu?" Dari sekian banyak pemikiran, cuma pertanyaan itu doang yang keluar dari mulut gue.

"Berapa kali sih gue harus bilang kalau gue nyaman sama lo? Gue minta maaf kalau selama ini perilaku gue kurang pantes disebut sebagai seorang teman. Tapi kita bisa mulai lagi dari awal dengan hubungan yang benar" Jongin masih betah berjengku dan mendongak buat ngeliat ke arah gue.

Apa sih kok Jongin jadi lebay banget. Omongannya udah kayak lagi minta balikan sama mantan anjir.

"Emang lo bisa pegang kata-kata lo?" Gue masih aja jaim, padahal sebenernya tanpa Jongin harus mohon-mohon, gue mau kok ketemu atau ngobrol sama dia lagi. Selama ini gue menghindar bukan karena gue benci sama dia tapi karena gue belum bisa mengontrol hati gue. Gue nggak mau berharap sama orang yang nggak jelas, mendingan gue tetep bertahan sama Luhan walau hubungan kami belum di restui, toh masih banyak waktu dan kesempatan kok buat diperbaiki.

"Ya! Gue bakal berusaha" Jongin mengangguk mantap "Tapi kalo kelepasan dikit nggak papa kan?" Dia nyengir.

Kunyuk.

"Bener-bener lo ya! Awas ah minggir! Males gue sama lo" Gue sewot sambil tarik tangan gue tapi Jongin malah makin kuat peggangin tangan gue sambil balik mohon-mohon lagi.

"Ya ya ya ya gue janji. Sumpah gue janji!" Muka Jongin malah berubah jadi ngerengek gitu kayak anak balita minta mainan sama emaknya. Mana matanya merem-merem gitu dih kayak ketakutan mau dimakan sama _T-rex._

Anjir jadi pengen ketawa gue. Kocak amat dah mukanya. _Firts time_ nih ngeliat Jongin ngerengek gini kwkwk.

Sambil nahan senyum gue berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Tapi sial, gue malah nemuin nyokap gue lagi bersedekap di deket tangga sambil ngeliat bingung ke arah gue.

Mampus.

Pasti dia ngira yang macem-macem nih.

"Bangun, bangun!" Gue berdesis melotot ke arah Jongin sambil tarik tangannya supaya dia bangun tapi Jongin malah keliatan bingung karena nggak ngerti gue kenapa "Bangun tolol!" Gue tendang-tendang kakinya sambil kasih isyarat ke dia kalau ada sosok lain yang lagi nontonin kita.

Jongin tersentak dan langsung berdiri pas tahu ada nyokap gue di sana.

"Hehehe tante" Dia cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk belakang telinganya.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" Nyokap gue jalan mendekat sambil memandang curiga ke arah gue sama Jongin bergantian.

"Nggak tante, tadi becandaan hehe" Suara Jongin keliatan banget kalao lagi grogi.

Ah begok.

"Hmm... Mama tahu nih. Kalian diem-diem pacaran ya?" Tebak Mama sambil nunjuk-nunjuk genit ke arah gue sama Jongin.

Dih ganjen banget nyokap gue. Najis.

"Ha ha, ya nggak lah. Mama ngaco aja" Jawab gue sambil lirik-lirikan ke arah Jongin.

Si Jongin cuma cengengesan aja kerjaanya. Bukan apa-apa si, tapi pasti nyokap gue seneng banget nih ngeliat gue sama Jongin lagi berduaan gini. Terus nanti dia kait-kaitin sama hubungan gue dan Luhan, dia juga nanti bakal banding-bandingin Luhan sama Jongin. Ewh, seandainya nyokap gue tahu kelakuan si buaya ini emang masih mau dia jodoh-jodohin anaknya?

Nggak nyokap gue, nggak Chanyeol, sama aja. Apa sih yang mereka liat dari si buaya ini? Ganteng? Jongin emang ganteng, tapi Luhan juga nggak kalah ganteng. Kaya? Ya jelas lebih kaya Luhan dong. Baik? Luhan jauh lebih baik. Karena punya iman? Oke, oke, gue angkat tangan buat yang satu itu.

"Ya habisnya romantis amat tadi" Celetuk Mama, mukanya masih bahagia banget.

Tuh kan.

"Apanya yang romantis. Udah ah, mau mandi dulu" Tanpa menghiraukan mereka gue pun berlalu menuju kamar.

...

Tanpa di sangka hubungan gue sama Jongin bener-bener berlanjut layaknya teman biasa tanpa melewati batas-batas yang telah disepakati. _No sex_ , _no kissing_ , no rayu-rayu, dan nggak boleh sama sekali ngebahas hal yang berbau intim atau pornografi. Dengan mudahnya gue _unblock_ semua sosial media Jongin, dan mulai dari situlah gue sama dia sering _chating-chating_ lagi, ngobrol banyak hal meski kebanyakan obrolan gue sama dia tuh nggak penting banget sumpah. Iseng aja kadang dia teleponin gue malem-malem cuma buat nemenin dia nulis skripsi. Lah yang namanya nulis skripsi kan harus fokus ya, mana bisa sambil teleponan gitu, dasar.

Oia, ngomong-ngomong si Chanyeol sama Jongin tuh ternyata lagi otw skripsi di semester ini. Lah gue aja baru tahu abang gue lagi skripsi, gue lupa gitu dia udah semester berapa hehe. Ternyata dia jarang di rumah karena lagi sibuk cari referensi dan penelitian gitu. Ya gue mana tahu, ketemu aja jarang. Doain ya supaya abang gue cepet lulus. Tolong bantu doanya juga lah buat si buaya darat itu biar cepet lulus hehe.

Mengenai hubungan gue sama Jongin, walau kami udah nggak kayak dulu tapi tetep aja gue masih merahasiakan ini dari Luhan. Gue masih ngumpet-ngumpet buat _chat_ -an sama Jongin, setiap mau ketemu Luhan gue selalu hapusin semua _chat_ dan riwayat teleponnya. Kadang Luhan suka iseng gitu ngecek hape gue. Walau dia udah kasih kepercayaan lagi ke gue tapi tetep aja harus waspada katanya.

Entah modus atau apa tapi kalo diinget-inget si Jongin ini jadi sering banget dateng ke rumah gue, alesannya mau ngerjain skripsi bareng Chanyeol. Walau mereka dari kampus yang berbeda, tapi Jongin bilang ada beberapa teori yang sama kayak yang dipakai Chanyeol jadi mereka ngerjainnya barengan. Gue nggak tau dah itu cuma akal-akalanya doang atau emang bener adanya.

Tapi gara-gara itu juga gue jadi sering banget pulang sore cuma karena Jongin minta gue buat bantuin dia ngerjain skripsi. Gue kira bantuin apaan kan eh taunya bantuin ngetik doang, jadi dia yang nyari teorinya di buku terus gue yang ngetik bair cepet. Manja banget emang, padahal Chanyeol aja bisa ngerjain sendiri.

Luhan nggak banyak tanya si kenapa gue jadi demen banget pulang sore, gue bilang aja kalau pengen ngurangin nongkrong-nongkrong nggak jelas, dan Luhan setuju banget sama alesan gue yang satu itu wakakak. Eh, ini termasuk bohong juga nggak sih? Tapi kan ada nilai positifnya, gue jadi anteng di rumah nggak keluyuran gitu kayak biasanya. Papa juga seneng gitu karena sering liat gue ada di rumah, paling kalau malam sabtu sama minggu aja gue ilang. Ya gimana ya, itu kan waktunya gue sama Luhan hehehe.

Sore ini Jongin dateng lagi ke rumah gue, sebelum Jongin dateng gue emang udah balik duluan dari kampus. Ini kesannya gue ganjen banget nggak sih nungguin dia, padahal dia cuma _chat_ _"Nanti sore gue ke rumah ya"_ , terus selesai kuliah gue langsung cabut gitu, mana nggak sempet ketemu Kyungsoo gara-gara dia lagi sibuk banget di jurusan ngurusin berkas-berkasnya.

Seperti biasa Jongin bakal nyuru gue ke kamar Chanyeol karena mereka ngerjain bareng di sana. Chanyeol lebih milih buat ngerjain di atas kasurnya sedangkan gue sama Jongin lagi anteng di lantai beralaskan karpet permadani. Tau nggak si Jongin malah nyeletuk apaan? Dia bilang...

" _Kita udah kayak Aladin sama Jasmine ya berdua diatas karpet permadani, noh Jinya"_ Dia nunjuk Chanyeol hahaha. Anjir gue bukanya tersipu malu malah ngakak nggak berhenti-berhenti. Chanyeol udah ngamuk aja sambil lemparin kulit kacang ke arah Jongin.

Suasana kamar akhirnya udah biasa aja nih, tapi tuh Jongin emang suka gadanta ya. Disela kesibukannya nyari teori di buku, dia malah nyeletukin jokes nggak jelas gitu kayak tadi. Kadang garing si, tapi kenapa ya gue malah ketawa. Receh banget sumpah. Sampe akhirnya suara ketawa gue sama Jongin nggak bisa ketahan lagi dan bikin suasana kamar jadi berisik banget. Tahu kan, gue tuh sama Jongin satu frekuensi gitu, jadi gue langsung ngerti maksud-maksud terselubung di balik kata-kata Jongin. Jadi kadang Jongin belom selesai cerita gue udah ketawa duluan, sumpah receh banget.

Karena ngerasa terganggu, Chanyeol pun marah-marah, dan akhirnya kita diusir dari kamarnya. Dengan terpakasa gue sama Jongin angkut laptop dan buku-bukunya ke kamar gue.

Tenang, pintunya gue buka kok. Biar kata dia udah sok-sok janji gitu tetep aja ya gue takut kalo harus ditinggal berdua sama Jongin. Weeh manteb nggak gue tuh sekarang jadi anak baik hehehe.

"Buru ih bacain! Jangan becanda mulu!" Omel gue sambil nahan ketawa. si Jongin bukannya bacain kutipan yang mau dipake dari bukunya malah ngasih gue tebak-tebakan nggak jelas.

Bodo amat anjr. Mulut gue capek banget ketawa.

"Eh hun, liburan semester ini kita jalan-jalan yuk" Kata Jongin tiba-tiba setelah nyelesain kalimatnya yang baru gue ketik.

Selesai ngetik gue langsung liat dia yang sekarang udah rebahan terlentang di atas kasur gue. Bukannya langsung jawab gue malah mikir-mikir gitu.

Ya gimana nggak mikir-mikir, ini orang sadar nggak si kalo yang dia ajak ini pacar orang? Suka tolol.

"Ramean aja. Kita ajak siapa kek, Chanyeol, Kris, Yixing atau temen lo tuh si Kyungsoo" Sela Jongin seakan paham dengan ketakutan gue.

"Ajak Luhan boleh?" Gue nyengir.

"Ya jangan anjir! Lo mau liat gue mati muda ya?" Jongin jadi sewot gitu sambil toyor kepala gue. Gue malah ketawa kenceng. Haha takut dia sama Luhan.

Jangan salah ya, walau badan Luhan lebih kurus dari Jongin tapi Luhan tuh mantan atlet karate gitu waktu jaman SMA. Makanya tenaganya beuuuh jangan ditanya. Bisa abis gue semaleman dihajar hehehe.

"Nantinggakbisangapangapaindongkita" Jongin ngedumel cepet gitu tapi bisa gue denger.

"Anjir! emang cuma akal-akalan lo doang kan. Sok-sok ngajak liburan taunya mau modusin gue doang" Gue cubitin lengan Jongin, terus gue pukulin juga badanya biar tahu rasa.

"Apa sih, emang gue ngomong apaan ya ampun?" Elak Jongin sambil berusaha menghindari serangan dari gue.

"Lo pikir gue nggak denger tadi lo ngedumel apa hah?" Gue masih terus pukul-pukulin dia. Abis, udah ketauan bukannya ngaku pake ngelak segala.

Dasar buaya darat!

"Aw, aw, aw iya iya ampun! Aw sakit, jangan dicubit" Jongin terus mengaduh. Tangannya bergerak cepat buat nutupin lenganya yang lagi gue cubitin. Jongin juga bergerak kesana kesana kemari, berusaha kabur tapi gue kunci semua badannya.

"Hun, _stop pelase_ dengerin gue!" Gue pun berenti mukulin Jongin dengan kedua tangan gue yang digenggam Jongin "Jangan gini lah. Kan gue jadi enak" Celetuknya sambil nahan senyum bikin gue langsung sadar sama keadaan. Dan muka gue langsung merah gitu waktu nyadar kalo posisi gue lagi duduk di atas badan Jongin. Pas banget lagi dudukin _anu-_ nya. Kaya posisi _women on top_ gitu.

Shit!

Gue pun buru-buru turun dari atas badan Jongin.

"Agresif bet elah, sabar kek" Jongin malah godain gue sambil cengengesan.

Monyet.

Gue cuma ngelirik judes ke arah dia "Udah cepet mau lanjutin nggak?"

"Lanjut yang mana nih? Lo _pengen_?" Mukanya bahagia gitu.

Hah?

Kampret baru sadar gue.

"SKRIPSI LO BANGSAT!" Gue reflek langsung geplak kepala Jongin pake buku yang tebelnya 236 halaman. Biar mampus sekalian.

Masih aja otak kotornya.

Bahas yang berbau porno lagi gue tendang tytydnya sekalian.

...

Ini udah sekitar tiga minggu gue deket lagi sama Jongin. Dia emang nggak minta yang macem-macem tapi malah mintanya yang aneh-aneh. Ada aja idenya buat ngajak gue jalan atau ketemu di _bar._ Ya sekarang kan Luhan nggak protektif kayak dulu jadi gue main kemana aja juga dia nggak protes asalkan bilang mainnya ke mana dan sama siapa. Kalau ke _bar_ sih gue masih bisa ngeles main sama si ini, si itu, tapi kalo jalan berdua sama Jongin gue usahain banget nggak main jauh-jauh dan nggak main sampe malem biar pas Luhan telepon gue udah sampe rumah gitu hehe.

Permintaan Jongin aneh-aneh? Iya, selain minta tolong temenin ngerjain skripsi dia juga kadang minta temenin makan di tempat ini, di tempat itu, temenin beli jaket lah, temenin beli sepatu lah. Mau beli _casing_ hape aja kudu gue yang nemenin, alesannya kalo pilihan cewek tuh biasanya bagus. Yaelah tibang cowok kalo beli _casing_ hape nggak jauh-jauh dari warna item. Terus nih sekarang pas banget gue lagi nggak ada kuliah si Jongin tiba-tiba dateng ke rumah cuma mau minta anter potong rambut doang. Sumpah, seumur-umur gue aja belom pernah nganter Luhan potong rambut, yang ada Luhan noh yang nungguin gue di salon.

"Najis banget si lo, potong rambut aja minta dianter" Cerocos gue. Udah di dalem mobil Jongin ini tapi gue masih aja ngedumel. Bukan karena _free day_ gue terganggu tapi gue nggak habis pikir aja sama manusia satu ini.

Kenapa juga gue mau si, bego.

Yah kalian tahu sendirilah gue tuh suka mendadak bego kalau udah berhadapan sama Jongin. Suru ngapain aja mau, heran gue juga.

"Ya kan siapa tau lo punya rekomendasi potongan rambut yang cocok buat gue" Kata Jongin sambil acak-acak rambutnya yang udah mulai gondrong.

Padahal kalo diliat-liat dia _sexy_ juga punya rambut gondrong, terus rambutnya diiket setengah gitu ke belakang. Ih gemes deh. Kan enak jadinya kalo lagi ciu-.

Heh Sehun lo mikir apa sih.

Gila, gila, mulai nggak waras lagi nih gue kalo deket-deket Jongin.

"Halah lagian dipotong kayak gimana juga muka lo mah nggak berubah, tetep aja buluk" Ledek gue, bukannya tersinggung Jongin malah ketawa terus acak-acak rambut gue.

"Heh gue tuh lagi menghina lo bukan muji lo" Gue malah sewot sambil benerin rambut.

"Tapi gue anggap itu pujian karena cuma lo doang yang ngatain buluk. Gue bosen aja dibilang ganteng" Jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

Najiiiissssssss.

Sumpah nggak bohong gue kesel. Kesel banget.

Kantong mana kantong, gue pengen muntah.

Ketawa Jongin malah makin kenceng pas ngeliat ekspresi gue yang kayak pengen muntah.

Kebanyakan homoan sama Chanyeol nih orang.

Sekitar 4 kilo meter dari rumah gue akhirnya kita sampai di depan sebuah kios _barbershop_ dengan desain yang _manly_ banget tapi nggak terlalu besar tempatnya. Ya tipe-tipe salon cowok buat anak tongkrongan gitu lah. Kata Jongin si salon ini terkenal banget dikalangan anak muda cowok, selain hasilnya sesuai yang diinginkan, pelayananya juga bagus. Ada tempat nongkrong sambil minum-minum juga di atas, sekalian nunggu antrian. Tapi kebetulan hari ini lagi nggak begitu rame jadi pas Jongin masuk langsung dilayani deh.

Gue sebenernya rada malu masuk ke sini karena isinya cowok semua. Mana pada ngeliatin gue gitu ish kek nggak pernah ngeliat cewek cantik aja. Gue pura-pura cuek aja sambil mainan hape. Tapi si Jongin malah manggil gue terus minta gue duduk di sampingnya, di kursi kosong buat pelanggan juga sebenernya. Gue kira dia manggil ada apaan, taunya cuma mau nanya doang dia kudu potong rambut gaya apaan.

"Ya terserah lo lah, kan lo yang mau potong rambut" Jawab gue seadanya.

Ya gue nggak paham sama _style_ rambut cowok modelnya dan namanya apaan. Habis liat Luhan juga model rambutnya gitu-gitu aja.

"Lo sukanya gue gimana?"

Lah?

Sumpah nih cowok gadanta banget.

"Heh yang ngeliat lo kan banyak orang, nggak cuma gue"

"Ya gue sih nggak masalah kalo di dunia cuma lo yang bisa liat gue" Dia senyum.

Ih apa sih?

Malah gombal coba.

Gue cuma pasang muka antara melongo sambil ketawa garing. Bukan lucu, tapi gue malu anjir diliatin sama mas-mas yang lagi siap-siap mau potong rambut Jongin.

"Wah, masnya soswit amat mempercayakan gaya rambutnya sama mbak pacar" Kata si mas-mas salon sok godain kita gitu. "Pacar baru ya mas, kemarin-kemarin nggak pernah dibawa soalnya" Jongin Cuma nyengir doang nanggepin masnya. "Jadi mau potong model apa mbak?" Si mas-mas salonnya malah ikut-ikutan nanya gue.

Haduh gue jawab apaan anjir.

Gue tarik aja hape Jongin yang lagi dia pegang. Nggak perlu nanyain _password_ hapenya apaan soalnya dia nggak pernah pake begituan. Dia kan orangnya nggak mau ribet. Gue langsung masuk ke galeri dan gue cari salah satu foto Jongin di sana. Nggak makan waktu lama buat gue dapetin fotonya meski fotonya udah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, karena pada dasarnya Jongin emang nggak begitu suka foto jadi isi galerinya dikit doang. Memory hapenya penuh sama game.

Jongin langsung nerima hapenya begitu gue sodorin. Dia langsung senyum gitu pas liat di layar ada fotonya sendiri pakai kaos putih lagi duduk di ayunan tepi pantai. Itu hasil karya gue waktu yang dulu Jongin pernah nyulik gue ke pantai, makanya gue tahu ada foto itu di galeri hapenya.

"Lo suka gue yang kayak gini?" Tanya Jongin sambil senyam senyum.

"Gue suka rambutnya" Jawab gue, sedikit mengelak karena sebenernya waktu di pantai itu Jongin emang lagi ganteng-gantengnya.

Dia nggak menggubris jawaban gue dan langsung sodorin hape ke mas-masnya buat minta potongan rambut yang mirip kek di foto itu.

Gue juga udah lama nggak potong rambut. Terakhir rambut gue di potong setahun yang lalu, itu pun cuma ujunganya doang karena udah rusak sering gue warnain. Sekarang rasanya rambut gue udah panjang banget, risih juga si, mana boros shampo. Nanti deh kapan-kapan gue potong kalau sempet.

Nggak sampe setengah jam rambut Jongin udah rapih dan bersih. Udah di cuci juga dan udah di kasih vitamin, gue ngeliat dia seger banget dah, mana gantengnya nambah. Ah sial, mending gue suru botakin aja ya tadi.

Setelah Jongin bayar ke kasir kita langsung keluar dari _barbershop_ -nya dan masuk ke mobil. Karena ini udah lewat dari jam 12 siang akhirnya kita mutusin buat cari tempat makan dulu. Gue nggak tahu sih dia mau ngajak gue makan di mana, nggak masalah juga karena gue sama dia itu satu selera. Nggak suka pilih-pilih sama makanan.

Di tengah perjalanan, gue iseng mainan hape terus liat-liat _instastory_ orang sampai akhirnya gue ngeliat _story_ kak Yixing yang videoin kak Kris lagi mentato lehernya. Buset nih orang demen banget bikin tato, ada kali lima atau enam tato di badannya. Tapi fokus gue nggak cuma ke kak Kris tapi ke _location_ yang ditulis sama kak Yixing.

Itu kayaknya di deket sini deh.

Gue ajak makan bareng ah.

"Jong, kayaknya kak Yixing ada di deket sini deh, kita ajak makan bareng gimana?" Gue tawarin dia siapa tahu dia juga sependapat sama gue.

"Yaudah boleh. Doi sama si Kris kan?" Dia balik tanya, gue pun manggut.

Setelah sepakat gue langsung _chat_ kak Yixing dan kasih tahu kalau gue lagi di daerah yang sama. Ternyata kak Yixing lagi ada di kios tato di dalem _mall_ jadi mau nggak mau gue sama Jongin yang nyamperin mereka sekalian nyari tempat makan di dalem _mall_ aja.

Dari kemarin gue ngebet makan pasta, eh pas banget kak Yixing ngajak makan di resto pasta. Gue sama Jongin dateng duluan ke restonya baru setelah beberapa menit kak Yixing sama kak Kris dateng nyamperin kita.

Serius deh gue tuh kalo ngeliat mereka goals banget. Bukan goals kayak yang dimaksud anak jaman sekarang. Segala pake cium ketek pacarnya atau sampe tukeran baju, mungkin juga sampe tukeran kancut, ewh alay. Kalau mereka tuh bener-bener goals yang bisa percaya satu sama lain, gue pernah cerita kan sebelumya kalau jarang banget bahkan hampir nggak pernah gue liat mereka berantem karena orang ke tiga. Mungkin ada sekali dua kali tapi masalahnya nggak berlarut karena mereka yakin sama perasaan masing-masing. Kak Yixing yakin kalau kak Kris cinta mati sama dia, begitu pun kak Kris yang percaya kalau kak Yixing cinta mati sama dia. Meski mereka nggak mengungkapkan secara langsung ke gue atau ke teman-temannya tapi kami semua tahu itu kok.

Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, dan mereka bisa bertahan dengan satu orang yang sama. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, mereka selalu sama-sama, sayang aja belum resmi. Suka gereget si gue kalo liat kak Kris kok kayaknya lelet banget nggak buruan ngelamar gitu. Kalo gue cowok gue embat nih kak Yixing.

"Kalian berdua aja?" Tanya kak Yixing setelah pelayan pergi sehabis catat pesanan kami.

"Iya nih abis nganterin dia potong rambut" Gue senggol tangan Jongin tapi yang disenggol diem-diem bae ngopi apa ngopi ( _delete_ ). Yang disenggol diem-diem aja sambil sok baca buku menu padahal jelas-jelas tadi kita udah pesen makananya.

"Lah ceweknya nih yang nganter nyalon?" Ledek kak Kris, kali ini Jongin malah cengengesan.

"Lo bikin tato lagi kak?" Tanya gue pas nggak sengaja liat tato baru di leher kak Kris, dan ternyata di lengan kirinya juga ada.

Kak Kris manggut terus langsung ditanggepin kak Yixing "Tauk nih, demen banget gambar-gambar di badan kayak nggak ada kertas aja" Sindirnya. Sebenernya kak Yixing emang nggak begitu suka sama tato karena menurut dia kulit indah kita jadi kotor, tapi ya mau gimana pacarnya ini demen banget bikin tato. Kan gue bilang kak Yixing ini udah cinta mati sama kak Kris.

"Kan ini tanda cinta, tuh baca dong, _Yi-xing"_ Jawab kak Kris sambil mengeja tulisan tato di lengan kirinya yang ada tambahan aksen bintang-bintang.

"Terus itu yang dileher, gambar bintang maksudnya apaan?" Kali ini Jongin ikut tertarik bahas tatonya kak Kris.

"Dalam bahasa mandarin, bintang itu _Xing,_ nah _Xing_ itu kan namanya dia" Cengir kak Kris sambil nunjuk kak Yixing yang udah pasang muka aneh gitu antara malu sama pengen ketawa denger penjelasan cowoknya.

" _So sweet..."_ Gue menjerit kecil sambil remes-remes tangan kak Yixing yang duduk di depan gue sedangkan Jongin cuma ketawa doang liatin kak Yixing yang mukanya jadi merah gara-gara malu.

Tuh kan mereka goals banget, segala namanya kak Yixing pake di tato di lengan kirinya kak Kris.

Pas makanan dateng kita langsung sibuk masing-masing, paling diselingi obrolan kecil doang. Gue sibuk ngobrol sama kak Yixing dan Jongin ngobrolnya sama kak Kris. Walau mereka nggak kenal deket kayak Chanyeol sama kak Kris tapi namanya cowok kalo ngobrol suka nyambung aja kan. Lagian mereka juga sering ketemu di _bar_ jadi ya nggak canggung-canggung amat lah. Sampai makan selesai kita masih aja betah duduk sambil ngobrol-ngobrol sekalian ngabisin minuman yang tersisa. ngomong sesuatu.

"Gaes, today kalian _free_ nggak?" Tanya kak Kris

"Gue sih _free_ , kenapa emang?" Gue tanya balik

"Gue mau _open table_ di tempat biasa. Mau ngerayain sesuatu hehe" Katanya sambil cengar-cengir ngelirik pacarnya, dan kak Yixing langsung nengok kayak nahan senyum tapi juga bingung.

 _There's something?_

"Perayaan apa nih?" Baru gue mau nanya, si Jongin udah buka suara duluan.

"Yang, tunjukin jari manis kamu yang" Pinta kak Kris ke pacarnya.

Gue sama Jongin liat-liatan terus langsung ngelirik curiga ke kak Yixing. Doi lagi nahan malu dengan nutupin muka pake tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya disodorin ke atas meja. Reflek gue langsung menganga liat cicin putih melingkar di jari manis kak Yixing. _Omg! Finaly!_

"Wih di lamar nih? Asek lah _Malt Whiskey_ dong entar malem kalo nggak _Vodka_ juga boleh hahaha" Berbeda dengan gue yang masih syok, si Jongin udah bahas mimik-mimik aja.

Mimik sono lu sama sapi.

Ya wajar sih, Jongin kan nggak kenal deket kak Kris sama kak Yixing, jadi reaksinya hanya sekedar ikut seneng aja ada temen yang lagi bahagia. Beda sama gue yang udah kenal mereka dari awal gue lulus SMA, kemudian mulai ikut-ikutan Chanyeol _clubing_ , dan disitulah gue ketemu kak Yixing dan kak Kris. Kalau ditanya mereka itu temen apa, ya... Bukan temen sekolah atau temen kuliah, cuma temen _clubing_ tapi _care_ nya bukan main.

" _Finally!_ " Pekik gue sambil remes-remes tangan kak Yixing saking _ecxited_ nya. "Beneran deh kak, kalau lo nggak ngelamar-ngelamar gue suru kak Yixing cari calon yang lain. Gemes gue!" Kali ini tatapan gue beralih ke kak Kris.

"Yah jangan dong dek, kan gue butuh waktu juga" Jawabnya sok-sokan ngambek. Dan kak Yixing cuma ketawa aja sambil kasih jempol ke gue.

"Najis lo, 7 tahun lo pikir bukan waktu?" Sewot gue.

"Gais ini tuh nggak semudah yang kalian pikirkan oke. Udah nggak usah banyak komentar lo kayak netijen. Pokoknya nanti malem dateng ke tampat biasa. Ajak tuh abang lo" Katanya, dia tetep kekeh dengan pemikiranya.

Beda orang beda pemikiran sih, contoh gampangnya aja Luhan sama kak Kris. Kok Luhan bisa semudah itu ya ngajak gue nikah, padahal kak Kris sama kak Yixing yang 7 tahun pacaran tanpa putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung tapi si mempelai pria susah banget buat ngajak nikah. Lah ini laki gue udah kita sering berantem, bentar putus, bentar nyambung, enteng banget rahangnya main ajak nikah, ajak nikah sih gue, dia ngajak gue nikah karena takut gue diambil orang hehe.

...

Malam ini gue dateng bareng Chanyeol dari rumah. Sengaja bareng biar ijinnya gampang sama Mama atau Papa. Kalau perginya sama Chanyeol, Papa udah pasti percaya, paling Mama doang emang yang agak ribet. Menurutnya berangkat bareng, pulang nggak jaminan bakal bareng haha. Ya emang gitu sih mengingat yang sudah-sudah hehe. Inilah kenapa gue mending nggak pulang sekalian dari pada nantinya nggak bisa keluar kandang.

Gue sampai di _bar_ belum begitu malam jadi si kak Kris belum naik ke panggung DJ, dia masih asik duduk-duduk di sofa sambil ngobrol sama temennya. Di sebelahnya ada kak Yixing lagi ngerokok sambil asik mainin hp nya.

"Bro! Wah parah si masa Sehun duluan yang tahu dari pada gue" Si Chanyeol dateng-dateng langsung dorong bahunya kak Kris. Kesel dia sebagai sohib dikasih tahunya belakangan.

"Baru juga tadi pagi gue kasih cincinya nyet. Kebetulan aja gue ketemu Sehun duluan dari pada lo" Jawab kak Kris sambil geser duduknya buat kasih ruang ke Chanyeol. Sedangkan gue langsung naymperin kak Yixing terus nyumpel-nyumpel sambil peluk dia hehe. Nggak tahu nih, dia yang dilamar, gue yang bahagia hahaha.

"Jongin mana?" Tanya kak Yixing.

"Au dah, belom dateng kali. Gue bareng Chanyeol" Jawab gue sambil liatin kak Yixing nuangin minuman terus di kasih ke gue.

Mantep dah kak Kris beneran _booking_ _Malt Whiskey_ nih. Bodo amat malam ini gue mabok juga kan Luhan nggak tahu hehe.

Sekitar jam setengah 12 kak Kris udah siap-siap naik panggung DJ, kak Yixing pun ikut serta di sana. Nggak jarang sih dia ikut ke panggung DJ, katanya biar nggak ada cewek-cewek nakal yang naik buat godain cowoknya, dan biar semua orang tahu juga kalau si DJ ganteng ini udah ada yang punya hehe. Emang agak protektif dia, tapi siapa juga yang nggak protektif mengingat pekerjaan pacarnya seorang DJ, ganteng lagi. Pasti banyak cewek-cewek nakal yang minta dienakin.

Hampir tengah malam malam tapi orang yang gue tunggu belom menampakan batang hidungnya. Ya siapa lagi sih kalo bukan Jongin, masa Luhan. Ya bukan apa-apa, mana mau Luhan gue ajak nongkrong bareng temen-temen gue. Gitu tuh jeleknya dia, agak angkuh, jadi susah deket sama temen-temen gue, kudu gue mulu yang ngikut dia.

Ngomong-ngomong Luhan, gue udah ijin kok malam ini mau ke _bar_ bareng Chanyeol karena ada perayaan kecil-kecilan dari kak Kris. Dan kebetulan malam ini Luhan lagi banyak kerjaan jadi dia nggak banyak tanya, cuma iyain dan bilang hati-hati. Nah gitu dong, ini baru pacar gue hehehe.

Gue tengok hape gue di atas meja waktu lampunya menyala-nyala, ternyata ada telepon dari Jongin.

"Lo dimana sih?" Semprot gue. Habis dari tadi gue _chat_ kagak dibales-bales

" _Aku di depan sayang, nih lagi parkir. Sabar dong, udah kangen banget ya"_

"Taik"

Pip.

Langsung aja gue matiin teleponya. Suka kesel sih kalau Jongin udah mulai gombal-gombal atau ngeluarin kata-kata manis gitu. Hati gue tuh lemah, ngerti nggak sih. Belom bisa gue sepenuhnya biasa aja ke dia, masih ada rasa-rasa gimana ya gue jelasinya... Pokoknya gitu deh.

Nggak lama Jongin nongol diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Beberapa kali dia bales nyapa orang-orang yang dia kenal sebelum akhirnya berjalan sambil cengar-cengir ke arah gue. Ngapa lagi nih orang?

" _Miss you too..._ " Jongin nubruk gue yang lagi duduk, dia mulai monyong-monyongin bibirnya mau cium gue.

"Iiih gue tendang selangkangan lo. Mau?" Sewot gue sambil dorong-dorong dia.

"Ya Tuhan, galak amat si" Dia langsung pindah dan duduk di samping gue.

"Weeeh si kampret baru nongol. Abis dari mana lo?" Si Chanyeol tiba-tiba nyamperin Jongin sambil ngajak salaman ala cowok gitu.

"Abis dari EXODUS dulu, nggak enak sama temen gue" Jawabnya.

Oalah dari EXODUS toh, ngomong dong dari tadi. Gue cuma ngedumel aja dalem hati sambil minum dan ngeliatin Chanyeol sama Jongin ngobrol.

"Udah ditungguin tuan putri tuh dari tadi" Ceplos Chanyeol sambil arahin dagunya ke gue, bikin Jongin langsung nengok.

Gue langsung berenti minum terus ngelirik judes "Iiih siapa yang nungguin" Elak gue dengan gengsinya dan kembali menenggak minuman di tangan gue.

"Gue tahu kok, dia udah ngechatin gue dari tadi" Tanggap Jongin dengan senyuman jail.

"Yee orang gue cuma nanya lo ada di mana" Gue tetep ngelak dan Chanyeol langsung pasang muka males gitu.

Ya gimana ya, habis kalau gue ngaku nanti cowok ini jadi besar kepala. Males banget gue kalau Jongin udah besar kepala gara-gara pengakuan gue, nanti sikapnya makin menjadi-jadi. Entah manjanya, manisnya, gombalnya. Enteng banget ya dia, kek idupnya nggak ada beban. Dia lupa nggak sih kalau dia tuh punya pacar? Heran gue.

Waktu udah lewat dari tengah malem, udah sekitar satu jam lebih kak Kris main di atas sana, kemudian dia ngumumin kalau ini lagu terakhir yang dia puter sebelum ganti DJ. Jadi emang DJ juga kerjaanya gantian cuy, ada sip-sipnya gitu. Sebelum lagunya di puter, dia sempat umumin rasa bahagianya hari ini karena cewek yang sudah menamaninya selama tujuh tahun ini telah nerima lamaranya dan otomatis semua orang di _dance floor_ mau pun di meja _bar_ ikut seneng sambil nyorakin mereka. Gue sama Chanyeol nggak kalah heboh neriakinya dari bawah sini. Dan setelah ngomong gitu dengan santainya kak Yixing narik kak Kris terus mereka ciuman yang bikin orang-orang makin keras neraikin mereka.

Heehh tai ya mereka. Jadi pengen gue hehehe.

Selesai ciuman kak Kris langsung pasang _headphone_ lagi dan langsung muterin lagu Yellow Claw – Till It Hurts. Ah anjir lagu kesukaan gue banget ini. Nggak begitu berisik, santainya dapet tapi tetep asik buat joget sambil mimik-mimik sampe mabok. Gue yang udah antusias langsung narik Jongin ke _dance floor_ buat ikutan joget sama yang lain dan nggak lupa bawa satu botol minuman buat kita tengguk bersama.

Semakin larut dengan musik, semakin kalut juga gue sama minuman yang sekarng udah pindah ke tangan Jongin. Sampe udah ganti DJ, gue masih terus joget dempet-depetan sama yang lain, tapi Jongin _always stay_ di belakang gue buat ngelindungin gue. Tadi satu botol udah sempet abis, eh tiba-tiba kak Kris _join_ sambil bawa dua botol yang langsung disodorin ke gue sama Jongin. Ternyata dia sengaja nambah stok minuman karena dia mau bikin temen-temenya bahagia sebahagia hatinya hari ini.

Kepala gue udah pusing, rasanya udah ngantuk, udah nggak kuat berdiri lama-lama alhasil gue langsung nempelin diri ke Jongin. Gue puter badan menghdapan Jongin dan langsung senderin kepala gue di bahunya dan Jongin langsung meluk gue supaya gue nggak ambruk.

Hmm... Bau parfumnya Jongin enak banget sih, jadi betah gue ngusel-ngusel.

"Gue anter pulang aja ya, lo udah mabok banget" Samar-samar gue denger Jongin bilang gitu, tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung manggut dan gue langsung dipapah Jongin ke sofa buat ambil tas gue dan pamit sama yang lain.

Kepala gue pusing, udah bodo amat, jadi ikut aja apa kata Jongin. Dia juga nggak lupa buat minta ijin sama Chanyeol bawa gue pulang duluan. Tahu nggak apa tanggepan abang gue?

"Iya lo bawa aja pulang sana, dia suka ngerepotin gue kalau mabok" Kata Chanyeol.

Kampret. Kalau gue masih bertenaga udah gue tendang-tendangin dia. Sayangnya gue udah kalut, mau berdiri aja kudu dipegangin Jongin.

Kali ini Jongin bener-bener anterin gue pulang. Pulang ke rumah orang tua gue, bukan pulang ke apartemen dia apalagi nyasar ke hotel. Dia kan udah janji sama gue nggak bakal macem-macem. Bagus lah, lumayan bisa diandelin nih bocah.

Gue nggak tahu sih ini jam berapa, pokoknya disepanjang jalan gue cuma merem melek ngikutin apa yang badan gue mau. Ya emang nggak jelas, namanya juga orang mabok. Mau melek tapi mata ngantuk, giliran gue bawa tidur, maunya bangun. Sampe akhirnya mobil Jongin berenti pas di depan rumah gue. Dia turun duluan terus jalan ke arah pintu seberangnya buat bukain pintu gue.

"Silakan tuan putri, kita sudah sampai istana" Katanya sambil bungkukin badan ala pelayan kerajaan. Gue cuma ketawa ngeliat kelakuanya sambil pukul bahunya pelan.

"Eh masih bisa keta wa toh" Katanya setelah tutup pintu mobil di belakang gue.

Sedikit tidur tadi lumayan bisa ngilangin pusing lah. Dan bukanya nanggepin Jongin gue malah diem liatin dia sambil nyender di sisi mobil. Gue nggak ngerti sih gue kenapa, cuma ya... Seneng aja, _as always_ Jongin emang selalu bikin _mood_ gue naik. Walau kadang gue suka marah-marah sama dia, tapi itu nggak beneran marah, gue cuma gengsi aja. Gengsi gue bukan sekedar muna, tapi usaha buat nahan diri supaya nggak terjebak didalam pesonanya lagi.

Gue masih aja liatin Jongin, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin sampai 10 detik sebelum akhirnya kita sama-sama ketawa nggak jelas dan gue kembali mukul bahunya.

"Hun" Dia memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Gue boleh nggak cium lo?" Ungkapnya sambil pegang kedua tangan gue.

Gue langsung mendengus sambil buang muka "Mulai deh..." Cibir gue sambil ngelirik sebel.

Helaw gue mabok, tapi gue masih sadar kali. Nyebelin kan dia, baru gue puji gara-gara beneran nganter gue pulang, eh malah minta imbalan. _Madafakah_ nih orang.

"Cium doang kok, nggak ngapa-ngapain. Sumpah!" Jelasnya dengan yakin dan nggak ada sedikit pun dari wajahnya terlihat becanda.

Gue masih diem liatin dia.

"Nggak grepe-grepe!" Dia mengankat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sebagai tanda janji.

"Oke!" Putus gue.

Tolong jangan maki-maki gue, gue lagi mabok, gue juga nggak tahu kenapa mulut gue lagi-lagi mengiyakan kemauan buaya ini. Kemudian gue sedikit merentangkan tangan, memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk datang mendekat, memeluk pinggang gue dan mencium bibir gue.

 _Just kissing_.

Lumat sana, lumat sini, atas, bawah, isep-isep, udah.

Jongin kembali tatap gue setelah dia lepasin ciumanya.

 _Thats good boy_! Dia menepati janjinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang kurang ajar.

Jongin tersenyum dan gue jadi latah pengen senyum juga. Tapi senyumnya sambil gigit-gigit bibir. Nggak tau sih, gue reflek aja soalnya bibir Jongin tuh emang enak. Wow... Akhirnya gue ngerasain bibir itu lagi. Haduuh ngapa jadi gue yang baper sih.

"Ah... Jangan gigit bibirnya" Dia ngerengek dan gue langsung menutup rapat mulut gue sambil nahan ketawa. _I know_ pasti dia pengen banget ngeraup bibir gue lagi tapi ketahan sama batasan-batasan yang udah kita buat. Bagus lah dia masih inget.

"Udah sana pulang!" Gue dorong dia supaya lepasin pelukanya di pinggang gue.

"Gue di usir nih?" Dia malah manyun.

Ih gemes banget sih.

"Iya! Bahaya kalo lo lama-lama disini" Jawab gue.

Sumpah ya, efek alkoholnya parah nih, sampe-sampe gue punya hasrat ingin yang lebih dari Jongin. Peluk, cium, pokoknya yang bisa ilangin rasa pusing gue. Gara-gara ciuman tadi rasa pusingnya jadi balik lagi. Sial.

Akhirnya Jongin masuk mobil sambil ketawa, kayaknya dia ngerti deh maksud dari _bahaya_ yang gue bilang. Bodo amat ah, gue lagi mabok, kan kalo mabok nggak sadar hehe.

"Gue balik ya" Pamit Jongin setelah buka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Iya sana!"

"Lo masuk dulu gih"

"Kan lo tamunya, masa gue tinggal. Udah sana buruan pulang elah" Gue kembali sewot sambil tendang ban mobilnya.

Jongin ketawa lagi sambil tarik tuas gigi mobilnya " _Bye... See you_ " Tanganya melambai seiring dengan mobilnya yang berlalu.

Gue menghela nafas sambil berjalan sedikit terhuyung ke arah pagar rumah. Tapi sebelum pintu pagarnya gue buka, sebuah cahaya terang tepat menyorot ke arah gue, berbarengan dengan suara mobil yang menderung-derung. Gue puter badan sambil samar-samar nutupin mata gue yang terasa silau karena cahaya yang ternyata sorotan lampu mobil.

Mobil siapa anjir. Perasaan tadi nggak ada mobil selain mobil Jongin.

Perlahan mobil itu jalan dan berhenti tepat di depan gue.

Eh gue kenal nih mobilnya!

"Luhan?" Mata gue langsung melotot waktu si pengendara keluar dari mobil.

Hah? Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba ada di sini sih? Nyet ini jam 3 pagi ya, ngapain dia ke rumah gue coba?

Luhan membanting pintu mobilnya kemudian berjalan ke arah gue dengan raut wajah yang merah padam. Walau gelap tapi gue masih bisa lihat kalau wajah Luhan bener-bener lagi nahan marah.

Mampus sih ini mah, pasti dia tahu tadi gue dianter sama Jongin.

Mati gue.

"Pulang sama siapa kamu tadi?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah berkalut marah. Matanya tajam menatap gue. Sedangkan gue cuma bisa buka mulut tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena gue bingung mau jelasin apa. Mau bohong pun percuma karena gue yakin dia tahu gue pulang sama siapa tadi.

"Kok diem? Pulang sama siapa?" Luhan kembali bertanya karena nggak ada jawaban dari gue.

Gue menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum mengeluarkan suara "Luhan, kamu dari tadi?" Bukanya jawab gue malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena gue pikir petanyaan dia nggak perlu di jawab dia juga tahu gue pulang sama siapa, yang bikin bingung kan kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada di depan rumah gue jam 3 pagi.

"Iya. Kenapa, kamu kaget? Ketahuan lagi ya sama aku" Kini nada bicaranya lebih tenang tapi tetep menyudutkan gue. Dia pasti tahu kalau gue lagi kalang kabut dan mikir keras buat ngejelasin ke dia. "Aku lembur di kantor dan berniat buat jemput kamu di _bar._ Tapi malah ngeliat kamu dianter sama cowok lain. Yaudah aku ikutin sampe sini" Lanjutnya.

"Luhan, aku-"

"Kenapa? Kamu kenapa?"

Dan gue cuma bisa menggeleng saking paniknya.

"Kamu bener-bener nggak bisa dipercaya Sehun. Jadi ini alasan kamu minta aku harus percaya lagi sama kamu supaya kamu bisa seenaknya berhubungan lagi sama dia?" Luhan semakin mendekta ke arah gue dan ngomong tepat di depan muka gue, bikin gue susah payah nelen ludah.

"Luhan, dia cuma nganterin aku pulang" Gue taroh kedua tangan gue di dada Luhan, supaya dia lebih tenang.

"Kamu pikir aku nggak liat kamu ngapain aja sama dia tadi"

 _I don't have the reason, because that's my wrong._ Biarpun berkali-kali gue jelasin ke Luhan percuma karena gue salah. Gue ciuman sama Jongin, siapapun bakal mengira gue punya hubungan sama dia.

Gue menarik nafas dan mencoba biacara "Ya, iya ok, _i'm sorry_ Luhan, tapi aku sama dia cuma temenan doang"

"Teman, teman, teman, kamu selalu bilang gitu. Aku nggak ngerti pertemanan macam apa yang kalian lakukan. Pelukan, ciuman, saling menggoda, apa lagi?" Luhan sedikit mundur untuk memberi ruang dirinya sendiri, dia butuh melampiaskan emosinya.

"NGGAK TAHU DIRI KAMU!" Dan untuk kedua kalinya gue liat Luhan hampir mau pukul gue, melihat tanganya yang keras menggantung di udara hampir menyentuh gue.

"Pukul aja Han, pukul kalau emang bikin kamu lega. Aku salah kok" Sela gue sambil nunduk dan sedikit ketakutan juga sebenernya.

Luhan terlihat ngos-ngosan sebelum bebicara lagi "Masuk mobil!" Pintanya. Mungkin dia mikir pertengkaranya sama gue bisa aja bikin orang-orang bangun dipagi buta ini terus jadi salah paham, gue juga berharap orang rumah nggak denger ada yang ribut-ribut di depan rumahnya.

Gue ngikut Luhan jalan ke arah mobil dan masuk lewat pintu seberang Luhan. Setelah duduk, gue pikir Luhan bakal jalanin mobilnya tapi ternyata dia cuma nyalain mesinya dan terdiam sambil natap kosong ke depan. Sedangkan gue menuduk diam, nungguin Luhan melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa sih maksud kamu?" Gue menoleh waktu Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tapi masih dengan posisi semula. Tanganya megang stir tapi matanya tetep kosong lihat ke depan. "Aku capek Hun disakitin" Lanjutnya yang bikin gue tergelak pengen peluk dia tapi gue tahan karena gue masih pengen denger dia ngomong. "Kalau kamu udah bosen sama aku bilang, jangan mainin aku kayak gini. Aku salah apa sama kamu?" Akhirnya Luhan menoleh ke arah gue dengan mata yang sedih. Dia terlihat lelah, mungkin dia udah lelah sama pekerjaanya ditambah lagu yang bikin masalah.

Tiba-tiba mata gue berkaca-kaca liat Luhan yang sesedih ini "Luhan maafin aku, tapi nggak ada maksud buat nyakitin kamu. Aku bener-bener cuma temenan sama Jongin, kita ketemu di _bar,_ dan dia anterin aku pulang. _Sorry for that kissing, I dont know, I am drunk_ " Ungkap gue sambil pegang lengan Luhan supaya dia nggak mengalihkan pandanganya dan tetap liat gue.

" _You can saying that just a friend but not me._ Karena teman hanya sekedar kata buat nutupin kelakuan busuk kamu" sanggah Luhan sambil lepas paksa tanganya dari gue.

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan aku nggak melakukan apapun-"

"Kamu bohong sama aku!"

"Bohong apa, Ya Tuhan" Gue mengerang antara kesal, pusing, tapi gue pengen semua cepet kelar.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau di _bar_ ada laki-laki itu juga? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kamu pergi selalu sama dia, bukan sama Chanyeol. Iya?" Tuduhan Luhan langsung bikin gue kicep reflek bahu gue langsung merosot karena gue ngerasa kali ini gue bener-bener lemah. Gue udah bener-bener ketahuan busuknya sama Luhan. Gue pasrah apa jadinya nanti.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bisa jawab?" Dia menyudutkan gue lagi

Nafas gue menghela kasar sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri buat bicara "Ya, aku memang sering ketemu Jongin di _bar_ dan aku sengaja nggak pernah kasih tahu kamu karena aku tahu kamu nggak akan semudah itu ngebiarain aku pergi. Tapi demi Tuhan, Luhan tolong percayas sama aku, aku nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain sama dia" Cerocos gue dan Luhan langsung menanggapinya dengan memukul stir mobil. Giginya menggeretak dan kembali tatap gue.

"Lagi. Lagi, kan? KAMU BOHONGIN AKU LAGI!" Luhan berteriak sambil pukul-pukul stir mobil "Apa sih mau kamu? Ya Tuhan..." Kesalnya sambil membuang pandanganya ke luar jendela kemudian tanganya bergerak nutupin mata.

Luhan nangis?

"Lu..." Gue memanggil dengan lembut dan tangan gue terulur buat mengelus bahunya.

Sumpah gue nggak tega liat Luhan serapuh ini. Ya Tuhan, gue sejahat itu kah sampai bikin seorang Luhan nangis? Tapi kan gue sama Jongin emang temen, bahkan kita sepakat buat nggak ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh. Masalah gue nggak bilang kalau ketemu sama Jongin ya karena gue tahu Luhan belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi setidaknya gue berusaha buat berubah. Apa itu salah?

"Jangan pegang aku!" Dia menepis tangan gue dengan kasar waktu gue sentuh bahunya.

"Cukup, Hun" Luhan bersuara lagi, kali ini sambil mijit-mijit kepalanya "Aku capek sama kamu" Lanjutnya. Kembali duduk tegap tapi kepalanya noleh ke arah gue.

Ketika Luhan mau melanjutkan bicaranya, gue keburu menggeleng dan langsung bergeser buat peluk leher Luhan lalu gue cium bibirnya. Tapi reaksi Luhan bikin gue sedih karena dia langsung lepas kasar tangan gue di lehernya dan dorong gue supaya duduk lagi.

"Luhan kita bisa bicarin ini besok? Aku butuh istirahat, aku mabuk, aku nggak tahu harus berpikir apa" Ungkap gue. Ini bukan sekedar mengelak tapi gue nggak mau denger yang aneh-aneh ketika gue lagi mabuk. Gue butuh tenangin diri.

Luhan nggak bergeming, beberapa detik dia masih tatap gue sebelum akhirnya beralih ke depan dan mulai jalanin mobilnya. Gue menghela nafas sambil membenarkan posisi duduk. Nggak tahu Luhan bakal bawa gue kemana, mau buang gue ke laut juga terserah. Kan nanti gue bisa jadi mermaid terus ketemu pangeran genteng. Wah gila sih, masa efek alkoholnya bikin gue jadi halu begini.

Akhirnya mobil Luhan berenti di besmen sebuah gedung yang gue yakin ini gedung apartemen Luhan. Tadi selama perjalanan gue sedikit tidur buat ngilangin pusing makanya gue nggak tahu Luhan bawa gue kemana. Gue nggak tahu ini udah jam berapa, mungkin hampir pagi, pokoknya pas sampe di apartemen Luhan, dia lagsung masuk ke kamar gitu aja tanpa ada basa-basi lagi ke gue. Nyuru gue duduk aja nggak. Bye! Gue kayak nggak dianggap sama sekali.

Gue kayak ngerasa dejavu gitu, dulu kan dia juga pernah ninggalin gue gini, tapi akhirnya gue samperin dia ke kamar terus gue aja bobo bareng deh. Gitu aja kali ya, sapa tahu besok _mood_ Luhan langsung baik.

Akhirnya dengan percaya diri gue jalan ke arah pintu kamar Luhan dan berniat buat buka pintu tapi sial, Luhan ngunci pintunya dari dalem. Ah anjir ini beneran gue dikunciin sama dia? Mau gue ketok tapi kesanya kayak gue memohon banget nggak sih? Tapi disini cuma ada satu kamar, ruangan satu lagi buat jadi tempat kerja Luhan. Aaaah yaudah, yaudah gue tidur di sofa juga bisa kok.

...

Klek.

Tidur gue terusik ketika denger suara yang dateng ke telinga gue. Mata gue mngerjap-ngerjap sebelum akhirnya gue sadar ada seseorang yang ngeliatin gue dari jarak dua meteran. Gue langsung bangun dan baru inget kalau gue ternyata tidur di sofa. Aduh... Leher gue sakit, pasti gara-gara salah posisi tidur nih.

Luhan, orang yang ngeliatin gue tadi Luhan. Dia berjalan santai ke _pantry_ dan membuka kulkas tanpa menyapa sedikit pun ke gue. Oh ya gue baru inget kalau semalem kita berantem, mungkin dia masih marah sama gue. Mending gue cuci muka dulu deh abis itu ngobrol lagi sama Luhan.

Gue nggak mandi, cuma cuci muka sama sikat gigi doang. Untung gue selalu bawa sabun cucui muka sama sikat gini di dalam tas mengingat gue kan suka mendadak nginep di rumah orang hehe.

Keluar dari kamar mandi gue lihat Luhan lagi duduk di _pantry_ sambil ngopi dan mainin hpnya. Kayaknya dia lagi nungguin gue baut nyeselsain masalah semalem deh. Duh, kok gue jadi deg-degan lagi sih. Sekarang gue udah sepenuhnya sadar jadi nggak ada alesan aneh-aneh lagi buat menghindar dari percakapan.

Sebelum melangkah gue lirik jam yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi lewat. Wah masih pagi udah dibikin tegang aja nih gue. Oke, gue rapihin rambut gue sebentar terus jalan nyamperin Luhan masih dengan _mini dress_ yang gue pakai semalem.

Gue tarik kursi di depan Luhan terus gue dudukin. Tiba-tiba Luhan ambil gelas kosong lalu dia isi dengan kopi panas di teko terus di sodorin ke gue. Tanpa senyum, bahkan tanpa ngelirik gue. mukanya datar banget. Jadi sedih gue :'(

"Makasih" Gumam gue, terus nyeruput kopinya.

"Kita perlu bicara" Ucap Luhan, bahasanya mendadak formal banget bikin gue jadi deg-degan.

Gue nggak nyaut, gue lebih milih nungguin dia ngomong aja. Takut salah gue.

"Aku capek Hun, capek banget jalanin hubungan ini. Cuma aku yang berjuang, kamunya nggak" Kata Luhan. Dia mulai natap gue tapi guenya malah nunduk nggak berani lihat dia "Aku mau serius tapi kamu selalu bawa alasan orang tua kamu buat ngulur-ngulur waktu" Lanjutnya.

Hati gue tergelak kayak pengen nyaut _"Loh emang gitu kok kenyataanya, mana usaha dia buat deket sama orang tua gue aja nggak ada"_ Tapi gue tahan, tahan karena disini gue yang salah. Mending diem aja.

"Ini bukan yang pertama aku dikhianatin sama sama kamu. Kamu selalu minta aku buat percaya lagi sama kamu, tapi nyatanya kamu emang nggak bisa dipercaya. Udah cukup, aku nggak mau lagi" Luhan menautkan jari-jari tanganya kemudian dia taruh di atas meja.

Iya, gue tahu kok. Gue udah terlalu banyak nyakitin Luhan. Dari sebelum gue deket sama Jongin, gue emang sering banget keluar atau jalan, hangout sama temen gue yang cowok tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Tapi waktu itu gue bener-bener cuma jalan-jalan biasa, itu juga gue lakuin kalau Luhan lagi sibuk terus gue lagi pengen jalan, akhirnya ya gue jalan lah sama temen-temen gue. Dan Luhan selalu salah paham, seakan gue bener-bener selingkuh di belakang dia. _Please_ , gue bukan cari pembelaan, tapi emang gini kok kenyataanya. Untuk kasus yang sama Jongin, gue akui gue emang keterlaluan waktu itu. Tapi kan sekarang gue udah mau berubah, ada aja masalahnya ya Tuhan.

"Luhan kamu harus dengerin aku" Gue memberanikan diri buat nyentuh tangan Luhan, tapi dengan cepat Luhan mengindar dan bilang...

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau dengar apapun penjelasan kamu. Hati aku lemah sama kamu. Ujung-ujungnya, aku lagi yang sakit" Sanggah Luhan bikin gue semakin ngerasa bersalah. "Kita selesai Sehun"

Gue yang sempat menunduk langsung kembali mendongak buat tatap Luhan. Selesai?

"Kita benar-benar selesai" Ulang Luhan seakan tahu kalau gue belum percaya. "Kalau kamu emang cari laki-laki yang nggak mengekang kamu, yang memperbolehkan kamu berbuat ini-itu, yang bisa memenuhi semua keingan kamu, yaudah kita selesai karena aku nggak bisa jadi yang seperti itu" Ungkapnya dengan yakin dan dari hati.

"Kamu yakin ngelepasin aku?" _I don't know_ tapi mata gue berkaca-kaca waktu nanya ini. Gue ngerasa sedih aja karena Luhan benar-benar bilang kalau kita harus selesai. Kemarin-kemarin dia cuma bilang _break_ atau _kita putus dulu deh_ atau _aku capek, kita udahan dulu ya,_ tapi sekarang dia benar-benar bilang selesai?

" _I am sure!_ " Tegas Luhan. Kemudian dia ambil hpnya dia nunjukin ke gue kalau dia _block_ semua akun gue, bahkan setelah di _block_ nomor gue pun dia hapus. "Aku nggak akan hubungi kamu lagi dan tolong jangan memulai karena kalau kamu memulai kita akan berakhir seperti yang sudah-sudah" Jelasnya.

Ya, seperti yang Luhan bilang, dulu kalau salah satu dari kita ngehubungin duluan pasti ujung-ujungnya balikan. Jadi dia bener-bener bakal ngelepasin gue sekarang.

"Oke!" Gue sepakat tapi nggak dengan perasaan gue karena nyatanya gue malah ngeluarin air mata di depan Luhan. Gue nggak tahu tapi gue sedih banget harus bener-bener pisah sama Luhan.

Selama hampir empat tahun gue lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sama Luhan dari pada sama orang tua gue. Walau Luhan sibuk, pasti malamnya dia bakal nyuru gue nginep di apartemenya. Setidaknya kita ketemu walau nggak gue pun harus nemenin Luhan beresin kerjaanya.

Selama hampir empat tahun juga gue nggak pernah pindah ke lain hati, walau kita berantem, putus tapi gue terlalu males buat beradaptasi lagi sama cowok lain dan berakhir sama Luhan lagi. _He's my firts sex_ , dimana waktu itu gue bener-bener jadi wanita bahagia seutuhnya. Luhan benar-benar banyak mengisi kenangan di hidup gue. _Thank you_ Luhan.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir aku bicara sama kamu. Aku minta maaf atas semua perlakuan aku yang menyakiti kamu. Mungkin kali ini fatal sampai kamu akhirnya ngelepasin aku. Dan maaf aku hancurin mimipi kamu buat nikahin aku. Tapi kamu harus dengar, aku lagi berusaha yakinin hatiku untuk menikah sama kamu. Aku sayang kamu Luhan, aku nggak bermaksud menghancurkan semuanya" Ungkap gue dari hati yang paling dalam.

Dan gue nggak bohong kok, gue emang lagi berusaha meyakinkan hati gue sepenuhnya buat Luhan. buktinya gue banyak menghindar dari Jongin. Tapi kenapa disaat gue lagi berusaha semuanya malah hancur gitu aja seakan-akan gue emang nggak ditakdirkan sama Luhan.

Gue turun dari kursi _pantry_ dengan wajah kacau dan basah penuh air mata. Gue sempetin diri buat memandang Luhan yang lebih milih nunduk dari pada liat gue buat yang terakhir kalinya. Gue tahu, Luhan lagi menahan hatinya biar nggak keliatan lemah di depan gue. Tangan gue bergerak buat ngelap air mata sebelum akhirnya berbalik, ngambil tas gue di sofa dan pergi dari apartemen Luhan.

Oke, mungkin ini terakhir gue ada di tempat ini. Empat yang penuh kenangan dan udah gue anggp sebagai rumah ke dua gue selama hampir 4 tahun. _Bye_ semuanya...

 ** _The End._**

 ** _Boong deng._**

 ** _To be Continue..._**

 ** _Hehehe..._**

 **A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter 9 hehehe gimana, gimana? mo lanjut apa udah aja nih karena ngebosesnin? Semua tergantung kalian ya. Maaf kalau di sini ada salah-salah kata atau typo, ya maklumin aja lah gue juga manusia yang banyak dosa sama seperti si cantik sehun ini. Ya ampun dia nggak ada kapoknya ya, coba deh hun lu gak turutan cium Jongin nggak bakal semarah itu si bapak lujan. Ya seperti yang udah pernah gue bilang ini kisah nyata jadi gue bikin sesuai dengan ceritanya dong hehe. Untuk endingnya kalian berharap apa? Sehun sama Jongin? Hmmm inget ya ini kan judule friends with benefit yaudah friends aja HAHAHAHAHA *ketawa jahat. Yaudah, yaudah review dulu deh, nanti gue pikirin lagi buat endingnya hehehe. Oiya, ff ini juga tersedia di wattpad ya, dengan uname mamanyadedeksehun, jadi kalain bisa baca dimana aja yang kalian mau. loveeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing etc.**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

...

 **JONGIN'S SIDE**

Suara seruputan tanda es moca yang gue minum sudah hampir habis bikin sobat di depan gue ini terusik dan melirik.

"Beli lagi Jong kalo abis, segitunya amat nyeruputin es batu" Komentar Chanyeol sambil cekikikan.

Gue nggak naggepin, cuma taroh gelasnya di atas meja sambil mendesah kesel. Bukan kesel karena minumanya abis, gue kesel pas ngecek hp ternyata chat gue belom di _read_ sama Sehun dari tiga hari yang lalu.

Ini cewek kenapa lagi sih?

"Adek lo kenapa sih, _moody_ banget" Ungkap gue sambil naikin kedua kaki gue ke kursi.

Jadi tadi gue abis dari ampus diajakin si Chanyeol buat cari buku, terus pulangnya kita nongki deh di _starbuck._

Gila kapan lagi sih bocah-bocah kayak gue sama Chanyeol nyari buku sampe muterin mall, toko buku, sampe pasar pinggir jalan yang jual buku-buku bekas dan jadul baru deh kita nemu. Si Chanyeol ini emang rada ribet sih materi skirpsinya. Gue mah cari judul yang ringan-ringan aja, yang penting lulus. Capek gue kuliah mulu hehe.

"Lah nggak tahu gue. Gue aja jarang ketemu dia" Jawab Chanyeol terus dia ngisep rokoknya.

Nggak ngerti lagi deh gue sama keluarga Chanyeol ini. Satu rumah tapi kayak kos-kosan, yang pulang ya pulang, yang nggak ya nggak. Gimana ya, mau dikata orang tuanya bodo amat tapi sebenernya mereka tuh peduli sama anak-anaknya, cuma santai ngadepinya. Apalagi bokapnya, baik banget men. Nggak kayak bokap gue, mungkin karena gue anak satu-satunya jadi ribet. Makanya gue milih kuliah di luar kota biar bisa bebas hehe.

"Emang kenapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah ngepulin asap rokoknya.

"Gue _chat_ dari tiga hari yang lalu nggak di bales sama dia. Jangan kan bales, _read_ aja kagak" Cerocos gue sambil nunjukin chatan gue yang belom dibuka sama Sehun.

Bener-bener nih cewek. _Moody_ nya parah. Kadang marah-marah, kadang manis, kadang manja. Tapi kenapa ya gue masih aja turutin _moody_ -nya. Bingung kan lu? Sama. Pacar gue aja kalau lagi marah gue diemin. Sehun doang satu-satunya cewek yang berani mengabaikan gue, yang lain mah gue senyumin dikit juga langsung nempel. Bahkan cewek gue, kalau gue nggak kabarin, dia yang terbirit-birit kayak ditinggal ke planet mars tau nggak. Nanya mulu.

"Dia lagi sama cowoknya kali" Kata Chanyeol santai.

Oh iya ya. Bisa jadi sih, tapi dia tetep sempet ngabarin kok walau cuma ngasih tahu _"Jangan chat gue dulu ya"_. Nah kalau gitu kan gue jadi paham, berarti dia lagi sama Luhan. Lah ini, nggak ah, nggak eh, nggak oh.

Jangan-jangan dia ketahuan jalan sama gue terus disekep sama cowoknya.

"Tapi dia ada di rumah Yeol?" Tanya gue penasaran karena dugaan gue barusan.

"Gue sih belom ketemu dia lagi dari yang pas kita _clubing_ itu. Dari kemarin sih mobilnya ada. Tauk dah bocahnya ada nggak"

Nah kan, Sehun emang jarang bawa mobil bocahnya.

"Oya, waktu pulang _clubing,_ dia tidur di tempat lo ya?" Lanjut Chanyeol dan pertanyaanya langsung bikin gue menyengrit sambil tatap dia.

"Kagak. Orang dia gue anterin pulang kok" Jawab gue yakin.

Emang bener kan gue nganterin dia pulang.

"Pulang kemana nyet?" Chanyeol kayak nggak percaya gitu, ngiranya gue lagi becanda.

"Ke rumah elu lah. Rumah dia" Gue jadi ngotot begini sama Chanyeol. Abis kok dia nanya gitu sih, kan gue rada ngeri, takut Sehun kenapa-kenapa.

"Apaan, orang dia pulang siang, jam sepuluh"

"Hah serius? Lo liat sendiri dia pulang jam segitu?"

"Kata nyokap gue. Gue sampe rumah nggak lama setelah Sehun nyampe terus nyokap gue ngomel-ngomel katanya si Sehun diajak kemana. Lah gue pulang ama dia aja kagak. Terus pas gue samperin bocahnya di kamar, doi lagi tidur" Jelas Chanyeol bikin gue makin mikir keras.

"Sumpah nyet gue nganterin dia sampe depan rumah. Jam 3 pagi. Masa gue halu sih"

Eh si Chanyeol malah ngetawain gue gara-gara gue panik begini. Ya gue khawatir lah, kan gue yang ngaterin Sehun pulang masa tiba-tiba dia pulang siang, gimana ceritanya coba.

"Dia tidur di depan rumah kali ye bro, terus paginya baru masuk hahaha" Katanya terus ketawa lagi.

"Ya kali nyet" Gue cuma mendesah antara kesel tapi pengen ketawa juga gara-gara guyonan Chanyeol.

Tapi serius ini bikin gue jadi mikir. Dia kemana dong pas gue cabut dari rumahnya? Ke tempat Luhan? Kalau iya kenapa nggak sekalian aja minta anter sama gue. Waaah kudu gue tanya nih kalau ketemu sama bocahnya.

...

Skripsi gue udah sampe bab 5 dong, tapi masih revisi hehehe. Tenang, jadwal sidang masih tiga minggu lagi jadi gue mau males-malesan dulu. Temen-temen gue, bahakan Chanyeol pada nanya kenapa bocah males kuliah kayak gue malah diberi kelancaran ngerjain skripsi. Yang lain masih pusing ngerevisi bab 3 dan 4, sedangkan gue udah mau _otw_ bab 5. Ya jawaban gue cuma 1, nyari judul yang gampang aja nyet nggak usah sok-sok kritis ujung-ujungnya lu puyeng sendiri nyari materinya.

Hari ini gue nggak ada kegiatan apa-apa, mau ke kampus juga ngapain kalau nggak ada bimbingan, yang ada entar ketemu dosen terus di tagih bab 5. Akhirnya gue lebih milih main ke kampus orang, ke kampusnya Chanyeol hehe. Lumayan banyak kenalan juga di sini karena kan sekarang gue mainya ke _The Eve Club_ mulu jadi banyak kenal sama temen-temen kampusnya Chanyeol.

Temen-temen Chanyeol ngiranya gue itu pacarnya Sehun. Gue sih nggak membenarkan atau menyalahkan. Publik yang bisa menilai sendiri gimana hubungan gue dan Sehun itu. Nikmatin aja, toh gue nyaman kok sama dia. Selama cewek gue nggak tahu, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting _happy_ dulu.

"Sehun ngampus Yeol?" Tanya gue setelah nyalain rokok.

Gue lagi nongki sama Chanyeol di kantin kampus dia, sambil ngopi sama nyebat.

"Ngampus kayaknya, mobilnya nggak ada" Chanyeol berdiri buat ambil dua pesenan kopinya "Lo belum ketemu sama dia?" Tanya dia sambil kasih salah satu kopinya ke gue.

"Mane ketemu si. _Chat_ gue aja belom di _read_ sama dia. Telepon gue nggak ada satupun yang diangkat" Kesel gue, eh si Chanyeol malah nahan ketawa sambil niupin kopinya yang masih panas. "Lo belom tanya dia?" Gue kembali bertanya sambil liatin Chanyeol yang kembali duduk di depan gue

"Hehe lupa gue. Abis ketemunya pas makan doang, kan gue jadi lupa gara-gara fokus makan. Abis itu udah deh, dia masuk kamar lagi. Tauk tuh kenapa dia di kamar terus kata nyokap. Biasanya kan keluyuran" Terang Chanyeol yang bikin gue jadi mikir lagi sama _moody-_ nya Sehun kali ini.

Kenapa ya dia kira-kira? Masa _feeling_ gue bilang ini ada hubunganya sama Luhan. kayaknya sih serius, habis dia nggak ada cerita ke gue sama sekali.

"Lo abang macem apa sih, adeknya lagi aneh begitu bukanya ditanya malah diem aja. kalau dia narkoba gimana?" Protes gue yang agak sebel sama polah Chanyeol ini. Ya abis dia satu rumah aja susah banget tibang nanya doang, nanya.

"Kagak lah, masa narkoba si. Gue yakin itu urusan dia sama cowoknya. Bokap gue kayaknya tahu tuh, tapi belom cerita secara gamblang" Jelas Chanyeol terus nyeruput kopinya sebelum ngomong lagi "Abis gue males kalo nanyain dia, pasti jawabnya _nggak papa._ Lo tahu kan cewek kalo punya masalah terus ditanyain pasti jawabnya begitu" Lanjutnya sambil meragain Sehun kalo ngomong.

"Ah pantes lo nggak punya pacar. Ngadepin cewek aja nggak bisa" Ejek gue sambil ketawa

"Si anjing malah ngatain. Lo kalo penasaran mending ke gedungnya dah, siapa tahu dia beneran ngampus" Saran Chanyeol.

"Lo gue tinggal nih?"

"Bentar lagi temen-temen gue juga pada dateng"

"Yaudah, gue kesana dulu ya"

Gue matiin rokok dan sempetin nyeruput kopi gue yang tinggal setengah abis itu langsung cabut ke gedung jurusanya Sehun.

Untung gedungnya nggak begitu jauh dari kantin jadi gue tinggal lurus aja, nggak butuh waktu lama gue udah masuk ke gedung jurusanya Sehun. Nggak banyak orang sih mungkin lagi jam kuliah jadi sepi.

Gue nggak tahu harus nyari kemana sebenarnya, gue nggak pernah masuk-masuk sini, kadang kalo jemput Sehun cuma nyampe depan doang. Akhirnya gue milih jalan terus sampe nemuin orang yang bisa gue tanyain.

Nggak jauh, gue ngeliat dua orang cewek lagi duduk di kursi panjang sambil ngobrol. Bukan Sehun, tapi salah satu dari mereka kayak nggak asing mukanya. Temen Sehun bukan ya, gue nggak begitu tahu temen-temen kampusnya, kalo temen-temen _clubing_ Sehun baru gue tahu.

" _Sorry_ ganggu" Sapa gue, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Keduanya menatap gue bersamaan.

Ah, iya ini temenya si Sehun.

"Kyungsoo bukan?" Tanya gue ke cewek yang matanya bulet tapi mukanya imut. Kalau yang sebelahnya gue nggak kenal.

"Siapa ya?" Dia malah balik tanya. Mukanya _flat_ gitu, nggak ada ramah-ramahnya buset.

Gue emang nggak pernah kenalan sama Kyungsoo secara langsung, cuma denger cerita dari Sehun dan sempet ngeliat foto dia di hape nya Sehun.

"Gue Jongin, temennya Sehun" Gue memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

"Oh, lo yang namanya Jongin. Ada apa?" Katanya, tapi reaksi dia biasa aja men, malah kayak mengintimidasi gitu ke gue. Wadoh, gue salah apa nih?

"Ee... Sehun ngampus nggak hari ini?" Lah nyet kenapa gue jadi gugup.

"Tadi dia ada, tapi ngumpulan tugas doang, terus cabut lagi" Jawabnya dan bener-bener _flat_. Gue jadi bingung harus naggepinya gimana.

Sehun pernah bilang sih kalau temenya ini emang orangnya serius banget tapi enak kalau diajak curhat suka kasih saran. Tapi buat gue yang orangnya nggak suka serius-serius amat jadi kaku nanggepinya.

"Cabut kemana dia?" Gue coba mengalihkan pikiran gue dari cewek bermata bulet ini ke permasalahan Sehun. Kan gue kesini mau ketemu Sehun, bukan ngomentarin Kyungsoo.

"Nggak tahu, dia nggak bilang apa-apa"

Gue cuma oh doang sambil manggut-manggut.

"Telepon aja orangnya" Sambung Kyungsoo dan gue langsung nyengir

"I-iya nanti gue telepon hehe"

Ya gue nggak usah kasih tahu lah ya masalah gue cari Sehun kensini karena dia susah dihubunginya. Keknya nggak penting juga buat dia.

Setelah itu temennya Kyungsoo yang tadi ngobrol sama dia pamit pergi karena ada urusan, alhasil tinggal lah gue dan Kyungsoo berdua-duaan di lorong yang sepi ini. Gue diam sih sok-sok celingukan nyari Sehun, siapa tahu ada batang hidungnya.

Eh kira-kira Kyungsoo tahu nggak ya Sehun kenapa?

"Gue boleh nanya sesuatu nggak ke lo?" Gue mencoba santai, siapa tahu gue bisa korek informasi dari dia.

"Tanya apa?"

"Gue boleh duduk?" Gue nunjuk kursi panjang yang dari tadi dia dudukin. Nggak enak aja sih ngomong sambil berdiri. Kyungsoo pun geser dan mempersilahkan gue duduk.

"Sehun cerita sesuatu nggak ke lo?" Tanya gue akhirya.

"Tentang?"

"Eum... Ya..." Gimana ya gue jelasinnya "Tentang hal-hal yang bikin dia bete belakang ini" Jawab gue seadanya.

Kyungsoo nggak langsung jawab dia kayak mikir gitu dan matanya menatap serius ke arah lain, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia malah geleng kepala.

"Sehun nggak cerita apa-apa. Lagian gue baru ketemu lagi sama dia tadi, kemarin-kemarin gue sibuk penelitian" Katanya dan gue langsung mendesah kecewa. Gue pun terdiam sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pas ngeliat gue garuk-garuk kepala.

Gatel, gue belom keramas hehe.

"Ng... Nggak kok hehe. Makasih ya, _sorry_ ganggu. Gue duluan" Gue pamit terus langsung berdiri. Kyungsoo juga nggak bilang apa-apa jadi gue langsung cabut aja.

Gue nggak tahu sih si Kyungsoo bilang yang sebenernya atau dia bohong karena keliatanya dia nggak suka sama gue. Intinya gue nggak dapet info apa-apa dari dia tentang Sehun. Terus gue kudu nyari dimana tuh bocah. Gue yakin dia tuh nggak jauh, tapi susah banget ketemunya.

 _Like a shadow_. Semakin ku kejar, semakin dia jauh.

Halah lo kenapa si, Jong. Gara-gara Sehun aja bisa setres begini.

Emang dia doang perempuan yang bisa bikin gue begini. Catet, SEHUN DOANG.

...

Tiga batang rokok udah gue habisin dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Gue bete, dari siang nggak ada kegiatan, Habis dari kampus Chanyeol gue lagsung ke rumah Ravi, kebetulan disini lagi rame juga sama temen-temen yang lain jadi lumayan lah ada temen ngobrol.

Ravi ini anak orang kaya, kamarnya emang tempat paling pas buat nongkinya anak-anak. Kamar dia aja dua lantai sendiri, yang atas ruang tidur dia, yang bawah buat tempat ngumpul. Di kamarnya ada PS4, meja tenis, dan balkon yang luas buat tempat ngerokok. Udah gitu ini rumah keseringan sepi makanya tempat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Minuman udah ada, tinggal pilih mau _beer, wishky, vodka, wine, brandy,_ ada men jangan sedih.

"Lo sama Krystal gimana bro?" Tanya Ravi yang mengalihkan keseriusan gue nonton anak-anak main PS dari balik kaca balkon.

Kan gue lagi ngerokok jadi gue nongkrongnya di balkon, untung pembatesnya pake kaca jadi gue masih bisa liat kegiatan di dalem.

"Ya gitu, dia masih bertahan sama keegoisannya" Jawab gue setelah ngepulin asap rokok.

Kenapa? Kalian kepo ya sama hubungan gue dan Krystal?

Jadi, kemarin-kemarin gue emang abis berantem sama dia. Lebih ke gue sih yang marah-marah. Ya lo bayangin aja, dia bilang sama gue kalau dia mau _stay_ di London karena udah ada perusahaan yang nawarin dia kerja dengan posisi jabatan dan gaji yang menggiurkan. Gue tahu dia itu pinter dan ambisius makanya nggak heran kalo dapet tawaran begitu. Tapi kan di sini ada gue, terus dia mau ninggalin gue disini dengan status kami yang masih pacaran? Ya ogah lah gue.

Gue kudu nunggu dia sampe kapan? Mau LDR sampe kapan? Jujur aja gue tuh nggak suka pacaran LDR begitu, mending putus aja sekalian dari pada kering nungguin pacar pulang. Gue nggak butuh status, yang gue butuhin dia selalu ada di sini buat gue.

Bukan salah gue kalau gue mencari kesenangan disini. Salah dia, gue putusin nggak mau tapi tetep egois ngejalanin status pacaran tanpa hubungan. Terserah deh, yang penting gue bahagia di sini. Cantik-cantik bego dia, terlalu bucinin gue. Jadi males guenya.

"Dia cinta banget ya sama lo, sampe nggak mau dilepasin" Komentar Ravi sambil nuangin _brandy_ lagi ke gelas gue dan dia.

"Ya terus mau sampe kapan? Sampe nikah terus dia tetep di sana gue disini? Kalau emang dia mau kejar cita-citanya yaudah lepasin gue lah. Pokoknya gue nunggu dia mutusin gue aja deh" Ungkap gue terus nyomot segelas _brandy_ yang tadi dituang Ravi.

Ravi ketawa sebentar terus ngelirik gue "Biar lo nggak dikatain brengsek makanya nunggu diputusin kan"

Gue senyum miring seolah setuju sama yang Ravi bilang "Habis gue juga nggak tega kalo terus-terusan minta udahan sama dia, Biar kesannya gue yang disakiti hahaha"

"Dasar lo definisi tai" Sungut Ravi terus kita ketawa bareng.

Anjing efek _brandy_ nya langsung bereaksi apa gimana sih kok gue bisa ngomong sebejat itu hahaha.

Nggak lama gue sama Ravi langsung diem pas hp gue bergetar di atas meja. Gue taroh gelasnya terus gue lirik _phone number_ yang tertera di layar.

Sehun.

Eh ini beneran Sehun? Gue nggak halu kan?

"Wah selingkuhan lo telepon tuh, pas banget ye lo lagi butuh hiburan kayaknya" Ravi berdiri terus dia masuk ninggalin gue di balkon sendirian.

Gue menggeser tombol hijau buat memenuhi panggilan Sehun.

"Halo? Sehun?" Sapa gue rada buru-buru antara seneng dan nggak nyangka.

"Jongin~ _I need you now_ ~"

Gue langsung menyengrit pas denger suara Sehun jadi mendayu-dayu gitu. Dan gue juga bisa denger di seberang sana suaranya bising banget. Gue yakin dia lagi _clubing_ terus mabok makanya jadi manja gitu suaranya. Mana pernah sih dia semanja itu kalo manggil gue, dia kan _always_ jual mahal, kalo udah sange aja baru nurut sama gue.

"Jemput gue~ gue mau pulang sendiri tapi pusing" Ungkapnya dengan suara yang masih manja.

"Lo di _The Eve?_ "

"Hm" Dia cuma bergumam kayak udah nggak sadar gitu.

"Lo sama siapa di sana?" Tanya gue yang sedikit khawatir juga. lagian tumben-tumbenan dia _clubing_ nggak ngajak gue. Kalaupun nggak sama gue, dia nggak pernah tuh tiba-tiba telepon minta gue jemput karena mabok. Emang di sana nggak ada orang yang dia kenal sampe harus telepon gue?

"Sama Mino sih, tapi gue maunya pulang sama lo"

Men, bukanya gue kepedean. Tapi kalo udah begini berati Sehun emang lagi butuh gue, bukan yang lain.

" _Ok, don't go anywhere_. Gue kesana sekarang" Gue langsung matiin teleponya sambil berdiri. Ambil jaket yang gue sampirin di kursi terus masuk ke dalem buat pamit sama yang lain.

Nggak butuh waktu lama buat gue nyampe _The Eve Club_ karena emang jaraknya nggak begitu jauh dari rumah Ravi yang ada di pusat kota. Pas masuk gue langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sofa-sofa di sana tapi nggak ada orang-orang yang gue kenal. Mungkin ada satu atau dua orang yang mukanya familiar, tapi gue nggak kenal dekat sama mereka.

Gue puter badan dan kali ini gue liat-liat ke arah meja _bar._ Yaps, di sana gue langsung liat si Mino sama seorang cewek dengan _white hot pants and black crop top_ nya. Gue yakin itu Sehun karena tadi kan Sehun bilang dia lagi sama Mino, lagian juga dari postur tubuh dan gaya rambutnya Sehun banget. Udah hafal gue.

Jarak gue semakin deket ke mereka, dan saat itu gue denger si Mino lagi nasehatin Sehun kalau itu cewek udah kebanyakan minum dan Sehun malah nggak peduli dan tetep menengguk _whisky_ di depanya.

 _I'm sure, she's got a problem._

"Cowok lo dateng noh" Kata Mino yang udah liat kehadiran gue di belakang Sehun. Dia narik gelas di mulut Sehun dan Sehun pun langsung menoleh ke arah gue dan senyum sumringah banget.

Sehun rentangin tanganya buat nyambut gue, dan begitu gue maju dia langsung peluk perut gue dan usek-usekin mukanya disana, kayak kucing kalo lagi manja. Gue cuma menghela nafas sambil elus-elus kepalanya dan ngerbenerin rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Parah nih dia maboknya, gue suru berenti nggak mau, malah marah-marah. Tadinya gue mau telepon abangnya tapi kata dia udah telepon lo" Ucap Mino yang masih duduk di kursi _bar_ sebelah Sehun sambil minumin _coktail_ nya.

Si Mino ini cuma temen _clubing_ -nya Sehun. Kata Sehun sih dulu dia pernah deket sama Mino pas putus sama Luhan tapi ternyata Sehun nggak bisa anggep dia lebih dari temen jadi ya mereka cuma temenan sampe sekarang. Mino emang orangnya _care,_ jadi mungkin Sehun hanya butuh dia sebagai teman, nggak lebih.

Gue senyum buat naggepin Mino masih sambil elus-elus kepala Sehun. Kayaknya udah tepar nih bocah.

"Makasih ya No, _sorry_ ngerepotin" Kata gue sambil ngeliat Mino.

"Iya, santai aja. Gue duluan ya bro" Pamit Mino sambil nepuk bahu gue terus pergi sambil bawa gelas _coktail nya._

Mata gue ngelirik ke bawah, liat Sehun yang masih meluk perut gue tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Gue diam sambil mikirin antara cara bawa Sehun ke mobil sama mikirin apa yang sebenernya dia alami sampai kayak gini?. _Seriously,I don't know anything._

"Bro, dia udah bayar belom?" Gue tanya ke _bartender_ yang lagi elap-elap meja di depan gue sambil nunjuk Sehun.

"Udah dibayarin tadi sama mas Mino" Katanya.

Gue cuma oh doang sambil manggut-manggut.

 _See_ , dia emang orangnya baik dan peduli sama temen.

"Hun, masih bisa denger gue nggak?" Gue ngomong di deket telinganya langsung sambil tepuk-tepuk bahunya.

"Hm?" Dia mulai menggeliat.

"Kita pulang ya, lepasin dulu tangan lo"

Tadinya Sehun nggak naggepin, pas gue ngomong lagi sambil ngebantu lepasin tanganya baru dia mau dan duduk tegak walau sambil cemberut. Gemes. Pengen gue cium tapi kayaknya ambil kesempatan banget pas dia lagi mabok, jadi mending gue tahan. Udah biasa kok nahan hasrat ingin menerkam Sehun, kan gue udah janji sama dia.

Selesai mandangin mukanya yang cemberut, gue langsung berbalik munggungin dia sambil turun dikit terus nyuru Sehun buat ngalungin tanganya di leher gue. Setelah itu gue langsung gendong dia dan bawa dia keluar.

Nggak usah gue ceritain gimana keadaan di dalam mobil pas perjalanan pulang. Sepi cui, kan Sehun tidur, yang idup cuma gue sama radio yang masih ngoceh tengah malem begini.

Gue bawa Sehun ke apartemen gue sambil digendong juga, dia bener-bener mabok ini sampe nggak bisa bangun. Tadinya mau gue bawa pulang tapi gue takut ganggu orang rumah nanti yang ada dia kena omel sama nyokapnya, jadi biar aman gue bawa ke tempat gue aja.

Sehun nggak bergeming sama sekali waktu nggak sengaja gue banting dia di kasur. Nggak ada niat men, cuma tadi udah keberatan jadi gue banting aja sekalian hehe. Tadinya mau gue selimutin gitu aja tapi kayaknya nggak nyaman banget kalo tidur pake baju begini, mana bau rokok sama alkohol. Gue gantiin aja kali ya bajunya.

Sumpah-sumpah gue nggak niat ngapa-ngapain. Cuma mau gantiin bajunya Sehun biar dia tidurnya nyaman. Jangan buruk sangka gitu dong sama gue.

Gue pun ambil kaos gue di lemari terus balik lagi ke kasur buat gantiin bajunya Sehun. Nggak perlu gue jelasin lah proses melepaskan bajunya, intinya gue merem-melek-merem-melek mulu kerjaanya, apalagi waktu buka branya Sehun ya Tuhan...

Udah, udah, cukup!

Pokonya sekarang Sehun bisa tidur dengan nyaman dengan kaos putih gue dan celana dalam yang gue sisakan. Kalau gue buka juga itu celana dalem, abis dia sama gue malam ini. Terakhir, gue benerin posisi kepalanya habis itu gue selimutin dia. Selesai.

 _Good night princes._

Hah, gue mau mandi dulu habis itu baru tidur.

...

Hari ini nggak seperti biasanya tiba-tiba gue kebangun jam 8 pagi dan nggak bisa tidur lagi. Padahal gue baru tidur jam 3 pagi loh gara-gara main PS. Sengaja juga sih biar kebangun siang soalnya hari ini hari sabtu, gue nggak ada kegiatan apa-apa.

Jadi semalem selesai main PS gue mager jalan ke kasur, akhirnya gue ketiduran di sofa. Pas bangun tadi gue baru inget ternyata di kamar gue ada Sehun. Ya bagus lah gue lupa jadi nggak khilaf tadi malem tidur sama dia hehe.

Karena nggak bisa tidur lagi akhirnya gue milih keluar aja ke mini market, beli bahan buat bikin sarapan sekalian belanja bulanan. Kulkas sama lemari makan gue udah kosong soalnya, nggak ada stok makanan.

Jam setengah 10 gue baru balik ke apartemen dan si Sehun ternyata udah bangun. Dia lagi duduk di meja makan sambil megangin cangkir, gue nggak tahu itu isinya kopi apa teh. Sehun keliatan natural banget dengan kaos putih kebesaran dan mukanya tanpa _makeup_. Kayaknya sih dia habis cuci muka, soalnya keliatan seger. Suka nih gue Sehun yang begini, Cantiknya nambah dua kali lipat.

"Eh udah bangun. Selamat pagi sayang~ hehe" Sapa gue sambil naroh belanjaan di atas meja makan terus iseng pencet-pencet gulungan rambut Sehun yang dia iket sampe atas.

"Lo dari mana?" Tanyanya setelah nyeruput cangkirnya yang ternyata teh anget.

"Habis belanja. Mau masak nih, bikin sarapan"

Sehun nggak nanggepin lagi, dia malah sibuk ngorek-ngorek isi belanjaan gue, sedangkan gue lagi nyiapin alat-alat masaknya.

Gue nggak pinter masak sih, tapi karena udah lama hidup sendiri jadi gue sering nyoba-nyoba masakan yang gampang, kayak nasi goreng, telur goreng, sup-supan. Kadang gue beli makanan instan yang udah dibumbui jadi tinggal dimasak aja gitu.

"Jong"

Sehun tiba-tiba manggil gue dan gue pun berbalik nyamperin dia sekalian mau ambil beberapa bahan yang mau dimasak.

"Semalem... Lo yang jemput gue kan?" Tanya Sehun, agak ragu gitu.

"Lah iya, terus gimana ceritanya lo ada disini? Jalan sendiri?"

Sehun malah cengengesan denger jawaban gue. Kenapa sih nih bocah? Semalem mabok, terus sekarang malah kagak jelas.

"Terus pas nyampe sini, kita ngapain?" Dia nanya lagi, kali ini kayak malu-malu gitu sambil gigit bibirnya.

"Gue main PS, lo mah tidur" Jawab gue tapi gue ngerasa kalau arah pembicaraan Sehun nggak kesitu. Dia kaya mau nanya sesuatu tapi bingung ungkapinya. "Ngapain gimana maksud lo?" Gue malah balik tanya sambil buka botol air meniral kemasan terus gue minum.

Sehun nggak langsung jawab dia malahliatin gue minum, habis itu baru bilang "Yang gantiin baju gue siapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Dia bahkan nggak jawab pertanyaan gue.

Denger pertanyaanya gue langsung berenti minum. Kayak udah paham gitu maksud arah pembicaraan dia kemana.

Gue nyengir " _Sorry_ lancang, gue mau bikin tidur lo nyaman aja. Tapi sumpah gue nggak ngapa-ngapain lo kok" Jawab gue sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam, dan Sehun cuma oh doang sambil manggut-manggut tapi ngambang.

Ngambang yang gue maksud adalah kayak masih ada sesuatu yang belum terjelaskan tapi dia pura-pura ngerti. Entah cuma _feeling_ gue doang atau emang iya kalau sebenernya Sehun mau nanya semalem kita sempet _gituan_ atau nggak, tapi dia malu buat ungkapinya.

"Gue nggak setega itu ngambil kesempatan kali. Apa enaknya si _begituan_ sama cewek lagi mabok? Nggak ada rasanya tahu" Canda gue sambil nutup botol air mineralnya lagi.

Sehun yang kaget liat gue ngomong gitu langsung bereaksi cubit perut gue sambil teriak "Apaan siiii... Gue nggak mikir ke situ" Dia menyangkal tapi mukanya merah. Ya, ya ya Sehun emang segengsi itu kawan.

Gue cuma ketawa nanggepin dia terus mulai bersiap bawain bahan makanan ke _kitchen set_ "Mau bantuin masak nggak?" Tanya gue.

"Nggak ah. Gue nggak bisa masak. Lagian gue kan tamu, jadi lo harus melayani tamu dong" Katanya sambil melengos sombong gitu bikin gue gemes pengen gue peluk terus gue usek-usek pipinya.

Ah gila sih, godaan terbesar gue itu ngadepin Sehun yang _tsundere_ ini. Bangun tidur belom mandi aja menggoda gini dan wow... Gue baru sadar teryata dia masih dengan keadaan semalam. Cuma pakai kaos oblong gue dan celana dalamnya.

 _Yas, hellow paha mulus Sehun, kiat berjumpa lagi._

Gue berbicara dalam hati waktu nggak sengaja ngelirik ke bawah dan nemu paha Sehun yang lagi goyang-goyang ke kanan ke kiri, buka-tutup-buka-tutup bikin samar-samar celana dalamnya keliatan. Tipikal Sehun banget kalo lagi duduk nggak bisa diam. Ini gue nahan loh gais, nahan supaya kaki gue nggak mendadak nahan paha dia supaya tetap ngebuka terus langsung gue serang yang di tengahnya. Parah ya otak gue, masih pagi nih.

Akhirnya gue mutusin balik badan dan bersiap masak buat menghindari godaan di pagi ini.

"Gue yang masak, lo yang nyuci piring ya" Kata gue.

Sehun nggak jawab dia cuma menoleh sambil ngasih gestur _ok_ pakai tanganya.

Pagi ini gue cuma masak nasi goreng _kimchi_ tapi tadi gue sempet beli _chiken wings_ sebagai makanan pendamping. Dan selama gue masak kerjaan Sehun bener-bener ngeliatin gue doang sambil senyam senyum, gue tanya kenapa dia cuma geleng doang. Alkohol apa sih yang dia minum sampe bikin pagi ini keliatan aneh banget.

Bahka ketika makan, dia nggak bawel kayak biasanya. Cuma diem dan menikmati makananya. Sebenernya banyak yang pengen gue tanyain, salah satunya adalah apa yang buat dia menghindari gue dan tiba-tiba mabuk di _bar_ sendirian? Tapi gue urungkan itu semua karena gue nggak mau memaksakan, gue mau Sehun sendiri yang cerita.

Sesuai perjanjian, selesai makan Sehun langsung angkut piring kotornya ke _westafel_ terus dicuciin sama dia. Entah gue emang lagi pengen mancing Sehun buat cerita makanya gue ikut bantuin dia cuci piring juga. Dia yang nyuci gue yang bilas, ya siapa tahu disela kegiatan ini tiba-tiba dia mau ngomong sesuatu.

Satu piring, dua piring, mangkuk, dia masih diam bikin kerjaan ini jadi terasa hening. Cuma ada suara air dari kran dan bunyi dentingan piring ke piring yang lain.

"Jong"

Nah.

Sehun akhirnya bersuara waktu tanganya sibuk nyuci mangkuk ke dua.

Gue bergumam sambil menoleh buat menyauti panggilanya.

Agak lama Sehun menjeda bicaranya, entah kenapa bikin jantung gue deg-degan kayak ABG mau ditembak. Anjaaayyy

"Gue putus sama Luhan"

Hah?

"Kok bisa?" Gue langsung jawab dengan kening yang berkerut.

 _Seriously_ , gue kaget. Dibayangan gue mungkin Sehun bakal ngomong kalau dia berantem sama pacarnya karena ketahuan jalan sama gue akhirnya dia nggak hubungin gue lagi kemarin-kemarin.

Gue nggak salah denger kan mereka putus?

"Pasti nanti balikan lagi" Canda gue waktu Sehun belum jawab pertanyaan gue sebelumnya.

" _No, it's really over_ " Kata Sehun sambil ngasih gelas yang baru dicucinya ke gue.

" _Why?_ " Gue nanya lagi alasanya karena gue kayak nggak percaya kalau Sehun bener-bener putus sama Luhan.

"Ya... Banyak. Banyak hal yang dipermasalahkan. Orang tua gue, perasaan gue, kepercayaan masing-masing dan lain-lain, semuanya udah nggak kayak dulu. _It's his decision_. Ya udah" Sehun menggangkat bahunya sambil lirik gue.

Jadi Luhan yang putusin dia?

Gue jadi nggak enak, takutnya salah satu masalahnya karena dia masih deket sama gue. Gimana ya gue bilangnya ke Sehun.

"Kenapa lo?" Tanya Sehun waktu liat gue diem tanpa ngebilas cucian yang dia kasih ke gue.

Gue buru-buru langsung ngebilas cucinya terus noleh ke Sehun. "Kalian putus gara-gara gue ya" Kata gue, pelan.

Seperti yang udah gue bayangkan, Sehun malah ketawa sambil toyor pala gue "Pede banget si. Nggak lah, gue sama Luhan emang udah capek aja. Rasanya udah nggak sama" Jelas Sehun sambil cabut sarung tangan cuci piringnya. Dia udah selesai nyucinya.

"Serius Hun, gue kasihan sama lo"

Men, gue nggak ngada-ngada, gue beneran kasihan sama dia karena kemarin-kemarin Sehun bilang sama gue kalau dia mau berubah dan buktiin sama Luhan kalau dia juga mau serius. Emang setelah kejadian yang dulu-dulu gue sama Sehun ngapain sih? Cuma temen curhat sama jalan doang kok kalau dia lagi suntuk atau bete. Dan gue mikir, oh oke berarti Sehun sesayang itu sama Luhan dan nggak mau lepasin Luhan karena dia udah mulai menyadari perasaaanya. Tapi ternayata apa? Tiba-tiba dia bilang kalau Luhan mutusin dia.

 _What the fak bro_ , liat dulu kek perjuanganya Sehun. Kalau Sehun nggak cinta mungkin dari dulu-dulu Luhan udah dibuang kali. _Sorry_ aja, masih banyak cowok yang ngantri mau jadi pacar Sehun.

Gue belain Sehun? Yaiyalah, dia temen gue, Luhan kan bukan temen gue.

"Apaan si, lebay lo" Sehun ketawa lagi, kali ini dia mukul bahu gue pelan.

 _I know you Sehun,_ lo tuh sok-sok ketawa biar keliatan baik-baik aja.

Gue selesai ngebilas semua cucian piringnya, habis itu cuci tangan, ngelap tangan terus langsung muter bada ngadep Sehun yang ternyata dia udah ngeliatin gue duluan.

"Lo nggak sedih? Hampir 4 tahun loh, Hun"

Bukan apa-apa, gue cuma mau Sehun jujur sama gue tentang perasaanya dia, bukanya malah sok-sok bahagia gini kan gue jadi makin sedih ngeliatnya. Wajar kok kalau dia sedih, mereka pacaran nggak sehari dua hari, udah banyak kenangan-kenangan indah yang dilalui

"Ya... Gimana, mungkin gue udah terlalu banyak ngecewain Luhan, ya gue terima" Kali ini wajah Sehun agak keliatan Sedih, tapi tetap senyum ke arah gue.

Ya, gue emang nggak tahu apa-apa si tentang mereka. Gue baru deket sama Sehun aja belom ada setahun. Gue nggak bisa bantu apa-apa kecuali bikin Sehun semangat.

Gue menghela nafas terus rentangin tangan "Mau peluk?" Kata gue.

Sehun ketawa sebentar terus langsung peluk gue. Gue peluk tubuhnya seerat mungkin sambil gue elus-elus rambutnya. Sehun pun sama, dia peluk gue kenceng banget. Mungkin dia bener-bener butuh pelukan buat menahan air matanya.

"Jangan nangis" Kata gue sambil puk-puk bahunya.

Seketika Sehun langsung ngelepas pelukanya "Siapa yang nangis sih" Katanya sambil dorong bahu gue yang lagi nyengir.

Hehe canda doang gue.

" _Sorry_ ya" Eh Sehun malah minta maaf.

"Untuk?" Tanya gue sambil ngangkat alis.

"Gue nggak bales ataupun _read chat_ lo, bahkan nggak angkat telepon lo. Gue cuma lagi menata diri gue aja" Kata Sehun sambil menunduk terus badanya disenderin ke _westafel._

"Ck! Iya nih, gue mau marah" Gue pura-pura ngambek sambil manyun.

Sehun ngelirik gue "Yah, jangan marah dong. Sini deh deketan" Sehun gerakin jarinya, nyuru gue buat deketin dia.

Wah, mau dicium ya gue?

Gue udah pede banget kan langsung deketin muka gue, ternyata...

Slap.

Muka gue diolesin pake _spons_ cuci piring yang masih banyak busanya. Kampret.

"Hahaha!" Sehun ketawa ngakak sambil dorong gue. waktu dia mau kabur langsung gue tarik tangannya terus dia teriak-teriak. Kebiasaan dia nih kalo lagi becanda sama gue suka teriak-teriak soalnya gue suka nggak tahan denger teriakanya kenceng banget.

"Iya ampun, ampuuun" Sehun mohon-mohon sama gue waktu badan dia gue peluk dari belakang dan tangan gue satunya udah megang spons cuci piring, siap mau balas dedam ngolesin ke mukanya juga.

Dan berakhirlah kita malah perang-perangan spons cuci piring sampe perang main air dari _westafel_. Selain dapur gue jadi becek, basah kuyup lah baju kita. Tadinya dia mau gue mandiin aja sekalian, dia udah teriak-teriak aja minta turun pas gue gendong ke kamar mandi, akhirnya gue taroh dia di _buth up_ terus nyuru dia buat mandi mandi sendiri hehe.

Agak siang, gue ajak Sehun buat cari makan siang di luar aja sekalian jalan-jalan. Hari ini spesial buat Sehun gue bakal jadi supirnya kemana pun dia mau, yang penting dia seneng. Untungnya gue udah nggak ada kuliah dan si Sehun mutusin buat bolos aja, lagian cuma satu mata kuliah doang katanya dan dosennya jarang ngabsenin jadi bisa nitip sama PJ kelas.

Sehun ngajak gue ke _game center_ , kita cobain semua permainan dari main basket, mobil-mobilan, motor-motoran, capit boneka yang sama sekali nggak dapet padahal udah tujuh kali nyoba. Dan terakhir Sehun ngajak gue nge- _pump._ Katanya dia udah lama banget nggak main beginian, terakhir itu waktu jaman SMA sama pacarnya. Hem... ciye, ciye jadi _flashback_ gitu ya.

"Udah ah gue capek, lu sendiri aja" Keluh gue sambil nyerobot botol air di depan monitor.

"Ah lemah lu" Kata Sehun sambil injek-injek panah buat milih lagu.

Akhirnya gue cuma duduk sambil nontonin dia main sampe puas. Biarin, nyenengin orang lagi patah hati nggak ada salahnya kan hehe.

"Udah?" Tanya gue waktu dia tiba-tiba turun dari panggung _pump it up_ terus berdiri di depan gue.

"Udah hehehe. Makan yuk, laper" Ajaknya. Dia langsung gandeng gue waktu gue bangun.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya gue sambil jalan.

"Makan daging aja, gue butuh nutrisi. Tapi teraktir ya"

"Siap!" Kata gue sambil meragain orang hormat, terus Sehun langsung ketawa.

Hehe. Apa sih yang nggak buat Sehun.

Memang tipikal Sehun banget kalau makan nggak cukup hanya makan berat, selesai makan daging dia ngajak beli es krim di _baskin robins_ tapi Sehun maunya makan di taman kota sekalian jalan-jalan lagi. Oke gue turutin. Tapi pas nyampe taman cuacanya emang lagi panas banget, alhasil kita mutusin tetep di dalem mobil sambil nyalain musik lewat _audio_ mobil gue terus kita nyanyi-nyayi. Tamannya juga nggak begitu rame, mungkin karena cuaca lagi panas banget jadinya orang-orang juga males jalan keluar.

Selama kita asik nyanyi-nyai di delem mobil kerjaan gue sama Sehun ketawa mulu, dia ngetawain gue yang nyanyinya maksa pas nada tinggi, ujung-ujungnya malah fals. Tanpa sengaja, lagu jadul _Air Supply_ yang judulnya _Goodbye_ keputer, bikin gue langsung ngelirik Sehun terus tangan gue bergerak mau ganti lagunya tapi sama Sehun ditahan, dia bilang "Biarin aja" Katanya sambil senyum.

Bukan apa-apa sih, lirik lagunya bikin galau gue takut dia jadi sedih cui.

 _I can see the pain living in your eyes  
And I know how hard you try  
You deserve to have so much more_

Pas bait pertama lagunya mulai, suara Sehun turut serta mengiringi. Walau suaranya samar-samar tapi gue bisa rasain kalau dia sedang menyampaikan lirik ini ke seseorang.

 _I can feel your heart and I sympathize  
And I'll never criticize all you've ever meant to my life_

Sehun masih nyanyi, kali ini sambil senyum dan matanya memandang keluar. Entah apa yang dia bayangkan, tapi itu terlihat seolah dia orang yang tegar. Gue cuma ikut senyum aja sambil ngeliatin dia

 _I don't want to let you down  
I don't want to lead you on  
I don't want to hold you back  
From where you might belong_

Kali ini gue ikutan nyanyi dan Sehun langsung ngelirik gue masih dengan senyuman. Wah men, gue baru sesadar ini kalo ternyata lirik lagunya sangat mewakili perasaan Sehun. Gue nggak tahu pasti apa yang Sehun rasakan tapi apa yang pernah dia bilang kayak tertuang di lirik lagunya.

 _You would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
I just can't live a lie anymore  
I would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make you cry  
There's nothing left to say but good-bye_

Suara kita makin kenceng di dalem mobil seiring dengan nada lagunya yang makin naik. Abaikan suara gue dan Sehun yang sebenernya nggak bagus-bagus amat yang penting kita puas seakan udah meluapkan emosi ke orang yang kita inginkan.

Setelah lagunya selesai kita malah ketawa bareng, tapi disela itu, hp gue tiba-tiba bunyi. Pas gue baca nama si penelpon langsung kesel gitu bawaanya karena waktunya nggak tepat.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Krystal.

Dengan terpaksa gue kecilin suara musiknya dan gue angkat teleponya. Gue dengerin dulu sebentar Krystal ngomong abis itu baru gue bilang "Aku lagi ada urusan, nanti aku telepon lagi" Kata gue terus matiin teleponya.

Entah karena gue ngerasa nggak enak sama Sehun jadi gue ngelirik dia, ternyata dia lagi santai aja sambil fokus makan es krimnya yang tadi sempat ketunda.

"Cewek lo ya?" Tanyanya terus dia baru ngelirik gue.

Gue cuma senyum tipis aja nanggepinya.

"Kasian amat dimatiin. Cewek malah jadi curiga kalo cowoknya begitu" Komentar Sehun sambil buang _cup_ es krim punya gue dan dia yang sudah habis ke tempat sampah di jok belakang.

Gue nggak jawab apa-apa. Emang apa yang harus gue jawab? Gue bilang iya terus gue telepon Krystal balik gitu? Kan nggak mungkin. Gue hargain Sehun lah, kan gue lagi sama Sehun masa gue sibuk sama cewek gue.

"Gue besarin lagi ya volumenya" Katanya tanpa nunggu gue jawab dia udah besarin volumenya terus sibuk angguk-angguk sambil mainan hp nya.

Tuh kan, gara-gara gue angkat telepon Krystal aja suasanya jadi canggung gini. Gue kudu apa ya biar seru lagi kaya tadi?

"Heh malah ngelamun. Kenapa si lo?" Sehun nepak lengan gue, bikin gue langsung noleh terus senyum.

"Nggak kok" Entah siapa yang mempengaruhi gue, tapi gue ngerasa kayak ngalir gitu aja. Gue genggam tangan Sehun terus gue cium pipinya.

Sehun nggak teriak, nggak marah-marah atau mukulin gue, itu lah kenapa gue bukanya menjauh, muka gue masih tetep deket sama mukanya Sehun. Gue tatap dia, rasanya kayak udah lama banget gue nggak tatap-tatapan sama dia. Sehun pun keliatan nyaman, nggak kayak bisanya yang kalo gue tatap bentar aja udah langsung melengos kalo nggak gue yang ditoyor.

Bukan, bukan gue yang memulai tapi Sehun. Sehun duluan yang nempelin bibirnya ke gue dan gue pun berakhir ganas sambil meraup semua bibir mungilnya. Tangan gue reflek pindah ke pinggang dan tengkuk Sehun, menarik Sehun supaya bibirnya bisa gue makan lebih dalam lagi.

Wah gila, emang senafsu ini gue kalo ke Sehun. Rasanya kayak nggak mau berenti, dan entah perasaan gue doang atau emang iya Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tangan Sehun yang tadi cuma nemplok di bahu gue kini pindah ke leher gue waktu gue mulai masukin lidah dan menarik lidahnya buat gue isep.

Puas dengan lidahnya, mulut gue mulai jalan dari bibir ke pipi, rahang, telinga dan kini berada di leher Sehun. Bukan kim Jongin namnya kalau cuma puas main di leher. Gue turun lagi dan sekarang muka gue udah ngusek-ngusek di dadanya, seakan kaos yang dipake Sehun bisa robek dengan sendirinya dan memperlihatkan benda didalamnya.

Sehun bener-bener narik gue sampe gue hampir berpindah dari kursi pengemudi ke kursinya. Karena dia yang terlalu meluk gue erat juga bikin gue menggerang disela-sela gue ciumin dadanya, antara udah tegang sama kehabisan nafas.

"Ah" Sehun menjerit waktu gue gigit kecil teteknya dari luar.

Tangan gue turun buatnya nyari ujung kaosnya habis itu gue masukin tangan gue ke dalam kaosnya Sehun.

 _Shit_! Baru gue ciumin luarnya aja bikin gue kalang kabut begini, gimana gue ciumin dalemnya sampe kedalam lagi kedalam lagi coba.

Dikit lagi tangan gue ngebuka kaos oblongnya, Sehun malah narik kepala gue, dia cium sebentar bibir gue habis itu giliran tangan gue yang ditarik sama dia supaya keluar. Dia keliatan ngos-ngosan di depan muka gue, matanya merem sedangkan gue sama ngos-ngosanya tapi mata gue masih melek buat tatap dia.

"Udah, nanti kelepasan" Kata Sehun di tengah nafasnya yang masih menderu.

Gue kecewa udah jelas. Jujur aja, gue sempet mikir simpel, Sehun jomblo sekarang nggak ada salahnya kan kalau gue ajak dia main-main sebentar tapi nyatanya Sehun emang belom mau main yang jauh-jauh lagi sama gue. Oke nggak papa, gue hargai itu.

Sehun buka matanya terus ngeliat gue, gue senyum aja terus abis itu gue cium pipinya sebelum kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan benar.

 ** _To be continue..._**

 ** _A/N : Haiiii... Makasih yag udah review dan minta gue buat lanjutin cerita ini hehehe. Maaf ya kali ini ceritanya emang lebih dikit dari sebelum-sebelumnya hehe soalnya disini cuma mau gambarain dari sisi Jongin aja biar nggak melulu di Sehun. Dan buat enaenanya kapan yaaa... kwkwk nanti aja ya, sekarang Sehunnya masih patah hati jadi belom nafsu banget hahaha. Buat lagu tadinya gue tuh mau pake lagunya Sheilaon 7 yang "DAN" tapi baru inget disini kan latar belakangnya korea ya masa lagunya indonesia sekali, baru lah gue inget sama lagunya Air Suply, pas gue inget-inget ternyata lirik cocok cui hehehe. Untuk cerita aslinya nih sebernya gue tuh ngambil cerita dua temen gue, yang satu si ratu clubing yang suka kecantol sama cowok lain padahal pacarnya setia abis, yang satu lagi temen gue orangnya rada alim tapi goblok. Ya ini gobloknya tuh putus sama pacarnya demi yang katanya temen doang tapi ujung2nya demen kan tai. Maaf kasar ya, gue nggak ngomongin dia di belakang kok soalnya dia udah gue kata-katain dulu sebelum cerita ini dibuat. For the ending, gue bakal samain kaya kisah temen gue ya, tapi kalo nggak memuaskan akan gue bikin squelnya haha. Yaudah atuh reviewnya jangn lupa biar gue semangad hehehe love_  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing etc.**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

...

Jumlah mahasiswa di dalam kelas udah tinggal separuhnya, salah satunya adalah gue yang masih berkutat untuk menjawab soal ujian. Gue masih mencoba berpikir tentang jawabanya, walaupun gue orangnya nggak suka mikir. Ya lo tau lah hidup gue simpel, gue suka ya gue lakuin kalo nggak suka ya gue tinggalin.

Nggak sampe 1jam gue udah nyelesain jawabanya. Gue jawab seadanya yang gue bisa, abis mau _serching_ di _google_ dosenya keliling mulu kayak petugas ronda. Gue berdiri sambil bawa kertas jawabanya, bikin beberapa orang melirik penasaran habis itu gue langsung taroh kertas jawabnya di meja dosen.

Setelah keluar kelas gue jalan tak tentu arah karena gue sendiri bingung mau kemana. Mau balik masih pagi, malu lah gue sama pintu. Temen-temen gue sebagian udah pada lulus dan sebagian lagi udah pada nyusun skripsi, sisa gue doang sama segelintir mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang kuliah enggan _drop out_ pun tak mau.

"Sehun!"

Gue langsung nengok waktu ada yang manggil.

"Kyungsoo!" Pekik gue langsung lari nyamperin dia terus gue peluk-peluk sampe badanya yang mungil itu keangkat. Jauh beda sama gue yang tinggi semampai, sampe waktu SMP gue pernah dikatain _transgender_ gara-gara badannya tinggi kayak laki dan mukanya maskulin.

Hah, liat dong gue yang sekarang, meski postur badannya masih kayak laki tapi gue jauh lebih cantik dan sexy. Pasti pada nyesel deh yang dulu ngatain gue kayak _transgender_ huww.

"Lo masih kuliah?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Masih lah"

"Gue kira udah nikahin sama Luhan. Gak pernah ketemu di kampus soalnya" Canda Kyungsoo yang tadinya gue mau ketawa malah nggak jadi gara-gara dia bawa nama Luhan.

Ha ha ha.

Gue emang belom kasih tahu dia betewe. Males ah nanti diceramahin. Udah tau kok intinya gue yang salah.

"Lo abis ujian ya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya nih. Matkul Mr. Leeteuk"

"Terus mau kemana lagi habis ini?"

"Nggak tau. Gua juga bingung, udah nggak ada mata kuliah"

"Mau makan di luar nggak? Udah lama kan kita nggak makan bareng" Ajaknya. Dia kayaknya kangen banget sama gue sampe se- _excited_ ini. Ya lo tau kan dia orangnya tenang dan jarang memperlihatkan perasaanya, kalo udah kayak gini berarti dia kangen berat sama gue hehe.

"Boleh, boleh. Gue bawa mobil kok"

Gue sama kyungsso jalan bareng ke parkiran mobil gue terus kita langsung cabut dari kampus buat cari tempat makan yang enak dan nyaman buat ngobrol. Kita pilih resto BBQ sih, terus minta ruangan di atas yang gak terlalu rame jadi bisa ngobrol santai sambil minum soju. Biar alim begini kalo soju mah Kyungsoo juga minum. Bedanya dia gak pernah _clubing_ sama ngesex doang.

"Eh gimana penelitian lo?" Gue nanya waktu pelayan baru aja pergi setelah nyatet pesenan kami

"Lancar kok, gue udah sambil benerin proposal bab 1 sampe bab 3 ke penulisan skripsi" jawabnya.

"Akhirnya skripsi ya Kyung, kemaren aja lo nangis gara-gara nggak jadi tiga setengah tahun" Ledek gue sambil ketawa, dia juga ketawa malu gitu.

Habis dia nyebelin banget, masa nggak jadi tiga setengah tahun nangis. Katanya nggak sesuai target, dia tuh obsesi pengen kayak kakaknya yang jadi sarjana muda. Tapi maksud gue empat tahun tuh normal. Orang-orang nggak bakal kok ngetawain lo gara-gara nggak jadi tiga setengah tahun, lebih dari empat tahun kayak gue noh baru lo mewek-mewek sonoh.

Gue?

Ya santai aja, jatah gue masih dua setengah tahun lagi kok buat di _drop out_ hahaha.

"Ngomong-ngomong abang lo waktu itu sidang ya?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Iya, cepet ya nggak kerasa udah lulus aja tuh si kingkong"

Kasih selamat doang buat abang gue yang udah lulus dalam waktu lima setengah tahun hahaha. Itu juga karena udah diomelin mulu sama Mama dan dia juga akhirnya sadar sih, Papa udah tua dan butuh dia, sebagai anak cowok satu-satunya, ya mau nggak mau dia yang harus jadi penerusnya. Biar nakal begitu Chanyeol nggak pernah ngecewain keluarga kok, kalo perkara kuliah si bokap gue malah jawab gini _"Nggak papa kok nak, Papa aja kuliah enam tahun"_ _Savage_ emang bokap gue.

"Terus lo gimana? Semester depan jadi proposal kan?" Kyungsoo nanya pas banget mbak-mbak pelayan dateng bawain pesanannya, bikin gue salah fokus, jadi nggak langsung jawab "Udah Hun males-malesannya. Katanya mau nikah, kasihan Luhan nunggunya kelamaan" lanjutnya bikin gue langsung ngelirik ke dia.

Ck, gue kasih tau sekarang aja deh dari pada dia ngomongin Luhan mulu. Nanti jadi gagal _move on_ guenya.

"Gue putus sama Luhan _by the way_ " Kata gue santai sambil mindahim daging dari piring ke pemanggang

Kyungsoo yang lagi nyapit bawang putih pake sumpitnya langsung di taroh lagi terus tatap gue.

"Putus atau _break_?" Selidiknya.

Gue pikir dia bakal langsung nyeramahin gue.

"Putus. Selesai. _It's over_ " Tegas gue sambil ngetukin sumpit di meja layaknya hakim yang sedang memutuskan persidangan. Terus gue lanjutin manggang dagingnya

"Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo masih terdengar tenang, masih bisa gue jawab. Kalo dia udah mulai ngomel-ngomel, gue bersumpah akan menyanyikan lagu _eureurong eureurong_ di dalam kepala gue.

"Eum... Dua minggu lah" Gue jawab dengan santai.

Wah lama juga ya gue gak ketemu Kyugsoo. Sampe gue baru sempat ngasih tahu kalau gue putus sama Luhan. Habis gue nggak mau kalau curhat lewat telepon, enakan _face to face._

"Boleh gue tanya kenapa?" Kyungsoo nanya lagi.

"Banyak" Cuek gue, sambil ngunyah daging habis itu ditelen baru gue ngomong lagi "Intinya kita udah nggak sama kayak dulu. Luhan capek sama gue, gue juga sadar diri kok, gue udah terlalu banyak ngecewain dia" Jelas gue sambil nuang sojunya ke gelas terus gue tengguk sampe habis.

Kyungsoo senyum kecil terus bilang "Lo kok gak keliatan sedih? Seneng ya, atau ngerasa bebas nih?" Katanya sedikit ketawa, jelas bnget itu pertanyaan nyindir gue. Mau gue maki-maki tapi temen gue.

Gue agak nggak nyangka sih sama reaksinya, dia lebih terdengar santai dari nada bicaranya walau intinya sama, nusuk-nusuk gue juga hih.

"Ya ampun Kyung, ini gue baru kelar galau loh. Gue sempet ngurung diri di kamar dan ngindarin semua orang karena gue males ditanya-tanya. Buruk sangka lo sama gue" _As always_ gue nggak mau kalah.

"Oooh pantesan. Jangan-jangan si Jongin nyariin lo gara-gara lo hindarin dia ya?"

Hah jongin?

"Kok lo tahu Jongin nyariin gue?" Jidat gue langsung mengerut ke arah Kyungsoo

"Waktu itu dia tiba-tiba ada di jurusan, nanyain lo ke gue ya gue jawab nggak tau. Itu loh yang lo berangkat cuma ngumpulin tugas doang" Kata kyungsoo sebelum masukin daging ke mulutnya.

Gue cuma manggut-manggut pas inget itu. Kalo nggak salah malemnya kan gue mabok terus minta dijemput Jongin ya?

"Gimana _firts impression_ lo ketemu Jongin?" Tanya gue jail. Habis dia kan kayaknya benci banget kalo gue ngomongin Jongin.

"Gak jelek kok, tapi mukanya brengsek" Jawabnya tanpa ragu

Gue langsung ketawa denger Kyungsoo ngomong gitu. Dulu gue pernah niat mempertemukan Kyungsoo sama Jongin, pengen liat aja gue apakah Kyungsoo bakal cakar-cakar Jongin seperti yang pernah dia bilang ke gue. Karena menurutnya jongin tuh bawa pengaruh buruk buat gue, padahal guenya sendiri santai aja. Nggak masalah si gue, itu bukti kalo Kyungsoo emang peduli sama gue. Uwww cayang.

"Tapi dia baik kok sama gue, serius deh dia baik" Gue coba ngejelasin ke dia.

"Baik sama lo karena ada maunya" Ternyata belom ngefek nih.

Gue nggak jawab lagi, lebih milih ngelanjutin makan sambil cekikikan. Mau gue jelasin kayak gimana juga Kyungsoo nggak bakal bisa ngerasain sebaik dan se- _care_ apa jongin ke gue. Lagian gue bukan orang yang mudah terhasut sama omongan orang kok. Kayak misal si _ini_ nggak suka si _itu_ , kalo selama si _itu_ baik sama gue ya gue gak bakal dengerin omongan si _ini_. Inget ya, idup gue simple. Kalo lo ngikutin orang mulu idup lo nggak akan pernah maju.

"Jadi sekarang lo sama jongin nih?" Tanya Kyungsoo waktu gue lagi serius makan.

"Hah? Sama Jongin gimana maksudnya?" Gue malah nanya balik sambil ngunyah daging

"Ya... pacaran gitu?"

"Nggak lah, gue temenan aja kok sama kayak dulu. Dia masih punya pacar Kyung" Terang gue.

"Berarti kalo dia putus lo embat dong?"

"Eum ya... Nggak tau deh" Jawab gue sambil senyum senyum

"Dasar pelakor" Gue langsung digetok Kyungsoo pake sendok dong. Terus abis itu kita ketawa bareng.

Perasaan gue sekarang ke Jongin masih sama kok kayak biasa, nyaman tapi masih ragu buat mengatalan kalo gue cinta sama dia. Gimana ya... Takut. Gue takut kalo gue membenarkan ini cinta nanti guenya yang sakit karena pada kenyataanya Jongin masih milik orang lain. Gue takut dia nggak punya perasaan yang sama kayak gue.

...

Sekarang gue lagi ada di apartemen Jongin. Kayak biasa setelah makan gue yang nyuci piring. Tapi kali ini gue juga yang masak dong. Keren kan gue sekarang udah bisa masak, walau masih takut buat masukin bumbu atau masukin bahan masakan ke minyak yang panas, tapi hasilnya masih sangat layak kok buat dimakan. Kata Jongin gue harus belajar dari sekarang biar nggak malu-maluin pas ketemu calon mertua.

Ha ha ha punya pacar aja nggak, dari mana calon mertua.

Selesai ngebilas cucian terakhir gue langsung berbalik sambil copot sarung tangan warna pink khusus nyuci piring. Gue lihat jongin di sofa lagi sibuk bolak balikin skripsinya sambil nyatet poin-poin penting di _notebook_ nya.

Ganteng juga dia kalo lagi serius gitu hihi.

Baru kali ini gue ngeliat dia seserius itu, kan biasanya receh banget orangnya. Dia lagi belajar buat persentasi sidang besok ngomong-ngomong. Nggak terasa ya, baru kemarin si Chanyeol sidang sekarang Jongin. Ini kutu kupret berdua jodoh banget dah sampe barengan lulusnya. Mana sama-sama males sampe lima setengah tahun baru kelar kuliahnya.

"Wuaaahhh" Jongin menggeliat sambil angkat kedua tanganya ke atas terus nengok ke arah gue. "Lo ngapain?" Tanyanya.

Gue yang dari tadi emang lagi ngeliatin dia malah gelagapan karena kepergok "Abis nyuci piring" Jawab gue sekenanya. Tapi bener kan gue abis nyuci piring. "Lo udah kelar? apa lagi yang belum?" Gue jalan ke arah sofa buat samperin dia.

"Tinggal bikin _power point_ " Jawabnya.

"Baju buat besok udah disiapin?" Gue coba ngingetin lagi soalnya ini curut satu suka lupa sama hal-hal yang seharusnya udah disiapkan.

"Ud... hehehe belom disetrika" Jongin nyengir ke arah gue yang berdiri di belakang sofa.

"Mana sini, biar gue yang nyetrika"

"Ada di lemari gue yang sebelah kanan. Kemeja yang kemarin beli sama lo"

Gue langsung jalan ke arah lemarinya, nggak perlu waktu lama buat nyari kemaja yang dimaksud Jongin karena kemeja ini gue yang milihin. Kayak cewek ya dia, mau ada acara aja kudu beli kemeja baru. Jongin tuh termasuk _fashionista,_ pakaian yang dia punya semuanya _branded_ , menurutnya harga gak masalah selama masih dijangkau yang penting kan kaulitas barang. Makanya gue suka kalo ngajak dia belanja karena dia tau merek, kualitas dan model yang bagus, dan nggak jarang juga kok gue dibayarin.

Kemarin gue habis dibeliin tas Zara, terus dibeliin baju di H&M, abis itu nganter dia ke Pull and Bear malah gue dibeliin _hoodie_ samaan gitu sama dia. Sumpah dia baik banget kan. Pas gue tanya kenapa dia beliin gue ini semua, dia cuma jawab biar gue nggak sedih lagi. Ya ampun padahal gue udah biasa aja loh, utututuu~ jadi makin sayang deh hehe.

 _By the way_ , gue udah hampir seminggu di apartemen Jongin, paling pulang ngambil baju doang sama setor muka. Lagian jarak rumah ke kampus sama jarak apartemen Jongin ke kampus sama aja kok jadi ya nggak masalah. Lo tahu kan gue tuh orangnya nggak betah di rumah, dan pelarian gue sekarang ke tempatnya Jongin. Mau ke tempat Yixing tapi dia udah balik _living together_ lagi sama kak Kris, kan gue nggak enak. Lagian Jongin juga nggak keberatan kok gue disini, dia seneng malah ada yang masakin dan bantuin dia nyuci baju sama nyetrika.

Sialan. Gue udah kayak babunya, tapi kenapa juga gue mau ya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir gue jadi rajin banget nih pas nginep-nginep ditempat Jongin. Gue yang tadinya nggak ada niatan buat belajar masak jadi pengen masak supaya Jongin nggak makan sembarangan lagi dan entah naluri cewek atau gimana gue kalo liat apartemen Jongin berantakan malah kerajinan banget ngeberesin, kadang gue bawa baju-baju kotor dia ke _loundry_ kalo gue males nyuci. Gue sendiri ngerasa _waw_ , kenapa bisa gitu? Dulu sama Luhan gue tuh manja banget loh teman-teman. Sumpah gue nggak habis pikir.

Gue nggak tahu apa yang gue lakuin itu salah atau bener, terserah kalau kalian mau bilang gue ini udah kayak simpenannya Jongin atau pereknya Jongin. Gue habis patah hati kawan, gue butuh seseorang yang bisa bikin gue nyaman dan gue pilih Jongin sebagai sandaran gue. Gue inget kok Jongin masih punya pacar, toh gue nggak ada niatan mau ngerebutin Jongin dari Krystal kok tapi kan kita nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, gue sih ngalir aja, ikutin aja waktu yang berjalan.

"Baju lo gue gantung di sini ya, sama celananya juga" Kata gue selesai nyetrika bajunya.

Jongin yang lagi ngetik di laptopnya langsung noleh "Makasih sayang" Katanya sambil senyum. Senyumnya yang menawan seperti biasa.

"Ah, sayang lo mah banyak, males gue" Gue pura-pura ngambek. Mengalihkan diri dari pesona senyumannya.

"Ya ampun mana banyak si, emang siapa lagi yang gue panggil sayang?" Jongin ternganga, kayak nggak nyangka gitu gue tiba-tiba bahas panggilan sayangnya. Padahal kita semua tahu udah sesering apa dia manggil gue sayang.

Serius, gue cuma bencanda doang kok, lagian apa hak gue buat sewot. Pacar aja bukan.

"Alah kalo teleponan sama pacar lo juga, _hallo sayang_ " Gue masih ngelanjutin pura-pura ngambeknya sambil meragain dia kalo lagi nelepon ceweknya.

Jongin malah ketawa sambil berdiri terus nyamperin gue "Lo cemburu ya?" Tiba-tiba tangannya ngelingkerin pinggang gue.

Ewh siapa juga yang cemburu.

"Ih _sorry_ ya emang lo siapa gue" Gue tetaplah gue, gengsinya gede.

Gue dorong dadanya biar menjauh tapi gue lupa kalo tanganya Jongin ngelingker di pinggang gue otomatis gue juga ikut ketarik dan makin nempel sama badannya.

"Cemburu aja dong" Jongin deketin mukanya.

Hem... Gue jadi tergoda ingin...

"Nggak" Gue geleng tapi nggak berontak, membirakan Jongin menyamankan diri meluk gue. Kalo gue berontak capek di guenya karena dia nggak bakal ngalah, jadi mending gue diem aja ngeliatin dia, ujung-ujungnya sama aja, enak.

Enak? Iyalah.

Liat nih, idunya udah mulai ngusek-ngusek pipi gue, rahang gue dicium-cium, leher gue digigit-gigit. Gue mau berontak juga gimana, _I love when he does this to me._

Jongin makin kenceng meluk gue tapi mulutnya masih aja berkeliaran di leher gue. Hey dia lupa ya, bibir gue udah ngiler nih belom diapa-apain. Karena nggak sabar, akhirnya tangan gue narik kepalanya abis itu gue cium bibirnya yang tebel itu. Dan Jongin langsung ngegas gitu bikin gue sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Gue emang suka nggak tahan kalo ada bibir nganggur di depan gue, makanya jangan heran kalau gue agresif diajak ciuman.

Tentang larangan yang pernah kita buat untuk nggak saling merayu, menggoda, apalagi ngelakuian hal yang berunsur sensual udah kita buang jauh-jauh. Well, mungkin emang dari awal Jongin nggak setuju seratus persen sama larangan itu tapi karena dia menghargai gue jadi dia ikutin aja asal gue masih mau temenan sama dia. Lagian larangan itu gue buat untuk menjaga perasaan seseorang kok, terus sekarang perasaan siapa yang harus gue jaga? Nggak ada kan? Yaudah.

Tangan gue reflek narik tangan Jongin waktu dia ngeremes pantat gue. Ciumanya juga gue lepas. " _Power pint_ lo belom selesai" Kata gue di depan bibirnya.

Gue nggak mau Jongin mengacaukan kan persentasi sidangnya besok. Kalau ini diterusin bisa-bisa dia kecapean dan malah ketiduran. Terus mau kapan dia nyelesain _power point_ nya, sedangkan besok harus bangun pagi.

Jongin senyum terus cium pipi gue gemes "Besok lo dateng kan?" Dia nanya gitu karena dia tahu hari ini gue mau pulang ke rumah.

Gue menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Mukanya Jongin keliatan kecewa gitu.

"Gue ada kuliah besok pagi. Lagian besok Krystal dateng kan?"

Jongin manggut tapi ekspresinya masih berharap kalau gue bakal jawab iya buat dateng ke sidangnya besok.

Well, alasan karena besok ada kuliah pagi bukanlah alasan utama, toh gue kuliah cuma sampe jam 10 kok, masih sempet mengigat Jongin sidang di jam 9. Kalau kalian nebak alasan utamanya karena Krystal, kalian benar. Gue... gimna ya, bukan cemburu cuma ya males aja. Ya ngapain gue di sana? Nggak ada gunanya. Gue kesana buat Jongin, tapi Jongin udah ada Krystal yaudah. Pasti gue sama Jongin bakal canggung banget nanti, gue nggak mau ngerusak suasana.

Gue berharap sih Jongin ngerti.

...

Ini tuh udah minggu-minggu terakhir masuk kuliah sebelum menuju libur kuliah yang panjang, jadi gue kudu masuk terus supaya nggak ketinggalan tugas sama ujianya. Ya maklum lah gue kan emang rajinya di akhir doang hehe.

Masih jam setengah tujuh dan gue udah mandi, udah pake baju, udah _makeup_ , udah cantik, udah wangi pokoknya. Setelah selesai di depan meja rias, gue berdiri buat ambil tas gue di atas meja belajar sekalian masuk-masukin barang yang biasa gue bawa ke kampus abis itu gue balik lagi ke meja rias karena hp gue ketinggalan disana. Gue ngambil hp sambil sekalian gue lewat mau keluar, tanpa menyadari ada benda yang nggak sengaja gue senggol dan...

Prak.

Gue noleh ke benda yang jatuh.

OMG. Jam tangan _Rolex_ gue.

Gue langsung jongkok buat ambil jam dan juga kotaknya yang udah misah terkapar di lantai. Dengan muka sedih gue elus-elus jam tangan silver yang kacanya udah retak ini karena jatuh. Ini jam tangan kesayangan gue banget, gue jarang pake karena nggak mau cepet rusak dan sekarang malah retak karena nggak sengaja kesenggol. Kenapa sih!

"Mentang-mentang hubungan gue sama Luhan udah ancur, sekarang lo ikutan hancur" Dumel gue yang masih jongkok sambil elus-elus jamnya.

Iya, ini emang jam tangan hadiah ulang tahun gue dari Luhan. Gila ya, dia tuh kalo ngasih hadiah nggak cuma-cuma, gue sampe kepoin di internet ini jam tangan harganya berapa dan hem... lumayan bisa buat lu beli motor satu. Terus ini gue kudu ngeluarin duit berapa coba buat ganti kaca jamnya.

Selain suka sama jamnya, ini juga sebagai kenang-kenangan dari Luhan. Untung dia nggak perhitungan ya, bisa-bisa dia minta balikin nih jamnya. Tapi gue yakin Luhan nggak akan menodai harga dirinya hanya karena minta jam tangan mahal yang udah dikasih ke gue. _I know him so well._

Masih dengan cemberut gue masukin jam tangan dan kotaknya ke tas gue, ya siapa tahu nanti nemu _store Rolex_ di jalan kan gue bisa tanya-tanya dulu harga buat ganti kaca jam tangannya berapa.

Gue turun ke lantai bawah buat sarapan sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Gue liat di meja makan cuma ada Chanyeol yang lagi nyemilin roti sambil dicelupin ke kopi. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan mukanya masih kucel, gue yakin dia belom mandi nih.

"Jadi pengangguran ya lo sekarang" Ledek gue sambil ambil roti terus duduk di seberangnya.

Mampus, gue punya panggilan baru buat ngejek dia haha. Selesai kuliah bukanya langsung nyari kerja sambil nunggu wisuda dia malah leha-leha mulu di rumah, kalo nggak ya main. Belom aja disemprot lagi sama Mama.

Chanyeol nggak merespon candaan gue dan lebih milih minum kopinya yang abis dicelupin roti itu.

"Papa udah berangkat Ma?" Tanya gue waktu Mama nyodorin segelas susu buat gue.

Biar kata sering berantem sama gue ya kalo lagi akur mah gue sama Mama kayak anak dan ibu pada umumnya kok. Dia ya tetep dia, seorang ibu yang terbiasa ngelayanin anak-anaknya setiap pagi dengan sarapan yang sehat dan begizi.

"Udah. Mana berani kakak kamu nongkrong disini kalo Papa belom berangkat. Takut kena omel lagi gara-gara belom mau nyari kerja" Sindir si Mama sambil ngelirik ke Chanyeol.

Gue langsung ketawa dan beniat mau ngeledek Chanyeol lagi tapi dia udah protes duluan.

"Nanti juga nyari kerja Ma, aku mau menikmati masa-masa indah ini kenapa si. Lagian aku belum wisuda, belom resmi jadi pengangguran. Julit mulu" Kata Chanyeol sewot.

Emang dasar nyokap gue tukang julit ye. Nggak cuma gue doang yang dijulitin, kalo ada orang yang patut dijulit ya dijulitin sama dia. Apalagi kalo nonton berita gosip di TV, hem... Semua artis disalahin sama dia. Parah.

Mama balik lagi ke dapur, meninggalkan gue dan Chanyeol yang masing-masing sibuk sama sarapanya.

"Eh, lo hari ini ke kampus Jongin kan? Mau bareng nggak sama gue?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih ngunyah roti.

"Gue nggak dateng, ada kuliah sampe siang" Jawab gue cepet.

Tadinya gue acuh tapi diem-diem si Chanyeol malah nahan ketawa gitu sambil tutupin mulutnya. "Kenapa lo?" Gue nanya sinis. Gue tahu nih apa yang dia maksud.

"Bilang aja lo takut ketemu Krystal" Ceplosnya.

Gue langsung buka mulut sambil naikin satu alis gue setinggi mungkin "Ngapain gue harus takut? Emang dia siapa gue? Emang gue bikin salah apa sama dia? Kenal aja nggak" Cerocos gue sambil natap Chanyeol sebel.

Si Chanyeol ketawa lagi terus jawab "Makanya kenalan, biar dia tahu siapa lo. _Kenalin, gue Sehun yang tiap malem jadi temen bobo pacar lo._ HAHAHAHA" Kata Chanyeol sambil meragain orang kenalan.

"Anjeng!" Gue reflek ngelepar roti ditangan gue yang udah setengah ke arah mukanya. Gue kesel tapi pengen ketawa juga dengernya. Gue jadi ngebayangin kalo gue tiba-tiba dateng ke depan Krystal terus ngenalin diri kayak gitu haha langsung pucet pasti mukanya.

"Heh makanan kok di lempar-lempar ya kamu, Sehun" Si Mama malah mengaum dari arah dapur.

"Tauk ah, aku berangkat Ma" Gue nggak menghiraukan aumannya dan milih buat berdiri terus pamit. Si Chanyeol masih aja ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas.

"Berisik lo" Semprot gue sebelum pergi.

"Hati-hati ya, pelakor"

Anjing.

Gue menoleh sebentar buat kasih jari tengah ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Kampret ya si Chanyeol. Yang dulu jodoh-jodohin gue siapa coba, sekarang dia malah ngatain gue pelakor.

...

Kelas gue udah kelar dari satu jam yang lalu dan gue lebih milih cabut dari kampus terus nongkrong di cafe. Sendirian? Iya gue kesini sendiri, tapi gue lagi nunggu Kyungsoo. Tadi gue janjian sama dia di cafe ini karena kebetulan dia lagi di toko buku daerah sini.

Nggak ada tujuan apa-apa sebenernya gue ngajak Kyungsoo nongkrong, cuma ya lumayan lah dari pada pulang terus sendirian di rumah. _By the way_ , gue kangen sama kak Yixing, doi lagi pulang ke rumah orang tuanya buat ngenalin calon suami, ciye ciye... Ada yang mau merit nih bentar lagi.

Kyungsoo nongol di depan gue pas banget gue lagi nyalain rokok. Dia naroh tasnya di kursi terus geleng-geleng kepala liatin gue "Ngerokok lagi lo sekarang?" Pertanyaan yang nggak perlu dijawab sebenernya, gue juga cuma nyengir doang nanggepinya.

"Gue mau pesen minum dulu" Katanya terus nyelonong ke dalem buat pesen minuman.

Gue sengaja nyari kursinya yang _outdoor_ biar bisa sekalian ngerokok. Gue balik ngerokok bukan karena frustasi kok, cuma kemarin kan gue berenti bukan dari hati tapi karena _someone_ , sekarang _someone_ itu udah pergi ya gue balik lagi lah jadi Sehun yang dulu hehe.

Sambil nunggu Kyungsoo, kerjaan gue cuma mainan hp mulu sambil _stalking_ _olshop_ di _instagram_ , liat-liat _story_ orang habis itu pindah ke _explore_ , siapa tahu nemu cowok ganteng yekan. Terus mata gue iseng liat foto cewek bule rambutnya abu-abu, pake _crop top_ terus pusernya di kasih _piercing_ gitu. Kece ya, boleh nih dicoba nanti.

"Eh Kyung, liat deh" Samber gue waktu Kyungsoo baru duduk di kursinya.

"Apaan?" Kyungsoo nanya setelah nyedot minumanya.

Gue sodorin hp gue "Kalau gue pasang _piercing_ di puser gimana?"

Kyungsoo langsung berdecak sambil balikin hp gue "Nggak usah macem-macem deh. Putus sama Luhan kok makin gila si lo Hun" Komentarnya.

Buset kalo ngomong, nggak pernah disaring nih orang. Gue langsung manyun sambil pura-pura ngambek. Mending gue ajak Jongin aja, ngomong sama Kyungsoo sama aja kayak ngomong sama Luhan, nggak pernah _pro_ sama yang gue mau.

 _By the way_ soal Luhan, gue jadi kepo. Dia lagi ngapain ya?

"Kyung, pinjem hp lo dong"

"Buat apaan?" Dia nanya tapi sambil nyodorin hp nya.

"Mau kepoin instagram Luhan hehe" Jawab gue.

Gue kan udah di- _block_ sama dia jadi nggak bisa liat dia ngapain aja. Kangen tahu.

" _Move on_ dong" Canda Kyungsoo. Gue pura-pura nggak denger aja sambil ngetik nama Luhan di kolom pencarian.

Setelah profilnya kebuka, gue langsung nemu postingan terbaru Luhan yang belom gue lihat. Gue buka fotonya dan gue lihat waktu postingnya sekitar dua hari yang lalu, berarti masih baru dan ini adalah postingan pertama dia setelah putus sama gue. Tadinya gue mau kepoin _story_ -nya tapi ternyata dia nggak apdet apa-apa.

Gue masih mandangin foto yang terakhir Luhan posting. Di situ nggak cuma ada Luhan, tapi ada beberapa temen kerjanya yang lain terus ada kak Jongdae dan di sebelahnya Luhan ada seseorang yang bikin gue agak terusik karena jarak mereka yang deket banget, itu Minseok, sekertaris barunya Luhan yang dulu pernah dikenalin ke gue.

Di postinganya, si Luhan nandain ke cewek itu, akhirnya berakhir lah gue mampir di akun instagram Minseok. Gue liat-liat kebanyakan sih foto dia sendiri jadi gue nggak begitu kepo, gue malah milih buat buka _insta story_ dia.

Kening gue langsung nyatu, mata gue melotot dan alis gue menukik tinggi waktu liat di postingan _insta story_ dia ada foto _candid_ Luhan lagi makan terus di tengahnya ada tulisan _"Terimakasih boss untuk dinner nya"_ terus di tag ke akunya Luhan.

 _What? Dinner?_

Kepala gue langsung mendadak pusing gitu habis baca tulisanya. Langsung aja gue balikin hp Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar bikin Kyungsoo melototin gue.

"Kenapa sih lo?" Tanya nya.

Gue diem aja nggak mau jawab.

Gimana ya... Gue nggak bisa menyimpulkan kalau gue cemburu atau nggak tapi yang pasti gue kesel aja liatnya. Liat Luhan pergi sama orang lain, _dinner_ sama orang lain, hati gue ngerasa kayak masih memiliki Luhan. _Every day Luhan was with me, sleeping with me, eating with me, go with me, and anything was always with me._ Gue masih terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu jadi gue ngerasa wajar kalau hati gue kesel. Tapi _point_ pentingnya adalah, dia udah bener-bener lupain gue kah?

 _He's was move on from me? It's so fast. I can't believe it._

"Lo buka akun siapa Hun?" Kyungsoo nanya setelah ngecek hp nya. "Cewek? Kim... Minseok" Kyungsoo mengeja namanya.

"Liat aja _story-_ nya" Gue liatin Kyungsoo yang mungkin lagi ngecek _insta story_ nya si Minseok. Setelah itu dia naroh hp nya di meja terus natap gue.

"Udah _move on_ dia" Komentarnya dengan tenang.

Gue malah geleng-geleng "Gue malah curiga jangan-jangan dia ada main sebelum putus sama gue" Tangan gue menyilang di dada dengan yakin.

 _I am seriously_ , gue jadi berpikir gitu karena ya... Ini terlalu cepat, gue aja yang dablek masih suka mikirin dia kok. Bisa aja kan Luhan udah lama ada main sama sekertarisnya, pikiran dia dipengaruhi dan akhirnya mutusin gue. Kebetulan aja waktu itu gue kepergok jadi dia gunain alasan itu buat mutusin gue.

Tapi di dalam hati kecil gue sendiri, gue nggak percaya Luhan ngelakuin hal itu.

"Jangan buruk sangka gitu dong. Kalau lo emang ngaku salah ya udah salah aja, jangan mencari kesalahan orang lain. Dan kalau Luhan emang ada main sama cewek lain ya elo harus ngaca" Kyungsoo menyindir dengan halus.

Gue diem aja sambil ngisep batang rokok yang tersisa. Ya bener, pada dasarnya emang gue kok yang salah. Ternyata sekesel ini yang ngeliat orang yang kita sayang bersama orang lain.

"Lo kenal ceweknya Hun?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Dia sekertaris barunya Luhan. Gue pernah ketemu sama dia sekali doang. Keliatanya baik sih, tapi nggak tahu deh kalau diem-diem dia ngincer bossnya" Jawab gue sambil buang abu rokoknya ke asbak di meja.

Kyungsoo senyum "Lo mau marah juga percuma, kan udah putus. Inget, lo bukan siapa-siapanya lagi"

Gue lagsung cemberut nanggepinya. Ya oke lah gue mengakui kalau gue cemburu kali ini. Cemburu setelah putus haha tai, nggak enak banget.

"Pantesan jam tangan _Rolex_ gue pecah" Gue makin cemberut waktu tiba-tiba keinget sama jam tangan gue yang tadi pagi pecah, terus siangnya gue malah dapet kabar nyebelin begini.

" _Rolex_ lo yang dari Luhan?"

Gue manggut.

"Itu tanda kali kalo Luhan udah nggak sudi barang-barang pemberianya masih dipake lo hahaha"

"Ih nyebelin lo! Tau gitu mending gue jual aja kemaren-kemaren"

"Terus duitnya buat lo belanja di _stradivarius_ ya?"

"Iya dong hahaha"

Kyungsoo ikutan ketawa denger jawaban gue. Tunggu deh, cuma perasaan gue doang atau akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo keliatan pro ke gue ya? Mungkin dia mulai menyadari kalau gue orangnya batu, susah dibilangin jadi dia mencoba pasrah sama apa yang gue lakukan yang penting dia tetep jadi temen yang suka kasih nasehat yang baik buat gue.

Disela gue sama Kyungsoo ketawa, tiba-tiba hp gue bunyi. Pas gue cek ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol. Gue matiin rokok gue terus angkat teleponya.

"Kenapa Yeol?" Sapa gue.

 _"Dimana lo?"_ Tanya Chanyeol di seberang sana. Suasananya kayak rame gitu.

"Lagi nongki sama Kyungsoo. Kenapa?"

 _"Mending lo kesini, Jongin mau traktir makan nih. Kan abis kelar sidang dia"_ Jelas Chanyeol.

"Ada siapa aja emang?"

"Banyak si tapi belom pada dateng. Lo kesini aja, ajak noh sekalian si Kyungsoo. Mayan kan makan gratis"

Gue nggak langsung jawab, diem dulu gitu sambil menimbang-nimbang ajakan Chanyeol. Ekhem, kira-kira gue perlu nanya nggak ya kalau disana ada ceweknya Jongin apa nggak? Tapi kalau nanya kesanya gue kayak cemburu nggak sih? Apa jangan-jangan si Chanyeol nih sengaja ya mau ngadu domba gue sama ceweknya Jongin. Awas aja tuh si kampret.

 _"Lama lo, pake mikir lagi. Udah sini dateng, jangan keliatan banget napa kalo lo_ _cemburu_ " Katanya, terus ketawa.

"Anjeng siapa yang cemburu. Lo ngomong kenceng banget lagi" Ya anjir kalau Jongin atau Krystal denger gimana coba? Emang nggak punya otak abang gue ini.

 _"Tenang cui, posisi gue lagi jauh sama mereka"_

Mereka? Jongin sama Krystal maksudnya?

Huf... Udah gue duga sih pasti ada Krystal.

 _"Gue share loc ke lo nih tempatnya. Dateng lu, kalau nggak dateng gue bilang Jongin kalo lo cemburu"_

"Anj-"

Tutt...

Main dimatiin aja coba kampret.

Terus nggak lama hp gue bunyi lagi, kali ini tanda ada _chat_ masuk. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Chanyoel yang beneran kirimin lokasi tempat makannya.

Gue lirik Kyungsoo yang lagi nyedot minumanya sambil liatin gue. Kayak nungguin gue cerita gitu apa yang terjadi diseberang telepon tadi.

"Kyung mau makan gratis nggak?" Gue langsung nanya Kyungsoo sambil beres-beresin tas, bersiap mau cabut.

"Apaan emang?"

"Ayok ikut gue!"

Perjalanan dari tempat nongkrong tadi ke tempat yang di _share_ Chanyeol lumayan jauh nih, mana ditambah macet karena lagi jam makan siang, orang-orang kantor lagi pada keluar biasanya buat cari makan siang.

Di perjalanan si Kyungsoo sempet nanya kita mau kemana, ya gue jawab aja mau di teraktir sama Jongin buat ngerayain kelulusan dia. Tadinya dia minta turun tuh, nggak mau ikut karena dia nggak begitu kenal sama temen-temenya Jongin, takutnya _akward_ tapi gue yakinin dia buat ikut, lagian juga ada gue, dia juga kenal Chanyeol dan yang lebih penting gue butuh dia karena pasti di sana gue bakal bete liat interaksi Jongin sama ceweknya.

Ini keliatanya gue kayak cemburu gitu ya?

Gue nggak ngerti ini apa, pokoknya itu yang gue rasain sekarang.

Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya gue sampai di lokasi. Ternyata tempat makan _barbeque_ gitu dan tempatnya rame jadi gue agak susah nyari posisi duduk si kampret-kampret ini. Tapi untungnya suara menggelar Chanyeol langsung bikin gue noleh, dia juga lambain tangan ke arah gue.

Gue berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mereka?

Iya, ada Chanyeol, Jongin, satu cewek duduk di sebelah Jongin, dan... Mana lagi? Kata Chanyeol banyak, kok cuma seiprit orang-orangnya?

"Hai" Sapa gue ke semuanya setelah sampe di meja mereka. Tatapan gue langsung ketemu sama Jongin. Dia keliatan biasa aja, bahkan senyum ke gue tapi senyumnya beda dari biasanya, senyuman ini ditunjukan untuk teman biasa. Bukan yang...

 _Ya emang Jongin harus gimana si Hun?_

" _Congratulation_! Sukses ya" Ucap gue sambil nyodorin tangan ke Jongin buat nyalamin dia.

Jongin masih dengan senyumnya langsung nyambut tangan gue " _Thank you_ " Katanya, terus dia langsung ngelirik cewek di sebelahnya. "Ini Sehun, adiknya Chanyeol. Adek kelas aku waktu SMP dan temen nongkrong juga" Jongin memperkenalkan gue ke ekhem, ceweknya.

Mata gue langsung beralih ke cewek di sebelah Jongin sambil menilai wajahnya, penampilanya, dan sikapnya. Dia nggak keliatan kayak cewek cupu yang gue bayangkan. Yang pasti dia kelatan cantik dan menarik dengan rambut sebahunya. Pakainya rapih, keliatan kalau dia orang pinter. Tapi catat, dia cukup bodoh untuk mengenal kekasihnya yang brengsek ini.

"Sehun" Dengan ramah gue juga memperkenalkan diri sambil menyodorkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Krystal" Dia balik memperkenalkan diri.

"Jongin, gue bawa Kyungsoo ke sini nggak masalah kan?" Gue tanya ke Jongin sambil narik Kyungsoo agak maju karena dari tadi dia berdiri di belakang gue.

"Iya nggak masalah kok" Jongin mempersilakan gue dan Kyungsoo duduk.

Lo tau yang kepengen bikin gue misuh-misuh tuh apa? Ya si Chanyeol. Dari gue perhatiin masa dia nahan ketawa mulu. Nggak bisa ekting bentar aja apa nih orang. Anggap aja gue ini bukan siapa-siapa Jongin yang cuma kenal dia sebagai temen nongkrong.

"Wah udah ngumpul nih"

Baru duduk, gue langsung menoleh ke arah seorang cowok yang baru dateng. Itu si Taemin temen kampusnya Jongin. Abis _say helo_ ke Chanyeol dan Krystal dia langsung pindah ke arah gue buat ngajak salaman tapi pas matanya natap gue, dia langsung kaget gitu.

"Eh, ada Sehun?" Dia kayak ternganga gitu sambil ngelirik bolak balik ke arah gue, Jongin terus Krystal.

Anjir anjir kenapa sih orang-orang hari ini nggak bisa biasa aja nanggepinya. Untungnya Krystal lagi sibuk makan _appetizer_ jadi nggak begitu perhatiin reaksi Taemin. Si Jongin juga diem aja kayak pura-pura nggak tahu gitu.

Ih kok gue sebel ya sama Jongin hari ini. Kayak nggak kenal gue. Padahal ya gue berharapnya dia salting gitu loh terus tiba-tiba Krystal curiga, ribut deh mereka hahaha. Ya ampun ternyata jahat banget pikiran gue.

"Lo kenal juga sama Sehun?" Tiba-tiba Krystal bersuara.

Eh, kepo juga dia. Hati gue tiba-tiba dagdigdug gitu antara takut ketahuan Krystal sama pengen Krystal curiga kalau ada sesuatu diantara gue dan cowoknya ihirrr.

Gila, mendadak psikopat gini gue.

"Iya, pernah nongkrong bareng juga. Iya nggak Hun"

 _"Iya, kan gue sering diajak cowok lo buat nongkrong sama temen-temenya"_

Nggak gais, nggak. Nggak mungkin gue bilang gitu gila. Itu cuma pemikiran gue aja yang ngomong, gue mah cuma senyum doang sambil manggut-manggut nanggepinya.

Sebelum Taemin duduk gue ngenalin Kyungsoo dulu ke dia terus nggak lama makanan yang Jongin pesen dateng, dia juga pesen beberapa botol soju buat kita minum bareng-bareng.

Wah gila, nggak boleh mabok nih gue. Bahaya kalau gue mabok terus ngomongnya ngaco. Mending kalo ngomongin yang lain, kalo tiba-tiba ngomong yang aneh-aneh di depan Krystal gimana coba.

 _Lah bukanya lo pengen Krystal tahu hun?_

Iya sih, tapi nanti aja bukan hari ini hehe kasian Jongin, masa lagi seneng karena kelulusanya malah dirusak sama gue.

Selama makan gue nggak banyak ngomong sih lebih ke para cowok-cowok yang ngomong. Tau dah mereka ngobrol apaan, pokoknya seru. Kadang juga yang cewek-cewek ikut ketawa, beberapa kali juga gue atau Krystal ikut nanggepin. Nah kalau Kyungsoo team ketawa-ketawa aja dia mah, selain emang pendiam mungkin dia juga nggak ngerasa akrab sama sekitarnya jadi mending diem aja.

Ternyata temen-temen Jongin pada nggak bisa dateng, karena mendadak juga jadi yang cuma bisa dateng ya kita-kita yang disini. Si Ravi yang deket sama Jongin aja nggak bisa hadir, katanya sih dia lagi liburan ke luar negeri.

Gue jadi baru inget kalau bentar lagi gue liburan kuliah, biasanya Luhan yang suka nawarin gue jalan-jalan. Dia bakal ambil cuti beberapa hari cuma buat nemenin gue jalan-jalan sekalian nebus kesibukanya selama dia nggak punya waktu buat gue. Terus sekarang siapa yang mau ngajak gue jalan-jalan coba, ih sedih. Kangen Luhan.

"Iya, kemaren dia ngadain pesta ulang tahun tapi yang dateng kudu bawa pacar. Ya gue nggak jadi dateng orang gue nggak punya pacar. Lagi males juga gue nyewa perek, entar minta lebih pusing gue hahaha"

Kita semua ketawa pas denger Taemin nyeritain temen kantornya yang habis ngadain pesta ulang tahun.

"Lo ajak aja nih si Sehun. Jomblo dia" Samber Chanyeol

"Emang sekarang lo jomblo Hun?" Tanya Taemin.

Gue yang tadinya lagi asik makan jadi menoleh ke arah Taemin "Kata siapa, ada kok pacar" Kata gue ngasal sambil dikit-dikit lirik ke Jongin. Nggak maksud apa-apa sih cuma pengen tau reaksi dia aja dan Jongin pun langsung tatap gue, kayak penasaran gitu.

"Pacar orang?"

"HAHAHAHA"

Anjir lo tahu siapa yang nyeplos itu? _The fucking ma best friend_

Gue langsung nengok dan melotot ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia langsung nutup mulutnya sambil nahan ketawa, antara ngerasa bersalah sama nggak percaya sendiri apa yang udah keluar dari mulutnya tadi. Si Chanyeol udah ngakak aja malah sampe ngajak _highfive_ Kyungsoo segala. Si Taemin juga sama aja malah ketawa sambil megangin perutnya. Krystal diem-diem juga cekikikan dan cowok di sebelahnya cuma nunduk aja tapi mulutnya senyam senyum nahan ketawa. Pokoknya cuma gue doang yang nggak ketawa.

" _Sorry_ ya gue keceplosan" Kata Kyungsoo masih sambil ketawa.

Tiada maaf bagi mu huh.

"Parah juga lo Kyung" Samber Chanyeol.

"Diem lo!" Gue udah siap mau nyolok Chanyeol pake sumpit karena dia nggak berenti-berenti ketawa.

Sialan ya, gue jadi ngerasa dibully gini, padahal mah pemeran utamanya nggak cuma gue tapi cowok kampret di depan gue ini yang dari tadi malah sok sok nggak tahu apa-apa. Awas aja nih kalo ceweknya balik terus manja-manja lagi ke gue, nggak bakal gue kasih.

 _Bullshit. Paling ngerek dikit lo tetekin, Hun._

"Nggak papa kok kalau pacar orang?"

Seketika suara ketawa yang lain pada berhenti dan langsung menatap ke arah Krystal, begitupun gue dan Jongin yang antara kaget dan nggak nyangka kalau cewek ini bakal nanggepin dengan kalimat kayak gitu.

Gue sama Jongin nggak sengaja liat-liatan tapi Jongin langsung nunduk buat pura-pura minum sedangkan gue balik tatap Krystal.

"Nggak papa?" Gue mengkonfirmasi kalimat Krystal dan cewek itu langsung manggut sambil senyum. Mungkin masih kebawa suasana lucu tadi, padahal yang lain udah diem kaku ngeliatin gue, Jongin dan juga dia.

 _Madafaka men_ , kasian deh ini cewek dibodohi sama kita-kita. Lain kali nggak usah ikut ya kalau Jongin lagi nongkrong sama temen-temennya.

"Iya yang penting kan bukan suami orang" Lanjut Krystal setelah masukin satu daging ke mulutnya.

"Kalo cowok lo yang diambil gimana?" Sela Taemin sambil senyum pernuh arti dan gue liat si Jongin kayak lagi nahan banget buat nggak maki-maki Taemin. Haha hajar teroos.

Krystal berhenti dari aktifitasnya, ngeliat ke arah Jongin sebentar abis itu ngeliat ke Taemin "Godaan itu pasti ada, tapi gue percaya kok dia pasti bakal baliknya ke gue" Jawab Krystal sambil senyum ke arah cowokya, dan Jongin otomastis langsung bales tatapan Krystal sambil usap-usap kepalanya.

" _Ouhh so sweet..._ "

Semua orang di meja ini berteriak demikian, kecuali gue. Gue langsung diam, raut muka gue berubah dingin waktu pasangan di depan gue ini saling menggoda satu sama lain. Gue nggak peduli kalau yang lain sadar sama perubahan gue atau nggak, yang pasti mereka semua nggak tahu kalau hati gue sakit liatnya. _I don't know why, but it's so hurt_.

Gigi gue menekan keras satu sama lain buat nahan rasa gatal dihidung gue yang mulai memerah dan mungkin kalau gue nggak tahan, sebulir air mata bakal keluar dari ujung mata gue. Sekali lagi gue nggak tahu kenapa tapi ini rasanya perih banget kayak pengen nangis. Padahal Jongin bukan siapa-siapa gue tapi kenapa bisa sebenci ini sih ngeliat dia senyum bahagia sama cewek yang jelas-jelas emang pacarnya.

Anjing juga ya. Gue yang bantuin ngetik skripsinya, mondar mandir nyiapin keperluan sidangnya, bahkan gue yang nyetrikain bajunya, tapi hari ini dia malah ketawa-ketawa sama cewek lain. Tai.

 _To be continue..._

 _ **A/N : Taraaaa~ lanjut lagi hehehe. Makasih yang masih mau nunggu dan review tapi kok kayaknya minatnya makin berkurang ya? apa gue akhiri aja cerita ini? Keknya gue kelamaan jadi udah pada lupa sama jalan ceritanya nih. yaudah nggak papa, salah gue kok bikin kalian nunggu, padahal gue tahu nunggu tuh nggak enak hiks :'( Kalau pada akhirnya nggak ada yang review sepertinya cerita ini akan berakhir disni saja deh, paling gue pindah ke wattpad hehehe. So, yang masih mau baca silakan nikmati ya semoga kalian bahagia... Love :***_


	12. Chapter 12

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin  
**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing etc.**

 **Genre : GS, Romance**

 **Author : Mamanya Dedek Sehun**

 **...**

 **WARNING! 21++ IN HERE**

 **IT'S NOT FOR UNDER 21**

 **Aku sudah memperingatimu nak, dosa tanggung sendiri ya...**

Hari ini gue nggak bawa mobil ke kampus soalnya lagi males nyetir, jadi tadi pagi gue nebeng deh di motornya Chanyeol. Sekalian juga dia ada urusan di kampus katanya, tapi sekarang dia malah pergi ninggalin gue, tauk dah kemana. Ditelepon nggak diangkat-angkat, gue tanya temen-temen angkatannya, katanya dia udah cabut dari siang. Sial, terpaksa harus naik bus nih pulangnya.

Gue jalan keluar gedung setelah selesai mata kuliah terakhir. Ah _finally_ , hari ini hari terakhir ujian, minggu depan gue udah mulai libur dan bakal jadi pengangguran parah mengingat gue belum punya _planing_ apa-apa buat liburan nanti.

"Sst!"

Kaki gue langsung berhenti jalan waktu ada suara siulan yang mengarah ke gue. Pas nengok, ada cowok lagi berdiri senyam senyum ke arah gue, kedua tanganya masuk ke kantong depan celana _jeans-_ nya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Jongin. Anak kampus sini mana berani siul-siulin gue, mau gue hajar satu-satu apa gimana.

"Ngapain lo?" Tanya gue waktu Jongin mulai jalan mendekat.

"Jemput lo lah. Nggak bawa mobil kan?"

"Pasti Chanyeol" Dumel gue sambil pasang muka males dan Jongin malah ketawa renyah banget kayak kerupuk baru diangkat. Aw jadi pengen gigit hehe.

Eh bentar, gue masih kesel nih sama dia karena insiden makan bareng Krystal kemaren-kemaren.

"Nggak kok gue emang mau ketemu lo, kebetulan tadi gue _chat-_ an sama Chanyeol terus dia kasih tau kalau lo nggak bawa mobil. Ya... kalau jodoh emang nggak kemana sih" Jawabnya enteng sambil cengengesan.

Gila. Sumpah. Buaya parah.

Dia amnesia apa gimana sih, kemarin baru aja mesra-mesraan sama ceweknya di depan gue terus sekarang enak banget gombalin gue. Dia pikir hati perempuan itu telor dadar apa bisa dibolak balik.

"Cewek lo udah pulang ya?" Gue nanya tapi sedikit judes.

Jongin yang tadinya cengengesan langsung berubah gitu mukanya, dia cuma senyum kecil doang terus jawab "Udah, kemarin"

Wow baru ditinggal kemaren, sekarang udah gatel sama cewek lain?

Hm...

"Pantes..." Gue mulai pasang muka males.

"Pantes apa?"

"Pantesan nyariin gue. Coba kemaren-kemaren, mana ada nyari gue" Gue jawab dia sambil buang muka gitu.

Gini ya, gue tuh nggak benci sama dia. _Actually_ , gue sayang kok sama dia, entah sayangnya yang gimana dan sebagai apa intinya gue sayang sama dia. Gue suka jutek sama dia, marah-marah sama dia, _moody_ banget sama dia, semata-mata gue pengen dia sadar kalau nggak semua sikap baiknya bisa dia berikan ke perempuan lain, dimana posisi dia masih berstatus pacar orang. Entah kalau gue nggak tahu dia puya pacar, lah ini jelas-jelas gue tahu banget dia tuh punya pacar.

Gue ini perempuan, wajar nggak kalau ngerasa baper? Apalagi di sini posisi gue habis patah hati, perilaku manis lawan jenis tuh ngaruh banget loh sebagai obat patah hati. Gue takut aja kalau nantinya gue malah jatuh cinta beneran sama Jongin. _It's ok_ kalau Jongin juga jatuh cinta sama gue, nah kalau gue yang jatuh cinta sendirian apa nggak perih ini hati?

Inget kan kejadian makan-makan kemarin? Kayaknya Krystal ini tau kalau cowoknya nakal dan ganjen sama cewek lain tapi dia percaya banget kalau Jongin bakal tetep pilih dia jadi pelabuhan terakhirnya. Kalimat itu sekaligus nampar gue kalau sedeket apapun gue sama Jongin, mungkin Jongin pun bakal tetep pilih Krystal, bukan gue.

"Utututu~ kalau cemburu gemes banget sih" Bukanya serius nanggepin, Jongin malah godain gue sambil gelitikin dagu gue "Jadi kangen deh"

Plak.

"Kok gue ditampar sih?" Jongin megangin pipinya dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Nggak papa, lagi pengen aja nampar lo" Jawab gue sarkastik.

Iya, gue nampar Jongin. Lumayan kenceng sampe bikin beberapa orang ngelirik ke arah kami. Sebenernya gue pengen ngelakuin ini dari kemaren pas kita lagi makan-makan bareng, tapi gue nggak setega itulah ngerusak suasana, jadi gue tahan-tahan dan hari ini akhirnya keinginan itu bisa terlaksana.

"Sakit tau" Jongin cemberut.

Sakit mana sama hati gue?

"Udah ah gue mau balik" Baru satu langkah gue maju, Jongin udah narik tangan gue dan bikin gue berhadapan sama dia.

"Lo kenapa sih?" Tiba-tiba nada Jongin jadi serius.

Beberapa detik bertatapan bikin gue pengen ungkapin apa yang sebenarnya gue rasain. Tapi gue nggak bisa, gue nggak bisa karena gue nggak tahu kenapa gue bisa sekesel ini sama dia. Gue siapa dan punya hak apa tiba-tiba kesel liat dia mesra-mesraan sama pacarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa" Hanya jawaban sakral cewek yang bisa gue keluarin.

"Yaudah, kita makan aja yuk. Lo rese kalo lagi laper" Dengan seenaknya dia tarik tangan gue buat ikutin langkahnya.

Apaan si, gue lagi serius juga malah dibecandain. Kebiasaan, selalu menghindar kalo diajak serius. Gue emang suka candaanya, jokesnya, gadantanya, tapi tetep aja sekali-kali gue pengen dia tuh serius nanggepin gue. Nggak semua hal bersama gue bisa dibecandain. Kalau kayak gini kan guenya yang bingung, dia ngomong serius atau nggak ya gue nggak tahu.

Hampir satu jam perjalanan akhirnya kami sampai di apartemenya Jongin. Satu jam itu udah termasuk waktu belanja di _supermarket._ Gue pikir Jongin mau ngajak makan dimana gitu, taunya dia ngajak ke _supermarket_ buat belanja terus kita masak sendiri di apartemenya dia. yaelah.

Selesai makan dan nyuci piring, Jongin ajak gue buat main PS. Karena gue nggak jago main beginian si Jongin pilihin gue mainan yang ringan aja. Kalau nggak balap-balapan ya berantem-beranteman gitu, _Guitar Hero_ juga gue bisa main kok soalnya dulu suka main sama Chanyeol di rumah.

Beberapa kali gue main kalah mulu, dengan berbaik hati akhirnya Jongin ngalah supaya gue menang. Bangga sih nggak cuma ya buat seru-seruan aja.

Nyebelin nggak sih, padahal tadi gue lagi kesel loh sama dia. Cuma butuh waktu beberapa jam doang dia udah bisa ngembaliin _mood_ gue kayak biasanya. Ngedukun dimana sih ini orang? Gue jadi capek sendiri sama _moody_ gue jadinya.

"Bosen ah" Gue taroh stik PS nya di atas meja lalu milih buat meringkuk di sofa.

"Yeh! Ayok dong main lagi, gue ngalah lagi deh" Ucap Jongin yang tanganya masih sibuk main tapi matanya bolak-balik ngeliat ke gue sama layar TV.

"Gue ngantuk" Gue tarik bantal sofa buat gue tidurin

"Yes! Menang lagi gue" Jongin bersorak sambil ngelempar stik PS nya ke atas meja, sedangkan gue cuma diem aja nontonin dia yang lagi kegirangan.

Serius gue ngantuk, jadi nggak ada minat sama sekali buat ikut bersorak atau ngasih selamat ke Jongin. Ya ngapain juga? orang dari tadi dia menang terus kok.

Baru gue meremin mata, kepala gue tiba-tiba kebanting di sofa karena bantalnya ditarik sama Jongin. Rese banget sih nggak bisa liat gue tenang apa.

"Iihh~ gue mau tidur" Gue merengek sambil setengah bangun.

"Sini. Bobonya di sini biar kaki lo bisa lurus" Kata Jongin sambil tepuk-tepuk pahanya. Ternyata bantal yang tadi gue tidurin sekarang udah pindah ke pahanya, jadi sebenenrya dia cuma pengen gue tidur di atas pahanya biar kaki gue nggak kecapean menekuk.

Yaudah, akhirnya gue geser terus gue tidur di atas pahanya. Jongin ikut bantu ngelurusin kaki gue terus ngebenerin posisi kepala gue supaya nyaman. Ya memang nyaman sih tapi rasa ngantuknya jadi ilang, nggak tahu kenapa tapi mata gue rasanya pengen banget melek terus mandangin wajah indah Jongin dari bawah sini.

Gue udah nahan-nahan buat nggak melek tapi terpaan nafas hangat menyentuh kulit muka gue, akhirnya gue melek dan mendapati wajah Jongin begitu dekat. Kalau gue maju dikit pasti udah kena tuh bibir, sayang aja gue masih gedein gengsi.

"Ngapain lo deket-deket?" Kata gue, sewot. _As always_

Jongin malah terkekeh "Katanya tidur, baru gue giniin aja udah langsung melek"

"Gue suka sensitif kalau ada hawa horor yang mengganggu"

"Astaga, emangnya gue horor?" Jongin melotot sambil jauhin mukanya.

"Udah kek lo diem. Gue mau tidur, ngantuk" Gue nggak nanggepin protesnya Jongin dan milih buat maksa mata gue supaya merem lagi.

Sangat gue sadari setiap sama Jongin suasana hati gue emang selalu berubah-berubah. Gue suka kesel dan marah sama dia tapi Jongin ini pinter juga ngembaliin _mood_ gue. Yang tadinya gue nggak mau pasti ujung-ujungnya mau, apapun itu. _I can't take control my self_ dan Jongin pun nggak pernah mencegah atau pun nahan gue, dia lebih sering _push_ gue supaya gue melakukan apa yang hati gue inginkan. Mungkin itu lah caranya kenapa gue selalu bahagia sama dia.

" _I can show you the world~ Shining, shimmering splendid"_

Dahi gue otomatis langsung mengerut pas tiba-tiba denger suara Jongin mendayu-dayu di kuping gue

" _Tell me princess now when did you last lets your heart decide..."_

Gue reflek senyum pas sadar kalau dia lagi nyanyiin _soundtrack Aladin._ Entah tujuanya apa yang pasti gue geli aja denger suara nyanyi.

" _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder~_

 _Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride"_

Kali ini gue buka mata gue seirama dengan lirik yang Jongin sampaikan. Gue masih senyam-senyum aja ngeliatin dia dari bawah sini lagi sok-sok romantis ala-ala pangeran _Disney._

" _A whole new world~ a new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming"_

Jongin deketin mukanya kayak mau cium gue, langsung aja gue dorong muka dia sambil bales nyanyi bagian _Princess Jasmine._

" _A whole a new world, a dazzling place i never knew_

 _But when i'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

 _That now i'm in a whole new world with you..."_

" _Now i'm in a whole new world with you..."_

"Hahahaha" Akhirya ketawa gue pecah setelah Jongin menyayikan bagian akhirnya yang bernada cukup tinggi, alhasil suara dia malah jadi _crack_. Emang dasar kita berdua nggak bisa nyanyi malah sok-sokan nyanyi ala-ala _prince and princess disney._

"Jangan ketawa dong, udah romantis juga" Jongin protes tapi dianya ikut ketawa juga.

"Lagian sok-sokan nyanyi, kayak suaranya bagus aja"

"Lah lo juga tadi ikutan nyanyi"

"Hidup _Aladin_ nggak akan sempurna tanpa _Jasmine_ di sisinya"

Selesai ngomong gitu mata Jongin nggak beralih natap mata gue, gue pun sama, kayak udah nggak ada hal lain yang bisa gue liat selain matanya. Gue ngerasa nyaman, bahagia tapi gue juga ngerasa sedih. _I don't know why, I just feel it._

 _"Would you be my princess?"_

Hah?

Gue _blank_ seketika dengan bibir yang terbuka karena bingung dan kaget. Gue nggak tahu kemana arah pertanyaan Jongin, gue nggak tahu dia serius atau cuma main-main, gue juga nggak tahu itu bagian lirik lagu yang lain atau bukan. Gue nggak tahu, karena kalimat itu sukses bikin gue keliatan bego sekarang.

Jongin sama sekali nggak ada niatan buat ngulang kalimatnya buat yakinin gue atau gue malah berharap tiba-tiba dia ketawa karena tadi dia cuma becanda. Ya, itu lebih bagus dari pada dia serius gue malah bingung harus nanggepinya gimana.

Dengan sekejap mata Jongin langsung ambil kesempatan ini buat cium bibir gue yang masih menganga. Ini cepet banget sampe gue nggak ada celah buat nahan dia, tau-tau tanganya udah ada di belakang leher gue terus narik gue supaya bisa menjangkau bibir gue.

Awalnya gue nggak bales karena gue masih pengen dia jelasin dulu pertanyaan randomnya tadi. Tapi Jongin malah makin berutal kelamutin bibir gue dan maksa gue buat ngebales ngikutin temponya.

Cukup lama gue sama Jongin main bibir sama lidah, sampe rasanya bibir gue dan sekitarya penuh dengan air liur kita berdua. Becek banget. Gue pegang leher Jongin dan menariknya menjauh sedikit supaya gue bisa nafas dan kita berdua malah sama-sama ngos-ngosan.

 _"I miss you"_ Jongin berbisik sebelum akhirnya cium gue lagi.

 _Lo rindu gue atau rindu nyentuh gue?_

Seandainya gue bisa bilang itu ke dia. Tapi yaudah lah, gue nggak mau ngerusak suasana. Gue udah keburu hanyut sama suasana nyaman ini.

Kali ini nggak cuma bibirnya, tapi salah satu tanganya juga udah berkeliaran dimana-mana. Dia elus-elus paha gue yang masih terbungkus _jeans_ , terus naik masuk ke dalam kaos gue, terus naik, naik, naik sampai akhirnya nemu gundukan yang jadi _favorite-_ nya.

Udah lumayan lama gue sama Jongin nggak _main_ _jauh_. Terakhir itu cuma grepe-grepean doang, gue emang sengaja ngehidarin hal-hal itu sih karena gue mau belajar buat kontrol diri gue sendiri walau akhirnya malah _fail._

Lihat, sekarang gue malah bantuin Jongin yang lagi berusaha lepasin celana _jeans_ gue. Setelah cenalanya terlepas dia mulai tarik kaos gue ke atas tapi nggak sampe terlepas, dia malah sengaja posisiin lintingan kaosnya buat nutupin mata gue. sedangkan kedua tangan gue udah dia kunci di atas kepala gue.

 _Oh my gad_ , apa lagi ini?

"Jongin?" Gue terengah panik karena gue nggak bisa liat apapun dan posisi gue masih sama, tiduran di atas pahanya.

"Sstt..." Jongin mengisyaratkan gue buat diam dan nggak lama salah satu tanganya narik _cup bra_ gue, otomatis dada montok gue langsung mencuat keluar. Setelah itu rasa basah pun mulai menyelimuti titik hitam di area itu. Jongin emutin puting gue.

Lagi-lagi gue terengah sambil menyebut nama Jongin. Dada gue mulai terangkat seiring dengan hisapannya yang makin menyiksa. Selagi bibirnya asik manjain dada gue, perlahan tanganya turun dan maksa masuk ke celana dalam gue.

Ah.

Siksaanya bertambah. Gue semakin gila dibuat terengah-engah. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya gue tersentuh juga. Semenjak putus sama Luhan gue sama sekali nggak pernah _main_ , bahkan sama Jongin, kita cuma ciuman doang karena gue nahan dia banget supaya nggak nyerang gue. Tapi sekarang gue ngerasa kayak rindu sama dia, rindu setelah beberapa hari gue diabaikan karena keberadaan wanita lain yang lebih penting. _I want Jongin now_ .

Lo boleh bilang gue gila, naif, munafik atau kata-kata kasar lain yang cocok buat gue. Gue bilang gue nggak mau tapi pada kenyataanya gue selalu ingkar sama omongan gue sendiri. Seperti yang gue pernah bilang, Jongin selalu bikin gue nggak mau, jadi mau.

Dua jari Jongin masuk ke dalam sana bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang semakin kencang ngisep puting gue. Gue cuma bisa menggeliat, merintih dan mendesah tanpa tahu sekacau apa penampilan gue sekarang. Mata gue masih tertutup, padahal gue paling suka ngeliat muka Jongin kalau lagi enakin gue gini, bikin nafsu gue makin meningkat tau nggak.

"Mmhh... Hhah, oh!" Gue pengen jambak dia tapi kedua tangan gue masih dikunci. oh gad gue nggak bisa apa-apa selain menggeliat kesana kemari.

"Oh yah... Ah! Jongin!" Gue memekik karena nggak kuat nahan rasanya, jari Jongin semakin cepat keluar masuk di _pussy_ gue.

Akhirnya Jongin lepasin tangan gue dan ngebiarin gue turunin kaosnya lagi supaya bisa liat dia. Abis itu gue langsung tarik lehernya terus gue ciumin dia selama orgasme gue keluar.

Jongin ngelepasin ciumanya terus ngeliat gue sambil senyum. Gue bales senyum dia malu-malu karena setelah sekian lama gue baru dibikin orgasme lagi sama dia. Padahal kemaren-kemaren gue masih nolak, sekarang malah pasrah dibikin basah.

Badan gue ditarik sama Jongin supaya duduk terus dia bantuin ngelepas kaos gue yang masih nyangkut di kepala. Gue yang cuma pakai _bra_ dan celana dalam doang bergeser dan duduk dengan bangga di pangkuan Jongin selagi cowok itu buka kaosnya sendiri.

Jongin sempet terkejut ngeliat gue tiba-tiba udah duduk diatas pangkuanya, tapi keterkejutanya langsung digantikan dengan senyuman seneng. Gue menggigit bibir sambil mengelus bahunya yang terlukis tato.

"Krystal nggak komentarin tato lo?" Tanya gue tiba-tiba. Entahlah kenapa juga gue harus ngebahas cewek lain disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Dia cuma tanya kenapa, gue jawab, ya pengen aja" Jawabnya singkat.

"Bukan karena nemenin gue bikin tato juga?" Ledek gue. Jongin nggak jawab, dia cuma senyum sambil narik gue buat dicium lagi.

Gue tahu kok, dia nggak suka gue bahas Krystal ketika dia lagi sama gue.

Tangan gue reflek mengalung dilehernya, sedangkan tangan Jongin meraba-raba punggung gue, mencari pengait _bra_ buat dia buka. _Bra_ gue jatuh ke lantai dan Jongin mulai menikmati hidangan _favorite_ -nya.

Mungkin Jongin mandang gue hanya lewat nafsu belaka, karena gue orangnya mudah, mudah dia bawa sesuka hati. Tapi lo salah kalau gue melihat dia karena nafsu juga, dulu memang iya _because_ _he's just for fun,_ tapi lama kelamaan nafsu gue jadi nomor sekian karena yang gue rasain sekarang adalah rasa nyaman, bukan hanya nafsu belaka.

Gue tarik kepala Jongin yang masih asik netek, betah banget dia kalo udah ketemu tetek gue. Dulu nggak pernah ditetekin emaknya apa gimana sih.

Dia ngeliatin gue dan gue ngeliat ke arah jakunnya yang naik turun, dia kayak kehausan atau kelaparan gitu ngeliat gue, seakan gue adalah hidangan ternikmatnya. Karena gemes liat bibirnya yang terbuka, gue cium dia sekilas abis itu gue turun ciumin lehernya, bahunya, dadanya dan perlahan turun dari pangkuan Jongin sambil ciumin perutnya yang berotot.

Nafas gue tertahan ketika berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang menggembung di bawah perutnya. Gue remes pinggang Jongin terus ngedongak liat dia sambil senyum-senyum.

Jongin bales tersenyum "Apa?" Suaranya serak kayak nahan sesuatu.

"Boleh nggak?" Gue nanya dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara yang manja.

 _Anyway,_ gue bosen dimanjain, sekali-kali gue yang manjain dia nggak ada salahnya kan?

"Lo mau apa?" Jongin sok-sok nggak ngerti padahal cuma mau godain gue doang.

"Lo maunya gue apain?" Gue gigit bibir buat bales godain dia.

Jongin malah terkekeh terus geleng-geleng "Nggak" Katanya.

Hah? Serius dia nggak mau?

"Lo belom pernah Sehun. Nggak usah" Lanjut Jongin, seakan tahu kebingungan gue.

Tawaran gue beneran ditolak sama dia?

"Lo nggak percaya sama gue? Gue bisa kok bikin lo sampe muncrat-muncrat di muka gue" Kata gue dengan nada kesel karena penolakan Jongin seakan ngeremehin gue banget kalo gue nggak bisa kasih _blow job_ buat dia.

Jongin melotot kaget denger gue ngomong kayak gitu, habis itu dia malah ketawa.

Ish nggak lucu.

Oke, gue emang nggak pernah ngelakuin itu, bahkan sama Luhan karena itu cowok emang nggak begitu suka sama _sex oral,_ tapi bukan berarti gue buta banget sama hal itu. Selama ini gue cuma nonton lewat film bokep dan cerita dari temen-temen gue aja yang udah pernah, tapi nggak ada salahnya kan kalau coba.

"Udah nggak usah. Sini bangun, copot celana lo" Jongin narik gue buat bangun tapi gue tangkis tanganya dan milih buat buka paksa celananya.

Gila sih, gue udah kayak mau perkosa dia.

Pada akhirnya Jongin pasrah aja ngeliat kelakuan gue, dia pun sempat bernafas lega setelah kebangganya melompat keluar dari celana dan langsung nampar muka gue.

Wow. _So close..._ Ini adalah pertama kalinya gue liat _Jongin's dick_ sedekat ini. Biasanya cuma gue remes-remes atau gue liatin dari jauh pas dia lagi nusuk-nusuk _my_ _pussy._ Gue nggak akan cerita panjang gimana mengagumkannya kepunyaan Jongin, yang jelas sekarang Jongin udah mendesis-desis kayak ular gara-gara tangan gue yang mengurut batang penisnya.

Nggak mau bertele-tele, langsung aja gue deketin mulut gue dan langsung gue lahap penis Jongin sambil gue sedot-sedot, abis itu gue tarik keluar dengan perlahan sampe terdengar bunyi 'blop'. Gue liat reaksi Jongin, dia keliatan kayak orang gagu. Mulutnya ngebuka tapi nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Gagu kan lo sekarang? Banyak bacot sih tadi.

Gue masukin lagi penis Jongin ke mulut gue, abis itu gue keluarin lagi pelan-pelan. Kadang lidah gue iseng mainin lubang kencingnya bikin Jongin menahan nafas sampe otot-otot pahanya mengeras.

"Akh! Sialan!"

Denger Jongin mengumpat nikmat karena perbuatan gue bikin gue senyum-senyum sendiri. Wah ternyata semenyenangkan ini ya bikin patner kita mendesah-desah. Kini lidah gue mulai mengeksplorasi penis Jongin dari ujung ke ujung. Mm.. _Yummy_. Gue mendapatkan rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Jongin mendesah kecil, tanganya bergerak buat rapihin rambut gue yang berantakan dan nutupin sebagian muka gue.

" _You can be faster babe?"_ Jongin berbisik sambil jambak rambut gue supaya gue mendongak dan tatap dia.

 _Of course,_ _I'll be faster for you sir._

Gue masukin penis Jongin lebih dalem lagi sampe menyentuh tenggorokan dan bikin Jongin sedikit terengah-engah, setelah itu gue mulai gerakin kepala gue maju-mundur. Semakin cepet gue gerakin kepala gue, semakin kenceng Jongin jambak rambut gue. Tapi gue nggak ngerasin sakit sama sekali karena sakitnya udah ketutup sama rasa bahagia gue ngeliat Jongin yang tersiksa kayak gini.

"Ah! _Fuck_!"

Jongin lagi-lagi mengumpat, kali ini dia tahan kepala gue supaya berhenti dan milih buat gerakin pinggulnya sendiri maju mundur di mulut gue.

Omg gue hampir tersedak karena Jongin terlalu kasar nabrak-nabrak kerongkongan gue.

" _Yash babe, I will come in your mouth_ " Suara Jongin seperti menggeram di depan gue. Gue nggak bisa apa-apa selain diam dan tunggu dia datang di dalam mulut gue.

" _Verry good babe_ , Aarghh!" Jongin berhenti bergerak, badanya menegang menahan penisnya di kerongkongan gue, nggak lama gue merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam sana.

 _Jongin's coming._

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kali ini gue bener-bener tersedak karena dengan terpaksa nelen cairanya.

Jongin sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya cium gue. Dia juga narik badan gue supaya bangun dan tanpa aba-aba main ngerobek celana dalem gue.

Sialan.

Gue tadinya mau protes tapi Jongin nggak ngelepasin ciumanya, bahkan dia narik gue dengan sedikit kasar supaya gue naik kepangkuanya. Dia juga nggak lupa memposisikan penisnya di depan _pussy_ gue sebelum akhirnya gue duduk menelan penisnya ke dalam.

"Akh" Kali ini gue yang memekik karena benda panjang itu masuk tanpa aba-aba. Bahkan lagi-lagi dia nggak pake pengaman.

Kenapa sih dia, kok jadi kasar banget.

Tapi setelah itu Jongin diam, dia ngeliatin gue yang lagi terengah-engah di atas pangkuanya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

" _Sorry_. Gue bilang jangan, kan?" Kata Jongin.

Kening gue sedikit mengerut sambil tatap dia.

"Gue kasar, gue suka nggak _control_ kalau main _blow job._ Gue nggak mau nyakitin lo" Terangnya sambil menyisipkan helaian rambut gue ke belakang telinga.

Gue sedikit tenganga antara kaget dan tersanjung denger pengakuannya.

"Kalau sama Krystal lo juga-"

"Sstt...Gue udah pernah bilang kan, jangan bahas yang lain kalau gue lagi sama lo" Potong Jongin, abis itu dia cium bibir gue singkat.

Okey _sorry,_ gue cuma penasaran aja dengan gaya bercintanya Jongin dan Krystal. Apakah Jongin memperlakukan gue dan Krystal dengan sama atau berbeda. Katakanlah gue emang lagi membandingkan diri dengan Krystal, gue merasa gue selalu diperlakukan spesial sama Jongin tapi kan gue nggak tahu kalau ternyata Krystal diperlakukan lebih spesial dari gue.

Tapi kayaknya lebih baik gue nggak tahu, dari pada nanti hati gue sakit lagi.

" _Let's move, dear_ " Bisik Jongin disela ciumin bahu gue.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gue langsung taruh tangan gue di bahu Jongin abis itu mulai naik turun dengan perlahan di atas pangkuanya. Kami berdua sama-sama mendesah karena sensasi gesekan di bawah sana. Gue ngerasa _pussy_ gue agak perih pas punya Jongin makin masuk ke dalem, mungkin karena udah lama nggak dipake jadi rapet lagi hihi.

"Ah! emh..." Gairah gue mulai naik lagi seiring dengan tempo naik turun gue yang semakin cepat. "Ouh!" Gue berhenti sejenak waktu penis Jongin berhasil nabrak spot ternikmat di dalam sana.

Gue terengah, mengatur nafas sejenak sambil merem. Begitu gue buka mata, muka Jongin udah deket banget sama gue. dia ciumin gue, dekap tubuh gue lebih erat lagi sambil benerin posisi sebelum akhirya dia siap menghujani _pussy_ gue dengan sedikit brutal.

Badan gue menggelinjang hebat tapi Jongin meluk gue kenceng banget akhirnya gue cuma bisa mencengkram punggungnya. Mau menjerit pun gue nggak bisa karena mulut Jongin masih minta dilayani.

"Mmhh!" Desahan gue tertahan. Gue coba pukul-pukul bahu Jongin supaya dia lepasin ciumanya.

" _Oh Fuck_!" Jongin mengumpat setelah lepasin ciumanya.

"Ah, ah, aah, Jongih, Jonginh, A-a-aah" _I'm coming_. Gue menegang kaku dia atas pangkuanya sambil terpental-pental karena ternyata Jongin belum mencapai klimaksnya, jadi dia masih terus menghujami gue tanpa henti.

"Arrghh!" Dia mengerang sambil keluarin penisnya dari _pussy_ gue. Dia kocok sebentar sebelum akhirnya cairan putih pun muncrat keluar dan mengotori perut gue.

Jongin tersenyum lega ke arah gue "Untung nggak telat ngeluarin" Katanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

Gue cuma bales senyumnya abis itu turun dari pangkuan Jongin "Gue mau mandi. Mau ikut nggak?" Tawar gue. Bukan maksud mau godain Jongin, tapi gue serius mau mandi. Sekalian berendem pakai sabun aroma terapi kayaknya enak nih buat ngilangin penat.

" _Why not?_ " Jawab Jongin. Dia berdiri terus tiba-tiba gendong gue.

"Eh, ngapain sih?" Gue protes tapi sambil ketawa.

"Mau mandi kan? Yaudah ayok" katanya, terus bawa gue ke kamar mandi.

Dasar nggak jelas.

...

Lagi enak terlelap dalam tidur tiba-tiba kuping gue terbangun duluan karena mendengar sesuatu. Tadinya nggak mau gue hiraukan karena mata gue masih ngantuk tapi yang namanya kuping kan nggak bisa pura-pura nggak denger, akhirnya dengan terpakasa gue membuka mata perlahan buat nyari sumber suara yang mengusik tidur gue.

"Capek tau nggak, yang dibahas ini lagi, ini lagi. Padahal kamu sendiri udah tahu jawaban aku apa"

Dahi gue menyengrit liat sosok bertelanjang dada, cuma pakai celana selutut doang lagi berdiri di depan jendela. Jongin ngomong sama siapa?

Gue semakin melebarkan mata gue supaya bisa ngeliat dengan jelas.

"Intinya kamu tuh egois. Apa lagi?"

Oh ternyata Jongin lagi telepon.

Teleponan sama siapa kok kayak marah-marah gitu sih?

Karena penasaran akhirnya gue mencoba bangun, duduk menyender di kepala ranjang, sambil liatin Jongin yang masih berseteru dengan penelpon di seberang sana. Bahkan dia nggak menyentuh rokoknya yang masih mengepul di tangan kananya.

"Krystal, aku udah kasih kamu pilihan, tapi sampe sekarang kamu belum bisa kasih jawabanya. Yaudah aku yang ngalah, silakan kamu perjuangin keinginan kamu tapi tolong lepasin aku. Aku nggak butuh status, aku cuma butuh seseorang yang selalu ada buat aku" Jongin langsung matiin teleponnya habis itu baru dia hisep rokoknya yang sempat terabaikan.

Oh, Krystal.

Mereka berantem ceritanya? Waw gue baru pertama kali lihat Jongin marah. Mana pernah sih dia marah sama gue.

Sebentar... ' _Nggak butuh status tapi cuma butuh seseorang yang selalu ada'_ ?

Hm... Gue dong hihi _._

Jongin berbalik dan dia kayak kaget gitu ngeliat gue udah duduk cantik di atas ranjang. Gue juga tadi sempet kaget sih karena lagi ngelamun terus tiba-tiba dia mergokin gue lagi liatin dia.

"Lo udah bangun dari tadi?" Tanya Jongin sambil matiin rokoknya di asbak deket jendela. Dia kayak mencoba tenang gitu.

"Nggak kok, barusan" Jawab gue ngasal.

Cari aman lah, biar urusanya nggak panjang.

Jongin pun nggak nanggepin lagi, dia malah jalan gitu aja ke arah dapur. Buka kulkas terus ambil kaleng _beer_ buat dia minum.

"Jongin!" Gue panggil dia agak kencengan soalnya jarak tempat tidur sama dapurnya lumayan jauh.

Jongin belum mulai bersuara, dia cuma noleh buat menuhin panggilan gue. Keliatan banget sih mukanya kayak lagi ada masalah. Gue harus apa ya biar bisa balikin _mood_ dia lagi, sama kayak yang sering dia lakuin ke gue.

"Gue laper hehe" Cengir gue sambil elus-elus perut.

Jongin ngelirik jam dinding sebentar "Yaudah yuk, kita cari makan di luar" Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil terus masukin kaleng _beer_ nya lagi ke kulkas lagi.

Relflek gue ikutan ngelirik ke jam dinding, ternyata udah jam 9 malem, kirain masih jam 7 atau jam 8 gitu. Wah panjang juga ya gue tidur dari sore setelah mandi bareng Jongin. Emang dari siang kan gue mau tidur tapi gara-gara Jongin jadinya kita _main_ dulu.

"Kenapa nggak masak aja?" Tanya gue. Tumben nih, biasanya dia lebih milih masak bareng dari pada nyari keluar.

"Lagi males. Kita makan di luar aja yuk. Lagian masih jam 9, masih banyak yang jual makanan di luar" Katanya.

Yaudah, gue pun mengiyakan kemaun Jongin. Kalau orang lagi _bad mood_ mending iyain aja kemauanya biar dia seneng.

Karena hari ini gue nggak ada niatan mau ke apartemen Jongin jadi gue nggak bawa baju ganti, akhirnya gue pinjem _hoodie_ sama celana _training_ dia. Untuk celana dalamnya yang tadi siang dia robek udah gue buang, untungnya gue selalu bawa celana dalam ganti soalnya kan gue orangnya suka tiba-tiba nginep di rumah orang.

Kita pergi nggak naik mobil apa lagi motor, Jongin ngajakin gue buat jalan kaki aja sambil nikmatin udara dingin di malam hari. Lagian kita juga nggak pergi jauh-jauh kok soalnya di sekitar apartemen Jongin emang banyak yang jualan makanan di pinggir jalan, jadi lo tinggal tunjuk aja mau yang mana.

Jongin nawarin gue mau makan apa, gue bingung saking banyaknya pedagang kaki lima yang berjejer. Tapi gue lagi pengen makan _junk food_ , dan ujung-ujungnya kita malah ke restoran ayam cepat saji.

Hari ini gue mau makan banyak, gue pesen burger, ayam, dan kentang goreng juga hehe. Nggak tahu nih tiba-tiba gue jadi laper mata, udah lama juga nggak makan banyak. Berbanding terbalik sama gue si Jongin cuma pesen _cola_ dan kentang goreng doang.

Seperti biasa kita cari tempat duduknya di luar supaya bisa ngerokok. Awalnya gue asik aja makan, Jongin juga sama tapi tiba-tiba dia benerin posisi duduknya jadi menyender terus ngeluarin rokok dari kantong jaketnya. Dia kayak nggak nafsu makan gitu, ketang gorengnya aja masih sisa banyak.

"Kok nggak lo habisin?" Tanya gue sambil ngunyah burger.

Jongin nggak langsung jawab karena dia lagi ngisep rokoknya. Terpaan angin yang mengibas-ngibas rambutnya malah bikin gue ingin mengumpat karena demi apapun dia ganteng banget. Belum lagi pencahayaan di luar remang-remang gitu, bikin Jongin keliatan misterius. Ekhem, ampe seret gue.

"Gue nggak laper-laper banget kok, habisin aja kalau mau" Katanya setelah ngepulin asap rokok.

"Kalau malem-malem kelaperan jangan bangunin gue ya" Canda gue.

"Iya, gue masak sendiri nanti. Yang penting lo kenyang" Dia senyum terus nepuk-nepuk kepala gue.

Seneng?

Seneng sih, tapi habis itu gue dicuekin, dia malah sibuk ngisep rokok sambil mainin hp nya. Nggak tahu lagi ngapain, hp nya kayak dijauhin gitu dari gue.

Ck. Jadi ikutan bete gue.

Karena bete sama sikap cowok satu ini, gue iseng aja masukin kentang goreng ke mulutnya pas banget dia mau ngisep lagi rokoknya. Jongin langsung noleh ke gue.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, sambil ngunyah kentang goreng yang tadi gue masukin ke mulutnya.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Biar makananya cepet abis" Gue jawab dengan nada jutek, biar dia tahu kalau gue lagi bete gara-gara dia cuekin.

Tapi Jongin cuma senyum doang habis itu balik sibuk sama dunianya.

Ih, bener-bener nih cowok.

Gimana sih menurut lo rasanya lagi makan berdua tapi malah nggak ada komunikasi sama sekali. Mendingan gue jalan sendiri aja tadi buat cari makan, siapa tahu ketemu cowok ganteng di jalan terus ngajak kenalan kan lumayan.

Ok, Sehun, coba pakai cara yang halus. Jongin biasanya langsung memeleh kalau gue alusin.

Gue telen dulu burgernya, gue minum, tarik nafas, habis gue itu cium.

Eh nggak, jangan dong, liar amat ya gue.

Tangan gue bergerak cepat ambil rokok di tangannya, gue matiin, abis itu baru tangan Jonginya gue pegang. Gue selipin jari-jari gue diantara jari-jarinya yang besar itu, terus gue tatap dia.

Anjir. Kok gue jadi deg-degan parah gini. Jongin ngetawain gue nggak ya. Masalahnya baru kali ini loh gue duluan yang bikin _skinship_ , biasanya kan ogah-ogahan, giliran udah enak malah nagih hehe.

Tanpa gue duga Jongin malah bales genggam tangan gue tapi dia tetep natap gue dengan bingung.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya gue dengan lembut.

Jongin menghela nafas terus bergeser lebih maju ke arah gue "Nggak" Dia menggeleng dan suaranya pelan banget. "Emang lo liatnya gue kenapa?" Dia malah nanya balik dan jarak kita semakin deketan.

"Lo biasanya ajak gue ngobrol atau becanda, tapi dari tadi lo diem aja. Malah sibuk mainan hp" Gue jawab pake nada ngambek.

Jongin tertawa kecil "Justru dari tadi gue mikir, gue mau kasih _jokes_ apa ya ke lo, mmm..." Dia sok-sok mikir gitu sambil ngelirik sana-sini.

"Ck. Nggak lucu!" Sergah gue.

"Ya emang belom ngelucu" Dia ketawa sok asik, guenya nggak.

"Gue nggak mau lo ngelucu, gue maunya lo cerita"

"Cerita apaan? Dongeng? Atau cerita si kancil anak nakal yang suka mencuri timun?"

"Iih, Jongin gue serius!"

"Iya, cerita apaan?"

" _I know you have a probelm with Krystal right?_ " Pas gue bilang begitu Jongin langsung diem dan menghindari kontak mata dari gue. " _I don't know why you never want to talk about your girlfriend with me_. Tapi buat gue ini nggak adil karena lo tahu gue, tahu masalah gue, _even_ tahu hubungan gue sama Luhan dulu gimana. Sedangkan gue nggak tahu apa-apa tentang lo dan pacar lo. Emang salah kalau gue tahu?" Terang gue sedikit menggebu-gebu karena gemes sama gimana nggak gemes. Gue seratus persen terbuka sama dia tapi dianya nggak.

Jongin senyum "Nggak salah. Tapi ya lo juga nggak harus tahu. Lagian masalah kecil, wajar lah orang pacaran suka berantem-berantem gitu" Jawab dia, mukanya cengar cengir, dia berusaha yakinin gue kalau ini cuma hal biasa.

Tapi sayang, gue nggak percaya.

"Gue nggak pernah liat lo marah apalagi marahin gue. Tapi denger lo marah-marah di telepon tadi bikin gue mikir kalau lo emang lagi punya masalah cukup bikin _mood_ lo langsung jelek hari ini. Bahkan gue jadi kebawa bete karena lo cuekin dari tadi" Gue ngomong gitu sambil elus-elus tangannya, ya siapa tahu digituin dia langsung luluh. "Jadi tetep nggak mau cerita sama gue?" Gue pancing dia sekali lagi.

Jongin nggak langsung jawab, dia tatap gue dulu lama. Tarik nafas habis itu baru mulai cerita. Dia langsung cerita ke inti masalah kalau si Krystal mau _stay_ di London karena ada perusahaan bagus yang nawarin dia buat kerja disana. Jongin bukanya ngelarang Krystal buat ambil kesempatan itu tapi Jongin cuma mau Krystal pilih antara Jongin dan pekerjaanya karena Jongin cuma pengen Krystal ada di sini, kalau Krystalnya nggak mau yaudah mendingan lepasin. Tapi sampai sekarang Krystal belum bisa nentuin keputusannya karena dia tetep egois mau tetep sama Jongin dan juga ambil kerjaan itu.

 _Well_ , seperti yang kita tahu selama ini kalau Jongin adalah tipe cowok yang manja. Yang maunya diladenin terus dan nggak bisa yang namanya jau-jauh dari pacar. Dianggurin seminggu aja nih kayaknya cowok bakal nyari partner buat seneng-seneng. Gue ngomong gini tapi nggak ngaca ya, gue aja ditinggal Luhan beberapa minggu udah nyangkut di kamar cowok lain hehe.

Terlepas dari Jongin yang maunya ngusel-ngusel sama pacar, kalau gue jadi Jongin gue juga mikir si. Ngapain punya status pacar tapi sang pacar nggak ada wujudnya. Mau sampai kapan? Berarti mau nggak mau Jongin yang harus nyamperin dia ke London gitu? Ih gila egois banget. Dia tuh pinter tapi kalau masalah beginian otaknya kenapa nggak dipake ya heran.

Hem.. Gue jadi inget sama obrolan gue dan Sulli beberapa bulan lalu, yang dia bilang kalau Jongin mau minta putus tapi Krystalnya nggak mau. Itu bukan semata-mata karena Jongin brengsek dan mau enaknya aja, tapi ternyata dia punya alasan kenapa milih minta putus sama Krystal. Nah kalau kayak gini kan jadi enak, gue jadi nggak harus salah paham sama Jongin.

"Lo sayang banget ya Jong sama Krystal?" Tanya gue tiba-iba setelah Jongin selesai cerita.

Jongin yang tadinya nunduk langsung mendongak liat gue "Kalau dibilang sayang ya sayang. Kalau nggak sayang udah gue tinggalin gitu aja dari dulu hehe" Jawabnya.

 _Lo juga bilang sayang sama gue. Sayangnya beda nggak sih antara ke gue sama ke Krystal?_

Hem. Nggak usah tanya gitu deh mendingan, nyari perkara aja si lo Hun.

...

Setelah ngobrol cukup panjang sambil curhat ini itu, sekitar jam 10 gue sama Jongin pulang. Beda sama waktu kita berangkat tadi, si Jongin malah sengaja nyari jalanya yang muter-muter biar bisa lebih lama jalan berduaan sama gue.

Hilih gimbil.

Ya emang udah lama si gue nggak jalan kaki sambil ngobrol-ngobrol gini. Terakhir itu sama Jongin juga, tapi itu udah lama banget. Itu loh waktu awal gue ketemu dia terus nginep di apartemenya seminggu, gue juga pernah diajak jalan kaki malem-malem begini sama dia.

Jongin tuh orangnya lokal banget. Nggak suka neko-neko, apa adanya, nggak sok kaya, nggak banyak gaya dan yang pasti nyenengin. Mungkin alasan-alasan itu lah kenapa gue betah banget sama dia. Kalau dulu sama Luhan, gue tuh kayak ratu banget, minta apa aja pasti ada. Tapi sayang, Luhan terlalu sibuk nyempetin waktunya buat gue. Sedangkan sama Jongin, gue nggak mau minta apa-apa sama dia karena kehadiranya udah cukup memenuhi apa yang gue mau.

Hilih sekarang gue yang gimbil.

"Hun, Hun!" Jongin berhenti jalan sambil manggil gue.

"Hm?" Gue menoleh dan ikut berhenti.

"Perasaan gue doang atau itu emang bener Chanyeol sama temen lo ya?"

Mata Jongin mengerjap-erjap seolah memperjelas penglihatanya. Gue yang penasaran jadi ikutan ngeliat ke arah yang Jongin maksud.

"Temen gue? Siapa?" Tapi gue belum nemuin apa yang dilihat Jongin.

"Itu! Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo kan?" Jongin sedikit menarik kepala gue kearah yang dia tunjuk. "Iya kan?" Dia coba konfirmasi lagi.

"Lah iya!" Gue melotot saking kagetnya ngeliat Chanyeol lagi makan di kedai pinggir jalan berduaan sama cewek yang tak lain adalah sahabat gue sendiri si Kyungsoo. "Iya bener! Itu mobil gue!" Kali ini padangan gue beralih ke arah mobil yang sangat familiar terparkir nggak jauh dari kedainya.

Sialan, dia ngajak jalan cewek bawa mobil gue nggak bilang-bilang.

Bentar deh, ini beneran Kyungsoo bukan sih?

Kok bisa jalan sama Chanyeol?

"Wah wah, nggak nyangka gue. Abang lu diem diem temen adeknya diembat juga" Jongin berdecak kagum sama kelakuan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan gue masih ternganga nggak percaya.

Ini Kyungsoo di apain sih sama Chanyeol?

Gue harus telepon Chanyeol nih. Kalau dia jujur, mungkin mereka nggak sengaja ketemu tapi kalau gue tanya dia jawabnya bohong berarti ada apa-apa nih.

"Eh lo mau ngapain?" Cegah Jongin waktu gue ngeluarin hp

"Gue mau telepon Chanyeol. Brengsek juga nih kunyuk satu, gue takut temen gue diapa-apain" Cerocos gue sambil nyari nomor telepon Chanyeol. Si Jongin malah ketawa dengerin gue.

Nggak lama gue liat dari jauh si Chanyeol ngeluarin hp dari saku jaketnya, terus dia angkat teleponnya.

Iseng, gue aktifin _mode loud speaker_ nya biar Jongin bisa denger juga hihi.

 _"Halo? Kenapa?"_ Sapa Chanyeol.

Hem... Dia nggak nyebut nama gue kawan-kawan. Biasanya kan, _Ada apa hun?_ Gitu.

Kyungsoo kayak ngelirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol abis itu lanjutin makannya.

"Lo dimana?" Tanya gue.

 _"Lagi di luar nih"_ Chanyeol jawab dengan santai.

"Sama siapa?" Masih gue liatin dari jauh nih.

 _"Sama temen-temen, biasa"_ Gue lirik-lirikan sama Jongin sambil nahan ketawa.

Ok, cukup tahu aja gue. Kampret kan nih orang. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Oh gitu... Lo bawa mobil gue ya?"

 _"Hehe iya nih, sorry lupa bilang. Emang lo di rumah ya?"_

"Nggak sih" Gue senyam senyum jail dan si Jongin udah nggak kuat nahan ketawa.

 _"Kok bisa tahu?"_

"Iya nih, kan gue lagi di seberang jalan sambil liatin lo makan berdua sama Kyungsoo"

 _"Anjing!"_

Gue liat Chanyeol langsung nengok ke arah seberang jalan, ternyata dia langsung nemuin gue dan mukanya panik banget kayak orang ketahuan selingkuh. Tapi si Kyungsoo aman-aman aja, dia kayak nggak curiga sama sekali siapa orang yang teleponan sama Chanyeol dari tadi.

"HAHAHAHA" Tawa gue sama Jongin akhirnya meledak, terus si Jongin malah dadah-dadah ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sialan juga lo ya. Diem-diem temen gue diembat" Tambah gue yang masih diiringi cekikikan Jongin.

 _"Brisik lo. Pulang sana!"_ Kali Chanyeol ngomongnya pake bisik-bisik, takut Kyungsoo curiga kayaknya.

Bangke emang.

"Awas lu ya macem-macem sama temen gue" Amcam gue.

 _"Ya nggak lah anjir. Gue matiin aja deh, bawal lu"_

"Janji dulu sam gue!"

 _"Iya, janji elah. Udah ye bye!"_

Sialan. Abis itu teleponya bener-bener dimatiin sama dia. Pas gue liat ke seberang si Chanyeol duduknya malah bergeser ke arah Kyungsoo, buat menghalangi supaya Kyungsoo nggak bisa lihat gue.

"Hah... Udah yuk kita pulang aja, biar mereka menikmati masa-masa pedekatenya" Komentar Jongin sambil gandeng tangan gue.

"Jadi menurut lo mereka beneran pedekate?" Tanya gue sambil nyamain langkah Jongin.

"Lo nggak liat tadi muka Chanyeol panik banget pas tahu kalo lo mergokin dia" Jawabnya.

Iya sih, gue juga mikir gitu. Tapi... Gue nggak habis pikir sama Kyungsoo yang mau aja dialusin Chanyeol. Pokoknya gue harus ngomong sama dia. Kok dia nggak bilang apa-apa sih sama gue?

"Jadi lucu ya, abangnya sama temen adeknya, adeknya sama temen abangnya"

"Hah gimana maksud lo?" Gue tiba-tiba berenti berjalan sambil natap bingung ke arah Jongin.

Jongin noleh agak kaget ke arah gue yang di belakang dia.

"Haha. Nggak kok lupain aja" Dia malah salah tingkah gitu.

Sekarang gue tanya sama kalian, maksud kalimat Jongin apa coba? _Adeknya sama temen abangnya_. Kata _sama_ di kalimat itu bisa mengandung beberapa arti, bisa temenannya, bisa deketnya, pacaranya atau bisa yang lainya. Bener kan gue?

"Eh, lo udah libur kuliah kan?" Jongin tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Mau nggak mau ya gue ladenin aja.

"Udah. Kenapa?" Gue ngelirik Jongin singkat.

"Jadi..." Jongin bernafas sejenak terus masukin tangannya ke kantong jaket "Kita mau kemana nih?" Lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Gue berhenti lagi.

Entah udah berapa kali gue sama Jongin jalan berenti-berenti mulu. Yang ada tengah malem kita baru nyampe apartemenya dia nih.

"Yah pasti lupa deh" Jongin mendesah kecewa terus lanjutin jalan.

"Kemana apaan si?" Gue serius nggak ngerti sama yang dimaksud Jongin.

Kemana? Emang kita mau kemana?

"Lo lupa ya? Kita kan pernah bikin rencana liburan" Jongin geregetan sambil tatap gue.

"Oya?" Gue masih bingung sambil inget-inget apa yang Jongin bilang.

Emang iya ya?

"Inget nggak waktu gue ngerjain skripsi di kamar lo?"

Gue diem, berpikir sejenak tapi tetep ngelanjuin jalan.

Oh. Yang gue mau ajak Luhan tapi sama Jongin nggak boleh ya?

"Oh iya!" Pekik gue sambil nyengir ke arah Jongin "Emang itu serius ya? Kirain wacana doang hehe"

"Ya jangan serius-serius lah, entar kita jadian" Jongin melirik jail.

"Apaan sih" Gue dorong bahunya kesel, dia malah ketawa.

Nggak usah gombal gembel ya, gue jomblo nih. Makin baper bahaya ntar.

"Bali aja kuy" Katanya sambil naik-naikin alis.

"Berdua?" Tanya gue.

Antara nanya sama berharap hahaha.

"Terserah. Ajak Chanyeol sama yang lain juga boleh biar kita seru-seruan disana"

 _Kirain berdua hehe._

"Boleh, boleh. Nanti gue tawarin ke yang lain" Seru gue.

Rame-rame lebih aman sih, menghindari fitnah.

 _Ceileh gaya lu Hun._

Kan kasihan Jongin kalau ketahuan pacarnya, kalau gue sih aman, kan jomblo hehe.

"Tapi ini beneran kan kita liburan ke Bali?" Gue coba konfirmasi lagi.

Yeayy akhirnya ada juga yang ngajak gue liburan hehe.

"Ya beneran dong sayangku. Masa aku bohong ci cama kamuuu" Kata Jongin, sok imut gitu sambil cubit-cubit pipi gue.

" _Fak_. Geli gue dengernya" Gue tepis tangan Jongin

"Eh sejak kapan mulut kamu jadi kotor nak?" Jongin sok-sok memperingati.

"Sejak tadi siang pak, kan bapak yang kotorin. Lupa ya?" Ledek gue sambil cengar cengir. Sial, gue juga nggak tahu kenapa gue harus ngeluarin jawaban semesum ini coba.

Jongin kayak kaget dan nggak nyangka gitu denger jawaban gue, dia juga malah ikutan senyam senyum penuh arti. Kayak ngerti gitu kemana arah pembicaraan gue haha.

"Mau dikotorin lagi nggak?" Jongin nanya tapi mukanya kayak mupeng gitu.

Sialan, salah gue sih mancing-mancing dia. Mulai deh nih kampretnya.

"Nggak ah, nanti keselek lagi"Jawab gue habis itu langsung ketawa kenceng.

Jongin makin melotot tapi ikut ketawa juga. Habis itu dia geleng-geleng terus melangkah maju deketin gue "Kotor sekali ya mulut kamu, minta dicium nih" Tanganya langsung nangkup pipi gue abis itu langsung cium bibir gue gemes.

Biasanya gue bakal risih atau marah-marah kalo diajak mesra-mesraan di pinggir jalan gini. Tapi entah kali ini enggak. Gue malah senyum-senyum selesai Jongin cium bibir gue, akhirnya Jongin cium gue lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampe akhirnya gue sendiri yang gemes sama kelakuan jongin dan milih lompat kepelukanya dan nggak lupa ngelingkerin kaki gue dipinggangnya.

"Wow" Jongin berdecak kagum sambil reflek menangkap pantat gue supaya gue nggak jatuh. Kita sempat bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya sama-sama mendekat untuk melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Wah... Ini pertama kalinya gue berani ciuman sintim ini di pinggir jalan.

Entah ini udah yang keberapa kalinya gue mencoba pengalaman baru bersama Jongin. Selain selalu bikin gue yang nggak mau jadi mau, Jongin juga selalu bikin gue yang nggak pernah jadi pernah.

 _Jongin's magic._

 ** _To be continue..._**

 ** _A/N : Hai... Sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat readers yang masih nungguin FF ini. Mungkin kalau kalian nggak review di chapter kemarin, ini FF udah goodbye. Kalau kalian masih mau nunggu gue bakal usahain buat tetep lanjut kok walau jadwal gue makin padat tapi pulang kerja gue sempetin nulis kalau lagi ada mood hehe._**

 ** _Oya, untuk adegan tidak senonohnya sekali lagi bukan kisah nyata ya ini real imajinasi gue aja. *Anjir ketahuan banget otak gue kotor :v*_**

 ** _Oke guys, as always gue cuma minta dukungan lewat review dari kalian aja kok sebagai tanda kalau karya ini telah diapresasi hehe. Ok sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah membaca, wait for the next. Love u :*_**


End file.
